Monstres
by lunoire22
Summary: Inspiré du MV "MONSTERS" de Big Bang. Joan est une scientifique américaine qui travaille en Corée sur un projet militaire secret incluant cinq sujets humains, des garçons de 17 à 22 ans, et un agent chimique aux propriétés uniques au monde... Un jour, une démonstration dérape et la voilà avec ses cinq cobayes en cavale ! Comment en sont-ils arrivés là? Comment les maintiendra-t-ell
1. Lundi 5 Avril

Salut cher journal, moi c'est Joan !

C'est probablement la pire façon de commencer un journal... Mais bon, étant donné que j'ai la flemme, je vais laisser ça comme ça et c'est parti!

Salut cher journal, moi c'est Joan !

Aujourd'hui, c'était mon premier jour en Corée ! Inutile de le préciser, j'étais super excitée à l'idée de revoir Joseph. Mon cœur s'est mis faire un solo de batterie quand ils ont annoncé l'atterrissage et ça a empiré quand je l'ai reconnu dans la foule de tous ces visages inconnus et que j'ai enfin pu de nouveau sauter dans ses bras ! J'étais tellement contente de le revoir, à sourire et le serrer aussi fort que je le pouvais que j'ai failli en oublier ma valise ! Même si j'avoue, en voyant la réaction des gens, avoir eu un peu honte de moi de réagir de façon aussi gamine (typique de moi !). Joseph a du penser la même chose, même si ça l'a fait sourire de ce grand sourire chaleureux et réconfortant que j'aime tant… Mais ce n'est tout de même pas le comportement approprié d'une scientifique de 27 ans qui a décidé de partir à l'autre bout du globe pour assister son professeur/petit copain dans ses travaux pour le Pentagone. Dans les films, les filles comme moi n'appartiennent définitivement pas à ce genre de scénar. Mes amies disent toujours que j'aurais plus ma place dans une comédie, surtout si elle est romantique. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? La meilleure pote d'enfance dingo et bruyante au cœur d'or ? Ben c'est mooiiiii ! (enfin, pour le cœur d'or en tout cas, JE SUIS PAS BRUYANTE C'EST PAS VRAI !) Bref, me voilà ! Je suis tellement contente d'être de nouveau aux côtés de mon Jo-Jo ! D'autant que plus que, maintenant, il est tout ce que j'ai ici, pour le moment.

C'est vrai qu'il y a toujours ma mère… Mais je ne l'ai pas vue ni ne lui ai parlé depuis qu'elle a déménagé à Séoul avec son nouveau petit ami coréen (comme dit la chanson « Aaah, comme le monde eeest petiiit… ») et que j'ai moi-même commencé à sortir avec Joseph.  
Comment je pourrais décrire notre relation ? Disons, en gros, qu'on n'aime pas vraiment le partenaire l'une de l'autre. Pour résumer, je pense que le sien est une lavette sans cervelle et elle pense que le mien est un vieux pervers, tout ça parce que je fais la moitié de son âge et qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble quand il me donnait encore des cours à Harvard. Seule l'une d'entre nous a raison. Devinez qui ?

Joseph et moi avons dîné* et on a fait l'amour aussitôt que nous sommes arrivés chez lui. Donc j'ai du attendre qu'il s'endorme pour prendre mon ordinateur et m'adonner à ma bonne vieille nolife-attitude (comment ça, c'est pas un mot valide? C'en en définitivement un dans MON vocabulaire, cher correcteur orthographique !) une fois de plus pour commencer ce journal de notes (quand j'aurais assez de matière, j'en ferais peut-être un blog). Il est tard et je suis crevée mais je n'ai pas sommeil à cause de ce bon dieu de décalage horaire. Mon ordi indique deux heures du mat. Donc il doit être midi à Washington… Je suis tentée d'utiliser Skype mais je sais que si je commence, les gens vont m'appeler toutes les nuits et Jo sera fâché que je reste éveillée aussi tard ! Ouin-ouin…

 _*avec du soju ! Je crois que c'est un genre de saké ici, sauf que ça a un goût d'essence, haha. Mais sérieux, comment Joseph peut boire ce truc sans se rendre malade ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à mon Jo-Jo ?!_

Les paysages en Corée sont vraiment bizarres ! Les immeubles à Séoul sont super hauts et ont l'air incroyablement moderne. Mais en-dehors de la capitale, aucun d'eux n'est à la même taille. Ils ont tous l'air empilés comme des cubes et les rues sont tout en virages, pas comme à Washington où tout est droit et quadrillé. Alors que je regardais autour de moi dans l'aéroport et sur la route, ça me faisait vraiment bizarre de regarder autant de panneaux géants lumineux et d'être incapable d'en lire un seul ! Les gens me regardaient bizarrement aussi, ce qui était encore plus évident quand nous sommes allés en ville. Quoi, ils n'ont jamais vu de non-asiatiques avant ? Ceci dit, le printemps coréen est plus joli que celui aux Etats-Unis, avec tous ces cerisiers en fleurs partout… J'ai l'impression d'être dans un manga ! Les gens ici sont aussi super beaux ! Surtout les jeunes avec leur peau immaculée et leurs jambes fines (mais non, je suis pas jalouse, TG). J'ai hâte de commencer à travailler et rencontrer nos collègues américains. Jo ne m'a encore rien dit sur le projet. Peu importe à quel point je m'acharne à le chatouiller, l'embrasser, le torturer, il ne fait que me répéter sans cesse « Tu verras demain » comme un disque rayé. J'imagine que j'ai pas le choix, ce sera une surprise ! J'ai trop hâte de voir çaaaaaa !

Super, maintenant je suis censée aller au lit. Mais je me suis trop excitée toute seule à force d'en parler et y'a pas moyen que j'aille me coucher. JE VEUX SAVOIR !

Tant pis, je vais conclure ici pour aujourd'hui et on verra bien,

Gros bisous, moi,  
Joan.


	2. Mardi 6 Avril

Mon premier jour au boulot.

Faut croire que Joe ne plaisantait pas quand il disait que j'allais être surprise. Apparemment, la raison pour laquelle il a gardé les détails secrets avant que je n'arrive en Corée est qu'il avait peur que j'en parle à quelqu'un. "Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance mais on sait jamais.". Evidemment, c'était vexant d'entendre ça après être sortie avec lui pendant plus de 2 ans. Mais c'était compréhensible (et ça m'a rendue plus curieuse que jamais !). Tout d'abord, j'étais certaine que quoi que ce fût, ce serait forcément en rapport avec les militaires puisque ce sont eux avant tout qui financent ses recherches. Donc, évidemment, quand nous nous sommes dirigés vers son/notre lieu de travail, je n'étais pas surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une base militaire appelée Camp Humphreys, avec des gardes partout et des soldats qui s'entraînaient dans la cour intérieure. Mais ce qui m'a surprise, quand nous sommes entrés dans l'un des bâtiments en U* est que nous avons du traverser des dizaines de couloirs et tourner par des dizaines de virages avec des dizaines de portes verrouillées avec des codes. Chaque fois que nous rencontrions des scientifiques coréens sur notre chemin, Joseph leur adressait à peine la parole. J'ai trouvé ça malpoli de sa part mais maintenant, je sais pourquoi. Ils ne sont pas "impliqués". A cet instant, je me suis dit: quel genre de projet était-ce qui demandait un tel niveau de protection ?

* _celui dédié à la biologie. Je vais juste l'appeler le building de "Science", à ne pas confondre avec le building "Armée" et le building "Papelards" !_ __

Enfin, nous avons pris un grand ascenseur au bout d'une des couloirs. Le trajet était tellement long que j'ai cru qu'il nous emmenait au centre de la Terre. Evidemment, le fait que ce soit la plus grande base militaire américaine de Pyongtaek et une des plus grandes de la Corée du Sud, Camp Humphreys est une installation vaste. Du genre plus vaste que vaste. Mais quand l'ascenseur a ouvert ses portes à l'étage moins X avec un petit "Bip", je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux. De ce que je pouvais voir de la passerelle en fer où nous étions, c'était comme s'il y avait tout un autre bâtiment sous le bâtiment des Sciences ! Et tout l'étage était rempli principalement d'hommes blancs en blouses blanches. Je sais que c'était ce à quoi je devais m'attendre mais c'était quand même étrange! J'ai aussi vu quelques hommes et femmes noires, mais ils ne devaient pas être plus de 2 ou 3. J'ai hâte de les connaître plus et plaisanter avec eux sur comment survivre en milieu Blanc Caucasien Anglo-Saxon Protestant, nos bons vieux WASP bien de chez nous !

Quand nous sommes passés à côté d'eux, chacun d'eux a arrêté quoi qu'ils étaient en train de faire et a salué Joseph en l'appelant "Boss". Au fond de moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que ça restait bizarre de l'entendre être appelé comme ça. Mais j'ai trouvé que c'était plutôt cool. Vous imaginez? Je suis la petite amie du "Boss" ! Cool, non? Il m'a présentée à ses collègues comme son assistante, ce que je suis, mais le titre ne sonne pas aussi épique...

Ensuite a eu lieu le moment le plus incroyable de la journée. Après que Joseph m'ait montré quelques-unes des pièces et des équipements avec lesquels j'allais désormais travailler, nous avons enfilés des tabliers en caoutchouc, des gants et des lunettes de protection avant d'entrer dans le laboratoire principal, maintenant NOTRE labo. De là, il s'est dirigé vers un des réfrigérateurs en acier, l'a ouvert et a tendu la main vers les produits chimiques à l'intérieur. Il a ensuite souri de toutes ses dents en s'emparant d'une petite bouteille en verre épais remplie d'un liquide noir et sirupeux. Il la portait aussi doucement qu'une mère avec son nouveau-né. Quand je lui ai demandé ce que c'est, une étrange lueur a soudainement empli ses yeux et de son sourire chaleureux résonna une voix froide et solennelle alors qu'il fixait le flacon:

« Ça, dit-il, c'est le sang de Superman en bouteille.

Il a continué de la regarder comme si elle pouvait réagir à ce qu'il disait. Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, l'atmosphère autour de lui était maintenant un peu dérangeante. Quand il me regarda de nouveau, son visage était redevenu doux.

-J'ai cherché la formule parfaite pendant des dizaines d'années. C'est le plus proche auquel je sois parvenu. »

Il m'a ensuite expliqué comment il y était arrivé à travers des théories et des équations que probablement seuls lui et moi sommes les seuls à comprendre et qui seraient trop pénibles à recopier alors qu'elles sont déjà dans mon profil professionnel (je les ai copiées depuis l'ordinateur de Jo au cas où parce que ma connaissance en ordinateurs nous a déjà sauvés plus d'une fois par le passé!).

En gros, il y a environ vingt-cinq ans, son grand prix pour ses découvertes sur l'évolution du système nerveux humain l'a encouragé à continuer ses recherches sur les stimulants chimiques en tous genres: intellectuel, physique, sensuel... Son grand rêve était qu'à partir d'une seule goutte, au lieu d'injections et de pilules, n'importe quel individu pouvait se changer en un méta-humain à volonté. Bien sûr, quand ses travaux ont commencé à montrer des résultats positifs il y a environ quinze ans, quand il vivait encore aux Etats-Unis, l'armée l'a abordé en lui disant être « très intéressée » par sa quête pour un meilleur avenir de l'évolution humaine. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils l'ont envoyé en Corée pour la première fois afin qu'il puisse accéder à la plus haute technologie du Camp Humphreys sans craindre d'être espionné comme il aurait pu l'être en Amérique. Cependant, quand ils ont vu que le budget était de plus en cher et que les progrès n'étaient pas assez rapides à leur goût, ils ont coupé ses ressources et l'ont ramené aux EU. C'est à cette période qu'il a commencé à enseigner à Harvard. Etant la plus jeune et la plus « geek » de ma classe, je me souviens de ce prof lunatique et super-intelligent que j'affectionnais tant mais que tout le monde détestait. J'ai toujours aimé les gens qui se distinguent, d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'imagine que c'était ma façon de jouer les rebelles. J'avais toujours hâte de me rendre à ses cours et voir cet homme sophistiqué qui avait toujours l'air de penser que ses élèves et ses collègues étaient des imbéciles et qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Mais je me souviens que moi, j'étais l'exception à la règle, soit parce que j'étais la seule à savoir répondre à ses questions, soit simplement parce que je lui souriais chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête vers moi. Derrière son arrogance, je pouvais sentir que lui et moi étions proches dans notre sentiment de solitude. Alors, avec le temps, nous avons commencé à nous parler en dehors des cours, puis à nous promener ensemble, puis à nous rendre chez l'un l'autre pour un dernier verre, bla bla bla... et maintenant il me laisse l'appeler Jo-Jo autant que je veux !

Je me souviens aussi du temps, il y a environ un an, où il a été rappelé en Corée: alors qu'il travaillait à distance avec son équipe, ses calculs à long terme se sont avérés exactes et maintenant, le gouvernement voulait qu'il se remettre au travail, le « vrai » travail. Je me souviens qu'il était excité comme un gamin à Noël. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux! J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps après qu'il soit parti, même si nous avons gardé le contact par la suite. Puis, un jour, il m'a appelé, sans dire « Bonjour » ou « Ça va » et m'a demandé directement si je lui faisais confiance et si lui, il pouvait me faire confiance. Evidemment, j'ai répondu « oui » aux deux questions. Alors il est demeuré silencieux et m'a dit:  
« Appelle tes amis et dis-leur au-revoir. Je t'achète un billet pour la Corée. Tu pars demain pour travailler avec moi à partir de maintenant. »

Ça m'a pris à peine quelques heures pour me décider et faire mes valises. C'est dire à quel point j'avais besoin de lui.

Quand, à propos de la partie de sa tirade sur les « méta-humains » changés par un liquide, je lui ai demandé s'il s'était inspiré des Tortues Ninjas, il n'a même pas fait semblant de rire. Il avait l'air si sérieux que je me suis demandé une seconde si je l'avais fâché. En parlant de tortues, évidemment, quelques dizaines de rats, de grenouilles et de singes ont sans doute payé le prix au milieu de tout ça. Je sais que je devrais être désolée pour eux (et je le suis! je ferais jamais, jamais ça toute seule!) mais Joseph m'a bien appris que l'affection et la Science ont prouvé plusieurs fois qu'ils se marient très mal. Ou du moins, c'est ce à quoi je m'attendais qu'il réponde. Mais quand je lui ai cité ses propres paroles, il a demeuré silencieux. Soudain, il m'a pris par la main et m'a dit de le suivre. Quoi, il a testé son truc sur des tigres et des gorilles, aussi? Ou... attends... est-ce qu'il l'a testé sur des chatons? NOOOOOOON pitié Jo-Jo, laisse les chats-chats tranquilles !

Nous avons marché à travers un autre couloir et nous sommes arrêtés devant une porte qui était loin du labo et des bureaux. Alors que nous étions plantés devant, Joseph m'a regardée droit dans les yeux et m'a demandé d'un ton très sérieux si je lui faisais confiance. Quand je lui ai dit que oui, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait me faire confiance. Encore une fois, j'ai répondu Oui. Il m'a alors souri et a ouvert la porte.

La pièce dans laquelle nous entrâmes était carrée et plus petite que les autres. Un vigile était assis sur une chaise et regardait distraitement les écrans qui occupaient la moitié du mur devant lui. Joseph m'a dit de regarder de plus près en en montrant six du doigt en particulier. Quand j'ai levé la tête pour les regarder, je suis demeurée bouche bée: six garçons étaient en train de dormir dans ce qui semblait être six cellules aux murs blancs. Les dites cellules ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup de meubles: un matelas, des toilettes, une table, et c'est tout. Ils étaient tous allongés sur leurs matelas, les yeux fermés. Comme ils étaient filmés d'en haut, je pouvais voir leurs dos se soulever légèrement de temps en temps. Ils avaient l'air paisible. Quand j'ai demandé quel âge ils avaient, Joseph, m'a dit qu'ils avaient tous environ cinq ans de moins que moi. J'étais choquée. Ils avaient tous l'air d'être beaucoup plus jeune, du genre 16 ans! Mais évidemment, les coréens ont souvent l'air plus jeunes que leur âge, surtout comparés à nous, les américains (encore une fois, pas jalouse du tooooooooooooout). Soudain, le vigile appuya sur un bouton et un bourdonnement sonore résonna de derrière le mur devant nous, ce qui me fit sursauter.

« Vous êtes arrivés juste à temps pour leur entraînement. » dit le vigile avec un sourire.

Sur les petits écrans, les six garçons se réveillèrent, s'étirèrent puis se levèrent. Alors qu'ils s'étaient éloignés des caméras et se tenaient devant les portes électriques en verre, celles-ci s'ouvrirent devant eux. Quand le garde appuya sur un bouton de son clavier, je réalisai que les écrans étaient fixés par des attaches au plafond et que le mur d'acier devant nous était en fait une immense fenêtre protégée un rideau métallique qui se soulevait maintenant avec un bruit de ferraille. Derrière la fenêtre, je vis une espèce de labyrinthe. Mais celui-ci était divisé par des murs en plusieurs zones distinctes: il y avait des zones d'escalade, des haies électrifiées, une zone pleine de mannequins (je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une zone de combat), une grande zone vide aux murs troués de part en part et un deuxième étage avec plus de zones ouvertes.

Lorsque les garçons pénétrèrent dans l'arène à travers le portail à notre gauche, l'endroit, à moitié plongé dans l'obscurité, s'éclaira si vivement et si vite que je fus éblouie. Quand Jo me demanda en plaisantant si j'avais besoin de lunettes de protection, je me suis contenté de bouder. Mes pauvres petits yeeeeeux ! Cependant, alors que tous les six se tenaient debout, je remarquai qu'ils étaient tous habillés d'uniformes blancs et noirs adaptés à la forme de leur silhouettes, plus ou moins musclées. J'étais aussi surprise de voir qu'ils avaient des sangles devant et derrière*  
Une seconde sonnerie se déclencha et tous se mirent à courir dans plusieurs directions devant eux.

A ce moment, alors que mon regard s'efforçait de tous les suivre, je ne pus m'empêcher de passer de l'un à l'autre sans cesse les yeux grands ouverts alors que je les observais courir, grimper, donner des coups de poings, de pieds... presque tout à la fois!

Quand celui aux cheveux noirs et torse nu entra dans la zone aux mannequins, je croyais qu'il apporterait une arme ou montrerait quelques mouvements ordinaires de combat pour sans doute casser un bras de mannequin, une jambe, ou à la limite une tête. Au lieu de cela, il fonça droit vers l'un d'eux et lui donna un coup de poing si puissant qu'il le réduit entièrement en poussière ! L'impact était si fort que j'ai fermé les yeux avant qu'il ne soit suivi d'un autre "BANG", puis un autre "BANG", puis un autre, puis un autre, s'enchaînant de plus en plus rapidement, BANG BANG BANG... Quand j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, il ne restait plus rien que de la poussière de plâtre dans toute la zone alors qu'il pénétrait dans la suivante, transpirant à peine, expirant à grands coups comme un taureau enragé.

La plupart passèrent par les haies électriques (220 volts, d'après ce que m'a dit le vigile) comme si c'était du vent. Le dernier, le plus jeune du groupe, semble-t-il, percuta la dernière et plus haute haie en sautant par-dessus. Il tomba par terre et poussa un cri. J'étais horrifiée de voir à travers le cuir déchiré que sa jambe était gravement brûlée. A ce stade, elle était grillée ! Mais c'est alors que le garçon aux cheveux blonds en bataille qui courait devant lui s'arrêta en pleine course et revint vers lui. Il plaça alors ses deux mains sur la plaie. Le plus jeune serra les dents pendant une seconde puis se releva et recommença à courir aux côtés du blond qui lui décocha un grand sourire. Quand je me tournai vers Joseph pour lui demander ce qui venait de se passer, il me dit juste de regarder sa jambe, ce que je fis: elle était guérie ! La peau était reconstruite et la jambe était comme neuve ! Il s'en servit même pour donner un coup de pied dans un projectile qui avait été lancé à la tête du blond alors qu'ils couraient toujours.

« C'est le blond qui a fait ça? Je demandai, ce qu'il confirma.

J'étais maintenant incapable de détourner les yeux de la fenêtre.

-T'as créé des super-héros ! Je continuai.  
-Et c'est pas fini! » Il continua avec un sourire dans la voix.

Le quatrième avec des cheveux rouges ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois de sprinter. Il était si rapide, je JURE que je ne mens pas... je pouvais à peine le voir bouger. Une seconde, il était dans une zone, la seconde d'après, il était de l'autre côté de l'arène, à fuser et zigzaguer comme un personnage de jeu vidéo ! Lorsqu'il arriva dans la zone vide aux murs troués, je me figeai lorsqu'un mur s'éleva du sol pour lui barrer la route et que des mitraillettes jaillirent des trous dans les murs. Alors qu'il était pris au piège, elles tirèrent sur lui à feu nourri dans toutes les directions dans de terribles bruits d'explosions et de flashs aveuglants. Pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas et continua de courir et sauter de droite à gauche, de bans en haut jusqu'à quitter le sol et se mettre à courir sur les murs. Oui, il COURRAIT sur les MURS ! Il ne réussit cependant qu'à le faire le temps d'une poignée de secondes. Mais quelles secondes ! Lorsqu'il atterrit de nouveau sur le sol, tout en continuant d'esquiver les balles, il tenta de nouveau son coup et, en un clin d'œil, je le vis soudain de l'autre côté du mur, à s'épousseter avec un rictus sur son visage. Avant que je ne puisse demander, le garde sourit une fois de plus et rembobina ce que la caméra avait enregistré. Alors, en image par image, je pus clairement voir ce qui s'était passé: le garçon s'était servi des mitraillettes comme plateformes afin de sauter par-dessus le mur. Je supposai que ce garçon était l'un des plus intelligents du groupe, ce que Jo confirma.

Le cinquième était probablement le plus grand. Il avait une expression sérieuse sur le visage alors qu'il marchait tranquillement vers la zone suivante qui ressemblait à quelques mètres de route. Là, deux véhicules blindés rugirent et le chargèrent alors que les deux soldats se dressant sur le toit des deux véhicules pointaient leurs armes vers lui. Leur cible ne bougea pas, parfaitement immobile et les yeux clos alors qu'il les laissait s'approcher de plus en plus près. Tandis que j'essayais de ne pas paniquer, je ne pus m'empêcher d'approcher mes mains de plus en plus près de mes yeux tandis que le garçon ne bougeait toujours pas. Soudain, il ouvrit grand les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête vers l'un des deux véhicules. La seconde suivante, la première voiture s'écrasa contre le mur derrière le garçon. Celui-ci roula sur le côté pour éviter la deuxième voiture qui perdit le contrôle et alla s'écraser contre la première. Les quatre soldats (les deux conducteurs et les tireurs) sortirent précipitamment de leurs véhicules, tous indemnes en apparence, puis titubèrent et s'effondrèrent par terre, inconscients. Le garçon réagit à peine au vacarme autour de lui alors qu'il continuait son chemin vers la zone suivante, plus calme que jamais.

"On garde surtout un œil sur celui-là, me dit Jo d'un air sombre. C'est probablement le plus dangereux de tous."

Cependant, il se mit ensuite à sourire en levant le nez. Je suivis son regard et vis le sixième. C'était un grand jeune homme mince aux cheveux longs. Il venait juste de finir de grimper une haute plateforme et se trouvait perché au deuxième étage. De là, un grand pont connectait la falaise de ciment à celle de l'autre côté. Mais alors qu'il se rapprochait du pont, je vis des petites bombes détoner sous sa surface de bois. Il commença à s'effondrer de plus en plus près du garçon. Son visage était presque aussi peu expressif que le cinquième. Sauf que celui-ci n'exprimait pas même le calme. Les yeux du sixième étaient... complètement neutres. Ils étaient vides de la moindre particule d'émotion. En gros, si je ne l'avais pas vu respirer et se tenir debout, j'aurais juré à sa tête qu'il était mort. Alors que les bombes continuaient d'exploser une par une et que la dernière planche tomba dans le vide en morceaux, il recula, toujours concentré sur l'autre côté de la falaise. Soudain, il courut vers l'espace vide et sauta aussi loin qu'il pouvait. Alors que je me pressai contre le mur de verre pour mieux voir, je le regardai flotter dans les airs une fraction de seconde, à peine près de la plateforme d'en face alors qu'il tendait les bras vers elle. Puis il tomba comme une pierre, tête la première. Je retins un cri. Soudain, quelque chose dans son dos se déploya et son corps recommença à s'élever entre ciel et terre. Cette chose était... est-ce que je peux vraiment écrire ça dans un journal et être prise au sérieux par qui que ce soit, y compris moi-même?... Le garçon avait... des ailes. Deux grandes, longues ailes sans plumes se déployèrent dans son dos alors qu'il volait maintenant en cercles autour de l'arène, fit un élégant petit looping à quelques mètres de la falaise puis atterrit gracieusement dessus. J'étais si émerveillée que je versai presque une larme. Le visage du garçon restait stoïque et ses yeux secs et froids.

Il ne restait plus rien de « l'espace de jeux » des garçons-soldats. Chaque menace de plâtre et de métal avait été neutralisée, les pistolets vidés et tous les passages forcés. Alors qu'ils se tenaient debout à la ligne d'arrivée, reprenant leur souffle, j'applaudis avec des clameurs. Sans que je m'y attende, ils tournèrent tous leurs têtes dans ma direction et me regardèrent, abasourdis. Joseph sourit et, alors qu'il éteignait le micro du vigile, il dit que je l'avais accidentellement allumé quand je m'étais appuyée contre la fenêtre et qu'ils avaient donc entendu ma voix. Ce que c'est gênant... Même là, la Miss bêtises reste Miss bêtises !

Joseph a donné aux garçons leurs rangs du jour alors que le garde rallumait le micro et traduisait en Coréen. J'ai trouvé Jo-Jo sévère: les pauvres n'ont eu droit qu'à des B et des C! L'un d'eux a même eu un D !

Une troisième sonnerie annonça la fin de l'entraînement. Des soldats armés avec d'épaisses lunettes de soleil entrèrent pour les ramener à leurs cellules. Tous les six les suivirent calmement et disparurent alors que des membres du personnel entraient maintenant pour nettoyer l'arène.

* _Jo m'a expliqué que les sangles de leurs uniformes aident le personnel à contrôler les garçons plus facilement quand ils piquent une crise car ils peuvent y caler leurs bras. Donc leurs tenues sert à la fois d'uniformes d'entraînement et de camisole de force ! Ça fait un peu peur. Je me demande à quel point ils sont dangereux quand ils se mettent en colère!_

Lorsque nous retournâmes à son bureau, Joseph me parla un peu plus des garçons. Il n'était pas satisfait des résultats car il sait qu'ils peuvent faire mieux. Leurs statistiques le prouvent. Ils se sont simplement reposé sur leurs lauriers ces derniers temps. J'aimerais bien pouvoir être bâti comme ça et me reposer comme ça, moi aussi ! Il a aussi sorti son ordinateur pour me montrer leurs dossiers et m'en dire un peu plus sur leurs histoires. Ils sont tous venus de différentes villes loin de celle-là il y a dix ans environ. Quand je lui ai demandé ce que les parents pouvaient penser du destin de leurs enfants aujourd'hui, il a répondu qu'ils avaient tous été choisis dans différents orphelinats de cinq petites villes différentes. Ils avaient été sélectionnés selon leurs aptitudes par des(/ses) agents « d'écoles spéciales pour surdoués ». Le ton de plaisanterie qu'il employa pour souligner ses derniers mots me mit mal à l'aise.  
Et si « ça » suffisait pour me faire sentir mal, je n'étais clairement pas prête à entendre la suite...

Apparemment, la vie n'avait pas toujours été aussi facile au labo. Dans les premiers temps, durant l'époque bégayante du projet, parfois un dosage était trop fort ou mal équilibré. Parfois un test dérapait, parfois un enfant devenait fou furieux et tentait de s'échapper sans les bons moyens pour le contenir...

« Pour tout te dire, Joseph me dit, ces gamins ne sont pas les premiers. Au total, ils étaient dix. »

Il ne m'a pas dit comment il a perdu les quatre autres. Honnêtement, je ne veux pas l'entendre non plus. Le plus grand que j'ai vu se dresser face aux deux voitures et celui avec des ailes d'ange faisaient partie des six premiers. Malheureusement, ils étaient aussi les premiers à être passé par la période des coupures de budget. A l'époque, leurs limites avaient été poussées si loin que seuls ces deux là ont réussi à survivre grâce à leur persévérance, ou leur chance, ou les deux. Les quatre garçons suivants avaient reçu des dosages plus légers. Comme leurs tests d'endurance montraient des résultats de plus en plus positifs, le gouvernement avait de nouveau fait confiance à Joseph. Leur vie avait donc été plus confortable. En revanche, la mauvaise nouvelle était que le « Sang de Superman » avait ses effets secondaires, y compris la dépendance chimique et des dommages cérébraux: tous les six avaient perdu de grandes parties de leur langage et aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait se souvenir de leurs souvenirs personnels, ou même leurs noms. Ainsi, ils avaient reçu des noms de code: Taeyang, Daesung, Seungri, G-Dragon, TOP, et Beast. Dieu merci j'ai tout le temps de mémoriser à l'avenir ! A cause de leur dépendance, ils reçoivent aussi des injections hebdomadaires depuis le premier jour où ils ont été « admis ».

« S'ils étaient relâchés maintenant, Jo m'a expliqué, au mieux, ils seraient complètement perdus. Au pire, ils mettraient le feu à la ville. Ils sont donc enfermés ici aussi bien pour la sécurité des autres que la leur. »

Il dit que notre mission à l'avenir (le sien et le mien) est clair: trouver une molécule qui débarrasserait ses consommateurs de tous les effets secondaires, au moins la dépendance, dit-il, et enfin vendre le produit fini et/ou les garçons à l'armée américaine.

Alors qu'il me parlait de tout ça sur un ton calme et neutre, je continuais de regarder la bouteille noire qu'il avait une fois de plus retirée du réfrigérateur. Lui aussi la regardait, encore une fois, comme si elle pouvait amener la solution à son problème. J'étais un peu troublée par les paroles de Joseph. Comment pouvait-il considérer la dépendance comme plus grave que les dégâts infligés au cerveau? Comment en était-il venu à l'idée de kidnapper des enfants, les enfermer et s'en servir comme cobayes pour le reste de leurs jours? Est-ce que le produit avait vraiment tué « seulement » quatre enfants? Est-ce qu'il m'avait menti? Je ne devrais pas me poser ce genre de questions. Je ne devrais pas douter de Joseph. Et encore une fois, il a travaillé si dur dessus et les performances de « ses garçons » sont tellement impressionnantes... C'est un génie, il n'y a pas de doutes là-dessus. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait fait toutes ces choses. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il aille aussi loin. Il y a un côté de lui que je ne connaissais pas. Et je vais devoir vivre avec à partir de maintenant.

Je suis aussi en train de penser au garçon inexpressif, au rictus du rouquin, le grand sourire du garçon aux mains guérisseuses... Est-ce que tous ces garçons ne sont vraiment rien d'autres que des poupées vivantes à la tête vide?

Wow! Je n'ai jamais autant écrit en-dehors de mon mémoire. Ok, mon mémoire est définitivement plus gros que ça mais aïe! Mes doigts vont avoir des crampes demain, c'est sûr!

Pourtant, je dois dire, aujourd'hui était sans doute le plus étrange de ma vie, avec tellement d'infos à absorber, de découvertes, d'émotions... Mais je me sens toujours perplexe à propos de tout ça. Je n'ai jamais pensé imaginer devoir faire ce genre de choix, surtout maintenant que... ben, il y a plus le choix maintenant. Bien sûr que je vais rester aux côtés de Joseph. Point. Je suis un peu fâchée qu'il m'ait posée devant le fait accompli. Mais bon, comme il dirait, où étais-je il y a dix ans quand il a commencé tout ça?

En plus, (sarcasme) ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas supposée faire avec ce genre de situation depuis le début ou qu'il m'ait fait dire un millier de fois que je lui faisais confiance et que lui me faisait confiance! Même sans ça, je ne pense pas que j'aurais le courage de lui dire « Non » en face, de toute façon. En fait, je ne sais même pas comment il réagirait s'il trouvait ce journal.

Je pense que je vais juste faire confiance à Joseph et faire avec pour l'instant, pour voir comment ça se passe. Après tout, ce n'est que mon premier jour. En plus, il était bel et bien attristé par la mort des garçons mais il ne veut pas me le montrer. Il est plutôt réservé, pas vraiment le genre de mec qui montre ses émotions. Pas même à moi, sa copine !

Pour ce qui est du journal, je suis peut-être parano mais j'ai décidé de ne pas lui en parler pour l'instant et l'arrêter quelque temps pour qu'il ne se fâche pas.

Bonne nuit, je suppose,

Joan.


	3. Dimanche 26 Avril

Re ! Ça fait un bail !

Je viens juste de relire mes dernières pages et je dois dire que je déteste la façon dont la dernière finit sur une note aussi morose. Tout va beaucoup mieux maintenant ! Je ne peux toujours pas dire un seul mot coréen pour l'instant donc tout ce que je peux faire, c'est sourire de façon gênée aux autres scientifiques coréens quand je les croise (genre c'est pas du tout flippant...). En réponse, soit ils me regardent encore plus bizarrement, soit ils me sourient poliment parce qu'ils ne parlent pas anglais non plus. Mais bon, c'est quand même sympa de leur part ! Mes collègues américains sont gentils aussi même s'ils ne me parlent pas beaucoup pour l'instant parce que, pour eux, je suis encore "la copine du boss"...c'est un peu agaçant.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, chers collègues, bientôt vous oublierez complètement nos statuts et vous m'apprendrez toutes les rumeurs qui courent sur mon Jo-Jo quand il n'est pas là! Je ne lui dirai rien bien sûr, je suis juste curieuse. Et ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'auront pas leur propre part d'histoires sympas sur lui en échange !

J'ai aussi remarqué qu'eux et Jo ne parlent pas beaucoup à leurs pairs coréens. Je veux dire même en dehors du labo, alors que certains d'entre eux parlent couramment coréens. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu de Jo-Jo, les coréens ne sont pas non plus connus pour être des gens particulièrement ouverts d'esprit. Ce à quoi j'ai répondu que c'est sans doute mais que, d'après les commentaires que j'ai entendus quand j'étais petite, étant la seule gamine noire dans un quartier plein de blancs riches et coincés et leurs gamins snobs, je peux affirmer que nous, les Américains, nous ne devrions définitivement pas nous considérer comme étant des modèles de tolérance non plus ! Joseph n'a rien répondu.

En parlant de gamins, les garçons sont géniaux !

Je sais que je ne devrais pas les appeler "garçons" ou "gamins", mais ils ont l'air et agissent de façon tellement infantile que je ne peux tout simplement pas me faire à l'idée qu'ils ont presque mon âge! MON AGE! Dans ma tête, ça fait juste: "IMPOSSIBLE A ANALYSER - TROP MIGNON POUR ETRE VRAI" !

J'étais fière de voir qu'ils étaient aussi bons en équipe qu'individuellement ! J'avais déjà observé qu'ils avaient des aptitudes uniques. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'ils avaient aussi des personnalités très distinctes. En fait, maintenant que je les connais un peu mieux, je pense que je suis capable d'établir un portrait rapide de chacun d'eux:

TAEYANG: cheveux noirs en pics, et rasés sur les côtés (il a l'air de beaucoup aimer cette coiffure parce que chaque fois qu'il croit que personne ne le regarde, il vérifie dans la moindre fenêtre si elle est au point, haha). C'est le plus fort physiquement. C'est lui que j'ai vu briser des mannequins à mains nues. Il est souvent torse nu, surtout durant les séances d'entraînement. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre... Ok, j'ai un peu honte. Regarder ses abdos me donne envie de demander à Jo-Jo s'il veut bien steuplé steuplé steuplé retourner à une salle de muscu pour que ses abdos ressemblent un peu plus à ça ! Je sais qu'il ne faut pas s'attendre à grand-chose de lui à 54 ans, mais on sait jamais. Un peu d'espoir, ça fait pas de mal! A ma grande surprise, Taeyang est aussi le plus timide du groupe et il ne "parle" pas beaucoup. Par là, je veux dire qu'il communique peu et nous regarde peu souvent dans les yeux, surtout si la personne en face de lui est une femme. Il a l'air particulièrement intimidé par elles pour une raison qui m'échappe. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand il travaille en équipe, il sait définitivement quand et où suivre les autres et quand CASSER DES TRUCS! En jetant un œil à ses statistiques, j'ai pu voir qu'il a gagné la plupart de ses combats précédents, sauf face à ceux contre TOP et G-Dragon. A part ça, il passe la plupart du temps en journée à continuer de s'entraîner dans sa cellule en plaçant son matelas à la verticale contre un mur et en tapant dedans. Etant donné que c'est là où sa première dose de gelée noire a été testée, le "sang de Superman" doit être appliqué chaque semaine sur les muscles de ses bras, qui sont les plus développés de son corps.

DAESUNG: petit, blond presque blanc, cheveux désordonnés. C'est celui qui a pris soin du garçon qui s'est blessé. Puisque le "sang de Superman" a été appliqué sur ses mains quand il a été admis, il peut facilement guérir les plaies. L'équipe entière du personnel semble le préférer au reste du groupe même s'il n'est pas aussi fort ou aussi résistant que les quatre autres. C'est aussi le plus mignon ! Il adore les contacts physiques et rit beaucoup. Dans sa cellule, il a installé son matelas aussi près des portes que possible. Il essaie souvent de jeter un œil à l'extérieur en attendant le prochain entraînement toute la journée, ou que quelqu'un passe à côté de sa cellule et qu'il puisse lui sourire, à quoi l'homme ou la femme qui passe lui sourit en retour. Son sourire est irrésistible. Littéralement. Il est tellement irrésistible que toute sa stratégie de combat consiste à laisser l'ennemi approcher puis lui sourire. De son côté, l'ennemi, qu'il s'agisse d'un soldat ou d'un autre garçon, abandonne immédiatement le combat, même s'il y est ramené de force. Il n'a perdu aucun de ses combats. Mais étant donné qu'il n'en a gagné aucun non plus, l'équipe ne sait pas s'ils devraient considérer ça comme un succès ou un échec. D'après Joseph, s'il était libéré, Daesung aurait le monde à ses pieds. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne saurait sûrement pas quoi faire avec ! Il montre une affection égale pour tous les membres de son groupe, même s'il semble être le favori de Taeyang, avec G-Dragon!

G-DRAGON: En parlant du loup. Petit, cheveux courts et rouge vif. C'était le garçon super-rapide que j'ai vu grimper sur des mitraillettes pour éviter leurs balles. Comme je le disais plus tôt, c'est l'un des plus intelligents du groupe. Il trouve toujours quoi faire avec les objets qui lui sont remis dans "l'espace de jeux", s'il en trouve. Dans sa cellule, il a fait une balle avec les joints en caoutchouc de ses bottes qu'il fait distraitement rebondir toute la journée sur les murs, assis sur son matelas, l'air pensif. Un jour qu'on lui avait donné des crayons, il s'est mis à écrire des choses sur les murs que ni moi ni l'équipe ne sommes parvenus à comprendre puisque tout était écrit en Hangul. Nos seuls indices pour l'instant sont des flèches et le nom des garçons en lettres majuscules (?). De plus, pendant les activités de groupe, c'est toujours vers lui que le groupe se tourne et "écoute" quand il leur indique quoi faire avec soit la gestuelle, soit un ou deux mots de temps en temps. Il est très respecté par les autres, même ses aînés, TOP et Beast. Lui et TOP semblent partager un lien particulier, même si TOP est le plus solitaire du groupe. Cependant, son lien le plus exclusif semble être avec Taeyang car ils se comprennent beaucoup plus vite entre eux qu'avec les autres. Ses statistiques sont très impressionnantes et sont remplies de "A" la plupart du temps. Dans son cas, le "sang de Superman" a été appliqué sur ses jambes. Il est aussi très (trop) joueur ce qui, étant donné son don, est beaucoup plus dur à gérer que Daesung !

BEAST: grand, maigre, long cheveux noirs, l'enfant-oiseau. Joseph est particulièrement fer de Beast. Il était l'une de ses expériences les plus risquées et un des rares à en avoir passé le cap. La majorité des autres enfants ont échoué. Il s'avère qu'il a mélangé la dose de Beast avec de l'ADN d'oiseau et a opéré Beast afin de verser le liquide directement sur ses omoplates. Depuis, Beast est anesthésié chaque semaine car sa dose doit être transplantée directement dans la moelle de ses os via une seringue gigantesque (la première fois que j'ai vu ça, j'ai failli m'évanouir. L'aiguille à elle seule fait la taille de mon bras !). C'est le plus calme. Même dans sa cellule, il se contente de rester allongé sur son matelas, à fixer le plafond, clignant à peine des yeux. Il ne joue jamais ni ne s'approche des garçons sauf TOP, même s'ils ne font pas grand-chose ensemble à part s'asseoir côte à côte en silence pendant des heures. L'équipe semble avoir abandonné l'idée d'essayer de communiquer avec lui il y a des lustres, ce qui ne semble pas l'avoir affecté le moins du monde. Ceci dit, j'admets que je ne vois pas comment ça aurait pu empirer au point où il en est. Ses yeux sont les plus vides que j'ai jamais vus. Il ne se concentre jamais sur rien, comme s'il était aveugle. Maintenant que ses ailes sont pleinement développées, il maîtrise des techniques de vol extrêmement complexes. Mais il ne les utilise jamais par lui-même. Il n'écoute et n'obéit qu'à la voix de Joseph. Je me demande s'il ressent même la douleur dans son dos après chacune de ses opérations.

SEUNGRI: petit, cheveux courts noirs. C'est le plus jeune et la dernière expérience de Joseph avant qu'il ne parte pour les Etats-Unis. C'est celui qui a raté son saut et s'est blessé à la jambe. Etant donné que son "don" spécial ne s'est toujours pas révélé, le "SS" a été appliqué partout sur son corps. Même si, contrairement à Beast, il n'a heureusement montré aucun effet secondaire, Joseph le considère comme un échec. Il a perdu tous ses combats jusqu'à maintenant et est celui qui coûte le plus cher en matière de traitement. C'est aussi le plus maladroit du groupe, celui qui se fait le plus mal et ralentit toujours tout le monde. Pourtant, les autres semblent s'être mis d'accord pour le prendre sous leur aile comme des sortes de grands frères (même TOP, plus ou moins). Chaque fois que les scientifiques le punissent ou le maltraitent, les autres se braquent, deviennent même parfois agressifs et forment un cercle autour de lui comme des lionnes autour d'un de leurs petits. Le retirer du groupe est donc catégoriquement hors de question. Et aussi longtemps qu'il est avec les autres, rien de mal ne devrait lui arriver. Quant à son caractère, il est le plus communicatif du groupe: il ADORE la compagnie du personnel, surtout ses membres féminins, et essaie toujours de capter leur attention en les faisant rire ou les impressionnant. Chaque fois qu'il se sait observé, il fait toujours des clins d'œil ou des cascades à la caméra. C'est agaçant au début, mais j'avoue qu'on s'habitue vite à lui, ce dont il est sûrement conscient... et redevient alors agaçant ! Pour résumer ce que je ressens pour lui, ce serait plus rapide de répondre avec un gros point d'interrogation.

TOP: grand, les cheveux courts et châtains. Je viens de réaliser que j'ai beaucoup parlé de lui dans le portrait des autres. Il est à la fois le plus vieux et le plus grand du groupe, ainsi que celui qui m'intrigue le plus. Il est plutôt solitaire, à la fois volontairement et du à ses antécédents de multiples tentatives d'escapade. Son pouvoir est de créer des illusions simplement en regardant ses interlocuteurs, même à travers des appareils électroniques. Ils ont construit une cellule spéciale pour lui dans laquelle la caméra est cachée derrière un miroir sans teint pour qu'il ne puisse pas la trouver. Etant donné que le SS doit être appliqué sur ses globes oculaires et qu'il est du genre difficile à mater, il faut toujours au moins cinq personnes pour lui donner sa dose hebdomadaire. Il est aussi celui qui a gardé la majeure partie de son langage intact. Nous savons que, contrairement aux autres, il est capable de dire entre quelques mots et quelques phrases complètes et structurées. Malheureusement, quand l'équipe essaie de lui poser des questions, il ne fait que répéter ce qui lui a été demandé. Ils savent qu'il fait ça pour les énerver. Et il sait qu'ils savent. A part ça, il se contente de rester assis au milieu de sa cellule et regarde le vide toute la journée. Mais contrairement à Beast, le regard dans ses yeux est fier et hostile, en résistance. Joseph m'a donné des directives claires en ce qui le concerne: il est très imprévisible et je ne dois pas lui faire confiance. Même quand j'évite son regard et regarde d'autres parties de son visage, sachant qu'il ne peut pas me voir, c'est très difficile pour moi de le cerner.

Quoi qu'il en soit je suis contente de dire que j'ai passé la semaine la plus cool de ma vie ! Non pas que ce fut toujours amusant, mais je commence à aimer ce job de plus en plus! C'est bien payé, j'ai Jo-Jo comme patron et ses garçons/soldats sont vraiment les sujets d'expérience les plus fascinants qu'il m'ait été donné de voir! Ça me donne envie de travailler avec eux plus que jamais! J'ai hâte qu'on arrive à trouver un remède à leurs symptômes et le "Sang de Superman" parfait! J'espère aussi qu'on changera très vite le nom. Je sais que ce n'est en rien le nom officiel mais on devrait tâcher d'en trouver un plus vendable rapidement! Je doute que quiconque nous prenne au sérieux si on dit: "C'est soit la lettre X soit le nom du prochain blockbuster de l'été avec pour initiales un membre du parti nazi...". Nicht gut.

Ah, ce que ça fait du bien d'avoir envie de dormir, maintenant. En plus, j'entends Joseph m'appeler de la chambre. Je crois que c'est l'heure d'amener la conclusion parfaite au week-end parfait d'une semaine parfaite, hihi... Jo-Jo, j'arrive!

Il faudrait aussi que je trouve une façon de dire "bonne nuit" en Coréen pour changer !

Tchao!

Joan.


	4. Lundi 27 Avril

LE PRESIDENT NOUS A APPELES ! LE P-R-E-S-I-D-E-N-T nous a appelééééééééééééééééééés ! Joseph et moi retenions notre souffle quand il a allumé le haut-parleur pour que tout le monde entende! J'arrivais pas à croire que j'entendais sa voix appeler le nom de Joseph! Il a dit qu'il avait l'intention de visiter notre labo jeudi prochain ! Il ne peut pas venir en personne malheureusement, mais il va nous envoyer son sous-secrétaire et d'autres experts militaires. Il veut voir où en sont nos travaux! Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il soit au courant au sujet des garçons! Quand j'ai demandé à Jo, il a dit que le secrétaire l'était à coup sûr. Alors ce ne sera pas une surprise, dommage... Mais bon, comme Joseph a dit: TOUT DOIT ETRE PARFAIT! On doit tous travailler plus dur que jamais! Surtout les garçons! Evidemment, quand Joseph le leur dit via notre interprète que leur entraînement serait doublé, ils n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement contents. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir leur dire que ça ne durera que jusqu'à la démonstration la semaine prochaine... Mais étant donné que Joseph ne me laisserait pas faire parce que ça ne fait pas partie de mes tâches, je suppose qu'ils devront juste serrer les dents...

Joseph n'est pas un mauvais patron, c'est juste qu'il a tendance à... brouiller les frontières entre patron et petit ami parfois. Depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler avec lui, il est un peu plus froid et plus exigeant avec moi, comme si j'étais de nouveau son élève. J'imagine que c'est mieux que l'inverse et qu'il soit trop relax. Après tout, ça reste le travail de toute une vie donc, si j'étais lui, je ne laisserais pas non plus mes sentiments me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Clairement, je ferais n'importe quoi pour Jo. J'aimerais qu'il puisse se le rappeler de temps en temps. Mais en même temps, j'aimerais qu'il puisse arrêter de penser à son travail de temps en temps. Je voudrais qu'il soit plus tendre. Je voudrais qu'il me laisse entrer dans sa bulle comme je l'ai laissé entrer dans la mienne...

Waouh, qu'est-ce que je raconte d'un coup? C'est pas le moment de geindre et de se plaindre! C'est un moment joyeux ! C'est la fête, c'est fun, des confettis partout! Le travail de Joseph va être récompensé! Enfin! Après toutes ces années! Jo-Jo est un peu nerveux mais je sais que je peux lui faire confiance! Et je fais aussi confiance aux garçons. Ils feront tout pour ne pas décevoir Joseph. Ils savent qu'il a placé tous ses espoirs en eux. Et s'ils ne savent pas, ils en auront une idée très bientôt, haha !

Alors croisons les doigts et remettons-nous au boulot!

Joan.


	5. Mercredi 29 Avril

Hey Journal, devine qui c'est ?

Juste un rapport de la journée. On est tous tellement concentrés sur la journée de demain que ça devient un peu chiant au boulot. On ne fait qu'établir théorie sur théorie sur quelle molécule pourrait annuler les effets secondaires mais rien de bien époustouflant jusque là. Si ça continue, on en aura fini avec la table la liste entière des éléments fondamentaux avant la fin de la semaine! Heureusement que l'air conditionné marche bien parce que les jours deviennent de plus en plus chauds au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapproche de l'été. Peu importe à quel point on est enfouis sous terre!

Saviez-vous, chers possibles futurs internautes, que l'été était la saison des moussons en Corée? Foutues les vacances à la plage et mon nouveau bikini! Je viens de l'apprendre sur la chaîne découverte* à propos de je sais pas quoi puisque je ne parle coréen (et ai ensuite vérifié la page Wikipédia anglaise) !

Enfin bon, au moins je sais comment dire "Bonjour" maintenant. C'est Youngbaseo. Attends, Hanyunghaseo. Non, Ayung, Han... P***n, je jure que je le savais encore il y a quelques heures!

Et je ne peux même pas vérifier l'orthographe parce qu'Internet ne marche pas. Une fois de plus! On doit être maudit parce qu'Internet marche super bien partout ailleurs!

Comment ça se fait que les scientifiques dans les films n'ont jamais de souci avec leur livebox? COMMENT?! Et Jo-Jo va me tuer si je le réveille pour lui demander!

 _*Joseph nous fait regarder des documentaires parce qu'il déteste les K-Dramas. Je les adore! Pas la peine de comprendre ce qui est dit du moment qu'il y a un piano et que je peux voir le beau mec embrasser la fille mignonne à la fin!  
_  
Alors oui, bonne journée quand même aujourd'hui. Un peu barbante mais ça pourrait être pire, pas vrai? J'ai hâte de la semaine prochaine !

Beaux rêves,

Joan.


	6. Jeudi 30 Avril

Salut,

Toujours occupée, toujours à bosser dur.

Joseph nous fait arriver tôt au bureau et le quitter tard alors je commence à manquer quelques heures de sommeil par-ci par-là. Rien de trop grave. Je suppose que je devrais me remettre au travail au lieu d'écrire ça en milieu de journée. J'étais juste en train de penser que ça me faisait du bien d'écrire parce que ça m'aide à organiser mes pensées et me faire sentir comme si je communiquais avec quelqu'un, surtout étant donné que l'équipe du labo ne m'adresse toujours pas la parole. Sérieux les gars, je mors pas (souvent, haha)! Il est peut-être temps que je commence ce blog auquel j'ai pensé les premiers jours?

Les garçons font de leur mieux pendant leur entraînement, même si ça dure deux fois plus longtemps qu'avant. Faut croire qu'on est tous sur le même bateau ici, même si c'est sans doute eux qui bossent le plus dur. Lâchez pas, les mecs! Je vous envie d'avoir autant d'énergie. Faudrait peut-être que j'essaie de verser du SS sur mon ordinateur pour voir si ça aide!

J'ai teeeeeeeeeeeellemeeeeeeent sommeil. Finissons-en avec ça.

Accroche-toi, moi-même !

Joan.


	7. Samedi 2 Mai 2015

Salut, salut, salut journal !

Le week-end, enfin, YES! Enfin, on est allés au travail mais on a quand même pu partir plus tôt! Dommage que Joseph ait décidé de rester au labo et me laisser toute seule!

Ma première envie? ALLER FAIRE DU SHOPPING! Mon premier shopping en Corée ! Comme Joseph le savait et qu'il sait comment ça se passe généralement, avec moi en train de sautiller gaiement de boutique en boutique et lui qui porte tous les sacs (qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, j'adore acheter EN GROS!), il m'a laissé quelques milliers de wons et m'a appris quelques phrases du genre "C'est combien?" "Bonne journée!" etc. Dans le bus, j'ai ignoré les regards gênants (c'est si bizarre que ça d'être noir en Corée? ça commence à devenir une habitude. Je commence à me sentir comme un alien ou une bête de foire! L'un d'eux a même pris une photo de moi quand j'ai quitté le bus! C'est quoi ce bordel?). ça m'a fait tellement de bien d'être ailleurs qu'au labo, dans un lieu AU-DESSUS du niveau du sol et où je peux sentir autre chose que l'essence et les médocs! Et puis, même si j'étais un peu fâchée, ça m'a fait du bien d'être à l'écart de l'équipe, juste pour quelque temps. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau, même si j'aimerais bien pouvoir respirer cet air avec Jo-Jo...

Ce n'est qu'en me retrouvant sur place que je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais aucune idée de quoi acheter ! Etant donné que je ne peux pas lire les noms des enseignes, j'ai du les juger par le contenu de leurs vitrines, donc rien d'inhabituel jusque-là... Il y avait beaucoup de trucs tentants mais devinez ce que j'ai vu dans l'une d'elles... DES CHAPEAUX EN FORME D'ANIMAUX! J'ai vu tellement de gens en porter aux arrêts de bus et dans les rues (pas seulements des gosses et des filles mais aussi des hommes adultes!), tout ce que j'ai pensé toute la journée c'était JE VEUX CA JE VEUX CA JE VEUX CA ! Le magasin en avait plein! En forme de lapin, d'ours, panda, souris, tigre... ILS ETAIENT TROP MIGNONS P*T**** ! Je crois que mon coréen est encore un peu bancal (ok, carrément bancal, je sonne plus arabe qu'asiatique bizarrement!) pare que les vendeuses et moi étions assez désespérées quand elles ont essayé de comprendre lesquels je voulais. Au final, j'ai du... les imiter. Vos gueules, c'était pour une bonne cause. Tous les six (moi, les vendeuses et trois autres clients dans le fond), nous nous sommes bien marrées (même si, au début, j'étais du genre "Goodbye, dignité, goodbye my frieeeend"). Heureusement, les prix étaient en chiffres donc j'avais juste besoin de leur tendre mes billets... Au final, j'ai tout dépensé dans huit bonnets (2 ours, 1 blanc, 1 marron, 1 tigre, 1 lapin, 1 panda, 1 souris, 1 lion et 1 loup). Je ne m'attendais à ce qu'ils soient aussi chers d'ailleurs ! Je sais, j'aurais pas du mais... Nan, rien de rieeeeeeen. Noooooooooon je ne regrettre rieeeeeeeeeen... Je m'en fiche si Joseph les déteste, ils sont à moi, maintenant! Ils sont super doux en plus, je pourrais passer ma main dessus et ronronner toute la journée !

Je recommence à bâiller, je crois que c'est l'heure de rattraper mes heures de sommeil.

J'entends aussi des grognements venir de la chambre. Oh tiens, ça change des ordres et des remarques désobligeants auquels j'ai droit toute la journée, comme le reste de l'équipe... Je vais aller embrasser M. Jo Grognon pour lui dire bonne nuit et le laisser faire tout ce qu'il veut demain SEUL parce que désormais, il est hors de question que je me lève.


	8. Dimanche 3 Mai

Le pire dimanche de ma vie.

Grr, j'en ai marre du riz ! Le manger ne me pose pas de problèmes. Mais bon dieu, ce que c'est lourd! Je sens plus mes épaules après avoir porté tous ces sacs depuis le marché (mais ils étaient pas chers du tout!). Sur le chemin du retour, une petite vieille m'est passée devant avec son chariot. C'était tellement plein, pas seulement de riz mais de plein d'autres trucs, que la pile dépassait sa tête! Et elle marchait QUAND MEME plus vite que moi! Elle a même marché encore plus vite quand elle m'a vue. Je devrais me sentir blessée, j'imagine. Mais au point où j'en étais, j'étais juste amusée qu'autre chose en la regardant filer sur ses petites jambes avec son chariot géant comme une poule avec une voiture à ses trousses. C'est une coutume de mettre vos vieux sous anabolisants, chère Corée? Je crois qu'il est temps que je me remette au sport...

Mais surtout, j'en peux plus de Jo, maintenant ! Il m'a forcée à rester au boulot cet aprèm et a refusé de me laisser partir quand je lui ai dit que j'étais fatiguée. Oh pardon, excusez-moi d'essayer de me reposer et de profiter de mon week-end! A quoi il s'attendait qu'on trouve en six heures qu'on n'aurait pas pu trouver en semaine? Quand j'ai commencé à travailler ici, au début, j'étais contente à l'idée que j'allais voir mon copain plus souvent. Mais maintenant j'en ai marre de devoir supporter mon patron et mon prof au bureau ET à la maison !

Ça fait quatre jours qu'on dort cinq heures par nuit et les garçons sont prêts, eux aussi, je lui ai dit.

Evidemment, il leur a aussi fait une séance supplémentaire de train alors que le dimanche est censé être leur jour de congé à eux aussi. Ils avaient l'air crevés, eux aussi. Même G-Dragon et Daesung ne souriaient pas du tout. Beast était bien sûr le seul à ne pas avoir l'air en colère. Mais je pouvais quand même voir les profonds cernes bleus sous ses yeux. Quand j'ai dit à Joseph que peut-être c'en était assez pour aujourd'hui, il m'a gueulé dessus en me disant de faire mon boulot et de me laisser faire le sien! Même le vigile qui les surveille ne se sentait pas à l'aise, assis entre nous deux.

Alors évidemment, j'ai tenu ma langue et je suis restée plantée là, à regarder sans rien dire. Je sais que la démonstration est dans deux jours (oui, la date a été avancée, merci de nous prévenir au dernier moment bande de...) et que ça le rend nerveux mais c'est pas une raison de se changer en un tel tortionnaire! On est tous dans la même galère! C'est ce que je voulais lui dire. Et je l'ai pas fait. Je suis vraiment une lâche quand il est en colère.

Pas de surprise donc à ce que, ce jour-là, alors que j'étais tellement tendue, fatiguée et fâchée, alors qu'on regardait les garçons s'entraîner, j'ai prise de court quand une balle a touché Taeyang au ventre. Il s'est effondré sur place avec ses deux mains sur la plaie, à tousser du sang. J'ai senti le mien quitter mon visage aussitôt. Quand G-Dragon a entendu le bruit et a tourné la tête vers lui, alors qu'il était très loin devant, il a instantanément fait volte-face et a fusé vers tous les autres membres dispersés aux quatre coins de l'arène. Alors ils se sont aussi arrêtés en milieu de course pour le rejoindre et le protéger. C'était Beast qui était en charge de les amener vers lui, un par un. Alors qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés autour de Taeyang, avec Seungri qui tremblait comme une feuille, c'est pourtant lui qui a cherché la balle avec ses doigts dans la plaie ouverte. Taeyang hurlait de douleur mais TOP a alors pris sa tête dans ses mains et l'a forcé à le regarder dans les yeux. Le garçon baraqué s'est alors graduellement calmé et a perdu conscience. Le dernier, Daesung, est intervenu juste à temps alors que Taeyang respirait faiblement, les yeux mi-clos, ses mains trempées de son propre sang comme couvert de deux gants rouges. Quand Daesung a posé ses paumes sur sa chairaprès que Seungri ait retiré la balle, la plaie s'est refermée aussitôt et le sang a séché. Taeyang était sauvé. La cloche finale sonna et j'entendis Joseph lâcher un soupir agacé.

"E pour tout le monde, il a dit avec un air déçu, et un F pour Taeyang."

Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes oreilles. E et F?! Sérieux ?!

"Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu dur?" Je lui ai demandé.

"Sur un vrai champ de bataille, ils n'auraient pas été aptes à se rassembler comme ça, il a répliqué sèchement. S'ils étaient partis, j'aurais fait intervenir des infirmiers, bien sûr. Mais Taeyang serait virtuellement mort et il n'y aurait eu aucune cloche pour les sauver. Ils se préparent à la guerre, pas pour une série à l'eau de rose. Les actions ont des conséquences. Mais toutes ne mènent pas à une fin heureuse. Ils auraient du tous mourir dans cette situation."

Quand j'entendis ce que j'entendis, je sentis l'adrénaline couler à flots dans mes veines et j'ai ignoré ma peur et ma fatigue. C'en était trop pour moi.

"Alors ils auraient du le laisser mourir?" Je m'exclamais. "C'est ça que tu es en train de dire? Laisser partir une vie pour une note? On peut pas leur enseigner ça! On peut toujours prendre soin d'un camarade sur un champ de bataille! D'ailleurs, si j'étais toi, je serais fier qu'ils aient fait preuve d'esprit d'équipe dans un tel contexte. C'est une vertue qui devrait être encouragée, pas punie!"  
"E pour tout le monde." il a répété au vigile en m'ignorant totalement.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter la pièce, il m'a attrapée par le bras et m'a regardée droit dans les yeux.

"La raison pour laquelle je t'ai amenée ici, il m'a murmuré froidement, ce n'est pas parce que tu es ma petite amie mais parce que tu étais aussi mon élève le plus brillant. Il est temps que tu me montre que je ne t'ai pas surestimée tout ce temps."

Il est ensuite partie, me laissant seule avec le garde. Mon coeur battait toujours de colère à cent à l'heure mais je sentais aussi mes membres se glacer au son de sa voix. J'ai horreur de quand il s'en sert sur moi.

"Bel effort." le garde m'a dit avec un sourire compatissant.

Je lui ai souri en retour.

"Je sais, je sais." je lui ai dit et me suis mise à soupirer. "Ne vous en faites pas, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait me virer comme ça!"

Même si j'avais dit ça d'un air aussi convaincant que possible, je pouvais toujours entendre cette petite voix au fond de ma tête me dire "ou peut-être que si?".

J'ai ensuite désigné silencieusement le micro du doigt pour demander la permission de parler aux garçons, mais me suis aussitôt souvenue que je ne parlais pas coréen. Alors à la place, je lui ai fait dire lui-même qu'ils avaient tous eu un A.

"Au moins pour l'effort!" j'ai rajouté mais lui ai demandé de ne pas traduire.

Evidemment, les garçons avaient l'air perdu de m'entendre parler en anglais, mais ça ne posait pas de problèmes.

Les garçons étaient tellement épuisés qu'ils pouvaient à peine tenir sur leurs pieds. Quand le staff est arrivé, ils ont presque du les porter sur le chemin vers leurs cellules. Cependant l'un d'eux, Beast, est parti en dernier. Il est resté planté sur place quelques instants et a regardé dans ma direction. Il n'avait pas l'air fâché ni n'essayait de dire quoi que ce soit. Il se contentait de me regarder de ses grands yeux noirs comme s'il essayait d'atteindre mon âme à travers la vitre qui nous séparait. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de moi? Quand j'ai posé la question au garde, il a dit qu'il ne savait pas plus que moi. Quand je lui ai fait poser la question, le garçon n'a pas répondu. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était le regarder en retour, en silence durant quelques secondes jusqu'à sentir le monde disparaître petit à petit autour de nous. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne l'ai jamais vu cligner des yeux non plus. Est-ce que Joseph lui a aussi coupé les paupières ou quoi? Soudain, il a agité ses ailes légèrement et s'est éloigné pour aller rejoindre les autres alors que le reste des gardes se dirigeait vers lui pour l'emmener. Quand il a disparu, je me suis sentie comme si je me réveillais d'une transe et je suis sortie de la pièce, un peu troublée. Mais je me suis vite retrouvée de nouveau à me plaindre à moi-même du train-train quotidien barbant. Même maintenant, je me demande encore ce que pouvait bien dire ce regard. Est-ce qu'il savait que je mentais? Est-ce qu'il en était reconnaissant? Est-ce qu'il essayait de me blâmer parce que je représente Joseph à ses yeux? Ou est-ce qu'il était juste fatigué et ses yeux ont été distraits quelques secondes? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Beast?

Spéculer dans mon coin ne m'apportera pas la solution ce soir. En fait, je suis presque sûre que je n'en aurai jamais.

Au moins, je me dis que je n'ai jamais vu Joseph avoir droit à ce genre de regard de la part d'aucun d'eux. Peut-être que ça veut juste dire que Beast m'aime plus que lui. Prends ça, Jo-Jo, ça t'apprendra à être aussi méchant!

Deux jours avant la démo. Vaut mieux que j'aille me coucher M-A-I-N-T-E-N-A-N-T.

Alors encore bonne nuit. Bonne nuit les garçons, mes pensées sont avec vous en ce moment,

Joan.


	9. Lundi 4 Mai

Oh mon Dieu,

C'est demain. Le sous-secrétaire des Etats-Unis envoyé par le président lui-même arrive demain, avec la crème de la crème des experts militaires, des généraux... Pitié cache-moi dans tes pages, journal, je veux pas y aller ! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Joseph était tellement tendu toute la semaine. Si c'est censé être la première fois qu'il les rencontrent et qu'il est pourtant nerveux à ce point, comment croyez-vous que je me sens ?!

Comment je les salue? Est-ce que je leur serre la main? Les mains de tout le monde? Ou personne ? Ou est-ce que je les salue à la coréenne et je m'incline? Est-ce que je devrais leur parler ou laisser Joseph tout présenter? Qu'est-ce que je devrais porter? Une robe? Une jupe? Un pantalon? Des talons? Des sandales? Des bijoux? Pas de bijoux? Je sais qu'on ne peut pas porter de bijoux dans le labo mais on parle d'une visite d'état! Et le maquillage?!

Je serai jamais prête. Enfin, techniquement, je le serai. J'ai mis mon speech de présentation sur le pas de la porte pour être sûr que je ne l'oublierai pas. Et je peux le réciter à l'endroit et à l'envers. Mais je ne serai jamais prête, je le sais !

Joseph, toute l'équipe et moi nous sommes assurés de ne rien avoir oublié: le labo entier est propre, le plan de la visite est tracé, tous les rapports ont été simplifiés pour être à la fois court et précis et tout le monde a préparé son plus beau sourire. Maintenant, tout repose sur les épaules des garçons.

S'ils ne sont pas prêts, je vais les tuer ! Je devrais pas dire ça. Ils sont prêts. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils ne soient pas prêts. Même Joseph l'a admis. Pour eux, ce sera juste un entraînement de plus, c'est tout. Tout ce dont ils ont à se souvenir, c'est de dire "Bonjour, je m'appelle..." en anglais (ce qui était le plus dur de leur "nouvel" entraînement. En tant qu'étrangère, je sympathise, les pauvres!) un par un et s'incliner devant le public à la fin. J'espère juste que ça ira pour eux. Et s'ils deviennent nerveux de voir autant de visages inconnus? Et s'il se blessent parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à se concentrer sur ce qui se passe autour d'eux?

Peut-être que je réfléchis trop. Après tout, ils n'étaient si nerveux que ça quand je suis arrivée. Je parie qu'ils s'en fichent complètement! Et s'il y a un problème, Daesung peut toujours leur sortir son grand sourire! Ok, c'est peut-être ironique mais ça marche toujours sur moi!

Ce n'est pas le moment d'être angoissée. Je dois me concentrer sur mon travail et me souvenir de tous les nombres et les statistiques que je veux leur jeter au visage (et il y en a plein!). Je ne dois ni décevoir Joseph, ni l'équipe. En fait, je l'emmerde, l'équipe. Je m'en fiche qu'ils ne soient pas mes amis, j'ai abandonné l'idée il y a une éternité. Une fois de plus, tout ce qui compte au final, c'est Joseph. Je dois le rendre fier de moi et lui montrer que je vaux toujours toutes les choses qu'il a faites pour moi. Je veux mon gros bisou baveux à la fin de cette journée!

Attends Jo-Jo, toi et tous tes G. dehors, j'arrive,

Joan*  
 _  
*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH TUEZ-MOI! Pitié, soleil, te lève pas! Te lève plus jamais ! Je veux ma maman, ouin ouin..._


	10. Mardi 5 Mai

Je n'ai pas les mots.

Ça fait une heure que je regarde la page blanche sur l'écran de mon ordinateur et que je continue de lutter pour trouver les mots.

Quand est-ce que tout a viré au désastre?

Je suppose que je devrais commencer par le début. Je me souviens de la tenue que j'ai choisie ce matin. J'avais finalement opté pour un simple pantalon noir, un pull bleu et mes bottes marron. Joseph et moi étions arrivés à l'avance au labo et nous attendions tous nerveusement en silence, à tapoter nos doigts sur nos claviers, à rire en douce de blagues pas drôles sur le trafic coréen… On avait l'impression que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais. Ils sont finalement arrivés (20 minutes en retard!) et tout s'est bien passé.

Ma voix tremblait un peu au début de mon speech mais tout était bientôt de nouveau sous contrôle. Je me souviens des faces de pitbull des généraux qui me regardaient et le sous-secrétaire qui me souriait en signe d'encouragement. La visite s'est aussi bien passée tandis qu'ils écoutaient, distraitement pour la plupart, la présentation de Joseph. Ils avaient tous vu des dizaines de labos avant celui-là. Le nôtre n'avait rien à offrir d'exceptionnel à part... ben, la surprise. Oh, attendez, c'est vrai, ce n'était même pas une surprise pour le sous-secrétaire, donc laissez tomber. On n'avait rien à offrir.

Puis est parvenue la partie importante que ceux qui ne connaissaient pas les garçons attendaient: les rapports. Ils se sont tous assis dans la salle de conférence et Joseph a présenté ses résultats sur un écran 3D ainsi que le fluide noir (il a sagement choisi de ne pas révéler son nom de code officieux). Pendant ce temps, tout le monde était tendu alors qu'on était tous debout contre les murs, immobiles. La pièce, d'habitude remplie de bâillements, de gorgées de café aspirées bruyamment et de tapotages de crayons, aurait été plongée d'un silence de mort sans le bavardage continuel de Joseph. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers le sous-secrétaire qui continuait de regarder les statistiques comme s'il en scannait chaque ligne, chaque chiffre, chaque déclaration, en quête du moindre défaut. Pourtant, j'étais certaine qu'entendre des mots comme "masse musculaire doublée" and "reconstruction des tissus accélérée" l'a rendu plus attentif que jamais. Les militaires, fascinés, continuaient de regarder le visage de Joseph et ses gestes. Bien que je détectai quelques perles de sueur qui commençaient à se former sur son front, je pouvais voir la lumière qu'il avait retrouvé dans ses yeux quand il montra le SS pour la première fois. Nous les avions presque complètement dans la poche.

Cependant, cela va sans dire, quand il a évoqué le sujet des effets secondaires, la plupart des officiels ont commencé à tiquer. Et ça ne s'est pas amélioré lorsqu'on leur a dit que nous n'avions trouvé aucun traitement jusque là. Il y eut un petit silence. Quand l'un des généraux se leva et dit à Joseph qu'il ne voudrait jamais avoir affaire à ses "abrutis" sous son commandement, les autres commencèrent à protester férocement de même. Joseph regarda intensément le sous-secrétaire silencieux droit dans les yeux.

"J'ai besoin de plus de temps, dit-il.

Le sous-secrétaire le regarda d'un air flegmatique.

-Vous avez déjà eu beaucoup de temps. Vous avez eu quinze ans, répondit-il. Vous devriez savoir maintenant que vos travaux nous coûtent des millions chaque année. Je peux voir ici, dit-il en pointant l'écran du doigt, que ça mène bel et bien quelque part, et en bien! Vous avez besoin de temps, messieurs, mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas combien. Et vous non plus, apparemment. C'est toujours la même chose. Alors à moins que vous n'ayez de vrais résultats concrets à me montrer, j'ai bien peur que ça mène à une autre coupe budgétaire.

Lorsqu'il se tut, les militaires demeurèrent de nouveau silencieux. Bien que Joseph gardât son masque sérieux et professionnel en place, j'étais certaine qu'il souriait intérieurement. Alors voilà où le sous-secrétaire voulait le mener, devait-il penser. La menace creuse de son interlocuteur n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeu, comme un enfant impatient de savoir ce qu'il a eu à Noël qui harcèle son père alors qu'il garde son cadeau caché derrière son dos. Il s'ennuyait, il voulait le spectacle promis. Et il le voulait maintenant.

-J'ai bien peur que les forces avec lesquelles nous avons jouées ne soient bien imprévisibles, admit Joseph. Cependant, permettez-moi dans ce cas de vous montrer quelques données plus... explicites."

Il les guida ensuite hors de la pièce vers la petite salle de surveillance devant l'arène des garçons. A l'occasion, la plupart des écrans avaient été retirés des murs afin que plus de gens puissent se rassembler devant l'immense fenêtre. Quand la pièce redevint silencieuse, mon cœur s'emballa quand j'entendis la première cloche sonner.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, aucun des garçons ne regarda la foule assemblée à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils étaient tous concentrés sur leurs tâches et la ligne d'arrivée comme d'habitude. Ils étaient particulièrement bons ce jour-là. Aucun d'eux, pas même Seungri, ne se blessa ou ne trébucha sur quoi que ce soit. Je dus retenir un soupir de soulagement. Je m'étais tellement concentrée sur ma propre préparation toute la semaine que j'avais oublié à quel point ils étaient forts et agiles. Ils méritaient vraiment d'être appelés "super-soldats". J'espérais, quand leur entraînement serait achevé et leurs symptômes guéris, qu'ils ne seront pas envoyés dans des pays à haut risque. Du moins pas tout de suite. Je jetai aussi un œil aux généraux et au sous-secrétaire de temps de temps mais ils gardaient tous une expression neutre, à suivre le parcours des garçons sans ciller. Si ce n'était pas assez pour eux, qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient de plus?

Soudain, alors qu'ils étaient tous arrivés à mi-parcours, alors que chacun d'eux était dans une zone différente, un des garçons, G-Dragon, cria soudain quelque chose. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous dans leur course et, comme Joseph et moi pûmes le voir sur les caméras, ils se dirigèrent vers les murs des zones de combat, tous du même côté, comme une chorégraphie. Quand je demandai silencieusement à Joseph ce qui était en train de se passer, il me fit comprendre qu'il n'en savait rien. Ensuite, on entendit des "BOUMS" assourdissants provenant de l'intérieur d'une des zones (celle de Taeyang!) et les officiels commencèrent à chuchoter, alarmés. Je les rassurai en leur disant que tout était sous contrôle, que les murs étaient épais et que peut-être quelques-uns des garçons n'avaient pas bien compris les consignes qui leur avaient été données. Pendant ce temps, Joseph murmura au garde d'envoyer la sécurité.

Lorsque cinq gardes arrivèrent dans la zone de Taeyang, nous vîmes qu'il était effectivement en train de frapper les murs avec ses poings, essayant de toute évidence de le briser. Alors qu'il leur tournait le dos et s'était débrouillé pour ouvrir deux ou trois fissures par endroits, il eut un cri de surprise quand il sentit les matraques électriques frapper ses épaules et le faire tomber à genoux, paralysé par la douleur. Juste alors, nous fûmes surpris de voir G-Dragon et Daesung arriver dans la pièce derrière les gardes sans se faire remarquer. Avant que nous n'ayons le temps de les avertir, alors que les gardes allaient s'emparer de Taeyang, G-Dragon et Daesung passèrent soudain à l'attaque. Aussi douloureux que ce dut être pour Daesung (et pour moi à regarder), il saisit la matraque de l'un des gardes à mains nues, la lui arracha et en assomma deux autres avec. G-Dragon mit KO les trois autres à lui tout seul et tous deux aidèrent ensuite Taeyang à tenir de nouveau debout. Ça ne faisait définitivement pas partie du programme! Alors que nous étions sur le point d'envoyer le reste de la sécurité, nous vîmes tous les écrans s'éteindre petit à petit, un par un. Sur le dernier, Seungri envoya voler un baiser vers la caméra avant de tirer sur ses câbles, l'éteignant complètement. Alors que le vigile dans notre pièce martelait le bouton d'appel de sécurité autant qu'il pouvait, j'entendis G-Dragon fuser de zone en zone et démolir un à un les néons du labyrinthe de quelques coups de pied. La dernière chose que je vis aux rayons d'une des dernières lampes fut Beast assis sur l'une des hautes plateformes de métal. Il n'avait pas bougé de sa place depuis le début de la révolte, à me regarder calmement à travers la vitre encore une fois. Ensuite toute l'arène fut plongée dans le noir et les lampes rouges de sécurité furent activées, bien plus faibles que les normales. Dans la pièce du poste de commande, les gens commençaient à paniquer et essayaient de sortir à travers la porte de sortie étroite et évacuer le sous-secrétaire.

Ensuite, dans la lumière rouge sang, le mur de Taeyang finit par s'effondrer et tous les six en sortirent à travers le nuage de poussière qui en résultat. Leurs six silhouettes noires se tenaient en ligne et marchaient rapidement vers nous, leurs yeux brillant d'un éclat blanc étincelant dans le noir. Quand le vigile tenta d'atteindre le bouton qui activait le rideau de métal, TOP le fixa du regard et il recula brusquement du bouton avec un cri à glacer le sang et une expression apeurée. Lorsque Joseph lui ordonna de l'activer, il demeura planté devant, pétrifié. Nous essayâmes alors de l'atteindre nous-mêmes mais il nous empêcha de l'approcher et sortit son pistolet qu'il pointa vers le bouton, incapable de sortir de l'illusion, quelle qu'elle soit, dans lequel TOP l'avait plongé. Bien que la vitre soit résistante aux balles, quand Daesung balança plusieurs projectiles à la fois, elle se fendilla en milliers de parcelles, tenant toujours en place. Il était cependant maintenant presque impossible de voir à travers. Il continua d'y projeter des morceaux de métal, avec un grand sourire amusé, alors qu'ils percutaient la paroi par éclats réguliers tandis que de petits morceaux de verre tombaient vers l'intérieur de la cabine. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir un jour peur de lui. D'ailleurs, je ne reconnaissais aucun d'entre eux dans leur comportement. Je ne reconnaissais plus rien, je pensais juste que je pourrais peut-être ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour. J'ai pensé que je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de me réconcilier avec ma mère. C'est dire à quel point j'avais peur.

Et pourtant, en voyant les militaires sortir leurs pistolets, la peur qu'ils puissent blesser les garçons réussit tout de même à me faire oublier le reste et me faire crier "NON!" tandis que les garçons couraient maintenant de plus en plus près vers nous.

Soudain, en une fraction de seconde... Alors... Soudain... Je suis encore abasourdie en y repensant. Mais je dois l'écrire, même si ce n'était sans doute qu'une bribe de mon imagination. A travers l'un des trous de la vitre, je vis Beast se tourner et sourire aux garçons. Un sourire sincère, heureux, enfantin.

Alors il déploya ses ailes et s'élança vers nous, les militaires ouvrirent immédiatement le feu sur lui. Je poussai un cri quand son corps percuta la fenêtre à quelques centimètres de mon visage, ses ailes vastement étendues comme celles d'un immense papillon, couvrant la vitre presque complètement. C'est comme s'il m'avait visée, moi. Ou peut-être que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Dans tous les cas, je ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près. Je pouvais voir les tirs de balles sur sa poitrine et son ventre, et le sang qui en coulait en ruisseaux rouges verticaux sur tout le verre. Je pouvais voir comme ses bras étaient maigres. Je pouvais voir les veines bleues sous la peau laiteuse de ses ailes, à quel point elles étaient déformées et artificielles. Je pouvais voir qu'il avait une tache de naissance toute ronde sur son cou. Je pouvais voir ses cheveux noirs collés par le sang sur ses tempes. Ses paupières étaient fermées, ses lèvres minces égratignées et ses pommettes incrustées de verre. Pourtant, je pouvais toujours distinguer la douceur de ses traits. Je me souviens que j'ai alors pensé qu'il aurait appartenu à la catégorie des "bons garçons" dans le monde extérieur. Il aurait été timide, poli et aurait de bonnes notes à l'école. Peut-être que les filles auraient adoré ses grands yeux noirs et son air gentil. On ne le saura jamais maintenant.

Quand la dernière balle l'atteignit, il tomba à la renverse avec le reste de la fenêtre tandis que les garçons, qui s'étaient immobilisés, se mirent à hurler et foncèrent droit vers lui. Malheureusement, les militaires continuèrent de leur tirer dessus pour les empêcher de se rapprocher. Même G-Dragon qui parvint à esquiver les balles ne put déplacer le corps de Beast parce qu'il était trop lourd pour lui et n'eut d'autre choix que de faire demi-tour, le laissant là.

Génial, mes larmes tombent sur le clavier entre les touches et j'ai le nez qui coule. Ça n'aide vraiment pas. Je ne peux pas laisser Jo m'entendre.

Après que TOP quitta le vigile du regard, celui-ci se libéra et activa le rideau de fer. Alors qu'un feu s'était déclenché dans l'une des zones de combat dans laquelle des appareils électriques avaient été éventrés, l'alarme-incendie se mit en route et une pluie artificielle commença à tomber. Le mur de métal roula doucement vers le bas tandis que les militaires continuaient de pointer leurs armes vers les garçons. L'un d'eux donna un léger coup de pied à la main de Beast pour que le rideau se ferme entièrement. Ils escortèrent ensuite le sous-secrétaire hors de la salle et Joseph les suivit, pâle comme un linge. Je restai plantée là alors que la sécurité était revenue et rebranchait maintenant toutes les caméras. Cependant, lorsqu'ils encerclèrent les garçons, j'allumai le microphone et leur ordonnai de ne pas bouger. Les cinq garçons, qui regardaient tous le sixième, avaient à peine remarqué leur présence. Ça ou ils s'en fichaient, d'eux et de l'eau qui leur tombait dessus.

Aussitôt que le rideau se ferma, Daesung et TOP se rapprochèrent. Comme Beast était tombé sur le côté, TOP le déplaça sur le dos et retira une à une toutes les aiguilles de verre de son corps délicatement pendant que Daesung apposait ses mains sur ses blessures. Mais quand il les retira, elles demeurèrent ouvertes. Il réessaya, touchant chaque coupure, à étendre ses doigts avec ses paumes appuyées autant que possible sur sa peau. Beast n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux. Il restait allongé là, les lèvres entrouvertes sans qu'aucune respiration n'en sorte alors que l'eau rinçait le sang de son visage. Daesung tourna son visage épouvanté vers TOP dont les yeux étaient cachés sous ses cheveux. L'aîné se tint debout quelques secondes, sans ciller. Puis, sans un mot, il se jeta sur Beast et se cramponna à lui, son visage enfoui dans sans son épaule alors qu'il le tenait de plus en plus serré dans ses bras, ses propres épaules se secouant vivement. Derrière lui, les larmes de Daesung continuaient de tomber de son menton parmi les lourdes gouttes d'eau. Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Droite.

Taeyang garda une expression austère alors qu'il serrait Seungri contre lui d'un geste protecteur et que le plus jeune sanglotait à chaudes larmes dans ses bras. Il tourna la tête vers leur leader qui avait tourné le dos au groupe. Celui-ci baissa la tête, tomba à genoux dans les flaques et les frappa avec ses poings. Je crois que, étant donné que c'est lui qui avait lancé l'attaque (c'est maintenant clair pour moi que c'est ce qu'il avait organisé sur ses murs), il se sentait horriblement coupable, peut-être même plus que les autres. Pourtant, quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas lui qui en avait eu l'idée. Du moins, pas le seul.

Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. C'était indécent de ma part de regarder leur chagrin et leur deuil, alors je quittai la pièce.

C'était de ça que tu voulais m'avertir, Beast? Tu savais qu'ils avaient planifié tout ça et qu'ils échoueraient? Tu savais que tu devrais mourir pour les protéger? Ou est-ce que c'est toi qui étais derrière tout ça?

Je marchais jusque vers le bureau de Joseph comme un zombie lorsque je vis les officiels le quitter sans un mot. Je les regardais me croiser sans que je leur dise au-revoir. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'en soucier. Lorsque j'entrai dans le bureau de Joseph, il était assis à son bureau, la tête dans ses mains, sa bouteille noire devant lui.

"Ils ont dit que j'aurais bientôt de leurs nouvelles, me dit-il à voix basse, comme si je n'avais pas entendu ça cent fois avant ça.  
-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils vont fermer le labo ? On va perdre notre travail?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Et les gamins?  
-JE SAIS PAS! il me cria en se levant et alla frapper dans un des réfrigérateurs.  
-Joseph! Attention aux produits chimiques!  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en tape, des produits chimiques? il continua de hurler. C'est pas à nous! On peut en avoir des neufs, on peut faire exploser cet endroit! Putain, on peut même les faire boire aux gamins, si ça nous chante! Tout ça n'a aucune importance du moment qu'on a leur feu vert! Mais si on ne l'a plus, on est baisés!

En continuant, il ouvrit la machine, sortit une fiole de je-ne-sais-quoi à mains nues et la jeta au mur. Je me couvris le visage quand elle éclata et parsema des taches sur ses livres puis s'évapora presque instantanément. Lorsque des gens entrèrent après avoir entendu le vacarme, ils quittèrent la pièce tout aussi rapidement. Muette, j'attendis que Joseph se calme pour enfiler des gants et ramasser les morceaux de verre brûlants. Joseph, lui, se rassit à son bureau et s'écroula sur son fauteuil.

-J'ai passé vingt-cinq années dessus. Ils ne peuvent pas me l'enlever." il marmonna en ne regardant que la petite bouteille de gelée noire même quand je tentai de le prendre dans mes bras.

Ce sont les derniers mots que nous nous sommes dits, il y a huit heures environ.

Donc voilà où on en est, maintenant. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on va devenir. Peut-être que si Joseph essaie, il peut retrouver son poste à Harvard. S'il n'essaie pas, moi j'essaierai. Mais peut-être que le Pentagone ne le laissera même pas se faire embaucher maintenant. Est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire pire que ça? Est-ce qu'ils peuvent l'interdire de revenir aux Etats-Unis? Est-ce qu'ils comptent l'arrêter? Et les garçons?

J'arrive pas à dormir. Je vois le soleil se lever derrière les rideaux. Je crois que j'ai écrit trop longtemps cette fois. Je suis peut-être en train d'écrire ce journal pour la dernière fois, du moins en Corée. Ça, au moins, c'est une bonne chose. Je ne supporte plus les regards bizarres ou leur alphabet bizarre. Mais j'avoue m'être sentie tellement seule que j'ai pensé rendre visite à ma mère, avec ou sans Jo. Je crois que je vais devoir le reporter à une prochaine fois, genre au prochain siècle. Allez Joan, c'est l'heure d'arrêter de geindre et de faire bravement face à ce mercredi.

Quiconque pense à moi et Jo en ce moment, souhaitez-nous bonne chance,

Joan.


	11. Jeudi 7 Mai

Je crois que je suis malade.

Non pas que j'ai attrapé un virus ou quoi que ce soit mais je ne me sens pas bien. Du tout. J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir d'une minute à l'autre alors que mon estomac est complètement vide. Mes mains sont gelées et le moindre son dans le salon accélère les battements de mon cœur comme s'il essayait de s'échapper de ma cage thoracique. Ah oui, ça a peut-être quelque chose à voir avec le fait que je suis coincée. Ça a peut-être quelque chose à voir avec le fait que j'ai toujours été trop naïve, trop prête à croire n'importe quoi, trop pleine d'illusions sur le fait qu'être gentille me mènerait toujours à quelque chose de sûre et bon pour moi. Que ça me rendrait toujours heureuse... Peut-être que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que je n'ai plus besoin de me cacher que j'ai secrètement peur de Joseph.

Les deux jours suivant la visite du sous-secrétaire ont été un enfer. Plus personne ne parlait ou ne marchait dans les couloirs. Il n'y avait plus de bruits de machines, plus de brouhaha perpétuel de conversations banales et de blabla scientifique. Le silence avait tout envahi. Les gens étaient assis sur leurs chaises soit à ne rien faire soit à se forcer de travailler pour ne pas devenir fou d'inquiétude. A chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait, les gens lui sautaient dessus avant de raccrocher d'un air déçu. Toujours pas de nouvelles du sous-secrétaire. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers le bureau du patron. Mais Jo s'était enfermé dans son bureau et n'en était pas sorti sauf pour me laisser lui apporter son déjeuner. J'étais tellement inquiète que je croyais devoir lui redonner le sourire, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors... un soir, après l'avoir supplié toute la journée de revenir le soir à la maison, je suis partie plus tôt du bureau et j'ai laissé un mot qui disait que je sortais ce soir. Evidemment, c'était un alibi pour préparer ma petite surprise !

Quand il est revenu ce soir comme je lui avais fait promettre, j'avais attendu confortablement installée dans notre lit, deux verres et une bouteille de son vin préféré posés sur la table de nuit, les lumières étaient tamisées et... disons que je n'étais pas peu fière d'avoir pensé à prendre ma lingerie préférée dans ma valise pour ce genre d'urgence !

Mais quand il est entré et que je l'ai appelé de ma voix la plus sexy, quand il m'a vue sur notre lit sans avoir enlevé son manteau ni ses chaussures, il n'avait même pas l'air surpris. En fait, il se contenta de me regarder avec un petit sourire et, quand il se rapprocha de moi, il m'entoura de ses bras et m'étreignit vigoureusement puis prit ma tête dans ses mains et m'embrassa bruyamment sur la bouche.

"J'ai une surprise pour toi, me dit-il contre mes lèvres et me fit son adorable sourire chaleureux.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder, stupéfaite. Une surprise? Pour moi? Mais c'était moi qui étais censée lui faire une surprise! Ça, et il ne m'en a jamais fait avant! Il sortit ensuite une bouteille de champagne de son sac et la versa dans les verres que j'avais déjà préparés.

-Je sais que tu attendais ça depuis longtemps, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Il me tendit ensuite un verre et me dit de fermer les yeux alors qu'il posait un genou à terre. Je poussai un cri de surprise et mon cœur battit la chamade. Et ce que c'était vraiment ce que je pensais? Est-ce que mon Jo-Jo allait me demander...? C'était peut-être sa façon de me dire qu'il voulait m'avoir à ses côtés dans les temps les plus durs! OH MON DIEU OUI! OUI! OUIIII! Je criais intérieurement alors que je souriais déjà les yeux fermés. Quand Jo-Jo m'a dit de les ouvrir à nouveau, il ne tenait pas un anneau mais une lettre devant mon nez. Je la pris, perdue et un peu déçue.

-Lis-la à voix haute, me demanda-t-il.

Je m'exécutai. C'était la réponse du Pentagone. Joseph posa sa tête sur mes genoux comme un petit garçon écoutant son histoire favorite avant de se coucher. Malgré l'incident et le refus majeur de soutenir le projet plus longtemps, quelques généraux avaient été impressionnés par les performances des garçons et une minorité avait voté pour continuer de financer les développements de SS. Ils étaient prêts à se battre pour être les premiers à avoir des super-soldats dans leur armée! Cependant, ils pensaient que le produit était suffisamment avancé pour être finalisé aux Etats-Unis. Certains d'entre eux l'avaient même appelé personnellement pour lui dire qu'ils étaient prêts à arranger l'affaire de façon moins "officiel" pour l'avoir tout de suite. Quand ils ont annoncé les prix qu'ils étaient prêts à payer, Joseph m'a dit qu'ils étaient prêts à ralentir les effets secondaires en vendant, peut-être, des doses plus petites ou coupées avec d'autres médicaments pendant quelques mois pour que le SS soit secrètement perfectionné dans sa forme pure.

Ça voulait dire qu'on ferait bientôt nos valises pour rentrer chez nous, "notre vrai chez-nous", il dit et sortit deux billets d'avion de sa poche.

Mon Jo-Jo était tellement content! Il dansait en faisant des "Yahou!" partout dans la chambre, lui qui était d'habitude si introverti parce que, disait-il, il était trop vieux pour ça. De mon côté, même si sa joie me faisait sourire, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rester intérieurement sceptique.

-T'es sûr de vouloir faire ça? Je lui demandai en hésitant. Ça m'a pas l'air bien légal.  
-Allez, ma puce, (ça aussi, il ne m'appelle jamais "ma puce", sauf quand il veut me faire faire quelque chose) ça ne durera que quelques mois. Je suis sûr que si on travaille assez dur, on peut le terminer avant que les premières doses ne soient vendues!  
-Oui, mais c'est pas parce qu'ils te disent pour te motiver que ça peut peut-être te prendre juste quelques mois que ça va forcément être le cas, je rajoutai en me rasseyant et en enfilant ma robe de chambre (est-ce que je vous ai dit que c'était bizarre de parler boulot en lingerie?). T'es pas obligé de le faire. On peut pas le vendre tel quel! L'addiction, les dommages cérébraux...  
-JE SAIS!

Il reposa son verre de champagne sur la table de nuit si brusquement qu'il renversa au passage la moitié de son champagne et me fit baisser les yeux.

-C'est pour ça qu'on doit faire notre max plus que jamais. Regarde, tu crois vraiment qu'on a le choix, là?!

Il me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-C'est soit ça, soit on peut dire adieu à tout ça. C'est ça que tu veux que je fasse?

Je secouai lentement la tête en gardant les yeux baissés.

-Evidemment que non, je lui dis d'une petite voix. C'est toute ta vie.  
-Exactement, il me dit et se versa une autre coupe d'un air satisfait. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je voulais te demander un truc.

J'en étais sûre.

-Quoi? Demandai-je.

Il but ensuite une gorgée avant de me prendre dans ses bras et d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou.

-Vois-tu, me dit-il doucement, ils ont dit qu'ils ne pourraient pas tout de suite m'envoyer de l'argent quand on rentrera en Amérique. Ça pourrait prendre quelques mois. Alors j'ai pensé, peut-être qu'il serait temps qu'on pense à ce compte commun dont on parlait...  
-On n'en a jamais parlé, je répliquai directement.  
-Jamais? il me demanda innocemment. C'est peut-être le moment qu'on le fasse, alors. Tu vois, ces temps-ci, étant donné que le train de vie coréen est beaucoup plus cher qu'aux Etats-Unis...  
-Mais j'ai pas fini de payer mes crédits étudiants! Je gémis avant qu'il ne lève la tête vers moi et me lança un regard sévère. Ok, je vais le faire, je finis par céder avec résignation. A part ça, je sais que tu détestes cette question mais... et les gamins? je demandai timidement.

Il demeura silencieux un temps et se sépara légèrement de moi.

-Eh bien, de toute évidence, on ne peut pas les transférer d'ici à Washington. Et on ne peut pas les laisser ici tout seuls non plus. C'est peut-être cruel, mais j'ai peur qu'ils n'aient aucun avenir nulle part.

Il s'éloigna de moi pour boire une autre gorgée et je le regardai pour voir s'il plaisantait. Puis, quand il me vit en train de le fixer, il haussa légèrement les épaules et soupira.

-Ils sont trop sauvages, trop brutaux pour ce monde. Admettons-le, j'ai surestimé leurs chances. Je veux bien dire que c'est de ma faute. Ce sont plus des armes que des humains, maintenant. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant que j'ai plus de chances d'avoir droit à des sujets adultes à l'avenir, je n'aurais pas à passer autant de temps sur chacun d'eux et laisser les effets secondaires se développer aussi profondément.  
-Alors... on fait quoi d'eux? Attends, t'es en train de dire... Tu va les...?

Alors que je le questionnai d'une voix de plus en plus faible comme je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il était en train de me faire comprendre, il me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dit:

-T'as une autre solution?

Ses yeux et le ton de sa voix étaient de nouveaux froids en s'adressant à moi. Je me pris la tête dans les mains, incapable de digérer ce qui était en train de se passer, leurs cinq, non, six visages me traversant l'esprit comme s'ils étaient pile devant mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était en train de me parler de les achever pour une question pratique!

-On a perdu Beast i peine trois jours!  
-Je sais. Mais ce n'était pas notre faute. C'était la sienne. Ou plutôt, c'était la leur.  
-T'es pas sérieux. Tu ne peux pas leur faire ça. Ils te font confiance!  
-Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle ils doivent être conscients que c'est pour le bien de tous.

Je me figeai.

-Ma chérie, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit? il me dit et m'entoura de ses bras rassurants. Ne t'identifie pas à eux. Demain, leur cerveau sera noyé par le SS. Ils ne sentiront rien. A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent même avoir déjà oublié s'ils étaient six, dix ou vingt-cinq!  
-T'en as au moins parlé à tes militaires avant de prendre cette décision? je lui dis en le repoussant.

Il soupira d'un air agacé.

-Qui voudrait d'eux, maintenant? Ils sont incontrôlables! s'écria-t-il. J'ai tout essayé avec eux! TOUT! De toute façon, j'ai pris ma décision. C'est mes gars, pas les tiens, point.  
-Très bien, je répondis et me levai du lit, furieuse. Je dors sur le canapé, ce soir.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de quitter la chambre, Joseph m'attrapa soudain par le poignet, le serrant si fort que j'eus un petit cri de douleur alors qu'il se rapprochait de mon oreille.

-Je m'en fiche de ce que tu penses et je m'en fiche si tu me détestes. Mais ne pense même pas à démissionner, me murmura-t-il. Tu peux plus y échapper, t'es dedans depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Je te laisserai pas partir comme ça. De toute façon, tu n'oserais jamais, pas vrai?"

Il me sourit et m'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de me fermer la porte de la chambre au nez. Quand j'ai fini par m'installer sur le canapé du salon il y a quelques heures, j'ai failli vomir et mes mains tremblaient tellement que j'avais à peine la force d'appuyer sur les touches. De toute évidence, ça va mieux mais ma tête est toujours en bordel.

Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison. Je suis complice. Je suis dedans depuis trop longtemps. Pendant quatre ans, ma vie n'a tourné qu'autour de lui. Je n'avais personne d'autre, à l'époque. Mon père était mort et j'étais l'unique enfant de ma mère. Comme nous étions financièrement juste au-dessus du niveau qui m'aurait permis d'avoir une bourse, je me suis battu pour aider ma mère à rembourser mes prêts étudiants. Je n'avais presque aucune vie sociale à ce moment-là. C'est pas comme si les pourris gâtés de ma classe s'intéressaient à moi, de toute façon. Avec Joseph, tout était plus simple: il m'aidait à organiser mon emploi du temps, il m'enseignait tout ce qu'il savait, il parlait aux autres profs des conditions de ma famille, il me consolait quand j'avais eu une mauvaise journée, il m'a aidé à avoir mon premier boulot... Je lui dois tout. C'est mon héros. Mon Superman à moi.

Ce salaud, ce menteur, ce meurtrier... je peux pas le quitter maintenant. Il me tient. Et même si je pouvais, je ne peux rien faire sans lui. J'ai tourné le dos à la seule famille que j'avais pour lui. J'ai nulle part où aller. Je suis coincée, je suis coincée, je suis coinc

Fallait que j'aille encore vomir. Maintenant, j'ai des frissons. Dans quelques heures, les garçons vont mourir. Ensuite, je serai dans l'avion avec leur assassin tandis qu'il sourira, me parlera et me tiendra la main comme si de rien n'était. Je ne me sentirai plus jamais en sécurité dans ses bras!

Je garderai ce journal à jour régulièrement et j'essaierai de photocopier tout ce que je peux sur ce projet à partir de maintenant. Un jour, il paiera.

Je suis désolée maman, je t'aime,

Joan.


	12. Vendredi 8 Mai

Salut, journal! Oh mon dieu, heureusement que tu es encore avec moi!

Il s'est passé tellement de choses aujourd'hui que j'arrive à peine à me souvenir comment je m'appelle! Tout le monde dort alors je suis en train d'apprécier mon premier moment de calme et de solitude depuis des heures. Qui sait combien de temps ça va durer? Surtout avec ces deux-là qui me fixent. Oui, je sais que vous me surveillez! C'est pas parce que je suis derrière mon ordinateur que je vous surveille pas moi non plus, les mecs ! Pas besoin de parler une langue spéciale pour savoir ce que veut dire mon regard, pas vrai?

Donc, une fois de plus, lire mes pages précédentes m'aide à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé.

Je me souviens que j'étais patraque quand je suis arrivée au boulot ce vendredi matin. Même la météo était super mauvaise. C'était pas un bon signe. Joseph et moi nous sommes à peine échangés un mot dans la voiture. C'est pas comme si on avait grand-chose à se dire. Certains ne sont pas venus aujourd'hui. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient plus de boulot à partir de maintenant donc la moitié des bureaux étaient vides quand on est arrivés. Les autres attendaient d'être officiellement virés dans l'après-midi. Quand je suis entrée dans la salle des caméras, le vigile était aussi parti. Je ne voulais pas rester près de Joseph alors j'ai posé mon manteau sur la chaise du garde et je me suis assise. Je me suis laissée aller à rêvasser en regardant le rideau de fer qui était fermé pour de bon entre moi et la vitre cassée. Je suis restée là pendant une bonne grosse minute à ne rien faire, comme une poupée sans vie. Quand Joseph est entré pour me dire de récupérer mes affaires et m'a ensuite embrassée à la tête avant de refermer la porte, j'étais au bord des larmes. J'avais l'impression d'être assise sur une bombe et de ne pas pouvoir me lever. A ce moment-là, j'ai levé les yeux et regardé les écrans. Les garçons n'avaient pas bougé de leurs cellules depuis trois jours. TOP restait assis sans bouger comme d'habitude. Son regard était plus grave que jamais. A en juger par la tension de ses mâchoires, j'imagine qu'il était aussi en train de serrer les dents. G-Dragon avait déchiré sa balle préférée. Seungri ne regardait plus du tout la caméra. Taeyang se fichait complètement de son entraînement. Ils se tenaient tous soit debout, soit assis par terre dos au mur avec une expression perdue, tellement calmes et inertes qu'on aurait pu pendre des photos d'eux devant les caméras à la place sans remarquer une différence. Quand j'ai vu même Daesung baisser la tête, retirer son matelas aussi loin que possible de la porte et s'allonger dos à la caméra, je m'accoudai à la table de contrôle, pris ma tête dans mes mains et pleurai.  
A ce moment, je crus entendre une voix parler. Comme je pensais avoir été entendue, je me levai et essuyai rapidement mes larmes d'un revers de manche avant d'aller vers la porte. Mais il n'y avait personne. Lorsque je retournai aux écrans et me rassis, j'aperçus TOP en train de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je me couvris immédiatement les yeux par réflexe et me figeai, anticipant les effets de l'hypnose. Lorsque rien ne se passa, j'écartai lentement les doigts et regardai entre eux. Il regardait toujours la caméra, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Je me détendis un peu et croisai les bras avec un soupir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? Je dis tout haut à l'écran. T'as trouvé ta caméra. La belle affaire. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant?  
-Joan.

Quand je l'entendis dire mon nom, je restai pétrifiée sur ma chaise. C'était le même son que j'avais entendu il y a quelques minutes. Je regardai le bouton sur le microphone et je remarquai qu'il était beaucoup plus près que ce que je croyais. Je compris que j'avais accidentellement appuyé dessus quand je pleurais. C'est comme ça qu'il a su que j'étais là! Je retrouvai mon calme et rappuyai sur le bouton en regardant à l'écran.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, TOP? Je lui demandai en anglais.

Il montra ensuite la porte du doigt sans me quitter des yeux.

-Ouvre, s'il te plaît.

Etonnamment, je ne lui ai pas obéi. Il semble qu'il pouvait insuffler n'importe quelle émotion il voulait aux gens mais ne pouvait pas assez les manipuler pour leur faire faire ce qu'il veut. Mais je ne saurais pas dire s'il le savait déjà, ni ce qu'il m'avait demandé avait été un ordre ou une requête.

-Je peux pas faire ça, je lui répondis. Tu le sais. On sait tous les deux que je peux pas faire ça.  
-Joan, ouvre, s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, répéta-t-il plus doucement.  
-Je peux pas! Je peux pas! Je répétai comme un disque rayé.

Soudain, tous les autres levèrent la tête et regardèrent directement dans l'oeil de leur caméra avant de s'en approcher comme s'ils la voyaient pour la première fois.

"C'est quoi, ce délire?!" j'ai pensé. "Ils nous ont écoutés?! Comment?!"

"SteupRééééé" Seungri répéta dans un anglais yaourt, son visage si près de la caméra qu'il remplissait tout le cadre, en souriant comme un bébé, alors qu'il avait escaladé le mur et s'accrochait maintenant à la petite machine comme un singe (mais je devinai à l'entendre qu'elle était sur le point de céder sous son poids!).  
"SteupRé!"  
"SteupRé!"  
"SteupRé!" les autres enchaînèrent.

Leurs cinq visages me regardaient d'en bas de leur cellules, leurs yeux maintenant remplis d'espoir. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait tout d'un coup? Est-ce qu'ils savaient ce qui était en train de se passer? Est-ce qu'ils ont entendu d'autres membres du staff parler de leur euthanasie? Je les regardai, incrédule, lorsque j'aperçus soudain le gros bouton rouge près du micro comme s'il était apparu de nulle part et n'avait commencé à exister qu'à cet instant. Je savais que si j'appuyais dessus, le rideau de fer serait ouvert pendant un temps limité. Ensuite, quelle serait la voie la plus rapide vers la sortie?

"A quoi est-ce que je suis en train de penser?" je me rendis compte. "Evidemment qu'ils ne pourraient pas sortir d'ici vivants! Toi non plus, d'ailleurs! Si tu penses seulement à ça, t'es morte, ma vieille! Littéralement!"

Alors que mes yeux étaient maintenant rivés sur ce maudit bouton et que mes doigts en étaient dangereusement près, je serrai le poing et en détournai le regard. Les garçons attendaient toujours ma réponse, suspendus à ma parole. Je me mordis les lèvres.

-Je suis désolée. Non. Je peux pas faire ça, les gars. Je suis désolée, je répétai plus lentement.

Sitôt qu'ils entendirent la syllabe "NON", tous baissèrent la tête, déçus, tournèrent le dos et revinrent à leur position initiale, sauf TOP qui me foudroya du regard.

-Je peux rien faire. Je suis impuissante.", j'insistai bien que je ne fus pas sûr qu'il connaisse ce mot.

J'entendis soudain un chuintement provenant des écrans. Tous les cinq durent l'entendre aussi car ils sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête pour voir d'où provenait le bruit étrange. Le chuintement se fit de plus en plus bruyant tandis que les coins du plafond des cellules s'ouvrirent lentement et commencèrent à remplir chacune d'elle d'un gaz coloré. Je les regardai tousser et se courber de plus en plus près du sol, en panique. Est-ce que j'avais activé un autre bouton? Je n'avais touché à rien, pourtant! J'étais certaine! Ou est-ce que c'était déjà l'heure de leur euthanasie et déclenché automatiquement?!

Ils tentaient maintenant de récupérer autant d'air qu'ils pouvaient, la respiration sifflante tandis que Taeyang tituba jusqu'à sa porte et la frappa férocement des deux poings. Mais ses coups se firent de plus en plus faibles de seconde en seconde. Ils commencèrent tous à s'effondrer un par un alors que G-Dragon, maintenant à quatre pattes, criait le nom de ses quatre camarades en s'égosillant ainsi que quelque chose en coréen que je ne compris pas mais qui était sûrement un appel au secours.

Une sueur froide coulait le long de mes tempes quand je le vis enfin s'évanouir et que les autres étaient maintenant allongés sur le sol, inconscients mais respirant toujours faiblement alors que le gaz continuait de remplir leur cellule.

Ils étaient tous en train de mourir sous mes yeux. Et je restais plantée là.

Sans réfléchir, j'écrasai le bouton rouge du poing et me précipitai hors de la pièce jusqu'au labo, en espérant que Joseph ou qui que ce soit d'autre ne me verrait pas en train de voler du matériel avant que je revienne. Alors que le rideau de fer s'ouvrait encore très lentement, je me penchai, passai de l'autre côté et commençai à courir de nouveau avec des masques à gaz en main.

Je n'arrivai pas à croire que j'étais en train de courir à travers l'arène, en train de sprinter en talons avec un énorme masque à gaz sur le visage et cinq autres dans les bras, écoutant l'écho de mes chaussures qui claquaient le long des immenses zones de combat vides. Les machines étaient éteintes et la moitié des couloirs en ruines, ce qui me permettait de mieux voir les cellules des garçons.

Alors que j'étais sur le point d'atteindre les portes qui séparait les deux espaces, l'arène et les cellules, je sentis soudain comme si ma cheville avait été poignardée et tombai pratiquement contre la porte lorsque je la poussai de l'épaule. Alors que je me penchai contre le mur en essayant de reprendre haleine, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma cheville et vit qu'elle était foulée. J'aperçus en même temps les cinq garçons hors de leurs cellules, se tenant debout sur leurs deux jambes et en parfaite santé, en train de me regarder. Leurs cellules était vide de tout gaz et, après que j'eus tourné la poignée de mon respirateur, l'air que je reniflai était parfaitement respirable. Je laissai les cinq autres masques tomber à mes pieds et grimaçai quand l'un d'eux m'effleura la cheville. Si c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre et que je regardais tout de l'extérieur, je crois que je serais juste morte de rire devant cette scène.

"C'est quoi ce bordel?!" je m'écriai à travers le masque d'une voix étouffée.

Les autres continuèrent de me fixer, surpris, confus, comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Je soupirai et soulevai mon masque. Je devais sûrement avoir l'air furax.

Lorsqu'ils reconnurent mon visage, ils sourire, soulagés. Je me tournai ensuite vers TOP qui me regardait maintenant, un sourire arrogant vissé sur le visage. C'était assez pour me faire comprendre que tout ce que j'avais vu sur les écrans n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un de ses tours de passe-passe. Je jure que je les ai vus mourir pourtant! Je les ai entendus crier! Ça avait l'air hyper réel!

Taeyang, qui hésitait toujours à sortir de sa cellule, força la porte qui se refermait maintenant sur lui. Au moment où je réalisai le pétrin dans lequel je m'étais fourrée, une alarme suraigue me vrilla les tympans, ce qui me fit sursauter et remettre mon masque sur mon visage. Alors qu'un vrai gaz commençait à se propager dans l'air, les garçons coururent instinctivement vers la sortie. Alors que je tentai de leur courir après, je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le sol et je gémissai à travers mes dents serrées en sentant à nouveau une épée me transpercer la cheville. J'entendis soudain un des garçons s'arrêter et faire demi-tour avant de sentir des bras me soulever par les épaules et me porter. Quand je levai la tête pour voir qui était mon sauveur, je vis que c'était Taeyang. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, il détourna les yeux et rougit légèrement. Même à ce moment, il était plus intimidé par moi que par ce qui se passait autour de lui! Cependant, il me laissa à peine le temps de faire ce commentaire dans ma tête qu'il rejoignit aussitôt les autres qui étaient loin devant nous. Ils couraient tous les cinq si vite et leur rythme était si effréné que j'en avais la tête qui tournait. Et ça ne s'améliora pas quand la sécurité débarqua et tenta de leur bloquer le passage tandis qu'ils déployaient tout autour de l'arène, tous protégés de la tête aux pieds et munis d'épaisses lunettes noires.

"Vous êtes qui?" celui que je reconnus comme le vigile de la salle de surveillance me lança.

Je réalisai que j'avais toujours mon masque en place et n'avais pas mon badge, que j'avais laissé dans mon manteau. Lorsque je tentai de répondre, Taeyang et les quatre autres les chargèrent si brusquement que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Alors tout se passa de façon trop rapide et assourdissante pour que je me souvienne de tout, avec des flashs aveuglants directement dans nos têtes provenant de tous côtés, des gens qui essayaient de nous attraper, de nous frapper, quelqu'un qui cria "Lâche-la, sale monstre!". Ensuite les quatre garçons forcèrent le rideau de fer en le soulevant.

Quand nous sommes sortis de la salle de contrôle, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Nous voilà, moi et les cinq garçons, à courir à travers tout un couloir de laboratoires et de bureaux avec mes collègues sur leurs seuils, qui nous regardaient passer, les yeux écarquillés, sans voix. Ce n'est certainement pas comme ça que j'imaginais mon pot de départ!

Lorsque les garçons se retrouvèrent devant une intersection, eux qui avaient couru à l'aveuglette jusque-là, en un éclair de lucidité, je leur fis le geste de tourner à droite. Je les guidai alors d'abord jusqu'à mon bureau pour emporter mon ordinateur, puis vers celui de Joseph. Dieu merci il n'était pas là (j'imaginais qu'il était maintenant dans la salle de contrôle en train de péter un plomb, a hurler sur tout le monde et leur jeter des trucs!). J'encourageai ensuite Taeyang à s'approcher de l'ordinateur de Joseph. Après avoir rapidement dévié la barrière du mot de passe, je passai ses dossiers au peigne fin aussi vite que je pouvais. J'indiquai aussi aux quatre autres de fouiller ses affaires pour trouver ses clés de voiture, que Seungri trouva dans sa poche de manteau. Il me les passa avec un sourire que, je suis certaine, il croyait aussi viril que celui de Jo. Mon Dieu, comme je voulais effacer ce rictus de son visage étant donné que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se la péter !

Après ce qui me sembla être une éternité, je trouvai enfin les dossiers des garçons et les transférai aussitôt sur mon ordinateur. Le dernier dossier venait de finir de se télécharger et les originaux détruits juste à temps avant que Joseph n'entre dans son bureau, bouche bée en nous voyant tous les six.

Quand ils le virent, les garçons demeurèrent tout aussi silencieux que lui, ébahis, et reculèrent même de quelques pas sous la stupeur. Alors qu'il bloquait la porte de son corps et que j'entendais les gardes se rapprocher de plus en plus, je sentir mon cœur battre à tout rompre. Je devais les réveiller! Alors, d'instinct, je pris ma dernière chaussure (l'autre était tombée dans la foulée!) et la jeta au visage de Jo. Soudain, comme s'il s'était sorti d'un charme rompu, TOP, qui était le plus près de lui, lui donna un coup de poing et le poussa pour dégager le chemin avant de se mettre à courir et que les autres ne le suivent. Tandis que Taeyang et moi passions à côté de lui, nos regards se croisèrent. Le regard que Jo me lança quand il me reconnut me glaça les veines.  
Nous trouvâmes enfin l'ascenseur et je mitraillai le bouton "zéro" du pouce. Alors que d'autres soldats tentaient encore de nous arrêter, les portes se refermèrent avec une lenteur douloureuse et tout redevint de nouveau silencieux.

Mon cœur était en train de faire un solo de batterie dans ma poitrine tandis que tout le monde reprenait son souffle et que je pus enfin retirer correctement mon masque. Bon sang, ce qu'il faisait chaud, dedans! G-Dragon fut le premier à lever la tête et nous sourire. Tous commencèrent à rire légèrement, puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à se tenir les côtes, hilares. Moi, je ne riais pas et leur ordonnai de s'arrêter. Je demandai aussi à Taeyang de me poser en remuant dans ses bras. Mais lorsqu'il le fit, la douleur revint de plein fouet dans ma cheville et je tombai une fois de plus sur les fesses, à couiner et gémir alors que j'essayai de me relever. Le fait que je portais une jupe ce jour-là n'aidait sûrement pas. D'une main, je m'appuyai sur le mur pour me relever et de l'autre, je tirai sur le tissu pour couvrir mes jambes en même temps. C'était le pire jour de ma vie!

"Riez autant que vous voulez, les mecs." Je leur déclarai ironiquement, bien qu'ils ne riaient plus du tout. "Attendez qu'on soit dehors. Et prenez une grande inspiration. Parce que c'est la dernière qu'on prendra tous les six, de ce bon air frais. Vous allez arrêter de mater et me donner un coup de main, oui?" je leur aboyai même si j'aurais du me souvenir qu'ils ne comprenaient rien de ce que je disais.

A ce moment-là, je sentis une paire de mains chaudes sur ma cheville et baissai les yeux, surprise, alors que Daesung me massait maintenant doucement la cheville. Petit à petit, le gonflement désenfla et je sentis de moins en moins la douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement. Quand il eut fini, je regardai ma cheville: elle était comme neuve! Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et les siens se plissèrent en formant son fameux sourire-des-yeux le plus débile, le plus agaçant, le plus adorable qu'il put faire. Aussi durement que je me forçai à ne pas le faire, je finis pas lui sourire en retour et toute ma colère était évacuée de mon système.

"Je te déteste." Je réussis néanmoins à lui dire, ce qui le fit sourire, lui et les autres.

Mais la tranquillité que je ressentais fut de courte durée car, aussitôt que les portes se rouvrirent, d'autres gardes nous chargèrent alors que mes pieds avaient de nouveau quitté le sol et que les garçons foncèrent à travers un autre labyrinthe de murs, de portes et de scientifiques coréens en panique (j'ai essayé de dire "pardon!" une ou deux fois mais j'ai fini par laisser tomber...).

Quand nous atteignîmes enfin les portes extérieures, les militaires nous attendaient et nous tenaient en joue avec leurs fusils!

"Attendez!" j'entendis alors que je me couvrais les yeux. "Ils ont un otage!"

J'entendis une autre phrase hurlée, ce qui était peut-être la traduction en coréen de la première mais c'était trop tard car ils ouvrirent alors le feu. Je m'empressai de les guider dans le parking à travers le fracas des balles jusqu'à la voiture de Joseph. Ils réussirent à tous y monter et je bondis derrière le volant avant de faire rugir le moteur. J'étais dans un tel état de choc et d'agitation que je ne ralentis même pas lorsque des soldats tentèrent de m'arrêter et sautèrent de côté pour m'éviter quand je manquai de les percuter.

Mes paumes étaient moites et ma bouche sèche comme du sable. Quand nous atteignîmes la route déserte, je vis deux voitures commencer à nous pourchasser et des tireurs masqués tirer sur nos pneus. Nous sursautâmes tous lorsque nous entendîmes un énorme "BANG!" à l'arrière et que je commençai à dériver sur le côté de la route. Je regardai dans le rétroviseur et les vis se rapprocher de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que l'avant de la première touche l'arrière de la nôtre. Elle nous cogna légèrement et je commençai à pleurer.

"Non, non, non. Pitié, non. Pitié...!" Je geignis et appelai mentalement ma mère.

Les garçons autour de moi étaient silencieux et m'observaient d'un air grave alors que des larmes coulaient à flots sur mes joues. Soudain, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous?" je m'écriai et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je vis la tête rousse de G-Dragon de l'autre côté de la vitre arrière, accroché au coffre tandis que les autres, de toute évidence, l'encourageaient alors qu'il faisait face aux tireurs. Il bondit ensuite sur l'autre voiture et au visage du tireur qui hurla et essaya de le repousser. Cependant, G-Dragon parvint à retirer son masque et ceux des conducteurs. TOP se tourna ensuite vers eux et les regarda droit dans les yeux. Le véhicule perdit alors le contrôle et entra en collision avec le deuxième en sortant de la route.

J'eus du mal à garder les yeux sur la route alors que je regardai les deux voitures devenir de plus en plus petites dans le rétroviseur et que j'essayai de ne pas perdre G-Dragon de vue dans mon champ de vision, perdu qu'il était maintenant dans le paysage gris du long ruban de route sous le ciel nuageux.

"Il est où? Il est où?!" je demandai d'une voix faible.

Les quatre autres continuèrent de regarder par la vitre arrière, me bloquant la vue. Soudain, j'aperçus un point rouge et noir se rapprocher de plus en plus près dans mon rétro extérieur et vit qu'il s'agissait du leader, sprintant à côté de la voiture avec un grand sourire. Quand il rouvrit la porte et retourna à l'intérieur, les autres l'acclamèrent et se mirent tous à lui parler en même temps. Je craquai.

"Vos gueules! Tout le monde, fermez vos gueules! T'es devenu fou ou quoi? je dis et regardai G-Dragon à travers le rétro. T'aurais pu te faire tuer! T'aurais pu tous nous faire tuer! T'aurais pu..., je continuai et manquai de peu la sortie qui menait vers le centre-ville.

Je parvins cependant à tourner à la dernière minute malgré le pneu crevé qui me faisait maintenant légèrement dériver sur la gauche. Je me remis ensuite à pleurer.

-Je fais quoi, maintenant? Je fais quoi, maintenant?" Je me demandais à travers mes larmes.

La première chose qui me vint automatiquement à l'esprit fut de me rendre chez Joseph, ce que je fis.

A l'heure où nous arrivâmes à sa maison, les pneus étaient complètement usés et le moteur avait capoté, refusant de marcher une seule seconde de plus. Quand je sortis de la voiture, je marchai jusqu'à la porte et les invitai à entrer en même temps que je commençai à collecter mes affaires à l'intérieur du salon. Mais comme je remarquai qu'aucun d'eux ne m'avait suivi, je sortis de nouveau dehors et appelai leurs noms. Ils m'ignoraient et restaient tous droits, immobiles. Je marchai vers eux, exaspérée. Alors je vis qu'ils regardaient maintenant tous autour d'eux, attentifs et ébahis.

Je me penchai contre la porte, surprise, et les observai.

Les yeux étaient grand ouverts et bougeaient lentement comme des appareils photos en train de prendre chaque détail qui entrait dans leur champ de vision. Quand les nuages se mirent à bouger dans le ciel, le soleil apparut et se mit à briller sur le petit jardin de Joseph. Seungri surpris par sa chaleur soudaine, leva la tête et le regarda directement, plissa les yeux puis les ouvrit à nouveau, tâchant de maintenir son regard aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait jusqu'à ce qu'il baissa la tête et se couvrit les yeux, grognant car ils lui faisaient maintenant mal. Il essaya ensuite à nouveau de le fixer comme un enfant têtu en colère. G-Dragon, lui, s'assit par terre et, comme il était entouré d'herbe, ôta un de ses gants noirs et l'effleura de sa main pâle et nue. Il cueillit ensuite un brin, le maintint entre ses doigts d'un air sérieux comme s'il l'étudiait, puis l'amena à son visage, le renifla et le mit dans sa bouche avant de le recracher presque instantanément, ce qui me fit rire silencieusement.

TOP, lui, se tint debout dans le vent qui commençait à se lever. Il ferma les yeux, ouvrit légèrement les bras et le laissa frôler doucement ses épaules, son visage et ses cheveux. Bien qu'il ne sourît pas, je l'entendis lâcher un soupir de contentement. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le voyais aussi serein.

Taeyang était accroupi près d'un buisson de fleurs, les observant se balancer dans le vent. Au bout d'un moment, il tendit la main vers l'une d'elles et, alors qu'il la tenait entre son pouce et son index, il se pencha timidement et la sentit. Son parfum dut l'enivrer un peu car il se pencha de nouveau, ferma les yeux et la sentit plus intensément, cachant presque son nez dans ses pétales.

Daesung marchait autour d'un arbre qui était étrangement bruyant, ses yeux fixés sur les branches, comme s'il regardait quelque chose. Il tournait la tête de temps en temps et, alors que son regard devenait vague, approchait son oreille du tronc. Il tendit ensuite brusquement le bras et plaqua sa main contre le tronc avant d'en retirer quelque chose et le petit son de crépitement se tut. Il s'assit ensuite et ouvrit sa paume alors que les autres s'approchaient pour regarder de plus près (heureusement que le bruit s'était arrêté, c'était assez fort comme ça!). Là, tous regardèrent la petite cigale qu'il avait attrapée. Quand sa petite camarade recommença son crépitement, ses yeux à briller et son sourire blanc s'élargit.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être un peu touchée à cette vision. Même quand je les rappelai, ma voix s'était adoucie. Pourtant, cette fois, ils vinrent.

Je remballai tout ce que j'avais emporté dans ma valise quand j'étais arrivée il y a un mois. Oh mon Dieu, je viens de me rendre compte que je ne suis ici que depuis un mois! Lorsque j'aperçus sans le vouloir les photos de Joseph et moi sur les murs, je sentis une douleur dans ma poitrine et me mordis les lèvres tandis que les retirai une à une et les déchirai tous avec détermination, comme la reine du drame que j'étais. J'étais certaine que ce serait la dernière fois que je reverrais ce montre.

Etant donné qu'on en aurait sans doute besoin comme déguisement, je fis aussi enfiler aux garçons une chemise et un pantalon par-dessus leur uniforme. Il va sans dire que c'était un désastre. La plupart d'entre eux étaient soit trop petit, soit trop grand, à moitié boutonné avec des couleurs mal assorties. Ils ressemblaient à des jeunes clodos. Mais c'était mieux que rien.

Ensuite, j'ai fait l'impensable. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis des années. La chose que je ne pouvais faire qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. En jetant un coup d'oeil qui n'était plus une option, je pris mon téléphone et... j'appelai ma mère. La seule personne que j'avais juré de ne plus jamais appeler si j'avais besoin d'aide.

Elle a pris son p****n de temps pour répondre avant de décrocher (en tout cas, pour moi, c'était ça!) et quand j'ai entendu sa voix, j'ai senti mon cœur s'arrêter.

"Allô?"

Elle savait que c'était moi. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas? Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air surprise ou fâchée d'avoir un appel de moi depuis tout ce temps.

"Joan? C'est toi?  
-Oui c'est moi, maman. Comment tu vas? Je répondis en hésitant, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi naturel que possible, bien que je savais que ça avait l'air forcé.  
-ça va. Si tu veux savoir, je devrais pas prendre cet appel alors considère-toi chanceuse. Je suis à Séoul en thalassothérapie. Tu sais, pour mes rhumatismes? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Tu le saurais si tu m'appelais plus souvent!  
-Je suis désolée, maman. Attends, attends, attends, tu viens de dire que t'es à Séoul?  
-Oui, pour mes rhumatismes. T'es sourde? Elle rajouta puis eut un sourire dans la voix. On est au Q-Spa! C'est un endroit charmant et le personnel est vraiment...  
-ça veut dire qu'il n'y a personne chez toi? Pas même ton copain?  
-Non, Kwan est avec moi. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon bébé? Elle me demanda d'une voix inquiète.  
-Euh... maman, lui dis-je et ma voix se coinça soudain dans ma gorge alors que les larmes montaient à nouveau. J'ai... je déteste avoir à dire ça mais... j'ai besoin de ton aide. J'ai nulle part où aller et je connais personne en Corée alors...  
-Attends. T'es en Corée? Là, tout de suite? Alors t'as fini par rejoindre Joseph? Et tu m'as pas appelée? Depuis quand? T'es où?  
-On est à Pyongtaek. Ça fait un mois. Mais Joseph et moi, on a rompu. Je peux pas tout te dire, maman, mais je te jure que j'aimerais vraiment, je lui dis et fondai en larmes. Je suis avec ces mecs maintenant et ils ont nulle part où aller non plus et je peux laisser Jo les trouver eux ou moi, j'ai peur, je suis morte de trouille! Tout est allé super vite et je sais que tu vas peut-être dire non parce que je débarque de nulle part et je suis vraiment désolée et je sais que j'ai l'air d'une folle mais, putain, maman, je... j'ai besoin...  
-Mon bébé, mon bébé, calme-toi, Maman m'ordonna. Parle pas aussi vite. Si tu n'arrives pas à trouver les mots, là, tout de suite, c'est pas grave. On parlera quand je reviendrai jeudi.  
-Jeudi! Mais j'ai besoin...  
-Je sais, j'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas. Si Joseph t'a maltraitée et que tu as besoin de t'en protéger, tu peux te rendre à notre appart avec tes amis. Ensuite, tu pourras trouver un endroit où rester. On trouvera quelque chose, ne t'en fais pas.  
-Merci. Tu peux pas savoir comme je te remercie maman, je murmurai avec soulagement.  
-Tu te souviens de l'adresse, hein? Et tu as toujours les clés? Vous comptez rester combien de temps?  
-Je sais pas. Je sais vraiment, vraiment pas..., je lui dis et me rendis compte à quel point j'étais épuisée par les montagnes russes émotionnels sur lesquelles j'étais coincée depuis ce matin.

Elle dut s'en rendre compte car elle m'interrompit presque aussitôt.

-Ok, on en discutera plus tard. J'arrive pas à croire que c'est que maintenant que tu me parles de tout ça. Je savais qu'il finirait par te faire du mal! Ce mec, il est pas sain. Je le savais depuis le début! Mais tu m'écoutes jamais! Est-ce qu'il faut que je prévienne la police?  
-Non! je m'exclamai. Je veux dire, non, pas tout de suite. Je...Je m'en chargerai plus tard, ne t'en occupe pas.  
-D'accord. Je dois raccrocher maintenant ou ils vont me confisquer mon téléphone. Appelle-moi dès que tu arriveras! C'est un ordre!  
-Je ferai ça, maman."

Je finis par raccrocher et soupirai, soulagée, puis me tournai vers les garçons avec un visage radieux (du moins, j'imagine qu'il l'était malgré mon nez qui coulait, mes yeux gonflés et mes joues rouges...).

-Les mecs, je nous ai trouvé un abri.", je leur dis et leur fis le geste de ramasser nos sacs pour que nous puissions quitter la maison. Les garçons me suivirent en parlant entre eux et en rigolant de temps en temps, ce que j'ignorai car je commençai à me sentir de plus en plus fatiguée.

Puisque nous ne pouvions plus prendre la voiture, nous nous rendîmes à pied à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche et nous rendîmes dans le premier bus qui s'approcha. Tandis que je regardais sur la carte au mur, je tentai d'ignorer tous les regards braqués sur nous, surtout étant donné que le bus était particulièrement plein en ce vendredi après-midi. Je dois dire que malgré tous mes efforts (et les garçons qui restèrent groupés sans dire un mot alors qu'ils se rentraient sans cesse les uns dans les autres et brillaient de sueur sous leurs multiples couches de vêtements), nous avions l'air particulièrement "spéciaux" aujourd'hui, pour être polie. Imaginez, une fille noire avec trois tonnes de sacs, des yeux rouges tombants, les cheveux en nid d'oiseau et sans chaussures, et cinq jeunes hommes habillés comme des sortis d'asile avec des cheveux multicolores et du cuir noir serré qui ressortait ici et là. Nous ressemblions tous les six à dse monstres, soit prêts à improviser une vidéo promotionnelle pour le prochain jeu vidéo d'horreur, soit en train de revenir de la rave party du siècle. En fait, heureusement que le bus était tellement bondé ce jour-là parce que je pense que c'était notre déguisement le plus crédible!

Quand nous arrivâmes enfin à l'appartement de ma mère et de son copain après des heures et des heures de voyage (ce n'est qu'après que je me suis souvenue comment s'épelait le district de ma mère en Hangul sur la carte!), le soleil au dehors était en train de se coucher. Comme je m'y attendais, après avoir grimpé les six étages, aussitôt que nous sommes entrés dans son salon, nous nous sommes débarrassés tous les six de nos sacs et nous nous sommes effondrés un peu partout dans la pièce. G-Dragon et Seungri se sont installés de chaque côté du canapé, la tête posée sur chaque accoudoir, tellement fatigués que leurs yeux se sont fermés presque immédiatement et le bras de Seungri s'est mis à pendre dans le vide, complètement inerte. Daesung a retiré ses bottes avant de s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils et s'est replié contre les coussins. Taeyang était si épuisé qu'il s'est contenté de s'allonger contre le tapis pelucheux, a replié un coude sous sa tête et s'est endormi profondément. Top s'est installé entre G-Dragon et Seungri, a reposé sa tête en arrière et fermé les yeux. Quant à moi, j'ai pris le deuxième fauteuil et j'ai commencé à m'endormir quand je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais aucun réveil. Mon téléphone n'a plus de batterie et je suis trop fatiguée pour aller chercher celui de ma mère dans sa chambre dans le noir. Mais je sais que si je m'endors maintenant et que les garçons se réveillent demain matin avant moi, ils saccageront sûrement l'endroit ou pire, ils s'échapperont ! Qui sait ce dont ils seraient capables maintenant qu'ils sont libres? Alors, pour rester éveillée, je me suis occupée du mieux que j'ai pu: j'ai marché jusqu'au calendrier sur le mur et j'ai marqué une énorme croix sur le 14 Mai avec le feutre qui y était attaché, puis j'ai laissé un message à ma mère avec le fixe avant de revenir sur le fauteuil en me sentant encore plus fatiguée qu'avant. Au point où j'en suis, des toutes petites actions suffisent pour me retirer mes dernières onces d'énergie.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir quand j'ai rouvert les yeux. Mais j'ai senti comme si j'étais observée. Quand j'ai tourné la tête, en laissant mes yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité, j'ai vu les yeux de TOP et G-Dragon ouverts, comme les miens. Ils étaient (et sont TOUJOURS) en train de me surveiller, attendant probablement que je m'endorme, comme je m'y attendais. Alors nous avons commencé tous les trois un concours de fixette dans le noir. Il ne faut en aucun cas que je les laisse gagner, et surtout pas ces deux-là. Même si G-Dragon nous a sauvé, ça reste leur chef. S'il disait aux autres de mettre le feu à cet apart, ils le feraient probablement sans broncher! Et Top... Il est hors de question que je lui fasse de nouveau confiance après qu'il m'ait piégée. En fait, je me demande s'il en a profité pour le refaire encore durant la journée. Est-ce qu'il m'a fait faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas? Alors que je me posais cette question, j'ai senti ma tête se baisser et mes paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes jusqu'à ce que je les rouvres brusquement de nouveau.

"Pas dormir! Les gamins sont encore éveillés!" j'ai pensé. "C'est peut-être encore une des illusions de TOP! Te laisse pas faire!"

Alors, pour me maintenir encore éveillée, j'ai allumé mon ordi et j'ai commencé à taper. Heureusement, jusqu'ici, c'est très efficace. Me souvenir des émotions que j'ai ressenties dans la journée m'aide beaucoup. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux encore tenir. Malheureusement, j'arrive à la fin de mon rapport et je sois plus que dire. Je me demande ce qu'on va faure demain. Je me demande si Jaseph est arrivée à s

a maison maintennt. je me demande s'ilva apppeler la police. Qu'est-ce que je raconte? Il peut pas, évidmemment. S'ille fait, il va doivoir parler des garcons, faudra qui montre des documents, des phtos... il va de voir parle du labo. Et du moment uq j'ai ses doscuments dans mon ordie, je devrais être hors de dangeer ossi! Les garçons deoivent se demandé ce que je fai, àfaire ces tetes bizaares devant mon écran chaque fis que jécris dse chose spositives ou nigitves!J'écris ausi de plus en plus letntemnt... mA Tete est louurde. Les yeux, leyeuxx. Mais jpeu pas dormire. Faut que je cotniu de taper, taper, tper, tpaer, taper, tpaer, tijv, tapre ojrf,  
ddffffffffffdddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd 


	13. Samedi 9 Mai (après-midi)

Salut journal,

Oh mon Dieu, quel bordel. En regardant ma page précédente complètement bousillée, on penserait que le rapport d'aujourd'hui ne pouvait qu'aller mieux. Non?

Non. C'est pire. Pas en termes de style (heureusement, j'ai retrouvé tous mes neurones!) mais le contenu...

J'aurais du le voir venir. Le cauchemar que j'ai eu cette nuit était un signe. Comme j'ai dit (ou plutôt écrit?...), j'ai lutté pendant ce qui m'a semblé des heures pour rester aussi éveillée que G-Dragon et Top, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que mes yeux étaient fermés depuis un moment et que je ne pouvais plus les ouvrir. La dernière chose dont je me souviennes avant de partir pour de bon au pays des rêves, c'est des mains, je ne sais pas lesquelles, qui m'ont retiré mon ordinateur et ont mis une couverture sur mes épaules. Je me souviens m'être demandée ce que j'allais faire lorsque les garçons seraient partis.

Puis l'immeuble s'est effondré et, alors que mes paupières étaient soudées, je les ai senties de nouveau s'ouvrir. Je courais dans les rues, prise de vertige, avec la police qui me courait après et les garçons devant moi, en train de tuer tout le monde à vue. Ma mère était à genoux sur le trottoir, en pleurs, à raconter à la police que j'étais de leur côté et quelle honte j'étais pour ma famille. J'ai essayé de voler une voiture et de conduire à travers la ville en flammes (sans clé, bizarrement) mais elle a eu un accident à peine quelques mètres plus loin. Alors je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'en sortir et de continuer de courir après les garçons et semer les flics jusqu'à ce qu'une de mes jambes casse comme de la porcelaine et que je tombe tête la première. Un jeune ange aux ailes nues me regardait avec un visage inexpressif. Puis je découvris que ce visage était celui de Joseph et je rampai vers lui pour me cacher dans ses grands bras. Alors qu'il s'envolait avec moi, il m'attrapa soudain par le cou et m'étrangla avec son sourire chaleureux. Lorsque j'arrêtai de me débattre, il se transforma complètement en humain et marcha vers les garçons. Nous étions maintenant dans un lieu différent, ils étaient coincés dans une cage et étaient maintenant aussi jeunes que des bébés. Quand il me vit remuer au sol, en train de tousser pour reprendre mon souffle contre le coin de la pièce dans laquelle nous étions, il revint vers moi, s'assit sur moi alors qu'il approchait ses mains de plus en plus près de mes yeux et que je me débattais pour l'enlever. Quand je tressaillis et ouvris grand les yeux, je vis que j'étais toujours vivante, que j'avais retirée ma couverture à coups de pieds et qu'elle était tombée en boule à mes pieds. La pièce sentait comme dans un chenil, la sueur, la boue et le métal, et j'entendis de légers ronflements dans la lumière matinale. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui n'était pas un rêve. Je me souvins en une fraction de seconde que je m'étais BEL ET BIEN échappée et que les garçons était BEL ET BIEN avec moi, vautrés partout dans le salon de ma mère. Et maintenant j'étais coincée ici, à me cacher de Joseph. Heureusement les garçons dormaient tous encore, même Top et GD.

Il fallait régler les priorités. Etant donné que j'étais la seule réveillée, j'en profitai pour jeter un oeil à la cuisine et inspecter le frigo et les placards. Evidemment, comme Maman et Kwan étaient partis pour trois semaines, le frigo était éteint et tout était vide, sauf une demi-boîte de riz dans le plus petit placard. Fantastique.

Mon pauvre petit estomac commençait à gargouiller. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis hier matin! Je pris une minute pour réfléchir avant d'admettre que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de laisser les garçons tout seuls pour aller faire des courses afin qu'on ait quelque chose à manger quand ils se réveilleraient. Alors je me suis rapidement changée et je les ai TRES prudemment enjambés un par un (certains d'entre eux étaient tombés sur le tapis, ça ne semblait pas les avoir réveillés plus que ça!). Puis j'ai pris mon sac, mes clés, et j'ai marché à pas de loups jusque vers la porte d'entrée, tellement silencieusement que j'ai presque sauté au plafond quand l'un d'eux s'est tourné et a grogné dans son sommeil (Seungri, même dans ton sommeil, t'es chiant!).

Enfin j'étais dehors. Oh mon dieu, ça faisait tellement de bien de sentir l'air frais du matin! Toute seule! J'étais libre! Enfin! Mais juste pour une demi-heure... Sur le moment, cette pensée ne me dérangea pas tandis que je pris une grande inspiration et dansai presque sur le trottoir jusqu'au magasin devant les passants. Leurs yeux passèrent vite du encore-dans-le-gaz-je-suis-pas-du-matin-me-parlez-pas-je-mords à bouche-bée-stupéfait-et-un-peu-effrayé quand je marchais/dansais en les dépassant avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Youpi, c'était la meilleure matinée de ma vie!

Evidemment, aussitôt que j'arrivai à la supérette et fis face à tous les panneaux fluos que je ne pouvais pas lire peu importe à quel point ils étaient grands et pleins de points d'exclamation, mon niveau d'euphorie baissa bientôt jusqu'à 20-10%... Il baissa presque jusqu'à zéro lorsque je vis tous les emballages de trucs épicés, de machins déshydratés sur les étagères, à chercher la partie anglaise des étiquettes, comme d'habitude: certaines n'en avaient même pas!

Bien que Joseph et moi ne pouvions pas manger de choses comme le pain de maïs ou le pain de viande (oui, on adore les pains de trucs!) à moins de les faire importer (en échange d'une attente longue, pénible et chère) ou de les acheter tout faits (rare, cher et décevant au goût), on restait quand même au régime occidental avec un grand repas, des fourchettes, des couteaux et des desserts (surtout le gâteau à la fraise pour moi!). Ceci dit, je sais me servir de baguettes et j'ai vu Joseph préparer de la cuisine coréenne une fois, quand il n'était pas trop fatigué, ce qui est d'habitude plus long à préparer. Alors je n'avais qu'une vague idée de ce qui fait un repas "typiquement" coréen. Je savais que, contrairement aux Américains, les garçons et nos collègues coréens mangent d'habitude dans beaucoup de petites assiettes en picorant un morceau de ça et ça ici et là, même pour le petit déjeuner. J'ai bon ou pas?

J'ai d'abord acheté des paires de baguettes supplémentaires et j'ai cherché toute la nourriture en promotion. Et comme j'en avais marre du riz, j'ai décidé de le zapper et de prendre des nouilles instantanées et des légumes marinés (je crois que ça s'appelle Kimchi) à la place. J'ai aussi acheté des côtes de porcs (Galbi), du boeuf grillé (Bulgogi), du poulet et du poisson pour être sûre que les garçons mangent au moins un truc! J'ai aussi acheté des soupes en sachets et des bonbons. Chaque quantité était multipliée par six, évidemment.

Quand la jeune caissière m'a vue débarquer avec tous mes paquets de viande et de trucs marinés, j'ai cru qu'elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Elle a passé tous mes articles sans rien dire, à un rythme ponctué par le "Bip!" incessant de sa machine alors que tout continuait de s'empiler de l'autre côté du comptoir en une petite montagne. J'aurais voulu plaisanter sur le fait d'être une maman super occupée et à quel point mes gosses sont grognons quand ils n'ont pas le petit déjeuner qu'ils veulent mais je manque toujours cruellement de vocabulaire ! Heureusement, j'avais assez d'argent et de phrases de mon voyage au centre commercial (même si je les articule toujours à peine mieux). Je suis donc partie avec une dizaine de sacs dans chaque bras et j'ai vite quitté la file qui devenait de plus en plus impatiente derrière moi. Aie un peu pitié de moi, Corée!

Quand je suis arrivée, l'appartement était toujours silencieux et je croyais que les garçons ne s'étaient pas réveillés. Qui aurait cru qu'ils étaient d'aussi gros dormeurs! Mais aussitôt que je suis entrée dans le salon après avoir posé mes affaires dans la cuisine, je vis que plus personne n'y était. Et ce n'était pas le pire: la télé fumait, la table basse était cassée en deux et le canapé et les fauteuils étaient déchirés, à la renverse. Mon coeur fit un bond et le temps sembla s'arrêter le temps d'une seconde. Soudain, en entendant des bruits de voix venant du couloir, je me précipitai vers elles et vis les garçons penchés au-dessus du balcon étroit de la chambre à coucher, à essayer d'atteindre quelque chose alors qu'ils étendaient leurs bras autant qu'ils pouvaient vers elle. La porte-fenêtre était cassée, et des morceaux de verres étaient parsemés de partout, couvertes de paillettes de sang. Alors que je l'enjambai et rejoignis les garçons qui s'écartèrent pour me laisser passer, je retins un cri en voyant Taeyang suspendu à la balustrade, les jointures de ses mains égratignées et blanchies par leur prise forte aux barreaux de fer. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide au-dessus des cinq autres étages, ses mains glissaient imperceptiblement et les muscles de ses bras tremblaient. Quelques passants sur le trottoir s'étaient aussi arrêtés sur le trottoir pour regarder la scène. Je ne pouvais pas en laisser plus se rassembler sous notre foyer sans risquer d'éveiller les soupçons. Et s'ils filmaient? S'ils appelaient la police?

"Taeyang? Regarde-moi. Taeyang!" J'appelai son nom d'une voix tremblante en faisant tout pour ne pas paniquer.

Quand il leva la tête et que regards se croisèrent, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire et il murmura quelque chose, "Nuna" ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Mais aussitôt, il regarda de nouveau en bas et ferma les yeux.

"Non! Non, Taeyang, regarde-moi. C'est moi. Joan. Joan-ssi, j'appelai de nouveau d'une voix plus douce et le fis de nouveau lever la tête. ça va aller, Taeyang. Regarde-moi. Prends ma main.

Je tendis ma main vers lui. Mais il ne la prit pas, détournant le regard alors que ma main s'approchait de lui.

-Taeyang, allez. Prends-la! Je lui dis mais il ne bougea pas. Prends-la, je t'en prie!  
-Jam-Kan-Man! J'entendis soudain G-Dragon à côté de moi lui crier.

Nous nous regardâmes tous deux et, alors qu'il regardait directement dans les miens de ses yeux dorés, il hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux vers son ami qui tremblait de plus en plus de fatigue.

-Taeyang, écoute G-Dragon. Jam-Kan-Man! Je répétais maladroitement et les autres autour de lui répétèrent avec moi.  
-Jam-Kan-Man!  
-Jam-Kan-Man!  
-Jam-Kan-Man, Taeyang-ih!  
-Allez! Je répétai et tendis mes deux mains au-dessus de sa tête.

Lorsqu'il finit par les prendre, je me sentis soudain violemment tirée comme une poupée de chiffons par-dessus la balustrade avant de sentir soudain des mains me retenir par la taille et me garder solidement ancrée au balcon. B***el, ce qu'il était lourd! Mais bientôt, tous les autres s'emparèrent vite de ses poignets, ses épaules puis sa taille et il atterrit sur le sol carrelé tandis que nous reprenions tous notre souffle sous le choc et les efforts.

Lorsque je retrouvai mon calme, je lui donnai une vive claque sur son épaule nue.

-Espèce de débile! Pourquoi t'a fait ça? T'essayais de t'échapper? Ou de te tuer? Et vous...

Je continuai en me tournant vers les autres en les menaçant de la paume de ma main, ce qui les fit reculer sur le coup.

-...pourquoi vous n'avez pas essayé de l'arrêter? Pourquoi il ne vous a pas laissé le remonter?  
-Tu lui manquais. Il était inquiet, TOP expliqua simplement d'un ton calme et neutre.

Je regardai alors Taeyang qui se massait l'épaule, moins à cause de la douleur que de l'incompréhension de ce soudain accès de violence. Les autres me jetaient des regards noirs, à la fois choqués et en colère.

Je sentis une vague de culpabilité m'envahir. J'en conclus aussi que nous avions besoin, tous les six, de commencer à prendre très vite des leçons d'anglais et de coréen aussitôt que possible. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de devoir gérer ce genre de "Bon retour à la maison!" tous les jours!

-Je suis désolée, je commençai doucement mais décidai de ne pas me laisser entraîner. N'empêche, vous devriez avoir honte de vous! Vous avez détruit la moitié de l'appartement de ma mère, vous savez? Et tu t'es blessé, dis-je alors que Daesung soignait maintenant les mains de Taeyang. Alors vous devriez savoir que vous serez punis pour le reste de la journée. D'abord, sortez. Ensuite, restez debout aux coins du couloir et ne bougez pas. Je ne veux entendre aucun de vous pendant le reste de la journée.

Je désignai deux angles du couloir hors de la chambre.

-TOP, traduis."

Il me jeta un regard dédaigneux tandis qu'il traduisait le tout aux quatre autres qui soit me foudroyèrent ensuite du regard, comme G-Dragon et Taeyang, soit se regardèrent entre eux, abasourdis, comme Seungri et Daesung. Je ne compris pas leurs réactions tout de suite. Mais maintenant, je pense que c'est assez compréhensible. Chaque fois qu'ils rataient un entraînement ou se comportaient mal, ils étaient soit battus soit électrocutés, parfois au point de s'évanouir. Certains d'entre eux aussi orgueilleux que GD pouvaient faire avec des traitements douloureux mais ne supportaient pas l'humiliation d'une punition aussi mesquine! Quand aux autres, je crois qu'ils n'ont simplement pas compris l'utilité d'un ordre aussi bizarre.

Cependant, ils firent comme il leur avait été ordonné, comme les bons petits soldats qu'ils étaient et se tinrent les coins des murs en groupes de deux ou trois.

Pendant ce temps, je ramassai les morceaux de verre, nettoyai le sang et couvris le trou béant d'une paire de draps (on fait avec ce qu'on a, okay!). Puis je me dirigeai de nouveau vers la cuisine en soupirant et en grommelant pendant que je jetais le verre à la poubelle. Maman va carrément me massacrer quand elle rentrera ! En plus, ce n'est pas son appart mais celui de Kwan. Alors ils vont se mettre à deux pour me tuer quand ils rentreront!

Lorsque je rentrai de nouveau dans le salon avec mon balai, Seungri m'y attendait.

"Qu'est-ce tu fais là? Retourne au coin! Allez! Je lui dis et le chassai de la pièce.

Il recula de quelques pas et disparut. Alors je tournai le dos au couloir, pris un sac-poubelle et jetai les plus gros morceaux du poste de télé. Mais je sentais une présence dans mon dos et, quand je me retournai, il était de retour, en me souriant d'un air penaud.

-Me fais pas ce sourire, je le prévins, peu importe tous tes efforts, je te laisserai pas, ni toi ni Daesung, m'attendrir. Une punition, c'est une punition. Maintenant, va-t-en, je suis occupée, je lui dis et montrai de nouveau le hall du doigt.

Il m'obéit et retourna dans le couloir. Je pris ensuite le balais, la pelle et la balayette, et rassemblai tous les morceaux de plastique et de verre par terre. Evidemment, quand je me tournai, il ETAIT encore à l'entrée du salon, les épaules rentrées et une expression exagérément désolée au visage. Il essayait de toute évidence de paraître aussi mignon que possible (ce qui était beaucoup moins efficace que Daesung...). Comme je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser de lui, je levai les yeux au ciel et soupirai.

-D'accord, tu peux rester. O-kay, j'articulai pour lui faire comprendre. MAIS ne touche à rien. Sinon..., je lui dis en lui montrant l'endroit avant d'agiter ma main d'un air menaçant.

A ce geste, il hocha frénétiquement la tête avec un grand sourire.

-Et arrête de faire cette tête. T'as 20 ans et on sait tous les deux que t'es pas autiste.

Evidemment, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il comprenne cette dernière phrase mais je l'avais marmonné plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose. Il resta calmement debout contre le mur tandis que je m'approchai d'un des fauteuils, sautai dessus et le remis sur ses pieds grâce à mon poids. Quand j'essayai de le faire avec le deuxième, je le vis en train de m'observer attentivement et il se rapprocha quand je sautai dessus pour le redresser.

-Tu veux m'aider? Alors fais pareil avec le canapé.", lui dis-je en le montrant du doigt. Vas-y, c'est à toi.

Il sourit en avançant vers le grand canapé, sauta dessus et le lourd canapé se remit bruyamment sur ses pieds. Il me regarda en souriant fièrement, puis le poussa et le refit tomber en arrière, ce à quoi je lui jetai un regard désapprobateur. Mais comme je vis bientôt comme le renverser et le redresser sans cesse le maintenait occupé et l'amusait passionnément, je le laissai faire et continuai de m'affairer avec le reste du salon. Mais au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il essayait d'autres positions et se tenait maintenant sur un pied sur le canapé, quand celui-ci se redressa, il perdit l'équilibre et atterrit bruyamment sur la tête, sur le plancher, ses jambes se dressant tendues dans l'air comme celles d'un oiseau mort. Il tomba ensuite sur le dos et, quand il se redressa, il essaya piteusement d'éviter mon regard mais, comme il s'était levé trop vite, il retomba aussi sec sur le canapé et y demeura allongé, toujours KO, incapable de bouger de sa place.

La scène était tellement inattendue et cartoonesque que je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui le fit tressaillir, puis il me jeta un regard noir et balbutia quelques gros mots coréens (en tout cas, je pense que c'était des gros mots!), ce qui me fit rire encore plus fort et me força à reprendre ma respiration.

Je pense que nous étions tous les deux assez bruyants car le bruit attira les quatre autres au salon, tous surpris et confus. Quand ils me virent explosée de rire (okay, j'admets que je SUIS pas mal bruyante!) et Seungri complètement sonné en train de loucher sur le lustre, à l'agonie, ils se mirent eux aussi à rire. Alors, tandis que même Seungri finit par céder à l'hystérie générale malgré sa migraine montante, nous étions bientôt tous les six en train de rire de façon incontrôlable. Comme toujours quand ça arrive, nous regarder entre nous étouffer de rire suffisait à nous faire continuer chaque fois que c'était sur le point de s'arrêter!

"Alors, je dis aux garçons quand on finit (enfin!) par nous calmer. Si vous ne supportez vraiment pas la punition, rendez-vous utile et aidez-nous, je leur dis et montrai la table basse cassée avant de me remettre au travail.

Ils firent tous par s'y mettre aussi et, peu après, tout était enfin rangé et nettoyé, sauf que c'était aussi presque vide à part le tapis, les fauteuils défoncés et le canapé pété! Mais bon, j'imagine qu'on avait besoin de plus d'espace, de toute façon.

Tant qu'on y était, je me disais qu'ils pouvaient aussi en profiter pour prendre un bain parce que, comme je disais plus tôt, tout schlinguait maintenant la sueur, les médocs et le fer!

Je fis couler un bain et les conduisis à la salle d'eau deux par deux avant de leur faire comprendre qu'ils devaient enlever leurs vêtements, se laver sur le petit tabouret en bois puis rentrer dans la baignoire. Je quittai la pièce aussitôt que j'en avais fini avec mes instructions. Après tout, on est tous humains et, même s'ils ne semblaient pas en être conscients, je n'étais PAS prête à voir autant de mecs que je connaissais à peine à poil devant moi !

G-Dragon et Taeyang furent les premiers. Je pris les vêtements et uniformes qui puaient la transpiration et le sang et me maintins en apnée en les rentrant dans la machine. Sérieux les gars, la prochaine que vous vous entraînez, utilisez du lycra, je sais pas... parce que le cuir plein de sueur ça SCHLINGUE UN MAX ! En plus, quand je les ai récupérés, je savais que ça mettrait des jours, si ce n'est des semaines avant que ça sèche. Donc porter à nouveau ce truc était hors de question pour eux!

J'ai souri quand je les ai entendus tous les deux rire et s'éclabousser comme s'ils avaient à nouveau dix ans. Avant ça, ils ne connaissaient pas d'autres façons de se laver que d'être nettoyés au tuyau d'arrosage contre un mur à l'eau glacée. Donc j'imagine qu'avoir de nouveau un bain était comme retourner en arrière pour eux, à l'époque d'avant qu'ils ne se fassent kidnapper. Mais quand je suis de nouveau entrée avec des serviettes, toute la pièce était inondée et les bouteilles de savon étaient toujours scellées sur le comptoir. Ils se tournèrent vers moi, surpris. J'avançais vers eux et, sans un mot, alors qu'ils gardaient les yeux fermés, prêts à se prendre un coup, je reniflai rapidement le haut de leur tête. J'en étais sûre: non seulement leurs figures étaient toujours sales mais leurs cheveux sentaient encore la fumée et l'essence. De colère, je pris la bouteille de shampoing et commençai avec GD qui remua et geignit tandis que je lui lavai les cheveux moi-même. GD, mec, je croyais qu'on était potes maintenant, toi et moi! Il se leva et tenta de s'enfuir mais fut bientôt paralysé par le shampoing qui lui piquait les yeux et l'aveuglait à cause de ses mouvements trop brusques. Je le ramenai jusqu'à la baignoire de force et lui rinçai la tête à la douche. J'avais l'impression de toiletter un chien sauvage ! Dieu merci, Taeyang était plus coopératif, même s'il évitait toujours mon regard et demeurai silencieux, même quand je lui frottai plus doucement l'épaule que j'avais frappé et répétai "Désolée".

Seungri et Daesung étaient aussi faciles à gérer. Même si, quand Daesung s'assit dans la baignoire, il resta d'abord inerte, les genoux contre sa poitrine, la tête basse et sans sourire du tout comme si l'eau allait le mordre, il finit néanmoins par se détendre et se laissa couler un peu plus dans la baignoire jusqu'à ce que seul le haut de sa tête jusqu'à ses narines émerge, soupirant de plaisir. Pendant ce temps, alors que j'essayai de prendre leurs vêtements pour les laver aussi, Seungri ne cessait de m'appeler encore et encore en faisant des "Noona!" ci, "Noona!" ça*, en étirant ses muscles comme un bodybuilder ou en poussant la tête de Daesung sous l'eau juste pour l'emmerder jusqu'à ce que Daesung se rasseye, les yeux brillants de soleil, poussa la tête du benjamin sous l'eau et l'y garda jusqu'à ce que l'autre agite les bras en détresse en criant par milliers de petites bulles

 _*Je crois que "Noona!" veut dire "Regarde-moi!" ou un truc dans le genre_

Lorsque les deux autres eurent terminé, je me rendis compte que le dernier était Top. Lorsque j'allai le chercher, il était assis sur l'un des fauteuils cassés dans le salon, l'air de m'attendre. Je l'amenai jusqu'à la salle de bain et lui refis ma petite explication comme je l'avais faite pour les quatre autres. Mais quand je terminai, il se contenta de rester debout sans rien faire. Même après lui avoir expliqué une deuxième fois plus clairement, puis une troisième fois, il ne bronchait toujours pas, toujours à me fixer, toujours à attendre. Je croyais qu'il ne comprenait pas, ce qui était étrange étant donné que c'était lui qui avait le plus de vocabulaire. Le temps d'un instant, son regard me rappela celui de Beast. Mais sans doute, me disais-je, il se fichait de moi, à faire semblant de ne pas comprendre en guise d'excuse pour me désobéir. Dans ce cas, il ne se doutait pas que ce genre de comportement me motive encore plus! Je lui rendis son regard, agacée, puis saisis les bords de sa chemise et la leva au-dessus de sa tête sans prévenir.

Alors, tandis que ses bras étaient toujours coincés dans les manches de sa chemise, je me retrouvai soudain à l'entourer de mes propres bras et mon visage tout près de sa poitrine. Alors que nous étions paralysés dans cette position, je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Cependant, je continuai, enlevai sa chemise complètement et la jetai au sol. Puis je continuai avec la ceinture de son pantalon. Mais alors que je la débouclai, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir encore mal à l'aise alors qu'il continuait de me regarder intensément. Je me concentrai sur ma tâche et contemplai sa peau. J'étais à la fois impressionnée et un peu terrifiée par le nombre incroyable de cicatrices sur tout le corps des garçons. Mais c'était TOP qui en avait le plus: petites, longues, anciennes, fraîches, profondes... tout son torse ressemblait à un parchemin sur laquelle son histoire était écrite. Je ne pouvais pas m'en détacher du regard. Il avait l'air aussi plus fin et musclé, bien plus que celui de Joseph. Plus je le regardais, plus je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps contre mes mains, surtout maintenant que la chaleur du bain s'était évanouie depuis longtemps. Je réalisai soudain que j'étais dans une pièce verrouillée avec un jeune homme que j'étais en train de déshabiller, lui et moi loin de Joseph. Dans le silence, je pouvais entendre nos deux respirations presque se synchroniser. D'abord la mienne, puis la sienne, puis la mienne, puis la sienne, plus longue, plus profonde... Quand je levai la tête, son visage n'était soudain plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?" une voix s'écria dans ma tête. "Reprends-toi! Tout de suite!"

Mais nous restâmes tous deux ainsi, figés, et je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer quand il se pencha, réduisant l'espace entre nous deux de plus en plus alors que nous gardions tous les deux les yeux ouverts. La seconde d'après, de l'eau éclaboussa toute la pièce bruyamment et mes fesses touchèrent le fond de la baignoire alors que je tombai à la renverse, yeux fermés, soudain trempée d'eau glacée et en train d'inhaler de la mousse. Lorsque je tentai à nouveau de me relever et rouvris les yeux en toussant et en crachant de l'eau savonneuse, j'étais seule et Top avait rejoint les garçons dans le salon, complètement rhabillé. Je le savais, je le savais, je le savais. J'aurais du le voir venir qu'il essaierait à nouveau de me piéger!

Je continuai de le fusiller du regard en préparant le déjeuner et me sentis encore plus furax quand il ne prit pas même la peine de tourner la tête vers moi. Comment ose-t-il jouer avec mes émotions?! Et comment je peux oser m'y adonner aussi facilement, d'ailleurs? Il n'est même pas si beau que ça (ok, en fait, si, mais ça ne m'avait jamais frappée jusqu'à maintenant!), c'est juste une sale peste avec des grands yeux noirs! Et comme ma vie sociale à la fac n'avait jamais été vraiment excitante, je manque d'expérience, donc ça me rend encore assez crédule. Mais alors que je continuais de chercher des raisons et des justifications derrière lesquelles cacher ma honte et ma rage, j'étais ravie que les garçons m'aident à tout préparer: lorsque j'apportai les plats, la table était propre et mise et tout le monde était assis autour, à attendre sagement. J'étais tellement contente de les voir si bien élevés que j'oubliai pendant un instant pourquoi j'étais fâchée. De plus, j'étais assez fière de moi. Je n'avais rien cuisiné de coréen avant et le résultat avait l'air et sentait plutôt bon! Je pense que les garçons étaient de mon avis car, aussitôt que leurs assiettes furent pleines, ils commencèrent à manger avec appétit. En un rien de temps, plus rien d'autre ne pouvait être entendu que le son des cuillères et des baguettes. Petit à petit, tous les plats furent vidés et je pouvais deviner qu'aucun d'eux n'était même à moitié rassasié.

Il faut croire que c'est ce qui arrive quand on cuisine pour six pour la première fois, surtout pour cinq garçons qui ont vécu avec de sévères restrictions de nourriture toute leur vie!

Pendant ce temps, alors que je songeai à Joseph, je résumai la situation dans ma tête. Aujourd'hui était notre première matinée de liberté loin de lui, à tous les six. Où en étions-nous, eux et nous, depuis hier soir? Qu'est-ce que Joseph faisait? Est-ce qu'il me cherchait? Est-ce que notre escapade pas-franchement-discrète du labo faisait la une des journaux maintenant? Je quittai un court instant la table et allumai mon ordinateur pour vérifier: l'évènement avait bel et bien fait la une de trois des quatre journaux que je consultai. Mais les trois mentionnaient un "incident technique" avec l'une des machines qui avait été rapidement remise sous contrôle. Bien sûr! Ils ont quand même montré une photo de moi, indiquant que j'étais disparue. Au moins, étant donné que le projet est secret et illégal, je savais que ni la presse ni la police n'aiderait Joseph dans son enquête pour trouver les cinq garçons. A la place, ils se concentreraient sur moi. Mon portable se mit soudain à sonner. Lorsque je lus le nom qui s'afficha, je sentis ma respiration se coincer dans ma gorge:

"JO-JO"

Je le laissai sonner, mes deux mains paralysées par la mélodie de la sonnerie. Elle s'arrêta après plusieurs secondes et un petit jingle joyeux résonna ensuite dans l'air. J'avais 1 nouveau message de: JO-JO. Mon cœur battait la chamade lorsque je le lus:

"Coucou ma puce,

T'es occupée? Je te manque? Ne t'inquiète pas, JE TE TROUVERAI. Je ferais TOUT CE QUI EST EN MON POUVOIR. Reviens s'il te plaît, je sais que tu as besoin de moi. Je veux te RETROUVER toi et MES GAMINS. Tu sais à quel point je déteste que les gens touchent à mes affaires! JE TE PARDONNERAI SI TU REVIENS VERS MOI BIENTOT.

Je t'attendrai, ma puce,

Ton Jo-Jo."

En le lisant, mes lèvres tremblèrent silencieusement. J'étais catégoriquement sûre qu'il était furieux. Son message crypté semblait venir droit d'un serial-killer. Je pouvais imaginer la colère froide derrière le sourire chaleureux quand il tapait ça devant les journalistes avant d'ajouter les majuscules et les cœurs que je lui avais appris avant de me l'envoyer. Mais alors que mon cœur avait accéléré sous la peur, je serrai les dents et pris une grande inspiration. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. Il croit que je suis quoi? Sa marionnette? Plus maintenant. C'est fini, ce temps-là. Si je commence à flipper, on est foutus tous les six, c'est certain. D'abord, il fallait qu'on sorte de là avant que les garçons ne pètent un plomb, surtout maintenant que je ne pouvais plus les laisser tout seuls dance petit appartement. Ensuite, on avait besoin d'une couverture, à commencer par des tenues appropriées pour les garçons.

En parlant du loup, alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, l'un d'eux leva soudain la tête, puis deux, puis trois, puis tous se regardèrent avec la bouche toujours pleine. Je les regardai d'un air interrogateur lorsqu'ils sautèrent soudain tous de leurs chaises et se précipitèrent hors de la pièce, couvrant leur bouche de leurs deux mains. Le dernier, Daesung, courut jusqu'au comptoir et vomit dans l'évier de la cuisine, pâle et tremblant. Je le regardai puis regardai mon assiette, inquiète. En y repensant ce soir, je ne vois toujours pas ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'il y avait un problème avec la nourriture? Est-ce que les trucs qui étaient en promo étaient périmés? Je suis pourtant sûre d'avoir tout bien faire cuire! Et même si certains morceaux avaient un drôle de goût parce que je ne suis pas non plus un chef cinq étoiles, moi-même je ne me sentais pas malade. Et Dieu sait à quel point je peux être casse-pieds quand on en vient à me faire manger de la nourriture que je ne connais pas!

Quand ils revinrent à leurs chaises en titubant, leurs visages blancs comme des cachets d'aspirine, je leur lançai un regard penaud alors qu'ils se rasseyaient avec des yeux de poisson mort et repoussèrent leurs assiettes loin d'eux.

"Désolée." je leur dis, espérant que maintenant, ils sauraient ce que veut dire ce mot. Si je voulais les faire sortir, il fallait qu'ils me fassent confiance, ce qui n'était pas gagné s'ils étaient persuadés que je voulais les empoisonner!

Daesung et GD m'ont souri faiblement tandis que les autres gardaient la tête baissée, respirant lentement et profondément pour s'empêcher de vomir à nouveau. Certains d'entre eux avaient sali les chemises moches de Joseph, ajoutant de nouvelles couleurs à la palette.

Ouaip, on a définitivement besoin de nouvelles fringues...

Il se fait tard et j'entends des estomacs gargouiller, y compris le mien. C'est l'heure de sortir de la chambre et de faire à dîner. Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec cette journée. Je reviens bientôt.

Joan.


	14. Samedi 9 Mai (nuit)

Les garçons étaient très calmes pendant le dîner. Tant mieux. Je ne veux entendre aucun d'eux jusqu'à demain. En fait, je ne veux rien entendre du tout. Je veux juste être seul et réfléchir... réfléchir à quoi faire ensuite, surtout après ce qui s'est passé. Si vous voulez savoir, oui, je suis toujours fâchée contre vous, les garçons. Définitivement, définitivement fâchée contre eux et contre moi-même.

Quand j'ai annoncé aux garçons que nous allions sortir (en les montrant eux et la porte car je ne voulais pas compter sur ce crétin de Top pour jouer les interprètes), ils avaient l'air d'aussitôt oublier leur maladie et se sont mis à sourire d'excitation et se parler joyeusement super vite entre eux.

"MAIS, je soulignai, il y aura quelques règles."

La première règle, je leur expliquai, était qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à utiliser leurs pouvoirs en-dehors de l'appartement, ce contre quoi ils se mirent à protester mais je restai intransigeante. La deuxième règle était que nous devions rester tout le temps ensemble. Enfin, la troisième règle était qu'aucun de nous six ne devait attirer l'attention sur nous. Nous devions garder notre identité secrète, donc nous avions besoin de déguisements qui ne laissaient pas voir nos visages, surtout étant donné que j'étais une personne disparue (même si je savais que je n'étais pas la seule fille avec des traits "exotiques" en ville. Donc j'avais toujours une chance d'être confondue avec quelqu'un d'autre!).

Quand je vis leurs cheveux multicolores, je me dis que mon amour pour les chapeaux en forme d'animaux avait été soit une prémonition, soit une bénédiction. Je cherchai aussi à travers les placards et pris les lunettes de soleil de ma mère et son copain (surtout ma mère. Elle est comme moi, un peu auto-pourrie gâtée!).

Ils enfilèrent tous leurs lunettes de fille et leurs chapeaux enfantins un par un (même s'ils détestaient parce qu'il faisait trop chaud pour la saison!). Daesung eut droit au chapeau d'ours brun, Taeyang, celui de l'ours blanc, Seungri eut le panda (étrangement, ça lui allait parfaitement bien. Mais il était bien sûr hors de question que je lui dise!), G-Dragon eut le lion et Top le loup. Ça va sans dire qu'ils ne ressemblaient pas aux gamins les plus cools de la ville. Ils avaient même l'air plutôt ridicule. Mais leurs looks étaient toujours crédibles. Quand Top traduisit les pleurnicheries de Daesung, qu'il voulait récupérer son uniforme (qui était toujours humide et en train de sécher dans la salle de bain), je sus que cet après-midi ne serait pas une promenade de santé. C'était même plutôt flagrant alors que Taeyang ne cessait de jeter son chapeau et ses lunettes. Maintenant, je sais que c'est parce qu'elles lui rappelaient l'obscurité de sa cellule. Mais à ce moment, quand j'essayai de le forcer de les garder en place, il me sauta dessus et faillit me frapper. Oui! L'adorable et timide Taeyang m'a presque FRAPPEE ! Heureusement, les garçons l'attrapèrent et l'arrêtèrent à temps. Qui sait ce que la force d'un de ses poings peut faire sur un corps humain sachant qu'il fait une tête de plus que moi et que ses bras sont deux fois plus épais que les miens ?! A ce moment, je me souvins des mannequins et me mis à avoir aussi peur que le jour où ils s'étaient rebellés contre les militaires. Je n'aimais particulièrement pas la grimace qu'il eut le temps d'une seconde. D'une telle rage... C'était comme si je n'étais plus de nouveau qu'un énième scientifique du labo. Alors je décidai que Taeyang serait le seul à partir tête nue ce qui, bien sûr, fit tirer la tronche aux autres et geindre (que quelqu'un me sorte de cet enfer!).

Ils ont été sages dans le bus et sur le chemin vers le centre commercial. Mais quand nous sommes arrivés, aussitôt que nous étions à l'intérieur et qu'ils admiraient la hauteur du building avec de grands yeux surpris, ils commencèrent à se disperser et je me mis à courir derrière les uns les autres en essayant de n'en perdre aucun de vue. Je souris aussi de la façon la moins gênée possible aux passants qui les regardaient courir près d'eux. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient l'air mignon avec leur chapeaux-animaux et leurs grands sourires innocents tandis que nous passions de boutique en boutique pour acheter des tenues sympas... Mais ces gentilles dames et chers messieurs n'étaient pas la malheureuse qui tâchait de rattraper sans cesse ces crétins si rapides et aux capacités mentales si discutables !

G-Dragon courait de magasin en magasin (juste assez vite pour rester hors de ma portée et assez lentement pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Heureusement qu'il a compris au moins CETTE partie de mon discours!). Il effrayait les gens en manquant de leur rentrer dedans, tout comme Seungri qui regardait tout, touchait à tout, questionnait tout le monde à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, avec qui il avait moins de difficultés à bavarder qu'avec moi.

C'est pas juste. C'est moi qui les ai à ma charge. Pas ces étrangers!

Taeyang, qui n'était pas aussi téméraire que ses camarades, restait près de Daesung sans oser marcher trop loin de lui, surtout quand ils croisaient des gens qui le regardaient curieusement. Quant à Daesung, il marchait à un rythme lent, à regarder tranquillement autour de lui et à sourire grandement à tous les passants qui lui répondaient par le même sourire, enchantés.

A la fin, je n'ai pas honte de l'admettre au point où j'en suis, j'en avais tellement assez de tenter de les surveiller tous en même temps que je leur ai crié dessus en anglais pour qu'ils se ramènent tous devant moi, ce à quoi ils obéirent instantanément alors que la foule marchait maintenant à l'écart de nous. Les garçons eux-mêmes ne semblaient pas fiers de se faire crier dessus en public, surtout devant des gens avec qui ils se sentaient plus proches qu'avec moi. Heureusement que nous venions de terminer tant bien que mal notre shopping et que je n'avais donc qu'à les rassembler pour qu'on rentre à la maison.

« Je comprends pas! Vous pouvez être tellement sympas quand vous en avez envie. Vous étiez tellement disciplinés au labo! Vous ne pouvez pas l'être sans qu'on vous y force?

Ils me regardèrent tous d'un air désolé, même si je pouvais voir dans leurs yeux que, comme toujours, ils ne comprenaient rien du tout de ce que je disais. Je soupirai et remarquai soudain quelque chose, quelque chose de très alarmant: parmi les grands chapeaux colorés qui me faisaient face, je pouvais voir l'ours brun, celui à tête nue, le panda, le lion... mais il n'y avait pas de loup.

-Où est Top? Je demandai. TOP! »

Quand ils entendirent son nom, les quatre autres se regardèrent puis se mirent à regarder dans toutes les directions avant que nous nous tournâmes vers l'allée à laquelle nous faisions face. Quelques vitrines plus loin, Top se tenait debout, nous regardant de loin. Quand je l'appelai et l'invitai d'un geste à nous rejoindre, il retira lentement son chapeau-animal et ses lunettes puis tourna les talons et courut dans l'autre direction, de plus en plus loin de nous. Je le regardai s'enfuir, en panique.

-Attrapez-le!" J'ordonnai aux autres garçons.

Mais ils s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite avant même que je leur en donne l'ordre. Moi-même je retirai mes talons et lui courut après avec tous nos sacs de fringues (je commence à en avoir marre de toujours me trimballer trois tonnes de sacs quand je suis dehors!).

Top courait de plus en plus vite, poussant les gens hors de son chemin, en fixant quelque chose que je ne voyais pas car j'étais trop loin de lui. Devant moi, Daesung et Seungri couraient de chaque côté de lui en essayant de le coincer entre eux alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de ses flancs. Mais quand Daesung tenta de le forcer à le regarder en face, TOP ralentit soudainement et prit un virage alors que ses deux adversaires furent arrêtés brutalement par un banc et quelques poubelles qu'ils percutèrent. Taeyang fut plus chanceux. Il avait attendu Top au tournant et l'attrapa, le maintenant serré contre lui alors qu'il luttait dans ses bras. Mais quand Top tourna la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, Taeyang poussa un cri et le lâcha pour se couvrir les yeux de ses deux mains, effrayés par quelque chose que ne pouvions évidemment pas voir. Quand je finis par l'atteindre, hors d'haleine, il était roulé en boule par terre, tremblant, avant de reprendre soudain ses esprits et de recommencer à courir.

GD était maintenant le seul à être assez près de Top. Alors que ce dernier ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil d'avant en arrière pour l'avoir dans son champs de vision, G-Dragon zigzaguait tout autant de droite à gauche en continu, en tâchant d'éviter son regard, comme aux entraînements.

Nous arrivâmes soudain à un grand espace ouvert, à un croisement de plusieurs grandes allées. A son centre, une énorme scène était installée avec un présentateur occupé à faire une démonstration d'un produit quelconque. Quoi que fut ce produit, il était filmé par une minuscule caméra et projeté sur plusieurs écrans larges. Quand TOP débarqua sur scène, il poussa le présentateur hors de l'estrade et attrapa sa caméra. Puis il la fixa intensément et son regard fut transmis sur les dizaines d'écrans qui faisaient face au public. Celui-ci, je pense, devait croire que ce n'était que la suite du show et ne broncha pas. Soudain, lorsque tout le monde jeta un coup d'œil aux multiples écrans, ils se mirent tous à reculer et hurlèrent, penchés en avant et se tenant la tête, visiblement en train de souffrir.

Le souffle court à cause du point de côté que je traînais, je me tins devant l'allée et pâlis, évitant du regard les écrans. Il y avait des enfants dans la foule! Des vieux! Des bébés! Il finirait forcément par les voir et arrêterait ce qu'il était en train de faire, je me disais. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Debout sur scène, concentré, tout ce qu'il regardait était l'œil de la caméra, fixé dessus, les poings de fer maintenus serrés sur l'appareil. Certains personnes hors de la foule prirent également leur portable et commencèrent à filmer. Je croisais le regard de certains des garçons de loin, échangeant avec moi le même regard inquiet. Je savais que GD était perdu quelque part dans la foule, essayant d'atteindre Top mais bloqué par les gens qui lui bloquaient le passage. Soudain, des hommes et des femmes dans la foule se mirent à hurler follement et se jetèrent les uns sur les autres en commençant des coups de poings et de pieds, habités par une rage aveugle. Même en ne gardant les écrans que dans un coin de mon champ de vision, je sentis un rush d'adrénaline me brûler les veines et me couvris aussitôt les yeux. Nous en étions maintenant à la seconde phase de l'hypnose.

"Arrête! Arrête, je t'en supplie!" Je criai à Top à travers le tumulte. Mais au point où il en était, soit il ne m'entendait pas, soit il s'en fichait.

Toute la place était hystérique, ce qui ne s'améliora pas quand la sécurité tenta d'intervenir et finit bientôt dans le même état de douleur de confusion. Quand je finis enfin par le trouver, les yeux de GD ne quittaient pas les miens alors qu'il désignait les écrans sur scène. Malheureusement, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il attendait de moi. Avant que je ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, il ramassa des objets tombés de sacs déchirés et commença à les lancer vers Top pour le distraire mais Top se contenta de les éviter sans bouger d'un seul millimètre de sa place. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de moi?! Que je regarde les écrans? C'est exactement ce que j'essayais de ne pas faire! La foule bougea dans notre direction et Taeyang et Daesung tentèrent de les contenir en les repoussant loin de Seungri et moi. Mais les hommes les plus forts s'avancèrent puis les frappèrent au visage et au ventre tandis que d'autres les attrapaient pour les empêcher de s'échapper. Alors qu'ils continuaient de courir vers nous, Seungri prit ma main et me fit courir jusqu'à l'escalator. Il resta ensuite au bas de ses marches et le défendit en empêchant les gens de le prendre. Mais, comme il n'était ni aussi fort que Taeyang ni aussi vif que GD, il reçut bientôt d'énormes coups à la tête et à la poitrine en le défendant. De loin, alors que j'avais maintenant une vue d'ensemble, je pouvais voir que Daesung et Taeyang avaient abandonné la voie pacifiste et donnaient maintenant des coups à leurs assaillants qui s'assommaient un par un et gisaient au sol. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais perdu le contrôle de la situation aussi rapidement. A quelques mètres d'eux, G-Dragon se battait toujours tout seul, à jeter des objets vers Top tout en avançant vers lui. Quand des enfants arrachèrent un des écrans de son présentoir et le jetèrent vers Taeyang et Daesung, tandis qu'il les percuta de côté et qu'ils s'écroulèrent sous son poids, ils regardèrent vers le haut et serrèrent soudain les paupières, hurlant à l'unisson avec les gens repliés au sol, à ramper et gémir à l'agonie comme des victimes d'un bombardement sur un champ de bataille.

Soudain, quand je vis l'écran par terre s'éteindre et se réduire en miettes sous les pas des gens, je compris ce que GD avait tenté de me dire plus tôt.

J'appuyai sur le bouton de l'escalator pour le bloquer et descendis vers Seungri, l'appelai et montrai l'écran cassé. Après plusieurs tentatives, il ne comprit toujours pas ce que j'attendais de lui alors je l'aidai seulement à avancer à travers la foule furieuse, en essayant d'atteindre Daesung, Taeyang et GD. Mais ils étaient trop loin de nous et nos voix ne pouvaient pas même les atteindre par-dessus le vacarme. Alors tout ne dépendait que de moi et Seungri. Après que nous nous soyons débrouillés pour approcher les bords de la scène, nous nous emparâmes ensemble des écrans un par un, les yeux fermés, et les fîmes tomber par terre avant de leur donner des coups de pieds jusqu'à entendre le "CRAC!" rassurant des écrans plasma.

Petit à petit, nous entendîmes le bruit de la foule se calmer et, après encore plusieurs minutes de lutte, tous les écrans étaient enfin au sol, en morceaux. Mais soudain, j'entendis le bruit d'un appareil qui tombe à terre, Seungri se retrouva écarté de moi d'un coup de poing au visage et je me retrouvai brusquement en face de TOP, furieux comme jamais. Il me saisit par les épaules et me força à regarder dans ses yeux aussi grands et noirs que le fond d'un puits. Je reculai aussitôt, à présent incapable de détourner le regard même si je sentais des lames me transpercer les globes oculaires jusque profondément dans mon cerveau! J'étais aveugle et j'avais mal! J'AVAIS HYPER MAL! Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal que ça de toute ma vie! J'étais prête à tout, même arracher ma propre tête pour ARRETER D'AVOIR MAL!

Alors que je me sentais sur le point de devenir folle de douleur, les garçons arrivèrent soudain à mon secours alors que Daesung et Taeyang me bloquaient la vue et que j'entendis G-Dragon donner un violent coup de poing à TOP au visage. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement et tenta de répliquer mais il reçut alors un autre coup. Quand la douleur s'arrêta et que je me calmai enfin, en nage, je regardai ensuite autour de moi et vis Daesung s'éloigner, se déplaçant de personne à personne en plaçant ses mains sur leur visage ou leur corps, guérissant leurs plaies puis les plongeant dans un profond sommeil. Taeyang fit tomber quelque chose à mes pieds que je reconnus être des portables cassés. Il aida ensuite GD à se saisir de TOP et tous deux le forcèrent à nous rejoindre. Maintenant l'aîné avait un œil au beurre noir, enflé et, alors qu'il lançait un regard mauvais à GD en tentant de l'hypnotiser mais que rien ne se passa, celui ne fit que lui en lancer un autre regard de colère en retour, à peine intimidé. Seungri avait aussi récupéré nos achats, maintenant sales et froissés, et me les tendit avec un sourire d'excuse. Mentalement, j'étais trop occupée à penser à la police qui arriverait bientôt. Il attendit que Daesung en ait terminé avec les blessés et revienne, puis m'aida à me relever et me chuchota à l'oreille:

"oniva"

Tout était horriblement silencieux lorsque nous quittâmes le centre commercial. Nous aussi. J'appelai un taxi qui nous conduisit jusqu'à l'appart sans qu'aucun de nous ne s'échange un seul regard.

Toujours sans un mot, je fermai la porte de l'appartement derrière nous quand tout le monde fut rentré. Nous étions maintenant rassemblés dans le salon. Je mis longtemps à commencer, juste adossée au mur, bras croisés et le nez au sol avant de prononcer enfin d'une voix rauque mes premiers mots:

"Aujourd'hui, ça a été un désastre, les mecs. Je vois pas comment on peut appeler ça autrement. JAEANG, je leur dis en coréen (j'avais vérifié le mot sur mon portable dans le taxi).

Les garçons avaient aussi les yeux baissés, muets.

-Même si vous avez essayé du mieux possible d'effacer toutes les traces de notre passage, et je vous en félicite, j'admis, il se peut que ce ne soit pas assez pour empêcher la presse d'en parler. Les caméras ont quand même enregistré. Les photos, les vidéos ont sans doute été postées à temps sur le net. La police archivera tout. Ils vont nous appeler, nous poser des questions. Ils demanderont qui vous êtes, les gars. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera, alors? Moi aussi, ils me cherchent, vous savez! Si ce que je dis s'avère vrai, ça veut dire qu'il y a rien que je pourrai faire pour vous protéger. Je ne suis pas Supergirl. J'en ai jamais été une.

Je crois que je n'étais... et ne SUIS toujours pas fâchée à ce stade. Je me sentais seulement lassée et je voulais me coucher le plus vite possible.

A ce moment-là, mes yeux croisèrent ceux de TOP. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du faire ? Le gifler? Lui gueuler dessus? Casser des trucs? Je ne fis rien de tout ça. Au lieu de ça, je regardai simplement dans son seul œil valide, l'autre étant complètement fermé.

-Et toi, hein? demandai-je doucement. C'est à cause de toi que la journée s'est gâchée. C'est toi qui a tout foutu en l'air. T'as rien à me dire?

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. Peut-être juste qu'il dise "Pardon", ou qu'au moins il ait l'air désolé. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de me fixer d'un air neutre, les bras croisés comme moi. Puis il commença à parler en coréen pendant un long, long moment, presque sans pause ni changement de ton, comme s'il avait tout préparé à l'avance et profitait maintenant de cette opportunité pour me dire tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Sa voix était calme, haute et claire. Pourtant je pouvais voir, à en juger par le feu dans son œil perçant, que son intention envers moi était tout sauf amicale. Il y eut ensuite un court silence durant lequel les quatre autres regardèrent par terre et évitèrent les yeux les uns des autres, l'air mal à l'aise. De mon côté, je fixai à mon tour Top et soupirai.

-Tu te rends compte que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que tu viens de dire. Pas vrai?"

Je n'en ai toujours aucune idée, à cette heure-ci. Etant donné que je n'avais rien d'autre à leur dire et que je me sentais vraiment fatiguée, je suis allée dans la chambre de ma mère et je m'y suis enfermée pour me réconforter avec mon seul ami: mon ordinateur, comme toujours.

Ce n'est même pas leur faute à eux. C'est la mienne. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide pour penser que tout ça, c'était une bonne idée... comment j'ai pu me convaincre de détruire toute ma carrière, ma propre vie en un claquement de doigts et croire que je réussirais à gérer toute cette merde toute seule alors que je ne suis même pas foutue de demander mon chemin en coréen après avoir vécu un mois ici. Je me souviens des mots de Joseph: "Les actions ont des conséquences et elles ne mènent pas toutes à une fin heureuse." Il avait raison. J'ai besoin de lui. Sa sagesse me manque. La chaleur de ses bras me manque. Notre doux foyer me manque. Et merde. Voilà que je pleure encore comme un gros bébé. Quand la police me trouvera, je sais que Joseph et les autres feront croire au public que je suis folle. Après tout, même s'il était sur le point de le fermer, c'est moi qui ai volé les travaux de Joseph et me suis enfuie. Je n'ai même pas touché au réfrigérateur dans lequel il garde sa bouteille noire, alors que j'aurais du! Si je l'avais volée, j'aurais pu l'apporter à la police. J'aurais pu préparer un antidote. Au lieu de ça, je n'ai pensé qu'aux garçons. Je pense que ça fait de moi une mauvaise sauveuse et une piètre scientifique. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ce que nous devons faire maintenant, c'est essayer de dormir. Ou plutôt attendre dans le noir.

Je sais que les garçons sont toujours debout. Je les entends murmurer dans le couloir. Ils doivent croire que je suis endormie. Je crois qu'ils préparent leur prochain plan pour s'échapper si la police débarque, ou comment faire payer TOP pour ce qui leur arrive. A moins qu'ils ne prient. On leur a appris à prier. Eh bien, je vais prier aussi, au cas où.

Dieu ait pitié sur ces pauvres âmes. Dieu, ais pitié de moi. Ne nous laisse pas mourir en tant que monstres. Fais savoir au monde que nous ne sommes qu'humains.

Joan.


	15. Dimanche 10 Mai

안녕하세요 journal !

J'adore les dimanches. Ok, d'habitude je les aime pas mais je pense que je vais les adorer à partir de maintenant! Vous savez pourquoi? Parce que j'ai eu la preuve aujourd'hui que même le tout dernier jour, une semaine de merde a toujours une chance de devenir une des plus cools de ta vie!

Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin et que je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas fermé les volets la nuit précédente, j'ai grogné quand le soleil de 10 heures m'a fait mal aux yeux alors que j'étais complètement enfouie sous les draps et que mes cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés. Mais alors que je clignai les yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière éblouissante du jour qui m'a d'abord fait tout voir en bleu, j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas toute seule. Cinq silhouettes me faisaient contre la lumière du matin, en train d'attendre. Quand je fus enfin capable de les voir de la tête aux pieds, je souris en voyant ce qu'ils portaient et ils me sourirent en retour. Ils étaient tous habillés dans les tenues qu'on avait achetées. Il s'avéra qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi sales que je croyais hier. Cependant, comme ils n'étaient conscients de la façon correcte de les porter, certains avaient les mauvais pantalons et les chemises à la mauvaise taille. D'autres, bien qu'ils portaient le bon vêtement, le portaient à l'envers, ce qui me fit un peu rire. Ils n'avaient plus l'air fous ou dangereux, ils avaient juste l'air adorablement débile! A part ça, ça leur allait très bien, ce qui me rendit fière.

"Nous sommes désolés. Nous arrange vouloir, G-Dragon déclara et fit de son mieux pour articuler correctement chaque mot.

Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais parlé anglais, il s'était bien débrouillé! Les quatre autres semblaient tout autant croire en ce qu'il disait. Alors je décidai de leur donner ma réponse. Je leur fis le geste d'attendre une seconde et tapai quelque chose sur mon clavier sur Google Traduction avant de me tourner de nouveau vers eux.

-알았어. 직장에서!*

 _*"Ok. Alors au boulot!" (Je crois que c'est ce que ça veut dire - j'espère!)_

Quand ils entendirent ma réponse, ils me regardèrent d'abord surpris en penchant légèrement la tête de côté. Je pensais que mon propre accent était trop maladroit et qu'ils ne m'avaient pas compris. Mais je fus soudain contente de les voir sourire et hocher la tête. Je pense que je n'étais pas si mauvaise que ça, moi non plus!

Nous avons donc passé le reste de la journée à faire ce que nous aurions du faire depuis le début: se parler et apprendre. L'anglais pour eux, le coréen pour moi. Ce fut assez dur, surtout était donné que la majorité n'avait pas parlé depuis des années. Mais il faut croire que cette capacité leur revenait de plus en plus chaque jour car leur progrès était ensuite rapide, comme tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient depuis qu'ils avaient reçu leurs dose de SS. Maintenant, on arrive à se dire tellement de choses sans chercher le mot pendant trois heures! Se présenter, commenter quelque chose, ordonner des trucs au restaurant... Ouais, même si mon ordinateur me dit qu'on s'en servira, je ne pense pas que ce genre de vocabulaire nous sera utile bientôt... Surtout, je sais enfin dire "Bonjour", "S'il vous plaît", "Bonne nuit", "Merci", "Pardon"... Je suis contente de pouvoir m'en servir avec les garçons désormais.

Quant à moi, je leur ai appris leur équivalent anglais ainsi que d'autres mots plus... colorés, du genre "F you" et "Conneries"... Quoi? C'est toujours utile dans n'importe quelles circonstances! En plus, ils étaient ravis de m'apprendre leurs équivalents coréens. D'ailleurs, je suis surprise qu'ils les connaissaient. Je commence à me demander s'ils étaient si sages que ça quand ils étaient enfants étant qu'ils ne pouvaient certainement pas les apprendre des scientifiques américains.

En parlant de gros mots, j'adore le fait que les asiatiques n'ont pas le droit de dire directement "non" quand on leur demande quelque chose mais, en Corée, quand un ami te taquine, c'est parfaitement normal de lui demander s'il veut mourir!

J'ai aussi appris l'existence du Konglish, ces mots anglais que les coréens ont gardé tel quel dans leur langue mais les ont ensuite déformé pour qu'ils sonnent coréens, avec des mots du genre cheeseburger qui se traduit à peu près par 치즈버거 et qui s'entend "chi - seu - beu - gueu" et 화이팅 qui se prononce "Hwaiting" et qui veut dire "Fighting!". Quand les coréens disent ça, ça veut dire qu'ils veulent se battre, c'est juste un mot pour t'encourager. C'est officiellement mon nouveau mot préféré.

D'ailleurs, j'ai compris aujourd'hui, grâce à Internet et aux garçons, que la plupart des tensions que je ressentais autour des coréens, à la fois de ma part et la leur, était surtout due à des quiproquos culturels!

Par exemple, quand le bus était trop bondé et que les gens me bousculaient sans cesse, j'étais toujours énervée qu'ils ne s'excusent jamais. En fait, en Corée, surtout dans des grandes villes comme Pyongtaek, ça arrive tellement souvent que c'est juste normal de ne rien dire et de continuer son chemin. Ce n'est pas malpoli du tout, c'est comme ça.

Aussi, quand j'ai demandé aux garçons pourquoi les gens me regardaient toujours bizarrement dans la rue, parfois d'un air plutôt désapprobateur, ils m'ont expliqué que ce n'était pas (que) parce que je suis noire ou occidentale. Il s'avère aussi que, même si la saison est de plus en plus chaude, certaines de mes chemises sont trop (les garçons se sont tus et quelques uns ont rougi légèrement)... ouverts.

J'ai appris que même si c'était accepté et plutôt ordinaire pour les filles coréennes de déambuler en minijupe, la plupart des coréens sont toujours inquiets quand on en vient à d'autres parties du corps, surtout les épaules et le décolleté. Pour eux, le décolleté, c'est particulièrement tabou. Donc en gros, j'ai appris qu'aussi longtemps que je resterais dans ce pays, je devrais dire adieu aux trois quarts de mes tee-shirts! Ouin ouin.

Et je comprends enfin maintenant pourquoi les garçons m'appellent tout le temps "Noona"! Ce n'est pas qu'ils ont mal compris mon nom, c'est juste que, depuis le début, j'avais mal compris ce que ça voulait dire!

Il s'avère que, contrairement aux occidentaux, les gens ici sont très regardants quand on en vient aux honorifiques (titres hiérarchiques). En fait, "Noona" est la façon normale de s'adresser à une partenaire plus âgée. C'est un genre de "Grande sœur". Et moi aussi, je ne les ai pas appelés correctement depuis le début. Comme ils sont plus jeunes que moi, j'aurais du les appeler "Dongsaeng", "petit frère" quoi (attend, un seul nom pour tous les cinq? SERIEUX?) ou au moins "G-Dragon-ah" ou "Seungri-yah" puisque "-sshi" est trop formel maintenant.

Pour s'entraîner, comme on est dimanche et que le frigo est à nouveau vide, les garçons m'ont tendu le téléphone et j'ai ordonné quelque chose d'un site de livraisons, ce qui nous a tous fait bien marrer comme des débiles alors que je luttai pour marmonner nos commandes au pauvre jeune homme au téléphone, en essayant encore et encore avant de raccrocher et que nous éclations tous de rire.

Quand nous en eûmes assez de nos leçons parce que nos cerveaux étaient en compote à force de mémoriser des mots et des unités de ton par cœur, on fit une pause (qui devint ensuite la fin de la leçon d'aujourd'hui haha). Je branchai les haut-parleurs de la radio sur mon ordinateur et cherchai de la musique cool. Comme, évidemment, les garçons ne connaissaient rien de la culture pop (et qu'ils étaient plutôt curieux), j'ai pensé qu'il était aussi temps de former leurs goûts musicaux!

Forcément, je ne pouvais rien leur faire écouter d'autre que mes artistes préférés. Et comme je suis plutôt branchée hip-hop/R'n'B, on a écouté beaucoup de Ne-Yo, Usher, Tupac, Dr Dre... Dieu merci, ils aimèrent tout instantanément. J'appris bientôt à connaître leurs propres goûts:

Taeyang et Seungri préféraient les vidéos de danse, donc ils adhérèrent plus aux danseurs/chanteurs genre Usher, Timberlake, Derulo, Ne-Yo etc.

G-Dragon et Daesung aimaient plus les rappeurs et les chanteurs, ce qui fait que GD préférait des trucs du style Eminem, Dr Dre, Jay-Z. Et Daesung adorait les chanteuses comme Beyoncé, Adèle et Charlie XCX (j'aime pas la majorité de ses titres mais je trouve que "Boom Clap" est génial. Et Daesung est d'accord avec moi apparemment!).

TOP préférait rien du tout et décida de bouder toute la journée. Tant mieux pour lui, ça me va. C'est tout ce que j'aurais à dire là-dessus.

Etant donné que, pour des raisons évidentes, les garçons n'avaient pas écouté de K-pop moderne, leur culture pop à eux, nous décidâmes d'en chercher nous-mêmes. Alors on a appris à connaître des artistes récents intéressants comme se7en et 2NE1. Pour être franche, même si je les ai trouvés un peu zarbi un bon goût, ils restaient quand même pas mal! Au moins les garçons les adorent, c'est sûr.

Vers la fin de notre petite récréation, G-Dragon et Daesung ont réussi à se souvenir de deux chansons de deux groupes différents qu'ils écoutaient quand ils étaient petits: une d'une girl band appelé Baby VOX et l'autre de Rain. Les chansons étaient un peu ringardes (même de l'avis des garçons). Pourtant, dès que je commençai une chanson au hasard, nous sommes tous restés silencieux alors que les garçons se tenaient maintenant immobiles, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux dans le vague. C'était comme si leurs corps étaient là mais leurs esprits avaient été transportés ailleurs, au fond du pays des flash-back, en particulier Daesung et GD. Vers le milieu de la deuxième chanson, "Bad Guy" de Rain, soudain, GD tourna la tête loin de nous et se mordit les lèvres. Mais quand je réussis à jeter un coup d'œil, je vis des larmes tomber alors qu'il faisait son maximum pour les retenir, conscient qu'il était observé. Cependant, Daesung lui sourit et le pris dans ses bras avant que Top ne se précipite vers leur leader et ne le serre dans ses bras par derrière en le serrant fort, comme s'il avait peur qu'il tomberait en morceaux s'il relâchait ne serait-ce que légèrement sa prise. GD les serra tous les deux en retour, bien qu'il gardât sa tête rousse baissée et que des larmes continuèrent de tomber au sol du visage que je ne pouvais pas voir, sanglotant un peu plus fort alors que les deux autres observaient le groupe de trois avec un petit sourire.

D'après ce que j'ai compris, comme ils me l'ont expliqué, c'était la chanson qu'eux six, y compris Beast, ont chanté dans leurs cellules pendant les cinq années de leur captivité chaque fois qu'ils craignaient de ne pas voir le lendemain. GD était celui qui leur avait appris les paroles, lui qui les savait par cœur, car c'était une de ses chansons préférées.

Voilà un extrait de traduction des paroles que j'ai trouvée sur internet. Je crois que je comprends pourquoi il leur avait appris cette chanson et pourquoi il l'aimait tant.

 _Je ne suis pas un mec pour toi  
Je ne suis pas le genre de mec pour toi  
Je ne suis pas le genre de ce que tu connais  
Je suis un sale type, je suis un sale type...  
Devant beaucoup de gens,  
Je ne pouvais pas me montrer tel que je suis...  
_  
J'écouterai... Je suis fatigué des moments difficiles...  
(Quand je suis avec toi, c'est toujours comme ça)  
Je suis un sale type... Je veux te dire que je ne suis qu'un homme-*

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, j'ai choisi une chanson que je savais, sans aucun doute, que nous aimerions tous les six étant donné que, ben, c'est fait par le ROI de la musique, surtout la pop, hihi...

"You are not alone" de Michael Jackson

Même si je savais que c'était un peu niais de ma part, aussitôt qu'ils entendirent le refrain, ils me firent tous un sourire de reconnaissance, y compris G-Dragon qui leva la tête et me donna un petit sourire, les yeux rouges.

Quand Michael atteignit la note la plus haute et la plus longue de la chanson, j'étais certaine que, alors que j'avais fermé les yeux, pendant une seconde, nous étions au paradis, loin du reste du monde, loin des dangers et de notre passé. On était juste là, ensemble.

On fut aussi contents d'entendre le livreur sonner à notre porte et nous apporter la bouffe ! Le dîner se passa bien. Ou du moins, c'est ce que je crus jusqu'à ce que je les vis quitter la table aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient et revenir presque défigurés par la douleur pour la troisième fois en deux jours. C'est quoi le problème avec la bouffe dans ce pays? Ou est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec l'estomac des garçons? Dans tous les cas, il faut qu'on trouve une solution et vite avant qu'ils ne meurent de faim. Fatigués de nouveau par la maladie/allergie/je-ne-sais-quoi, ils se couchèrent tous très tôt et je décidai moi-même de rester parmi eux pour écrire pour rapport quotidien!

J'ai l'impression d'être observée.

Tout va bien, fausse alerte! Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que c'était Top qui essayait de me tuer dans mon "sommeil"... Mais ce n'était que G-Dragon qui ne dormait pas non plus. Il faisait en fait un genre de garde de nuit, à attendre que j'aille aussi me coucher pour veiller sur son équipe. Quel bon leader !

Comme aucun de nous deux n'allait dormir avant un bon bout de temps, je nous ai fait une tisane à la menthe (ma boisson préférée!) et nous nous sommes assis à la fenêtre avec nos tasses brûlantes, à chuchoter des petits touts et des riens par-dessus le bourdonnement étouffé du traffic nocturne et les légers ronflements des quatre autres. Alors qu'il cachait la moitié de son visage derrière sa tasse, dans le noir, j'observais ses yeux marron en amande dirigés vers la fenêtre. Pourtant, je savais qu'ils étaient concentrés sur autre chose, quelque chose dans son esprit... Il avait l'air un peu triste aussi. Quand je lui ai demandé si c'était toujours à cause de la musique, il a légèrement secoué la tête. Il a fait de son mieux pour me dire en anglais qu'il était fâché contre lui-même à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier au centre commercial.

"Fâché contre toi-même ?, je lui demandai, surprise. 왜?  
-Parce que je pas bon leader, il répondit d'un air morose.

Sa réponse me fit sourire.

-Arrête tes conneries! Je lui dis en anglais avec un rictus. T'es un bon leader. C'est évident. Si tu en doutes, va réveiller les autres et demande-leur. Je suis sûre qu'ils sauraient t'en convaincre quatre fois mieux en coréen que je ne le ferais en anglais. Hwaiting, dongsaeng!

Il me sourit en retour.

-Merci.  
-D'ailleurs, je voulais te demander quelque chose, je lui dis après avoir bu une gorgée de ma tasse. Comment tu as fait pour devenir le chef du groupe? Leader, comment? Je répétais avec attention quand je vis qu'il avait du mal à me comprendre.

Il se rassit ensuite plus confortablement, essayant visiblement de trouver les bons mots.

-Peut-être parce que je le deuxième Hyung de nous. Top jamais intéresse à nous conduire et je sais mieux. Donc..., il termina avec un léger haussement d'épaules.  
-C'est quoi ton secret? Je lui demandai brusquement, mes yeux fixés sur les siens. Comment tu fais pour que les autres t'écoutent? Te respectent? Comment tu fais ça?

G-Dragon sourit et se frotta la nuque, l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

-Je sais pas. Juste...

Il me regarda, espérant que je trouverais le mot.

-...Naturel, complétai-je et lui offris un sourire las, un peu découragée. Donc j'imagine que je vais devoir trouver ça par moi-même. C'est ce que tu essaies de me dire, c'est ça?

G-Dragon hocha la tête avec hésitation. Nous bûmes ensuite nos tasses en silence, tous les deux plongés dans nos réflexions, regardant vaguement la ville en-dessous de nous. Après un moment, je fus surprise d'entendre sa voix.

-Tu es un bon leader aussi.

Je souris en entendant une phrase si bien dite, néanmoins un peu triste.

-Annyo, c'est faux.  
-Oui. Tu sauvé nous. Sans tu, nous morts.  
-ça suffit pas. J'ai juste...  
-YAH, allete tes connelies !

Bien qu'il l'ait dit d'une voix calme (en fait, un peu trop calme pour ce genre d'exclamation, haha) je tournai la tête vers lui, désarçonnée, et vis ses yeux marron percer directement les miens.

-Tu travailles dur. Ce n'est pas facile. Merci. N'arrête pas! Hwaiting, Pabo-noona!Arasso?

En faisant des pauses entre chaque phrase, il pressait parfois son poing contre son coeur, ce que je savais être sa façon de dire sincère. Pour ce genre de langage, nous, les humains, n'avons pas besoin d'interprètes. Et bien que ses derniers mots furent dits de façon un peu dur, je ne vais pas vous mentir, je sentis une vague de gratitude me réchauffer soudain de l'intérieur en écoutant ses pseudo-ordres. C'était comme si je faisais partie de son équipe à ses yeux, comme les quatre autres, et qu'il me donnait mes propres instructions. Je ne pouvais pas être mieux intégrée que ça.

-Arasso, G-Dragon-ah, je lui dis doucement. Fighting!  
-Fighting!

Nous échangeâmes tous deux un grand sourire et entrechoquâmes nos tasses comme les deux leaders que nous étions supposés êtres. Je répétai cependant, perdue:

-"Pabo"?

G-Dragon eut un rictus.

-ça veut dire "idiot".  
-Ah... Hé! je protestai, vexée, et le frappai légèrement avant à l'épaule alors qu'il riait. Au fait, j'ai une autre question... qu'est-ce que Top m'a dit hier quand il s'est mis à me parler en coréen?

Bien que je lui posai la question à moitié en coréen, le sourire de GD se figea soudain avant qu'il ne secoue la tête.

-Je dis pas. Pardon.  
-Tu veux pas me le dire. Wae? Il m'a insultée?  
-"Insulté"? G-Dragon répéta, perdu à son tour.

Je me montrai du doigt.

-Il m'a dit "Pabo"?

GD ne répondit pas.

-ça me surprendrait pas, continuai-je. T'inquiète, je suis pas en colère.

Une fois de plus, G-Dragon secoua simplement la tête, soit parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que je voulais dire, soit parce qu'il faisait semblant.

-Il tu dit plus tard, me dit-il ensuite.

Je soupirai.

-D'accord, j'attendrai. Mais tu dois me promettre que si je demande et qu'il ne me dit pas, vous, les mecs, vous me le direz.

Il eut soudain l'air intéressé.

-Et échange? il demanda en levant un sourcil.  
-Quoi? Tu marchandes maintenant? Comment oses-tu? je m'exclamai en faisant semblant d'être choquée et déçue puis pris soudain un air sérieux. Okay, tu veux quoi?

Il me sourit d'un air entendu.

-Toi et nous encore shopping!

Mon propre sourire s'élargit en voyant la lueur dans ses yeux.

-Marché conclu.

Nous nous levâmes ensuite et nous inclinâmes l'un en face de l'autre après que j'allais enfin dans ma chambre et m'enfermai de nouveau. Je pense que nous avons énormément progressé aujourd'hui, sûrement beaucoup plus que ce que Joseph et moi avions accompli en un mois au labo! Je suis contente que nous ayons eu aussi cette discussion. ça m'a fait comprendre que j'avais moi-même besoin de m'améliorer. En fait, j'aime plus ou moins la sorte de connexion que nous avons créée aujourd'hui. Ils ont besoin de moi. Mais je crois que j'ai besoin d'eux, moi aussi. Ils me donnent envie de me battre pour quelque chose, quelque chose que Joseph ne m'a jamais donné. Je me battrai plus. Même si les flics viennent chercher les garçons, je me battrai jusqu'à la fin pour les aider à s'échapper, comme je l'ai fait au labo. Un jour, je serai comme GD. Un jour, les garçons me respecteront et ce jour-là, nous ferons partie de la même équipe. Et je mènerai Top à la baguette. Je ne laisserai plus jamais me niquer à nouveau le cerveau.

Merci de faire partie de ma nouvelle vie, les mecs. Si on s'en sort, je ferai en sorte que ça en vaille la peine. Je vous le promets.

화이팅! 안녕히주무세요!

Joan.


	16. Lundi 11 Mai

안녕하세요.

Ça fait trois jours que les garçons et moi nous sommes échappés du labo. Je ferais mieux de chercher un autre boulot d'ici peu si on veut survivre financièrement. Qui aurait cru qu'être libre coûterait autant! Il y avait beaucoup de vent ce soir et, comme la fenêtre de la chambre est toujours cassée, ça fait trois nuits que je dors dans le froid. Aujourd'hui, j'ai encore été réveillée malgré moi. Mais cette fois, c'était à cause d'un horrible bruit de sonnerie et, quelques minutes plus tard, la main de Seungri qui me secouait légèrement l'épaule. Quand je le reconnus et vis son air inquiet, je me frottai les yeux et bâillai. J'avais un peu mal à la gorge et j'avais un peu de fièvre. Je crois que c'était autour de 9 heures. Certains des garçons dormaient encore.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je d'une voix rauque.  
-Téléphone.", il me dit et montra la porte.

En passant par le salon, toujours en pyjama, je me ruai vers l'interphone et de parler à l'homme (ou la femme) qui sonnait depuis tellement longtemps. Qui ça pouvait être, si tôt le matin? Mais je me figeai en regardant le petit écran de l'interphone et reconnus des uniformes de police. En une fraction de seconde, je me suis souvenu de samedi. Les souvenirs m'ont frappée comme une météorite et je fus tentée par l'idée de ne pas décrocher du tout. Je finis quand même par le faire, consciente que ça ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable.

"Yoboseyo? je demandai d'un ton hésitant.  
-Clarke-almeoni?  
-Neh, répondis-je, surprise par l'honorifique de femme âgée.

Je compris ensuite qu'ils pensaient sans doute qu'ils étaient en train de parler à ma mère et décidai de jouer le jeu.

-Désolée, continuai-je, je parle un peu coréen mais pas beaucoup, donc parlez lentement.

Les policiers commencèrent alors à m'expliquer lentement l'incident dont je savais déjà tout. Cependant, quand je demandais des détails sur ce qui s'était passé, histoire de voir ce qu'ils savaient, ils dirent qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où était provenue "l'hystérie de masse". Aucun témoin ne voulait parler ni à nouveau en entendre parler. Cependant, ils savaient que "ma fille", dont ils connaissaient mon identité par les médias, était concernée par l'incident car elle apparaissait sur les vidéos enregistrées.

-Est-ce que c'est apparu dans la presse?

Pendant une seconde, l'homme qui me parlait se tut. Lui et son collègue avaient l'air un peu étonnés par l'urgence dans ma voix, puis ils secouèrent la tête. Ils doivent avoir pensé que j'étais une de ces mamies seules au monde qui ne font rien d'autre que regarder la télé toute la journée et qui s'excitent à propos ce qui les relie à la télé.

-Non almeoni. Ce n'est pas le cas. Mais on voudrait vous poser quelques questions à propos de votre fille disparue. Elle doit toujours payer pour les écrans plasma qu'elle a cassés avec un autre jeune homme. Ils en ont détruit beaucoup. Est-ce qu'on peut entrer?

J'hésitai. Dans mon dos, depuis le cadre de la porte, je remarquai les garçons en train de se réveiller lentement, étendre leurs bras et bâiller.

-Je suis désolée, monsieur l'agent, déclarai-je gentiment. Je sais qu'elle a disparu mais elle n'est pas ici. Et je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle pourrait être. Dites aux agents de m'envoyer la facture. Je paierai pour les écrans payés, ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Qui c'est?

G-Dragon vint soudain derrière moi et parla dans le micro en regardant à l'écran. Je me pétrifiai.

-Qui est-ce, Mme Clarke? Un des policiers demanda.  
-C'est le petit-fils d'une de mes voisines, mentis-je. Il est venu me rendre visite parce qu'il sait à quel point je suis inquiète pour ma fille.  
-Est-ce qu'on peut lui parler? On voudrait juste vous poser à tous les deux quelques questions basiques sur votre fille: combien de fois votre fille vous rendait visite, les endroits où elle pourrait s'être rendue...

Je l'interrompis.

-Je ne peux pas parce que... elle n'a jamais rendu visite! Elle ne m'a même pas appelée une seule fois depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici il y a un mois. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle, pas d'e-mails, pas d'appel Skype, ni Facebook... Rien. Elle n'a pas d'amis, pas d'adresses auxquelles se rendre, pas d'habitude, c'est une étrangère totale! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, monsieur l'agent, je vais raccrocher pour avoir la paix. Ayez pitié d'une vieille femme! Il est hors de question que je dise un mot de plus sur ma fille à quiconque avant que je n'entende d'abord un de sa propre bouche!

En finissant ma dernière phrase un peu trop dramatiquement, je fis ce que je dis et raccrochai, sentant mon cœur battre à la vitesse d'une mitraillette. Cependant, ils sonnèrent une fois de plus et je décrochai, les mains tremblantes.

-Nous sommes désolés, Mme Clarke. Nous ferons ce qu'on peut. Avant de partir, certains agents du centre commercial ont envoyé la facture à votre fille. Mais étant donné qu'elle a disparu, ils l'ont probablement renvoyé à vous. Elle doit être dans votre boîte aux lettres à l'heure si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil."

Ils s'inclinèrent ensuite devant la caméra et je partis. Certains des garçons applaudirent à ma petite scène de crise et je leur donnai un petit sourire de complicité. Lorsque j'allai chercher le courrier et revins, alors que je jetai un œil aux nombres au bas de la lettre, je la montrai aux garçons et ils pâlirent. C'était cher à quel point, deux millions quatre mille wons? Sûrement beaucoup, je pensai. Lorsque je convertis les chiffres en dollars, je manquai de lâcher mon ordinateur et tombai de ma chaise. 2178,50 DOLLARS ! VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ?! Alors que j'essayai de survivre à ma crise cardiaque, j'en profitai pour vérifier les sources électroniques des journaux locaux. Ils ont bel et bien mentionné "une bagarre générale partie de nulle part" mais ils n'ont publié aucune photo parce que "les bandes ont été volées". Par qui? je me suis demandé. Est-ce que ça pourrait être l'un des garçons? Ou... est-ce que Jo était au courant? 2200 dollars. Je n'ai jamais autant payé pour quoi que ce soit de ma vie! Ça et la télé de maman et Kwan, un nouveau canapé et de fauteuils, la fenêtre, et la bouffe et les fringues que j'ai déjà achetées... Les chiffres continuaient de s'accumuler dans mon cerveau alors que je gardai les yeux rivés sur la feuille. Les garçons autour de moi étaient à nouveau silencieux, regardant le sol avec des expressions coupables. Je levai la tête et mes yeux croisèrent celui valide de Top qui me fixait aussi (à ce stade, ça ne me choque même plus), son œil gauche toujours à moitié fermé avec un large cercle noir autour de l'orbite. Je ne savais absolument pas s'il se sentait lui aussi coupable. J'espère qu'il l'était. Dans le silence tendu, il semblait attendre comment j'allais réagir, tout comme les quatre autres dont les yeux passaient maintenant sans cesse de lui à moi. Il fut surpris, comme je le remarquai, quand je plissai les yeux et le dévisageai.

"T'as l'air mignon comme ça, déclarai-je d'une voix calme. Tu ressembles à un lémurien.

Quand il entendit le mot, il pencha légèrement la tête de côté, ce qui le rendit encore plus adorable.

-Lémurien?" répéta-t-il, troublé.

Je souris et, sans un mot, me rendit à mon ordinateur puis leur montrai les résultats sur Google Image. Quand les photos apparurent, ils hurlèrent tous de rire en point d'en avoir presque des larmes, à part Top bien sûr, qui se contenta de serrer les poings et les dents et ses joues rougirent de gêne et de honte. Après ça, il bouda encore plus intensément que jamais. Comme au moins, j'étais maintenant de bonne humeur, je pris congé des garçons et me rendis à la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Cette fois, j'ai préparé trois tonnes de riz, pas seulement parce que manger sans riz en Asie était tout simplement impensable (maintenant je sais-euh!) mais aussi parce que je me suis dit que ça ferait du bien aux ventres des garçons. Pendant le repas, je sentais le regard noir ardent de Top, comme s'il essayait de me transpercer le visage avec. De mon côté, je le regardai tranquillement en retour avec un sourire.

"Tu peux me fixer avec ton œil de merlan frit autant que tu veux parce que je te surveillerai aussi, désormais. Ton autre œil m'a assez coûté comme ça!", je lui dis en désignant de mes baguettes son cocard.

Je sais qu'il a compris ce que j'ai dit. En silence, il me fusilla juste du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il me quitte soudain des yeux et s'effondra de sa chaise. Les garçons et moi nous levâmes et je m'agenouillai à ses côtés pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, quand les quatre autres quittèrent soudain la pièce, la poitrine secouée de spasmes. C'est pas possible! Je ne leur ai donné que du riz, pourtant! C'est pas possible que ça ait pu les rendre malades encore une fois! Pendant ce temps, Top, dont la tête était maintenant sur mes genoux alors que je cherchai la moindre contusion, se réveilla avec une expression surprise et confuse dans le regard. Quand il vit où il était et me vit ensuite, il s'agita et se leva avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise, évitant mon regard. Quand les garçons revinrent et firent de même, il y eut un long silence durant lequel nous fixâmes nos assiettes pleines, y compris moi. Soudain, GD rapprocha son assiette et ses baguettes de lui et prit avec une petite boulette de riz qu'il mit dans sa bouche et mâcha avec les deux mains sur ses lèvres. Il finit par avaler, les paupières étroitement serrées, comme s'il croquait des araignées. Daesung, Taeyang, et même enfin TOP, se regardèrent et l'imitèrent, luttant de toutes leurs forces pour ne pas tout vomir, dégoûtés, en détresse, parfois même si réticents qu'ils en pleuraient presque.

"Les gars!" je leur dis. Arrêtez! 중지! Ça va vous rendre encore malade!  
-Nous arrange vouloir, grommela G-Dragon avec entêtement entre deux bouchées, maintenant en train de manger furieusement.

Les autres arrivèrent lentement au même état. C'était comme s'ils se battaient avec le contenu de leurs assiettes, pâlissant mais tenant bon, à manger chaque morceau un par un, à même en reprendre et tout avaler avec une étincelle dans les yeux. C'était comme s'ils étaient de retour à l'entraînement, à battre chaque adversaire avec la même détermination. Le déjeuner était devenu un vrai tour de force pour eux. Bizarrement, les regarder faire autant d'efforts pour vaincre mon riz me touchait!

Comme apprendre demande de la régularité, nous avons révisé notre vocabulaire et avons cherché de nouveaux mots. Tout le monde s'en sortait assez bien à part peut-être Daesung qui semblait avoir toujours beaucoup de difficulté à comprendre et articuler. Ce crétin sourit tout le temps pour me faire oublier de le punir quand il n'écoute pas! Il en est donc en gros au même niveau qu'avant qu'on se soit échappé. Je commence à désespérer, grr... En plus, je sais que c'est un manipulateur car chaque fois que je tourne la tête et me concentre sur les autres, il arrête aussitôt de sourire et bâille, ennuyé par mon cours. LA PETITE PESTE ! Taeyang a aussi du mal à apprendre mais moins, et pour une autre raison stupide: chaque fois que j'essaye de lui parler, il évite mon regard et marmonne timidement quand c'est son tour de répéter. Taeyang, mon pote, un conseil, ne sors jamais avec une américaine! A un moment, j'ai éternué et mon nez s'est mis à couler. Il y a un moment où mon corps a ses limites, surtout maintenant que je dors dans une chambre comme un gruyère! Quand j'ai essayé de me lever pour prendre des mouchoirs, Daesung m'a arrêté et m'a fait rasseoir sur le canapé. Il m'a ensuite touché l'épaule du bout des doigts et a regardé les autres, puis a tapé quelque chose sur l'ordinateur alors qu'ils cherchaient ensemble le mot qu'ils avaient en tête. Quand ils finirent par le trouver sur Google Traduction, Daesung se tourna vers moi avec un sourire et dit:

"Flisson"

Je fronçai les sourcils. Lorsqu'un courant d'air passa et que je le sentis me parcourir tout le corps, je compris et hochai la tête. J'avais bel et bien des _"frissons"_. Peut-être que j'étais plus malade que je ne le pensais. Ceci dit, quand il approcha ses mains de ma poitrine, je m'assis un peu plus loin de lui, surprise et choquée. Quoi, non seulement c'est un manipulateur mais c'est aussi un pervers ?! Il me sourit avant de placer ses mains sur ma clavicule et, d'abord surprise, je fermai ensuite les paupières de contentement alors que la chaleur de ses paumes traversait mon corps entier et que je me retrouvai à mieux respirer qu'avant. Je ne savais même pas que c'était aussi mauvais avant que je ne le sente disparaître. En fait, ça faisait même tellement de bien que je commençai à somnoler. Soudain, les autres vinrent à nous et se rassemblèrent autour de Daesung, en touchant soit un de ses bras, soit ses jambes, soit ses épaules, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient prendre, et s'y accrochèrent comme des chats autour d'un radiateur. A vrai dire, chaque fois que Daesung guérissait quelqu'un, sa peau faisait l'effet d'un nounours chaud qu'on veut saisir et ne jamais lâcher. Alors que les garçons fermaient lentement les yeux et soupiraient d'aise, je me dis qu'ils savaient de quoi je parle. Entouré par autant d'amour de tellement de gens, alors que ça le chatouillait de tous les côtés, Daesung se mit à rire, montrant son sourire-avec-les-yeux et son beau sourire blanc élargi à son maximum. C'était presque notre premier câlin de groupe alors qu'ils s'accrochaient à Daesung et que j'étais toujours connecté à lui par ses mains !

Soudain, je me sentis un peu triste à l'intérieur. Je me rendis compte qu'à un moment, il faudrait qu'on se dise au-revoir. C'est d'ailleurs notre but: trouver leur place. J'espère qu'on découvrira que leurs parents biologiques viennent tous du même immeuble que ma mère pour qu'ils soient nos voisins pour toujours! Comme son œil n'est pas encore censé être guéri pour l'instant, Top était exclu du câlin collectif. Je voyais que ça l'énervait plus qu'autre chose, même s'il essayait de le cacher derrière une apparence de mec cool et dur qui pense que les câlins, c'est pour les faibles. Quand j'ai tendu une main vers lui et lui ai demandé de nous rejoindre, il s'est levé, a pris un morceau de carton d'un vieil emballage et est parti dans ma chambre. Je l'ai ensuite entendu réparer la fenêtre. Quand il revint, j'eus un rictus.

"Je sais pas pourquoi ils t'ont appelé TOP, lui dis-je, ils auraient du t'appeler Monsieur Grognon. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je vais faire. Ce sera ton nouveau nom à partir de maintenant, monsieur Grognon."

Même si je me moque de lui en étant un peu plus à l'aise avec lui maintenant, je trouve toujours son regard un peu flippant parfois. Assez pour me rappeler tout ce dont il sera capable quand son œil sera complètement guéri. Maintenant voilà où j'en suis, une fois de plus tard dans la nuit, à passer internet au peigne fin pour trouver de quoi expliquer la maladie des garçons. Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient vraiment avoir un cancer de l'estomac? TOUS les CINQ?! Au bout d'un moment, j'ai abandonné et essayé de trouver une explication plus rationnelle en fouillant le dossier des garçons. D'après leurs documents, aucun d'eux n'avait de maladie préexistante avant d'être "admis". La seule explication qui reste est le Sang de Superman. C'est logique, maintenant que j'y pense: il s'est écoulé une semaine depuis leur dernier dosage, ça et le changement de pression atmosphérique maintenant qu'ils vivent à la surface, la température, le manque d'entraînement... Je crois que leurs corps sont simplement en train de passer par une phase de désintox/réadaptation. Ma théorie est qu'ils compensent la dépendance en rejetant tout ce qu'ils absorbent qui ne soit pas du SS.

Je suis contente d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de télécharger les dossiers des garçons sur mon ordinateur. Mais je m'en veux toujours car ce n'était pas assez. Pourquoi je n'ai pas pris cette maudite gelée noire?! J'aurais du prendre autant de produits que possible, pour qu'au moins je puisse maintenant être en train de bosser sur un antidote! Je suis trop conne! J'aurais du forcer Joseph à écrire la formule du SS! J'aurais du prendre un échantillon du sang de Beast quand je l'avais devant moi! J'aurais du

j'entends du bruit.

Je suis allée au salon mais les garçons sont tous endormis, même GD. Peut-être que l'un d'eux est tombé par terre dans son sommeil. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on achète des matelas la prochaine fois qu'on sortira. Je me souviens que Joseph bougeait aussi dans son sommeil et que je pensais exactement la même chose. Bref, retournons à toi, journal. En parlant de Joseph, mon téléphone et ma boîte mail sont pleins à ras bord de ses messages. Je n'ai pas osé regardé un seul d'entre eux jusque là. Mais ils continuent de s'accumuler. Je sais que ce seront encore des fausses lettres d'amour remplies de vraies menaces et qu'il me rappellera toutes les promesses qu'on s'est faites juste pour me faire pleurer et me rappeler à quel point je suis rien sans lui. En lisant le titre de ses mails, comme je ne m'étais montrée à lui comme il me l'avait ordonné, ils étaient suivis par de plus en plus de points d'exclamation avec un vocabulaire de plus en plus explicite. Le titre de son dernier message qui datait d'aujourd'hui l'expliquait clairement au cas où j'avais encore un doute: "JE VAIS TE TUER". En essayant de l'effacer, je l'ai accidentellement ouvert et ai lu son contenu:

 _"Ma patience a ses limites, Joan. Si tu veux que je joue les méchants, je le ferai. J'ai une plus grande expérience que toi dans le domaine des projets secrets illégaux. Tu crois que ce nous fait peur, à ce stade? L'équipe et moi avons tellement de sang sur les mains que le tien sera à peine visible quand j'en aurai fini avec toi. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je m'occupe de quelqu'un d'autre. Dis-moi, ma chérie, comment va ta mère, ces temps-ci? Peut-être qu'on devrait lui rendre visite un de ces jours, tu ne penses pas? Disons demain?_

 _PS: Je suis bon joueur en t'avertissant cette fois-ci. Ça veut dire que tu peux encore arrêter ça. Et tu sais comment._

 _Avec tout mon amour. Jo-Jo."_

Je peux pas dormir, maintenant. Je sais que Maman est hors de la ville. Mais si les gars du labo débarquent à l'appartement, tout se déroulera encore mieux que ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour eux! Si j'appelle la police, ils pourraient m'arrêter et Joseph saura certainement que je suis ici. Si je n'appelle pas la police, ni moi ni mes vieux voisins ne les empêcherons d'enlever les garçons. Il faut qu'on sorte de là. Je ne dois pas faire paniquer les garçons! Où je pourrais les emmener demain toute la journée? De toute évidence, le centre commercial n'est plus une option. Alors où ça? J'ai les mains moites. Réfléchis! Continue de taper. Ne panique pas. Ne panique pas. Ne

Quelque chose d'étrange vient de se produire. Il est parti et je suis toute seule maintenant mais... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête quand il a fait ça. Durant mon paragraphe précédent, alors que je tapai, j'ai vu quelque chose dans le noir à côté de mon lit et j'ai sursauté quand j'ai reconnu celui qui se tenait debout droit derrière mon écran. C'était TOP. Il va sans dire que j'étais choquée et en colère quand je me suis levée et lui ai ordonné de retourner au salon avec les autres. Mais il n'a pas bougé. J'ai vu qu'il avait pleuré. Il s'est ensuite rapproché de moi et m'a prise dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolé." il m'a murmuré.

Désarçonnée, quand j'ai essayé de me débattre pour l'enlever de moi, il s'est encore plus accroché à moi comme l'avaient fait les autres avec Daesung cet aprèm. Est-ce qu'il s'attendait à avoir le même effet que lui sur moi? Ou est-ce qu'il croyait que serrer quelqu'un qu'il touchait pouvait quand même guérir un peu ses propres blessures? Je ne nierai pas que ça commençait bel et bien à être agréable au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il respirait doucement avec son menton calé sur mon épaule, sa poitrine se soulevant légèrement contre la mienne. Quand je l'ai serré en retour, je soupirai et chuchotai:

"T'es vraiment le plus bizarre de tous, tu le sais, ça?"

On est restés ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore un moment. Puis, sans un mot, il s'est séparé de moi et a quitté la chambre. Maintenant je peux voir sa silhouette de ma porte, allongée par terre à côté de Taeyang, de dos à moi. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il dort. Je n'aurais cru que Top était le genre de gars qui exprimerait des regrets, surtout de façon si... sensible. Ce garçon continue de me surprendre chaque jour.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais voir où je peux emmener les garçons. J'ai besoin qu'ils fassent semblant de s'amuser. Peut-être que nous déciderons sur le coup. Peut-être qu'on ira juste en ville faire un tour pour qu'on la connaisse mieux! J'ai entendu certains collègues dire qu'elle avait des places sympas que je n'ai pas encore vues !

안녕히 주무세요,  
Joan.

Mardi 12 Mai :

J'adore ces mecs. Ils sont la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Si jamais ils tombent sur ce journal, je veux qu'ils sachent que j'en pense chaque mot. Je suis fier de vous, les garçons. Ne changez jamais.

Comme on devait acheter des meubles pour remplacer les cassés, on a cherché des magasins en ville. Evidemment, maintenant que je suis fauchée et que tout est cher, on est vite retournés à la maison les mains vides! Ceci dit, j'étais contente que les garçons soient restés près de moi et les uns des autres tout ce temps, sans courir partout ni tout toucher sans m'en demander la permission. Ils ont particulièrement gardé un œil sur Top qui, lui-même, n'a rien tenté de suspect et a suivi docilement le groupe. Evidemment, ses yeux étaient froids et évitaient sans cesse les miens.

Le shopping, ou quasi-shopping, nous a gardés occupés toute la matinée. Quand le ciel s'est chargé de gros nuages gris, j'ai ramené les garçons à notre quartier pour voir de loin où en était la situation: du coin de la rue, j'ai reconnu un des vans du labo garés sur le trottoir. Alors qu'elle quittait l'immeuble, ma voisine me reconnut et me salua avec un sourire. Elle dit qu'un homme en costume avec un accent américain m'avait attendue devant ma porte. Quand je lui ai demandée si elle lui avait parlé, elle m'a dit qu'il lui avait dit qu'il travaillait dans un laboratoire local et lui avait posé des questions. Elle l'avait poliment informé que ma mère était à Séoul et serait de retour dans quelques jours mais qu'en attendant, il pouvait toujours parler à sa fille et ses cinq amis qui étaient en vacances ici. A ces mots, je tressaillis. Les garçons aussi. Elle ajouta que, pour un étranger, il parlait très bien coréen et avait de bonnes manières car il s'est ensuite poliment incliné avec un sourire chaleureux, disant qu'il ne voulait pas la déranger plus longtemps et qu'il attendrait patiemment que nous revenions. Nous nous dîmes au-revoir et elle reprit son chemin, nous quittant tous les six en cercle sur le trottoir, à nous regarder les uns les autres. Puis les cinq autres regardèrent dans ma direction.

Je me mordis la lèvre et me mis à réfléchir. Il était absolument hors de question que nous revenions à l'appart, maintenant. Est-ce qu'il avait appelé des renforts? Est-ce qu'il était armé? Est-ce qu'il essaierait de forcer la porte et fouillerait l'appart? Heureusement que j'ai pensé à emmener mon ordinateur avec moi avant de partir! Je menai notre groupe vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche et regardai la carte. Où on pourrait aller, maintenant?

"Où qu'on aille, on est à découvert, remarquai-je en pensant tout haut. S'il envoie des gens nous chercher, on ne pourra pas nous cacher dans la foule, cette fois. Il faut qu'on aille quelque part hors de la ville.

Mais si on partait en bus, on n'irait pas loin et il y avait toujours un petit pourcentage de chances qu'on rencontrerait des visages familiers. J'étais en train de devenir de plus en plus parano!

Soudain, mon cœur s'accéléra quand G-Dragon recommença à courir, suivi par les autres.

-Attendez! Vous allez où?" M'exclamai-je et courus assez vite pour rattraper l'un d'eux, Daesung, par l'épaule, avant qu'ils n'accélèrent.

Mais il sourit et me pris par la main avant de recommencer à courir après les autres, sans me donner d'autre choix que de courir avec eux, de plus en plus loin de notre maison. Heureusement que je portai un pantalon et des baskets aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression que je deviens de plus en plus intelligente avec ces mecs à mes côtés!

Quand ils s'arrétèrent enfin, ils transpiraient à peine et j'étais épuisée, à quatre pattes sur le sol, mes cheveux me tombant sur le visage alors qu'ils pendaient du chigon que je m'étais fait ce matin, inspirant à grands coups comme un vieil accordéon. Quand je levai la tête, je fus surprise de voir qu'ils nous avaient menés à la station de taxi que nous avions vue ce matin durant notre session de shopping. "Quelle mémoire!" j'ai pensé. Je vis ici depuis plus d'un mois et, même avec une carte, je me perds tout le temps! Les garçons me tirèrent vers un des taxis libres, ouvrirent la porte de devant et me poussèrent doucement à l'intérieur. Le chauffeur nous regarda nous installer à l'intérieur, un peu surpris, alors que les garçons se fourraient à l'arrière et lui dirent quelque chose si vite que je ne compris pas. La voiture démarra aussitôt, nous emmenant vers d'autres rues inconnues.

"On va où?" demandai-je et tournai la tête vers les garçons qui se contentèrent de me sourire.

Après un long trajet qui nous emmena vers les frontières de la ville, je payai le chauffeur et sortis de la voiture. Nous étions à la plage. "MALLIPO BEACH", je lus sur un panneau. Nous faisions tous les six face à la mer, écoutant son rugissement étouffé, comme les murmures sonores d'un géant endormi, regardant les vagues aller et venir à un rythme régulier. Grâce au temps lourdement nuageux, la plage était vide. ça avait l'air d'un endroit plutôt paisible. Quand je m'avançai vers la plage, enlevai mes chaussures et mis mes pieds nus sur le sable chaud, GD, Taeyang et Seungri foncèrent immédiatement vers la mer, déjà pieds nus, hurlant de joie avant de plonger dans la mer tout habillés. Cependant, Seungri revint aussitôt vers moi en claquant des dents et en frissonnant.

"P-Peut-être plus tard, dit-il, virant lentement au bleu et tremblant de plus en plus alors qu'il était trempé de la tête aux pieds.

Je lui fis un sourire en coin en enlevant mon manteau et le mis sur ses épaules. Il rentra aussitôt ses mains dans les manches et remontai la fermeture éclair pour se réchauffer avant de tourner la tête vers moi et de me sourire, reconnaisssant. Mais je reculai quand il m'entoura de ses bras et essaya de m'embrasser sur la joue.

-N'essaie même pas, maknae-yah! je l'avertis et le repoussai en riant. Etant le seul sans pouvoir, je ne pensai pas que tu serais aussi arrogant!  
-Je m'en fiche, dit-il et haussai les épaules avant de rajouter avec un sourire machiavélique: un jour tu découvriras que mon pouvoir, c'est de faire mienne."

En réponse, GD et Taeyang revinrent et prirent un bras de chaque côté de lui avant de le tirer vers la mer et de le couler avec mon manteau dans l'eau salée. Evidemment, il redevint très vite bleu...

Daesung était assis à côté de moi, si près qu'on se touchait presque, les coudes sur ses genoux, à sourire simplement à ses hyungs et son dongsaeng, définitivement content de rester sur la terre ferme pendant que les autres jouaient et se torturaient dans l'eau froide. A un moment, il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et me sourit de si près que je pouvais presque sentir ses cheveux blancs tout doux me chatouiller l'oreille.

"Et toi, dis-je, ne pense pas que je ne suis pas consciente que tu n'es pas aussi mignon que tu en as l'air. Tu m'as montré à quel point tu pouvais être un horrible manipulateur. Ne pense pas que ça remarchera désormais.

Ignorant ce que je venais de lui dire, le sourire de Daesung s'élargit au point que même ses paupières se fermèrent en croissants rieurs. Je tentai de résister mais il gazouilla et fronça le nez comme un bébé, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire aussi largement que lui et de rire.

-Et merde!" m'exclamai-je en me levant alors que Daesung jubilait et riait avec les garçons.

Joseph avait raison. Il POURRAIT avoir le monde à ses pieds. Maintenant je sais pourquoi il ne faut surtout pas que ça arrive! J'ignorai les garçons et m'approchai de la mer, chaussures à la main, avant de plonger mes pieds dans l'eau transparente. C'était rafraîchissant, ça faisait du bien. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai avant de regarder la plage derrière moi. Loin des garçons, silencieux, Top était assis seul sur la plage, contemplant l'horizon. Je retournai sur le sable, ignorant les grains qui se coinçaient entre mes orteils (sérieux, cette sensation est insoutenable, surtout entre le quatrième et cinquième orteil bizarrement!) et marchai vers lui.

"Alors? lui demandai-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés. Quoi de neuf à l'horizon?

Il me regarda, confus, et cligna des yeux.

-Rien. Pourquoi? demanda-t-il.

Je souris.

-C'est une expression. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, en ce moment?

Il baissa la tête et son expression redevint sombre.

-Rien, dit-il à voix basse.

J'aurais du m'attendre à ce genre de réponse. Mais je me tournai vers lui et souris.

-Je voulais te dire... J'ai apprécié notre embrassade hier soir. Je pense que j'en avais besoin. C'était gentil de ta part.  
-Je sais.

Son ton avait l'air détaché, comme s'il s'en fichait, alors que c'était la première fois que j'exprimai de la gratitude envers lui. J'en fus un peu fâchée.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille?  
-Parce que c'est pas ça qui compte, dit-il d'un ton agacé.

Il y eut un court silence entre nous.

-Qu'est-ce qui compte? demandai-je.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est qui compte? répétai-je plus lentement.

Il resta silencieux et je gardai la tête baissée. Je soupirai.

-Encore un autre truc que tu ne me diras pas. Tant pis." dis-je et me levai avant d'aller rejoindre les autres.

Je nous achetai des Odengs (un genre de poisson pané avec de la sauce soja. Miam!) d'un vendeur local et on mangea sur le sable mouillé. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la pluie commence à tomber et qu'on se dépêcha alors de manger tout le poisson sur nos bâtonnets avant d'essayer de s'abriter sous les palmiers, en vain. Les garçons retournèrent bientôt sous la pluie, ouvrant les bras et levant la tête vers le ciel, appréciant la sensation de l'eau sale sur leurs visages. Comment ils faisaient? Evidemment, je fus bientôt la seule à rester sous l'abri car même Daesung et Top étaient sortis. Soudain, je fus tirée de force au-dehors et soulevée par quatre paires de bras solides, flottant au-dessus du sol pendant quelques secondes. La pluie me tombait directement sur le visage et dans les narines (ça pique!) avant que je ne vis ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de me faire: ils se dirigeaient à nouveau vers la mer. Non. Putain. Non. Je remuai et couinai, les suppliant de ne pas faire ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire mais, alors que nous atteignons les premières vagues, il était trop tard et je réussis à me débarrasser de mon sac avant d'être jetée tête la première dans l'eau. Quand je revins à la surface, je criai. C'était gelé! Ces crétins allaient le payer!

Et ainsi se déroula notre stupide après-midi, à nous chamailler comme des gamins sous la pluie, trempés tout autant d'eau de mer et d'eau de pluie, couverts de sable sans serviettes pour nous sécher. Quand la pluie s'arrêta, nous nous allongeâmes tous sur le sol, épuisés, alors que les autres formaient une étoile à six branches avec moi. Je pris mon portable de mon sac humide et pris une photo de nous en tirant la langue à la caméra alors que les autres faisaient des grimaces (du moins la moitié d'entre eux, la moitié de cinq... vous m'avez compris, zut!) suivie par une autre où on souriait simplement, et enfin une autre où nous imitions tous la tête grincheuse de Top!

Sur une partie de l'horizon, le ciel s'éclaira soudain et le soleil apparut, brillant et étendant ses rayons chaleureux sur nous. Je reconnus la forme qu'ils créèrent à la surface de la mer.

"Un arc en ciel! lançai-je.  
-Alkenssel? Taeyang répéta avec hésitation.

Je pointai du doigt le ciel et ils le contemplèrent, en admiration, se relevant légèrement de leur position pour mieux le voir.

-Vous voyez? Il a six couleurs.  
-Comme nous! Daesung dit en coréen.  
-Ou nous cinq et Beast.

C'était la voix de Top. Il était toujours allongé par terre, sans regarder les jolies couleurs. Nous demeurâmes tous silencieux un moment avant que GD ne lève sa canette de coca.

-A Beast! A nous sept! il dit et nous fîmes tous de même avec nos boissons avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

Puis nous nous allongeâmes et redevînmes tous à nouveau silencieux, à juste apprécier la chaleur du soleil sur nos visages.

-Je voulais vous dire quelque chose, les gars, j'entendis et réalisai que c'était ma propre voix presque en train de parler d'elle-même. C'est quelque chose que je voulais vous dire depuis longtemps mais je me rends compte maintenant que c'est peut-être un peu tard. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, j'imagine. Je me suis rendue compte que, jusque-là, je ne vous ai jamais dit "Merci". A aucun de vous. Alors... je voulais juste vous dire ça. 감사합니다. Pour tout. Merci Taeyang, de m'avoir porté quand nous nous sommes échappés. Merci GD de t'être occupé de cette voiture. Et toi, Daesung, de m'avoir guéri, plusieurs fois. Merci à Seungri de m'avoir protégé au centre commercial. Et de me faire rire. T'es bête mais c'est un genre de bête mignon! Le laissez pas s'emporter avec ça, les gars, demandai-je aux autres et ils rirent tandis que Seungri bouda.

J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais pas douée pour les discours guimauve, surtout quand ils sont aussi personnels. Mais je suis contente d'avoir trouvé mes mots si facilement ce jour-là. Enfin, je soupirai.

-Et oui, toi, même toi TOP, merci pour le câlin. Je sais que ça te fait chier mais je le pense quand même. Tu es aussi important pour moi que le reste du groupe. Fais avec, monsieur grognon.

Les autres rirent et je fermai les yeux et étendis les bras, ravie.

-J'adore cet endroit. ça me rappelle l'époque où ma mère m'emmenait à la plage. A l'époque, je pouvais rester dans l'eau trois heures avant qu'elle ne m'appelle pour faire mes devoirs. Après ça, je pouvais rester à peine 15 minutes sur cette maudite feuille! Et vous, les gars? demandai-je en hésitant. Vous vous souvenez de quelques choses?

Je vis ceux de chaque côté de moi secouer la tête.

-Nan, dit G-Dragon.  
-Rien, répondit Taeyang.  
-Pareil, ajouta Daesung.  
-무, grommela Top (je crois qu'il n'y a pas besoin de traduire, ici!)  
-Ben...

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Seungri qui devint tout à coup silencieux, sans doute effrayé à l'idée de dire quelque chose de stupide.

-Eh ben? nous demandâmes.  
-Ben, je me suis souvenu de ça il y a pas longtemps. Je ne m'appelle pas Seungri. C'est Seunghyun. Lee Seunghyun. Mais je préfère quand même Seungri, rajouta-t-il malicieusement (il s'avère que ça veut dire "Victoire" en coréen!).

Je sortis les dossiers que j'avais imprimés. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, ils n'aidaient pas tant que ça: ils étaient codés en une série de chiffres incompréhensibles et en signes coréens, parfois les uns sur les autres, sans rien de lisible à part le nom du laboratoire et quelques villes de naissance. Je vérifiai sur sa feuille à lui. Evidemment, je n'avais aucun moyen de vérifier s'il avait raison ou non. Cependant, il pointa du doigt la ligne sur le papier avec son visage dessus.

-Je reconnais les signes en-dessous des nombres, dit-il.

Les autres y jetèrent un coup d'œil et je leur tendis également leurs feuilles. Heureusement, ils se débrouillèrent tout aussi bien à lire leurs signes.

-Mon nom est Dong Youngbae, lut Taeyang et fronça les sourcils. Je crois que j'ai entendu un des scientifiques m'appeler comme ça une fois! Les autres étaient fâchés après lui après ça.  
-Kwon Ji-Yong, articula GD. Yah, je suis né le 18 Août! Cool!

D'après ce que j'ai compris, le nombre 8 est considéré comme porte-bonheur en Corée. ça voulait aussi dire que son signe était celui du dragon, le signe le plus cool de tous. Tant mieux pour lui! (moi, c'est la chèvre. No comment)

-Je suis Seunghyun, moi aussi. Choi Seunghyun, lut Top à voix haute.  
-C'est vrai? Yah, hyung, c'est trop bien! s'exclama Seungri et essaya de serrer Top dans ses bras.  
-N'essaie même pas, lui dit ce dernier et lui lança un regard noir.

Le pauvre maknae s'est fait officiellement tyrannisé par tout le groupe devant mes yeux!

-Kang Dae Sung, Daesung lut à voix haute et eut un sourire en coin. ça va, c'est assez proche.  
-Bien, dis-je. Si vous arrivez à vous souvenir de vos noms et vos âges, c'est génial. ça veut dire qu'on peut maintenant aller aux orphelinats autour de la ville et poser des questions sur vous. Peut-être qu'on trouvera des gens dans vos villes natales qui se souviennent de vous!  
-ça veut aussi dire qu'on va devoir se dire au-revoir, Taeyang je veux dire Youngbae ajouta et réduit tout le monde au silence.

Ses mots jetèrent un froid entre nous et nous regardâmes tous le sol, sans voix.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison, finis-je par déclarer. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est la fin du monde. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, on a des choses à faire. Vous devez retourner à l'école et essayer de vous faire de nouveaux amis pour chercher un travail, vous marier, avoir des enfants... Alors que je dois moi-même chercher un boulot et une maison, quelque chose pour commencer ma nouvelle vie dès que je n'aurai plus aucune raison de rester quand j'en aurai fini avec vous.  
-Tu rentreras en Amérique? Demanda tristement Daesung.

Je le regardai et les autres suivirent son regard, me fixant, en attente.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je crois que ça me manque un peu. Mais ne nous concentrons pas sur ça, pour l'instant, je lui dis et ébouriffai ses cheveux. On est encore ensemble, non? Et pour l'instant, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de trouver qui vous êtes tous vraiment!

Ils levèrent tous la tête avec me regardèrent tous avec un sourire forcé sur le visage. Soudain, mon téléphone sonna et je sentis mon cœur remonter jusqu'à ma gorge. C'était Jo-Jo. Je décrochai et amenai lentement le téléphone à mon oreille.

-Allô?  
-Bonjour, chérie. Où tu es? Tu rentres pas? L'entendis-je me demander innocemment.  
-Arrête de faire semblant, Joseph, lui dis-je et me rendis compte que ma voix était fébrile. On sait qui tu es vraiment, maintenant.  
-"ON"? Ah, je vois, tu parles des garçons! continua-t-il. ça ne vous a pas pris beaucoup de temps pour devenir proches, félicitations. Alors dis-moi, tu m'as déjà trompé avec l'un d'eux, pour l'instant? Tu sais quoi, ne me dis rien. ça fait bizarre de t'imaginer en train de coucher avec une des mes expériences. ça donne l'impression que c'est... mal, en quelque sorte. Et un peu incestueux aussi. Je veux dire, t'es ma compagne et c'est mes garçons! Vous êtes comme une famille pour moi!

Je jetai un œil vers eux et vis qu'ils étaient en train d'écouter notre conversation, m'encourageant silencieusement de lui répondre.

-Ce ne sont pas tes garçons, répliquai-je. Et je ne suis pas ta compagne. Quoi que tu fasses, je ne reviendrai pas. Laisse-nous tranquilles.  
-Ma puce, écoute-moi, dit-il de sa voix la plus grave et la plus chaude. Moi aussi, je déteste ce que je suis en train de te faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'on en arrive à ce point. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je peux à peine imaginer à quel point ces trois derniers jours ont été épuisants pour toi. Tu as toujours été plus une adorable fille à papa qu'une super maman, surtout maintenant que tu t'occupes de cinq hommes adultes comme eux. Ils t'ont déjà apporté énormément d'ennuis. Eh oui, moi aussi je lis les journaux, et pas seulement les unes... Belle tentative d'avoir étouffé l'affaire. "A au moins pour l'effort" comme tu dirais! Ma puce, je ne veux pas qu'on se batte, ok? Je t'aime toujours. Je veux t'aider. Je suis sincère. Ecoute, on peut trouver un arrangement. Que dirais-tu qu'on les remmène au labo et qu'ensemble, on travaille sur un antidote spécial rien pour eux? Non? Si tu veux les libérer, ce qui j'imagine est ton intention, ils n'ont plus besoin de leurs pouvoir, pas vrai? Et sans leurs pouvoirs, ils ne nous mettraient plus en danger. Ce ne serait pas génial s'ils étaient libérés de ce fardeau? Comme toi et moi? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Je me tournai encore une fois vers les garçons. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas saisis tous les mots et luttaient encore avec la signification de certains d'entre eux. Mais quand je réussis vaguement à le leur traduire, ils secouèrent tous frénétiquement la tête.

Je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade dans ma poitrine. Et s'il avait raison? Si c'était la meilleure solution pour tous les six? Et s'il pensait vraiment à ce qu'il disait? Quel intérêt il aurait à nous mentir? Ce marché était gagnant-gagnant, non? ... Surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait si je disais non?

-Prends ton temps, mon cœur. C'est une décision difficile, je comprends, dit-il à l'autre bout du fil, cachant assez mal l'impatience dans sa voix.

Je me détestais d'être aussi faible. Je vis les garçons serrer les poings et me lancer un regard déterminé, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre comme des boxeurs avant le premier round. Je saisis le message. Nerveusement, je mis le haut-parleur, avalai ma salive et pris une grande inspiration.

-Non, Joseph, déclarai-je d'une voix claire. J'ai bien peur que tu doives... te considérer comme père célibataire à partir de maintenant... parce que c'est officiellement un divorce. Je suis désolée.  
-Fuck you, Joseph-Nim! G-Dra... Jiyong cria en anglais au téléphone, suivi par Youngbae, Dae Sung et Seunhyung-maknae qu le répétèrent et poussèrent des cris guerriers de toute la force de leurs poumons.  
Moi-même je fus assez choquée de leur mauvaise langue jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que c'est moi qui leur avait tout appris !

-Fuck you Joseph-Nim!  
-Fuck you Joseph-Nim!  
-Fuck you Joseph-Nim!  
-Tu vas le regretter. C'est loin d'être la fin, entendis-je Joseph dont le ton se fit glacial. Au fait, avant que j'oublie, merci d'avoir parlé avec moi aussi longtemps. Maintenant que nous avous localisés, nous serons bientôt là pour passer vous prendre. A dans quelques minutes!  
-Parfait, dis-je automatiquement, on t'attend tous les six."

Je raccrochai enfin. Quand le téléphone tomba dans le sable, mes genoux se ramollirent et mes mains tremblaient. Les garçons me firent une ovation aussi forte qu'ils pouvaient, en me prenant par les épaules et sautant sur place à scander mon nom "Joan-noona". Mais je n'arrivai pas à partager leur joie et gémis en pleurant comme une fontaine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant? M'exclamai-je. Ils nous ont localisés! Ils seront là dans une minute et je lui ai dit qu'on allait leur casser la gueule! Comment j'ai pu dire une chose aussi stupide! Il faut qu'on dégage de là et vite!

Je ramassai mon portable plein de sable, maintenant inutile puisque je ne connaissais pas le numéro de la station de taxi. De plus, la route derrière nous était complètement déserte, pas de voiture, pas de moto, pas même un vélo qui passait par là, ce qui me fit pleurer encore plus fort. Mais alors que les garçons se regardaient les uns les autres, GD avança soudain vers moi et leva mon menton de son index. Puis il amena son autre main à mon front comme s'il allait me bénir... et me fit une pichenette pile entre les deux yeux.

-Aïe! Pourquoi t'as fait ça? m'exclamai-je et portai une main à mon front tandis que les larmes s'arrêtèrent instantanément.

Ce fut aussitôt suivi d'une pichenette de Daesung de l'autre côté de mon front alors qu'il se tenait droit derrière GD.

-Aïe! Arrêtez!

Puis ce fut le tour de Taeyang, qui vint par la droite. Puis Seungri, à gauche.

-Yah, arrêtez! Ça fait mal!

Puis ce fut enfin Top qui fit même le triple en plus de ce qui était attendu de lui alors qu'il me frappa quatre fois par l'avant et je me couvris le front des deux mains en baissant la tête pour me protéger.

-Ok, ok, pardon, pardon, pardon, je suis débile. S'il vous plaît, on arrête! marmonnai-je faiblement alors que je frottai les endroits où leurs phalanges m'avaient atteinte. Mais n'empêche, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Il faut qu'on s'échappe. Encore une fois!"

Sans dire un mot de plus, tout comme ils le firent lors de notre première rencontre, les garçons foncèrent vers la route et Taeyang me prit dans ses bras de façon à ce que je sois calée en sécurité contre sa poitrine. Puis G-Dragon fusa vers l'autoroute et les autres le suivirent. Je pus apercevoir de loin quelques camions que je reconnus comme des camions militaires du labo (excepté qu'ils avaient été peints comme des camions publicitaires) venant de l'autre côté de la route. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, nous étions déjà hors de vue.

Sur la ligne grise déserte avec des palmiers de chaque côté, menant vers l'immense horizon d'une cité inconnue, les cinq garçons et moi courions en ligne, G-Dragon en tête à pleine vitesse, étendant leurs bras comme des ailes d'oiseau volants vers des pays plus chauds. Je me sentais sauvage à leurs côtés. Complètement libre. Alors que je les observais tous, eux et la détermination dans leurs yeux alors qu'ils respiraient par expirations brèves, les narines grandes ouvertes et les lèvres serrées, je me sentais si heureuse que je faillis en pleurer et enfouis mon visage dans la chemise de Taeyang (ce qui, je remarquai, le fit rougir comme une tomate!).

Merci pour ce voyage, les gars. Merci. Merci beaucoup.

감사합니다... 감사합니다... 감사합니다... 감사합니다... 감사합니다... 감사합니다... 감사합니다... 감사합니다... 감사합니다... 감사합니다... 감사합니다... 감사합니다 !

조안 – 누나


	17. Mardi 12 Mai

안녕하세요.

Ça fait trois jours que les garçons et moi nous sommes échappés du labo. Je ferais mieux de chercher un autre boulot d'ici peu si on veut survivre financièrement. Qui aurait cru qu'être libre coûterait autant! Il y avait beaucoup de vent ce soir et, comme la fenêtre de la chambre est toujours cassée, ça fait trois nuits que je dors dans le froid. Aujourd'hui, j'ai encore été réveillée malgré moi. Mais cette fois, c'était à cause d'un horrible bruit de sonnerie et, quelques minutes plus tard, la main de Seungri qui me secouait légèrement l'épaule. Quand je le reconnus et vis son air inquiet, je me frottai les yeux et bâillai. J'avais un peu mal à la gorge et j'avais un peu de fièvre. Je crois que c'était autour de 9 heures. Certains des garçons dormaient encore.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je d'une voix rauque.  
-Téléphone.", il me dit et montra la porte.

En passant par le salon, toujours en pyjama, je me ruai vers l'interphone et de parler à l'homme (ou la femme) qui sonnait depuis tellement longtemps. Qui ça pouvait être, si tôt le matin? Mais je me figeai en regardant le petit écran de l'interphone et reconnus des uniformes de police. En une fraction de seconde, je me suis souvenu de samedi. Les souvenirs m'ont frappée comme une météorite et je fus tentée par l'idée de ne pas décrocher du tout. Je finis quand même par le faire, consciente que ça ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable.

"Yoboseyo? je demandai d'un ton hésitant.  
-Clarke-almeoni?  
-Neh, répondis-je, surprise par l'honorifique de femme âgée.

Je compris ensuite qu'ils pensaient sans doute qu'ils étaient en train de parler à ma mère et décidai de jouer le jeu.

-Désolée, continuai-je, je parle un peu coréen mais pas beaucoup, donc parlez lentement.

Les policiers commencèrent alors à m'expliquer lentement l'incident dont je savais déjà tout. Cependant, quand je demandais des détails sur ce qui s'était passé, histoire de voir ce qu'ils savaient, ils dirent qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où était provenue "l'hystérie de masse". Aucun témoin ne voulait parler ni à nouveau en entendre parler. Cependant, ils savaient que "ma fille", dont ils connaissaient mon identité par les médias, était concernée par l'incident car elle apparaissait sur les vidéos enregistrées.

-Est-ce que c'est apparu dans la presse?

Pendant une seconde, l'homme qui me parlait se tut. Lui et son collègue avaient l'air un peu étonnés par l'urgence dans ma voix, puis ils secouèrent la tête. Ils doivent avoir pensé que j'étais une de ces mamies seules au monde qui ne font rien d'autre que regarder la télé toute la journée et qui s'excitent à propos ce qui les relie à la télé.

-Non almeoni. Ce n'est pas le cas. Mais on voudrait vous poser quelques questions à propos de votre fille disparue. Elle doit toujours payer pour les écrans plasma qu'elle a cassés avec un autre jeune homme. Ils en ont détruit beaucoup. Est-ce qu'on peut entrer?

J'hésitai. Dans mon dos, depuis le cadre de la porte, je remarquai les garçons en train de se réveiller lentement, étendre leurs bras et bâiller.

-Je suis désolée, monsieur l'agent, déclarai-je gentiment. Je sais qu'elle a disparu mais elle n'est pas ici. Et je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle pourrait être. Dites aux agents de m'envoyer la facture. Je paierai pour les écrans payés, ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Qui c'est?

G-Dragon vint soudain derrière moi et parla dans le micro en regardant à l'écran. Je me pétrifiai.

-Qui est-ce, Mme Clarke? Un des policiers demanda.  
-C'est le petit-fils d'une de mes voisines, mentis-je. Il est venu me rendre visite parce qu'il sait à quel point je suis inquiète pour ma fille.  
-Est-ce qu'on peut lui parler? On voudrait juste vous poser à tous les deux quelques questions basiques sur votre fille: combien de fois votre fille vous rendait visite, les endroits où elle pourrait s'être rendue...

Je l'interrompis.

-Je ne peux pas parce que... elle n'a jamais rendu visite! Elle ne m'a même pas appelée une seule fois depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici il y a un mois. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle, pas d'e-mails, pas d'appel Skype, ni Facebook... Rien. Elle n'a pas d'amis, pas d'adresses auxquelles se rendre, pas d'habitude, c'est une étrangère totale! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, monsieur l'agent, je vais raccrocher pour avoir la paix. Ayez pitié d'une vieille femme! Il est hors de question que je dise un mot de plus sur ma fille à quiconque avant que je n'entende d'abord un de sa propre bouche!

En finissant ma dernière phrase un peu trop dramatiquement, je fis ce que je dis et raccrochai, sentant mon cœur battre à la vitesse d'une mitraillette. Cependant, ils sonnèrent une fois de plus et je décrochai, les mains tremblantes.

-Nous sommes désolés, Mme Clarke. Nous ferons ce qu'on peut. Avant de partir, certains agents du centre commercial ont envoyé la facture à votre fille. Mais étant donné qu'elle a disparu, ils l'ont probablement renvoyé à vous. Elle doit être dans votre boîte aux lettres à l'heure si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil."

Ils s'inclinèrent ensuite devant la caméra et je partis. Certains des garçons applaudirent à ma petite scène de crise et je leur donnai un petit sourire de complicité. Lorsque j'allai chercher le courrier et revins, alors que je jetai un œil aux nombres au bas de la lettre, je la montrai aux garçons et ils pâlirent. C'était cher à quel point, deux millions quatre mille wons? Sûrement beaucoup, je pensai. Lorsque je convertis les chiffres en dollars, je manquai de lâcher mon ordinateur et tombai de ma chaise. 2178,50 DOLLARS ! VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ?! Alors que j'essayai de survivre à ma crise cardiaque, j'en profitai pour vérifier les sources électroniques des journaux locaux. Ils ont bel et bien mentionné "une bagarre générale partie de nulle part" mais ils n'ont publié aucune photo parce que "les bandes ont été volées". Par qui? je me suis demandé. Est-ce que ça pourrait être l'un des garçons? Ou... est-ce que Jo était au courant? 2200 dollars. Je n'ai jamais autant payé pour quoi que ce soit de ma vie! Ça et la télé de maman et Kwan, un nouveau canapé et de fauteuils, la fenêtre, et la bouffe et les fringues que j'ai déjà achetées... Les chiffres continuaient de s'accumuler dans mon cerveau alors que je gardai les yeux rivés sur la feuille. Les garçons autour de moi étaient à nouveau silencieux, regardant le sol avec des expressions coupables. Je levai la tête et mes yeux croisèrent celui valide de Top qui me fixait aussi (à ce stade, ça ne me choque même plus), son œil gauche toujours à moitié fermé avec un large cercle noir autour de l'orbite. Je ne savais absolument pas s'il se sentait lui aussi coupable. J'espère qu'il l'était. Dans le silence tendu, il semblait attendre comment j'allais réagir, tout comme les quatre autres dont les yeux passaient maintenant sans cesse de lui à moi. Il fut surpris, comme je le remarquai, quand je plissai les yeux et le dévisageai.

"T'as l'air mignon comme ça, déclarai-je d'une voix calme. Tu ressembles à un lémurien.

Quand il entendit le mot, il pencha légèrement la tête de côté, ce qui le rendit encore plus adorable.

-Lémurien?" répéta-t-il, troublé.

Je souris et, sans un mot, me rendit à mon ordinateur puis leur montrai les résultats sur Google Image. Quand les photos apparurent, ils hurlèrent tous de rire en point d'en avoir presque des larmes, à part Top bien sûr, qui se contenta de serrer les poings et les dents et ses joues rougirent de gêne et de honte. Après ça, il bouda encore plus intensément que jamais. Comme au moins, j'étais maintenant de bonne humeur, je pris congé des garçons et me rendis à la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Cette fois, j'ai préparé trois tonnes de riz, pas seulement parce que manger sans riz en Asie était tout simplement impensable (maintenant je sais-euh!) mais aussi parce que je me suis dit que ça ferait du bien aux ventres des garçons. Pendant le repas, je sentais le regard noir ardent de Top, comme s'il essayait de me transpercer le visage avec. De mon côté, je le regardai tranquillement en retour avec un sourire.

"Tu peux me fixer avec ton œil de merlan frit autant que tu veux parce que je te surveillerai aussi, désormais. Ton autre œil m'a assez coûté comme ça!", je lui dis en désignant de mes baguettes son cocard.

Je sais qu'il a compris ce que j'ai dit. En silence, il me fusilla juste du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il me quitte soudain des yeux et s'effondra de sa chaise. Les garçons et moi nous levâmes et je m'agenouillai à ses côtés pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, quand les quatre autres quittèrent soudain la pièce, la poitrine secouée de spasmes. C'est pas possible! Je ne leur ai donné que du riz, pourtant! C'est pas possible que ça ait pu les rendre malades encore une fois! Pendant ce temps, Top, dont la tête était maintenant sur mes genoux alors que je cherchai la moindre contusion, se réveilla avec une expression surprise et confuse dans le regard. Quand il vit où il était et me vit ensuite, il s'agita et se leva avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise, évitant mon regard. Quand les garçons revinrent et firent de même, il y eut un long silence durant lequel nous fixâmes nos assiettes pleines, y compris moi. Soudain, GD rapprocha son assiette et ses baguettes de lui et prit avec une petite boulette de riz qu'il mit dans sa bouche et mâcha avec les deux mains sur ses lèvres. Il finit par avaler, les paupières étroitement serrées, comme s'il croquait des araignées. Daesung, Taeyang, et même enfin TOP, se regardèrent et l'imitèrent, luttant de toutes leurs forces pour ne pas tout vomir, dégoûtés, en détresse, parfois même si réticents qu'ils en pleuraient presque.

"Les gars!" je leur dis. Arrêtez! 중지! Ça va vous rendre encore malade!  
-Nous arrange vouloir, grommela G-Dragon avec entêtement entre deux bouchées, maintenant en train de manger furieusement.

Les autres arrivèrent lentement au même état. C'était comme s'ils se battaient avec le contenu de leurs assiettes, pâlissant mais tenant bon, à manger chaque morceau un par un, à même en reprendre et tout avaler avec une étincelle dans les yeux. C'était comme s'ils étaient de retour à l'entraînement, à battre chaque adversaire avec la même détermination. Le déjeuner était devenu un vrai tour de force pour eux. Bizarrement, les regarder faire autant d'efforts pour vaincre mon riz me touchait!

Comme apprendre demande de la régularité, nous avons révisé notre vocabulaire et avons cherché de nouveaux mots. Tout le monde s'en sortait assez bien à part peut-être Daesung qui semblait avoir toujours beaucoup de difficulté à comprendre et articuler. Ce crétin sourit tout le temps pour me faire oublier de le punir quand il n'écoute pas! Il en est donc en gros au même niveau qu'avant qu'on se soit échappé. Je commence à désespérer, grr... En plus, je sais que c'est un manipulateur car chaque fois que je tourne la tête et me concentre sur les autres, il arrête aussitôt de sourire et bâille, ennuyé par mon cours. LA PETITE PESTE ! Taeyang a aussi du mal à apprendre mais moins, et pour une autre raison stupide: chaque fois que j'essaye de lui parler, il évite mon regard et marmonne timidement quand c'est son tour de répéter. Taeyang, mon pote, un conseil, ne sors jamais avec une américaine! A un moment, j'ai éternué et mon nez s'est mis à couler. Il y a un moment où mon corps a ses limites, surtout maintenant que je dors dans une chambre comme un gruyère! Quand j'ai essayé de me lever pour prendre des mouchoirs, Daesung m'a arrêté et m'a fait rasseoir sur le canapé. Il m'a ensuite touché l'épaule du bout des doigts et a regardé les autres, puis a tapé quelque chose sur l'ordinateur alors qu'ils cherchaient ensemble le mot qu'ils avaient en tête. Quand ils finirent par le trouver sur Google Traduction, Daesung se tourna vers moi avec un sourire et dit:

"Flisson"

Je fronçai les sourcils. Lorsqu'un courant d'air passa et que je le sentis me parcourir tout le corps, je compris et hochai la tête. J'avais bel et bien des _"frissons"_. Peut-être que j'étais plus malade que je ne le pensais. Ceci dit, quand il approcha ses mains de ma poitrine, je m'assis un peu plus loin de lui, surprise et choquée. Quoi, non seulement c'est un manipulateur mais c'est aussi un pervers ?! Il me sourit avant de placer ses mains sur ma clavicule et, d'abord surprise, je fermai ensuite les paupières de contentement alors que la chaleur de ses paumes traversait mon corps entier et que je me retrouvai à mieux respirer qu'avant. Je ne savais même pas que c'était aussi mauvais avant que je ne le sente disparaître. En fait, ça faisait même tellement de bien que je commençai à somnoler. Soudain, les autres vinrent à nous et se rassemblèrent autour de Daesung, en touchant soit un de ses bras, soit ses jambes, soit ses épaules, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient prendre, et s'y accrochèrent comme des chats autour d'un radiateur. A vrai dire, chaque fois que Daesung guérissait quelqu'un, sa peau faisait l'effet d'un nounours chaud qu'on veut saisir et ne jamais lâcher. Alors que les garçons fermaient lentement les yeux et soupiraient d'aise, je me dis qu'ils savaient de quoi je parle. Entouré par autant d'amour de tellement de gens, alors que ça le chatouillait de tous les côtés, Daesung se mit à rire, montrant son sourire-avec-les-yeux et son beau sourire blanc élargi à son maximum. C'était presque notre premier câlin de groupe alors qu'ils s'accrochaient à Daesung et que j'étais toujours connecté à lui par ses mains !

Soudain, je me sentis un peu triste à l'intérieur. Je me rendis compte qu'à un moment, il faudrait qu'on se dise au-revoir. C'est d'ailleurs notre but: trouver leur place. J'espère qu'on découvrira que leurs parents biologiques viennent tous du même immeuble que ma mère pour qu'ils soient nos voisins pour toujours! Comme son œil n'est pas encore censé être guéri pour l'instant, Top était exclu du câlin collectif. Je voyais que ça l'énervait plus qu'autre chose, même s'il essayait de le cacher derrière une apparence de mec cool et dur qui pense que les câlins, c'est pour les faibles. Quand j'ai tendu une main vers lui et lui ai demandé de nous rejoindre, il s'est levé, a pris un morceau de carton d'un vieil emballage et est parti dans ma chambre. Je l'ai ensuite entendu réparer la fenêtre. Quand il revint, j'eus un rictus.

"Je sais pas pourquoi ils t'ont appelé TOP, lui dis-je, ils auraient du t'appeler Monsieur Grognon. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je vais faire. Ce sera ton nouveau nom à partir de maintenant, monsieur Grognon."

Même si je me moque de lui en étant un peu plus à l'aise avec lui maintenant, je trouve toujours son regard un peu flippant parfois. Assez pour me rappeler tout ce dont il sera capable quand son œil sera complètement guéri. Maintenant voilà où j'en suis, une fois de plus tard dans la nuit, à passer internet au peigne fin pour trouver de quoi expliquer la maladie des garçons. Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient vraiment avoir un cancer de l'estomac? TOUS les CINQ?! Au bout d'un moment, j'ai abandonné et essayé de trouver une explication plus rationnelle en fouillant le dossier des garçons. D'après leurs documents, aucun d'eux n'avait de maladie préexistante avant d'être "admis". La seule explication qui reste est le Sang de Superman. C'est logique, maintenant que j'y pense: il s'est écoulé une semaine depuis leur dernier dosage, ça et le changement de pression atmosphérique maintenant qu'ils vivent à la surface, la température, le manque d'entraînement... Je crois que leurs corps sont simplement en train de passer par une phase de désintox/réadaptation. Ma théorie est qu'ils compensent la dépendance en rejetant tout ce qu'ils absorbent qui ne soit pas du SS.

Je suis contente d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de télécharger les dossiers des garçons sur mon ordinateur. Mais je m'en veux toujours car ce n'était pas assez. Pourquoi je n'ai pas pris cette maudite gelée noire?! J'aurais du prendre autant de produits que possible, pour qu'au moins je puisse maintenant être en train de bosser sur un antidote! Je suis trop conne! J'aurais du forcer Joseph à écrire la formule du SS! J'aurais du prendre un échantillon du sang de Beast quand je l'avais devant moi! J'aurais du

j'entends du bruit.

Je suis allée au salon mais les garçons sont tous endormis, même GD. Peut-être que l'un d'eux est tombé par terre dans son sommeil. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on achète des matelas la prochaine fois qu'on sortira. Je me souviens que Joseph bougeait aussi dans son sommeil et que je pensais exactement la même chose. Bref, retournons à toi, journal. En parlant de Joseph, mon téléphone et ma boîte mail sont pleins à ras bord de ses messages. Je n'ai pas osé regardé un seul d'entre eux jusque là. Mais ils continuent de s'accumuler. Je sais que ce seront encore des fausses lettres d'amour remplies de vraies menaces et qu'il me rappellera toutes les promesses qu'on s'est faites juste pour me faire pleurer et me rappeler à quel point je suis rien sans lui. En lisant le titre de ses mails, comme je ne m'étais montrée à lui comme il me l'avait ordonné, ils étaient suivis par de plus en plus de points d'exclamation avec un vocabulaire de plus en plus explicite. Le titre de son dernier message qui datait d'aujourd'hui l'expliquait clairement au cas où j'avais encore un doute: "JE VAIS TE TUER". En essayant de l'effacer, je l'ai accidentellement ouvert et ai lu son contenu:

 _"Ma patience a ses limites, Joan. Si tu veux que je joue les méchants, je le ferai. J'ai une plus grande expérience que toi dans le domaine des projets secrets illégaux. Tu crois que ce nous fait peur, à ce stade? L'équipe et moi avons tellement de sang sur les mains que le tien sera à peine visible quand j'en aurai fini avec toi. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je m'occupe de quelqu'un d'autre. Dis-moi, ma chérie, comment va ta mère, ces temps-ci? Peut-être qu'on devrait lui rendre visite un de ces jours, tu ne penses pas? Disons demain?_

 _PS: Je suis bon joueur en t'avertissant cette fois-ci. Ça veut dire que tu peux encore arrêter ça. Et tu sais comment._

 _Avec tout mon amour. Jo-Jo."_

Je peux pas dormir, maintenant. Je sais que Maman est hors de la ville. Mais si les gars du labo débarquent à l'appartement, tout se déroulera encore mieux que ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour eux! Si j'appelle la police, ils pourraient m'arrêter et Joseph saura certainement que je suis ici. Si je n'appelle pas la police, ni moi ni mes vieux voisins ne les empêcherons d'enlever les garçons. Il faut qu'on sorte de là. Je ne dois pas faire paniquer les garçons! Où je pourrais les emmener demain toute la journée? De toute évidence, le centre commercial n'est plus une option. Alors où ça? J'ai les mains moites. Réfléchis! Continue de taper. Ne panique pas. Ne panique pas. Ne

Quelque chose d'étrange vient de se produire. Il est parti et je suis toute seule maintenant mais... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête quand il a fait ça. Durant mon paragraphe précédent, alors que je tapai, j'ai vu quelque chose dans le noir à côté de mon lit et j'ai sursauté quand j'ai reconnu celui qui se tenait debout droit derrière mon écran. C'était TOP. Il va sans dire que j'étais choquée et en colère quand je me suis levée et lui ai ordonné de retourner au salon avec les autres. Mais il n'a pas bougé. J'ai vu qu'il avait pleuré. Il s'est ensuite rapproché de moi et m'a prise dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolé." il m'a murmuré.

Désarçonnée, quand j'ai essayé de me débattre pour l'enlever de moi, il s'est encore plus accroché à moi comme l'avaient fait les autres avec Daesung cet aprèm. Est-ce qu'il s'attendait à avoir le même effet que lui sur moi? Ou est-ce qu'il croyait que serrer quelqu'un qu'il touchait pouvait quand même guérir un peu ses propres blessures? Je ne nierai pas que ça commençait bel et bien à être agréable au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il respirait doucement avec son menton calé sur mon épaule, sa poitrine se soulevant légèrement contre la mienne. Quand je l'ai serré en retour, je soupirai et chuchotai:

"T'es vraiment le plus bizarre de tous, tu le sais, ça?"

On est restés ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore un moment. Puis, sans un mot, il s'est séparé de moi et a quitté la chambre. Maintenant je peux voir sa silhouette de ma porte, allongée par terre à côté de Taeyang, de dos à moi. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il dort. Je n'aurais cru que Top était le genre de gars qui exprimerait des regrets, surtout de façon si... sensible. Ce garçon continue de me surprendre chaque jour.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais voir où je peux emmener les garçons. J'ai besoin qu'ils fassent semblant de s'amuser. Peut-être que nous déciderons sur le coup. Peut-être qu'on ira juste en ville faire un tour pour qu'on la connaisse mieux! J'ai entendu certains collègues dire qu'elle avait des places sympas que je n'ai pas encore vues !

안녕히 주무세요,  
Joan.

Mardi 12 Mai :

J'adore ces mecs. Ils sont la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Si jamais ils tombent sur ce journal, je veux qu'ils sachent que j'en pense chaque mot. Je suis fier de vous, les garçons. Ne changez jamais.

Comme on devait acheter des meubles pour remplacer les cassés, on a cherché des magasins en ville. Evidemment, maintenant que je suis fauchée et que tout est cher, on est vite retournés à la maison les mains vides! Ceci dit, j'étais contente que les garçons soient restés près de moi et les uns des autres tout ce temps, sans courir partout ni tout toucher sans m'en demander la permission. Ils ont particulièrement gardé un œil sur Top qui, lui-même, n'a rien tenté de suspect et a suivi docilement le groupe. Evidemment, ses yeux étaient froids et évitaient sans cesse les miens.

Le shopping, ou quasi-shopping, nous a gardés occupés toute la matinée. Quand le ciel s'est chargé de gros nuages gris, j'ai ramené les garçons à notre quartier pour voir de loin où en était la situation: du coin de la rue, j'ai reconnu un des vans du labo garés sur le trottoir. Alors qu'elle quittait l'immeuble, ma voisine me reconnut et me salua avec un sourire. Elle dit qu'un homme en costume avec un accent américain m'avait attendue devant ma porte. Quand je lui ai demandée si elle lui avait parlé, elle m'a dit qu'il lui avait dit qu'il travaillait dans un laboratoire local et lui avait posé des questions. Elle l'avait poliment informé que ma mère était à Séoul et serait de retour dans quelques jours mais qu'en attendant, il pouvait toujours parler à sa fille et ses cinq amis qui étaient en vacances ici. A ces mots, je tressaillis. Les garçons aussi. Elle ajouta que, pour un étranger, il parlait très bien coréen et avait de bonnes manières car il s'est ensuite poliment incliné avec un sourire chaleureux, disant qu'il ne voulait pas la déranger plus longtemps et qu'il attendrait patiemment que nous revenions. Nous nous dîmes au-revoir et elle reprit son chemin, nous quittant tous les six en cercle sur le trottoir, à nous regarder les uns les autres. Puis les cinq autres regardèrent dans ma direction.

Je me mordis la lèvre et me mis à réfléchir. Il était absolument hors de question que nous revenions à l'appart, maintenant. Est-ce qu'il avait appelé des renforts? Est-ce qu'il était armé? Est-ce qu'il essaierait de forcer la porte et fouillerait l'appart? Heureusement que j'ai pensé à emmener mon ordinateur avec moi avant de partir! Je menai notre groupe vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche et regardai la carte. Où on pourrait aller, maintenant?

"Où qu'on aille, on est à découvert, remarquai-je en pensant tout haut. S'il envoie des gens nous chercher, on ne pourra pas nous cacher dans la foule, cette fois. Il faut qu'on aille quelque part hors de la ville.

Mais si on partait en bus, on n'irait pas loin et il y avait toujours un petit pourcentage de chances qu'on rencontrerait des visages familiers. J'étais en train de devenir de plus en plus parano!

Soudain, mon cœur s'accéléra quand G-Dragon recommença à courir, suivi par les autres.

-Attendez! Vous allez où?" M'exclamai-je et courus assez vite pour rattraper l'un d'eux, Daesung, par l'épaule, avant qu'ils n'accélèrent.

Mais il sourit et me pris par la main avant de recommencer à courir après les autres, sans me donner d'autre choix que de courir avec eux, de plus en plus loin de notre maison. Heureusement que je portai un pantalon et des baskets aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression que je deviens de plus en plus intelligente avec ces mecs à mes côtés!

Quand ils s'arrétèrent enfin, ils transpiraient à peine et j'étais épuisée, à quatre pattes sur le sol, mes cheveux me tombant sur le visage alors qu'ils pendaient du chigon que je m'étais fait ce matin, inspirant à grands coups comme un vieil accordéon. Quand je levai la tête, je fus surprise de voir qu'ils nous avaient menés à la station de taxi que nous avions vue ce matin durant notre session de shopping. "Quelle mémoire!" j'ai pensé. Je vis ici depuis plus d'un mois et, même avec une carte, je me perds tout le temps! Les garçons me tirèrent vers un des taxis libres, ouvrirent la porte de devant et me poussèrent doucement à l'intérieur. Le chauffeur nous regarda nous installer à l'intérieur, un peu surpris, alors que les garçons se fourraient à l'arrière et lui dirent quelque chose si vite que je ne compris pas. La voiture démarra aussitôt, nous emmenant vers d'autres rues inconnues.

"On va où?" demandai-je et tournai la tête vers les garçons qui se contentèrent de me sourire.

Après un long trajet qui nous emmena vers les frontières de la ville, je payai le chauffeur et sortis de la voiture. Nous étions à la plage. "MALLIPO BEACH", je lus sur un panneau. Nous faisions tous les six face à la mer, écoutant son rugissement étouffé, comme les murmures sonores d'un géant endormi, regardant les vagues aller et venir à un rythme régulier. Grâce au temps lourdement nuageux, la plage était vide. ça avait l'air d'un endroit plutôt paisible. Quand je m'avançai vers la plage, enlevai mes chaussures et mis mes pieds nus sur le sable chaud, GD, Taeyang et Seungri foncèrent immédiatement vers la mer, déjà pieds nus, hurlant de joie avant de plonger dans la mer tout habillés. Cependant, Seungri revint aussitôt vers moi en claquant des dents et en frissonnant.

"P-Peut-être plus tard, dit-il, virant lentement au bleu et tremblant de plus en plus alors qu'il était trempé de la tête aux pieds.

Je lui fis un sourire en coin en enlevant mon manteau et le mis sur ses épaules. Il rentra aussitôt ses mains dans les manches et remontai la fermeture éclair pour se réchauffer avant de tourner la tête vers moi et de me sourire, reconnaisssant. Mais je reculai quand il m'entoura de ses bras et essaya de m'embrasser sur la joue.

-N'essaie même pas, maknae-yah! je l'avertis et le repoussai en riant. Etant le seul sans pouvoir, je ne pensai pas que tu serais aussi arrogant!  
-Je m'en fiche, dit-il et haussai les épaules avant de rajouter avec un sourire machiavélique: un jour tu découvriras que mon pouvoir, c'est de faire mienne."

En réponse, GD et Taeyang revinrent et prirent un bras de chaque côté de lui avant de le tirer vers la mer et de le couler avec mon manteau dans l'eau salée. Evidemment, il redevint très vite bleu...

Daesung était assis à côté de moi, si près qu'on se touchait presque, les coudes sur ses genoux, à sourire simplement à ses hyungs et son dongsaeng, définitivement content de rester sur la terre ferme pendant que les autres jouaient et se torturaient dans l'eau froide. A un moment, il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et me sourit de si près que je pouvais presque sentir ses cheveux blancs tout doux me chatouiller l'oreille.

"Et toi, dis-je, ne pense pas que je ne suis pas consciente que tu n'es pas aussi mignon que tu en as l'air. Tu m'as montré à quel point tu pouvais être un horrible manipulateur. Ne pense pas que ça remarchera désormais.

Ignorant ce que je venais de lui dire, le sourire de Daesung s'élargit au point que même ses paupières se fermèrent en croissants rieurs. Je tentai de résister mais il gazouilla et fronça le nez comme un bébé, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire aussi largement que lui et de rire.

-Et merde!" m'exclamai-je en me levant alors que Daesung jubilait et riait avec les garçons.

Joseph avait raison. Il POURRAIT avoir le monde à ses pieds. Maintenant je sais pourquoi il ne faut surtout pas que ça arrive! J'ignorai les garçons et m'approchai de la mer, chaussures à la main, avant de plonger mes pieds dans l'eau transparente. C'était rafraîchissant, ça faisait du bien. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai avant de regarder la plage derrière moi. Loin des garçons, silencieux, Top était assis seul sur la plage, contemplant l'horizon. Je retournai sur le sable, ignorant les grains qui se coinçaient entre mes orteils (sérieux, cette sensation est insoutenable, surtout entre le quatrième et cinquième orteil bizarrement!) et marchai vers lui.

"Alors? lui demandai-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés. Quoi de neuf à l'horizon?

Il me regarda, confus, et cligna des yeux.

-Rien. Pourquoi? demanda-t-il.

Je souris.

-C'est une expression. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, en ce moment?

Il baissa la tête et son expression redevint sombre.

-Rien, dit-il à voix basse.

J'aurais du m'attendre à ce genre de réponse. Mais je me tournai vers lui et souris.

-Je voulais te dire... J'ai apprécié notre embrassade hier soir. Je pense que j'en avais besoin. C'était gentil de ta part.  
-Je sais.

Son ton avait l'air détaché, comme s'il s'en fichait, alors que c'était la première fois que j'exprimai de la gratitude envers lui. J'en fus un peu fâchée.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille?  
-Parce que c'est pas ça qui compte, dit-il d'un ton agacé.

Il y eut un court silence entre nous.

-Qu'est-ce qui compte? demandai-je.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est qui compte? répétai-je plus lentement.

Il resta silencieux et je gardai la tête baissée. Je soupirai.

-Encore un autre truc que tu ne me diras pas. Tant pis." dis-je et me levai avant d'aller rejoindre les autres.

Je nous achetai des Odengs (un genre de poisson pané avec de la sauce soja. Miam!) d'un vendeur local et on mangea sur le sable mouillé. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la pluie commence à tomber et qu'on se dépêcha alors de manger tout le poisson sur nos bâtonnets avant d'essayer de s'abriter sous les palmiers, en vain. Les garçons retournèrent bientôt sous la pluie, ouvrant les bras et levant la tête vers le ciel, appréciant la sensation de l'eau sale sur leurs visages. Comment ils faisaient? Evidemment, je fus bientôt la seule à rester sous l'abri car même Daesung et Top étaient sortis. Soudain, je fus tirée de force au-dehors et soulevée par quatre paires de bras solides, flottant au-dessus du sol pendant quelques secondes. La pluie me tombait directement sur le visage et dans les narines (ça pique!) avant que je ne vis ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de me faire: ils se dirigeaient à nouveau vers la mer. Non. Putain. Non. Je remuai et couinai, les suppliant de ne pas faire ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire mais, alors que nous atteignons les premières vagues, il était trop tard et je réussis à me débarrasser de mon sac avant d'être jetée tête la première dans l'eau. Quand je revins à la surface, je criai. C'était gelé! Ces crétins allaient le payer!

Et ainsi se déroula notre stupide après-midi, à nous chamailler comme des gamins sous la pluie, trempés tout autant d'eau de mer et d'eau de pluie, couverts de sable sans serviettes pour nous sécher. Quand la pluie s'arrêta, nous nous allongeâmes tous sur le sol, épuisés, alors que les autres formaient une étoile à six branches avec moi. Je pris mon portable de mon sac humide et pris une photo de nous en tirant la langue à la caméra alors que les autres faisaient des grimaces (du moins la moitié d'entre eux, la moitié de cinq... vous m'avez compris, zut!) suivie par une autre où on souriait simplement, et enfin une autre où nous imitions tous la tête grincheuse de Top!

Sur une partie de l'horizon, le ciel s'éclaira soudain et le soleil apparut, brillant et étendant ses rayons chaleureux sur nous. Je reconnus la forme qu'ils créèrent à la surface de la mer.

"Un arc en ciel! lançai-je.  
-Alkenssel? Taeyang répéta avec hésitation.

Je pointai du doigt le ciel et ils le contemplèrent, en admiration, se relevant légèrement de leur position pour mieux le voir.

-Vous voyez? Il a six couleurs.  
-Comme nous! Daesung dit en coréen.  
-Ou nous cinq et Beast.

C'était la voix de Top. Il était toujours allongé par terre, sans regarder les jolies couleurs. Nous demeurâmes tous silencieux un moment avant que GD ne lève sa canette de coca.

-A Beast! A nous sept! il dit et nous fîmes tous de même avec nos boissons avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

Puis nous nous allongeâmes et redevînmes tous à nouveau silencieux, à juste apprécier la chaleur du soleil sur nos visages.

-Je voulais vous dire quelque chose, les gars, j'entendis et réalisai que c'était ma propre voix presque en train de parler d'elle-même. C'est quelque chose que je voulais vous dire depuis longtemps mais je me rends compte maintenant que c'est peut-être un peu tard. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, j'imagine. Je me suis rendue compte que, jusque-là, je ne vous ai jamais dit "Merci". A aucun de vous. Alors... je voulais juste vous dire ça. 감사합니다. Pour tout. Merci Taeyang, de m'avoir porté quand nous nous sommes échappés. Merci GD de t'être occupé de cette voiture. Et toi, Daesung, de m'avoir guéri, plusieurs fois. Merci à Seungri de m'avoir protégé au centre commercial. Et de me faire rire. T'es bête mais c'est un genre de bête mignon! Le laissez pas s'emporter avec ça, les gars, demandai-je aux autres et ils rirent tandis que Seungri bouda.

J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais pas douée pour les discours guimauve, surtout quand ils sont aussi personnels. Mais je suis contente d'avoir trouvé mes mots si facilement ce jour-là. Enfin, je soupirai.

-Et oui, toi, même toi TOP, merci pour le câlin. Je sais que ça te fait chier mais je le pense quand même. Tu es aussi important pour moi que le reste du groupe. Fais avec, monsieur grognon.

Les autres rirent et je fermai les yeux et étendis les bras, ravie.

-J'adore cet endroit. ça me rappelle l'époque où ma mère m'emmenait à la plage. A l'époque, je pouvais rester dans l'eau trois heures avant qu'elle ne m'appelle pour faire mes devoirs. Après ça, je pouvais rester à peine 15 minutes sur cette maudite feuille! Et vous, les gars? demandai-je en hésitant. Vous vous souvenez de quelques choses?

Je vis ceux de chaque côté de moi secouer la tête.

-Nan, dit G-Dragon.  
-Rien, répondit Taeyang.  
-Pareil, ajouta Daesung.  
-무, grommela Top (je crois qu'il n'y a pas besoin de traduire, ici!)  
-Ben...

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Seungri qui devint tout à coup silencieux, sans doute effrayé à l'idée de dire quelque chose de stupide.

-Eh ben? nous demandâmes.  
-Ben, je me suis souvenu de ça il y a pas longtemps. Je ne m'appelle pas Seungri. C'est Seunghyun. Lee Seunghyun. Mais je préfère quand même Seungri, rajouta-t-il malicieusement (il s'avère que ça veut dire "Victoire" en coréen!).

Je sortis les dossiers que j'avais imprimés. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, ils n'aidaient pas tant que ça: ils étaient codés en une série de chiffres incompréhensibles et en signes coréens, parfois les uns sur les autres, sans rien de lisible à part le nom du laboratoire et quelques villes de naissance. Je vérifiai sur sa feuille à lui. Evidemment, je n'avais aucun moyen de vérifier s'il avait raison ou non. Cependant, il pointa du doigt la ligne sur le papier avec son visage dessus.

-Je reconnais les signes en-dessous des nombres, dit-il.

Les autres y jetèrent un coup d'œil et je leur tendis également leurs feuilles. Heureusement, ils se débrouillèrent tout aussi bien à lire leurs signes.

-Mon nom est Dong Youngbae, lut Taeyang et fronça les sourcils. Je crois que j'ai entendu un des scientifiques m'appeler comme ça une fois! Les autres étaient fâchés après lui après ça.  
-Kwon Ji-Yong, articula GD. Yah, je suis né le 18 Août! Cool!

D'après ce que j'ai compris, le nombre 8 est considéré comme porte-bonheur en Corée. ça voulait aussi dire que son signe était celui du dragon, le signe le plus cool de tous. Tant mieux pour lui! (moi, c'est la chèvre. No comment)

-Je suis Seunghyun, moi aussi. Choi Seunghyun, lut Top à voix haute.  
-C'est vrai? Yah, hyung, c'est trop bien! s'exclama Seungri et essaya de serrer Top dans ses bras.  
-N'essaie même pas, lui dit ce dernier et lui lança un regard noir.

Le pauvre maknae s'est fait officiellement tyrannisé par tout le groupe devant mes yeux!

-Kang Dae Sung, Daesung lut à voix haute et eut un sourire en coin. ça va, c'est assez proche.  
-Bien, dis-je. Si vous arrivez à vous souvenir de vos noms et vos âges, c'est génial. ça veut dire qu'on peut maintenant aller aux orphelinats autour de la ville et poser des questions sur vous. Peut-être qu'on trouvera des gens dans vos villes natales qui se souviennent de vous!  
-ça veut aussi dire qu'on va devoir se dire au-revoir, Taeyang je veux dire Youngbae ajouta et réduit tout le monde au silence.

Ses mots jetèrent un froid entre nous et nous regardâmes tous le sol, sans voix.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison, finis-je par déclarer. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est la fin du monde. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, on a des choses à faire. Vous devez retourner à l'école et essayer de vous faire de nouveaux amis pour chercher un travail, vous marier, avoir des enfants... Alors que je dois moi-même chercher un boulot et une maison, quelque chose pour commencer ma nouvelle vie dès que je n'aurai plus aucune raison de rester quand j'en aurai fini avec vous.  
-Tu rentreras en Amérique? Demanda tristement Daesung.

Je le regardai et les autres suivirent son regard, me fixant, en attente.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je crois que ça me manque un peu. Mais ne nous concentrons pas sur ça, pour l'instant, je lui dis et ébouriffai ses cheveux. On est encore ensemble, non? Et pour l'instant, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de trouver qui vous êtes tous vraiment!

Ils levèrent tous la tête avec me regardèrent tous avec un sourire forcé sur le visage. Soudain, mon téléphone sonna et je sentis mon cœur remonter jusqu'à ma gorge. C'était Jo-Jo. Je décrochai et amenai lentement le téléphone à mon oreille.

-Allô?  
-Bonjour, chérie. Où tu es? Tu rentres pas? L'entendis-je me demander innocemment.  
-Arrête de faire semblant, Joseph, lui dis-je et me rendis compte que ma voix était fébrile. On sait qui tu es vraiment, maintenant.  
-"ON"? Ah, je vois, tu parles des garçons! continua-t-il. ça ne vous a pas pris beaucoup de temps pour devenir proches, félicitations. Alors dis-moi, tu m'as déjà trompé avec l'un d'eux, pour l'instant? Tu sais quoi, ne me dis rien. ça fait bizarre de t'imaginer en train de coucher avec une des mes expériences. ça donne l'impression que c'est... mal, en quelque sorte. Et un peu incestueux aussi. Je veux dire, t'es ma compagne et c'est mes garçons! Vous êtes comme une famille pour moi!

Je jetai un œil vers eux et vis qu'ils étaient en train d'écouter notre conversation, m'encourageant silencieusement de lui répondre.

-Ce ne sont pas tes garçons, répliquai-je. Et je ne suis pas ta compagne. Quoi que tu fasses, je ne reviendrai pas. Laisse-nous tranquilles.  
-Ma puce, écoute-moi, dit-il de sa voix la plus grave et la plus chaude. Moi aussi, je déteste ce que je suis en train de te faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'on en arrive à ce point. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je peux à peine imaginer à quel point ces trois derniers jours ont été épuisants pour toi. Tu as toujours été plus une adorable fille à papa qu'une super maman, surtout maintenant que tu t'occupes de cinq hommes adultes comme eux. Ils t'ont déjà apporté énormément d'ennuis. Eh oui, moi aussi je lis les journaux, et pas seulement les unes... Belle tentative d'avoir étouffé l'affaire. "A au moins pour l'effort" comme tu dirais! Ma puce, je ne veux pas qu'on se batte, ok? Je t'aime toujours. Je veux t'aider. Je suis sincère. Ecoute, on peut trouver un arrangement. Que dirais-tu qu'on les remmène au labo et qu'ensemble, on travaille sur un antidote spécial rien pour eux? Non? Si tu veux les libérer, ce qui j'imagine est ton intention, ils n'ont plus besoin de leurs pouvoir, pas vrai? Et sans leurs pouvoirs, ils ne nous mettraient plus en danger. Ce ne serait pas génial s'ils étaient libérés de ce fardeau? Comme toi et moi? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Je me tournai encore une fois vers les garçons. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas saisis tous les mots et luttaient encore avec la signification de certains d'entre eux. Mais quand je réussis vaguement à le leur traduire, ils secouèrent tous frénétiquement la tête.

Je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade dans ma poitrine. Et s'il avait raison? Si c'était la meilleure solution pour tous les six? Et s'il pensait vraiment à ce qu'il disait? Quel intérêt il aurait à nous mentir? Ce marché était gagnant-gagnant, non? ... Surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait si je disais non?

-Prends ton temps, mon cœur. C'est une décision difficile, je comprends, dit-il à l'autre bout du fil, cachant assez mal l'impatience dans sa voix.

Je me détestais d'être aussi faible. Je vis les garçons serrer les poings et me lancer un regard déterminé, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre comme des boxeurs avant le premier round. Je saisis le message. Nerveusement, je mis le haut-parleur, avalai ma salive et pris une grande inspiration.

-Non, Joseph, déclarai-je d'une voix claire. J'ai bien peur que tu doives... te considérer comme père célibataire à partir de maintenant... parce que c'est officiellement un divorce. Je suis désolée.  
-Fuck you, Joseph-Nim! G-Dra... Jiyong cria en anglais au téléphone, suivi par Youngbae, Dae Sung et Seunhyung-maknae qu le répétèrent et poussèrent des cris guerriers de toute la force de leurs poumons.  
Moi-même je fus assez choquée de leur mauvaise langue jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que c'est moi qui leur avait tout appris !

-Fuck you Joseph-Nim!  
-Fuck you Joseph-Nim!  
-Fuck you Joseph-Nim!  
-Tu vas le regretter. C'est loin d'être la fin, entendis-je Joseph dont le ton se fit glacial. Au fait, avant que j'oublie, merci d'avoir parlé avec moi aussi longtemps. Maintenant que nous avous localisés, nous serons bientôt là pour passer vous prendre. A dans quelques minutes!  
-Parfait, dis-je automatiquement, on t'attend tous les six."

Je raccrochai enfin. Quand le téléphone tomba dans le sable, mes genoux se ramollirent et mes mains tremblaient. Les garçons me firent une ovation aussi forte qu'ils pouvaient, en me prenant par les épaules et sautant sur place à scander mon nom "Joan-noona". Mais je n'arrivai pas à partager leur joie et gémis en pleurant comme une fontaine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant? M'exclamai-je. Ils nous ont localisés! Ils seront là dans une minute et je lui ai dit qu'on allait leur casser la gueule! Comment j'ai pu dire une chose aussi stupide! Il faut qu'on dégage de là et vite!

Je ramassai mon portable plein de sable, maintenant inutile puisque je ne connaissais pas le numéro de la station de taxi. De plus, la route derrière nous était complètement déserte, pas de voiture, pas de moto, pas même un vélo qui passait par là, ce qui me fit pleurer encore plus fort. Mais alors que les garçons se regardaient les uns les autres, GD avança soudain vers moi et leva mon menton de son index. Puis il amena son autre main à mon front comme s'il allait me bénir... et me fit une pichenette pile entre les deux yeux.

-Aïe! Pourquoi t'as fait ça? m'exclamai-je et portai une main à mon front tandis que les larmes s'arrêtèrent instantanément.

Ce fut aussitôt suivi d'une pichenette de Daesung de l'autre côté de mon front alors qu'il se tenait droit derrière GD.

-Aïe! Arrêtez!

Puis ce fut le tour de Taeyang, qui vint par la droite. Puis Seungri, à gauche.

-Yah, arrêtez! Ça fait mal!

Puis ce fut enfin Top qui fit même le triple en plus de ce qui était attendu de lui alors qu'il me frappa quatre fois par l'avant et je me couvris le front des deux mains en baissant la tête pour me protéger.

-Ok, ok, pardon, pardon, pardon, je suis débile. S'il vous plaît, on arrête! marmonnai-je faiblement alors que je frottai les endroits où leurs phalanges m'avaient atteinte. Mais n'empêche, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Il faut qu'on s'échappe. Encore une fois!"

Sans dire un mot de plus, tout comme ils le firent lors de notre première rencontre, les garçons foncèrent vers la route et Taeyang me prit dans ses bras de façon à ce que je sois calée en sécurité contre sa poitrine. Puis G-Dragon fusa vers l'autoroute et les autres le suivirent. Je pus apercevoir de loin quelques camions que je reconnus comme des camions militaires du labo (excepté qu'ils avaient été peints comme des camions publicitaires) venant de l'autre côté de la route. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, nous étions déjà hors de vue.

Sur la ligne grise déserte avec des palmiers de chaque côté, menant vers l'immense horizon d'une cité inconnue, les cinq garçons et moi courions en ligne, G-Dragon en tête à pleine vitesse, étendant leurs bras comme des ailes d'oiseau volants vers des pays plus chauds. Je me sentais sauvage à leurs côtés. Complètement libre. Alors que je les observais tous, eux et la détermination dans leurs yeux alors qu'ils respiraient par expirations brèves, les narines grandes ouvertes et les lèvres serrées, je me sentais si heureuse que je faillis en pleurer et enfouis mon visage dans la chemise de Taeyang (ce qui, je remarquai, le fit rougir comme une tomate!).

Merci pour ce voyage, les gars. Merci. Merci beaucoup.

감사합니다... 감사합니다... 감사합니다... 감사합니다... 감사합니다... 감사합니다... 감사합니다... 감사합니다... 감사합니다... 감사합니다... 감사합니다... 감사합니다 !

조안 – 누나


	18. Mercredi 13 Mai

Salut journal,

j'ai merdé. Je veux dire, tout s'est bien passé mais au final, j'ai quand même merdé. Salement. J'ai toujours le regard mauvais de Seungri - Seunghyun* en tête et j'arrive pas à dormir. J'aimerais pouvoir m'excuser auprès de mon panda-maknae mais il ne veut toujours pas m'écouter après mes cinq tentatives ce soir.

 _*je leur ai demandé si je pouvais les appeler par leur prénom et ils m'ont dit que ça ne les dérangeait pas. Pour moi, ça ne fait aucune différence. "Qu'y a-t-il dans un nom? Une rose est une rose et elle sent toujours bon" comme disait quelqu'un. Ou un truc de ce genre!_ _  
_  
La dernière fois que j'ai écrit, c'était tôt dans la matinée après qu'on ait passé la nuit au parc municipal (les immeubles que je croyais être d'une autre cité s'avéraient juste être ceux du quartier opposé à celui où vivent ma mère et son copain!).

Cependant, alors qu'ils en ont profité pour s'entraîner un peu dans le parc, ils ont pu m'apprendre deux-trois bons mouvements de close-combat avant de nous coucher, avec Taeyang comme professeur et les autres qui suivaient. Ils étaient tellement différents à ce moment-là! Quand Taeyang s'en occupait, tout le monde faisait ce qu'il disait et ravalait ses mots quand il corrigeait leurs mouvements ou les rappelait à l'ordre. Lui-même avait vraiment l'air changé! Il était tellement sérieux et méthodique! Il me manipulait même comme une marionnette pour corriger ma position sans rougir ni regarder ses chaussures à aucun moment! Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je lui souris. Alors le Taeyang timide était de retour, haha!

Vers la fin, c'était devenu seulement mon entraînement à moi alors que quelques garçons et filles qui passaient par là m'encourageaient alors que j'essayais de frapper Taeyang et qu'il parait tous mes mouvements avec une main dans son dos sans transpirer. Quand je réussis enfin à le frapper à l'estomac (et manquai de me casser les doigts au passage!), je poussai un cri de joie et il sourit, ayant à peine senti le coup alors que la petite foule autour de nous m'acclamait ! Je n'aurais plus jamais peur de marcher seule dans les rues la nuit! Enfin, un peu moins peur, au moins. Je peux maintenant affronter des pigeons et des nains à mains nues maintenant!

Aujourd'hui, en revenant à notre quartier à l'aurore, Joseph et les militaires étaient partis, soit parce qu'ils avaient abandonné, soit parce qu'ils avaient commencé à paraître louche aux yeux des voisins. Nous entrâmes dans l'immeuble, montâmes les six étages et nous écroulâmes comme des merdâmes aussitôt que nous fûmes dans l'appartement. Encore une fois, ça me paraissait être un flash-back de la première nuit. Les garçons décidèrent de passer ce temps à rattraper leur nuit mais je choisis de ne pas le faire et, à la place, résumai ce merveilleux mardi sur mon ordinateur tout en jetant de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil à leurs têtes épuisées et ensommeillées depuis ma porte. Ils avaient l'air tellement paisible! Cependant, quand ils se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard, Daesung ne se leva pas du canapé où il dormait. Les autres tentèrent de le provoquer et l'inciter à se lever mais quand il tourna la tête et qu'ils virent qu'il était éveillé, respirant faiblement, ils arrêtèrent aussitôt et m'amenèrent au salon. Alors que je regardai ce qui n'allait pas, je vis que ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts et que ses lèvres formaient des mots chaque fois qu'il relâchait une expiration. Les autres m'ont dit que ses mots étaient incohérents et qu'il ne semblait pas les écouter ou même les entendre. Il était en plein délire. Ses dents claquaient mais, après que j'aie touché son front pour vérifier, il n'avait pas de fièvre. Nous l'amenâmes à ma chambre alors que je le couchai sur le lit et le couvris d'une couverture. Alors il cessa de balbutier et s'endormit, ou plutôt s'évanouit en étant allongé. Ses mains étaient aussi couvertes de plaques rouges. Est-ce que ça pouvait être un autre effet du SS? Est-ce qu'on devait appeler un docteur?

Tandis que nous en débattions, l'interphone sonna. Je savais que Maman et Kwan étaient censés être de retour soit aujourd'hui, soit demain. Donc quand je l'entendis, je me sentis un peu nerveuse sachant que le moment était venu de leur expliquer comment nous avions détruit la moitié de leur salon et la fenêtre de leur chambre. Mais quand je regardai l'écran, je ne vis personne, et, quand je décrochai, je ne reconnus pas la voix de Maman.

"Joan. C'est moi. Je suis de retour.

J'identifiai aussitôt la voix de l'homme.

-Salut, Joseph, déclarai-je d'une voix grave lorsqu'il apparut à l'écran.

Quand ils entendirent son nom, les garçons se rapprochèrent et Taeyang regarda par la fenêtre, me faisant le geste de venir voir: le camion était revenu ainsi qu'une poignée de gardes habillés en civil, en train de surveiller les deux trottoirs. Nous pouvions voir leurs armes sur le côté de leurs ceintures quand ils se tournaient. Maintenant, nous étions sûrs qu'il nous était impossible de faire venir un médecin.

-Comment vas-tu depuis hier?  
-Bien, et toi? répliquai-je en imitant son ton désinvolte.  
-Bien. Comme tous les pères célibataires du monde, dit-il en souriant à la caméra.  
-Je ne te rendrai pas les garçons, répondis-je en cessant de jouer la comédie, ferme.

Son sourire s'élargit.

-Evidemment. Je savais que tu dirais ça... C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé t'amener une petite surprise pour aujourd'hui!

Alors qu'il continuait de sourire, il sortit son portable de sa poche et tapa un certain nombre de touches puis l'amena tout près de la caméra. C'était une conversation Skype. Le décor que l'autre téléphone filmait était celui d'une autoroute bondée avec des arbres gingko sur les côtés, à la sortie d'une ville. Le panneau vert sur le côté de la route indiquait "SEOUL" en lettres majuscules occidentales et en Hangul. Devant le panneau, quatre personnes se tenaient debout: deux jeunes hommes en noir armés de pistolets encadrant un couple de civils, un homme asiatique et une femme noire. Un des jeunes hommes tenait un journal indiquant la date d'aujourd'hui à la caméra et l'autre avait une montre digitale indiquant 9 heures. Les deux civils avaient les mains attachées devant par des bracelets en plastique, bâillonnés et les yeux bandés par des tissus noirs.

-C'est... je dis à voix basse et sentit mon sang se glacer dans mes veines.  
-Bien sûr, déclara Joseph avec enthousiasme, comme tu pourrais croire que c'est enregistré, j'ai fait en sorte que mes "sbires" pensent à poser à côté du panneau SEOUL avec des journaux d'aujourd'hui et une montre pour que tu ne sois pas perdue. Comment vous tenez, les gars? demanda-t-il au téléphone.  
-Impeccable! la voix du troisième homme qui tenait le téléphone répondit.  
-Tu veux leur dire Bonjour? Joseph me demanda.  
-Bonjour, mademoiselle! s'exclama le jeune homme. Votre mère est pas dispo mais je vous dis bonjour de sa part!

Sa blague fut suivie par des ricanements des deux gardes.

-Les mecs, pas la peine d'être vulgaire, Joseph les rappela froidement à l'ordre et ils s'arrêtèrent de rire. Vous parlez de la mère de ma petite amie.  
-C'est pas ma mère, déclarai-je en la regardant de la tête aux pieds.

Je refusais de croire que c'était elle. Même si ma mère et la personne qui étaient filmées partageaient la même corpulence, les deux otages étaient filmés d'une assez longue distance, à environ 3 ou 4 mètres de la caméra. Et comme ils étaient énormément couverts, c'était évident qu'ils pouvaient ressembler à n'importe qui. Qui ne le pourrait pas dans de telles circonstances?

-Vous avez caché la moitié de son visage. Je ne la reconnais pas. Qui que soient ces gens, relâchez-les! Ordonnai-je. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ça!  
-Ah non? Tu veux que je te mette en ligne avec l'un d'eux, au cas où? demanda Joseph.

J'hésitai.

-Oui. Laisse-moi parler à la femme, demandai-je gravement.  
-Aucun problème. Les mecs, vous avez entendu?  
-Tout de suite, chef.

L'homme à la caméra s'approcha ensuite de la femme par la gauche et, alors qu'ils enlevaient son bâillon, je vis que ses lèvres tremblaient. Mais ils amenèrent ensuite le téléphone à son oreille, m'empêchant de détailler plus son visage.

-Mon bébé? C'est toi?

Sa voix était basse et tremblait de peur. Ses intonations étaient quand même proches de celles de ma mère.

-Madame, demandai-je calmement, est-ce que vous allez bien? Ils vont ont blessés?  
-Où tu es? Dis-moi ce qui se passe, mon bébé!

A travers les interférences au téléphone, sa voix autoritaire avait l'air aussi identique. Est-ce que c'était vraiment ma mère, alors? Est-ce que ma plus grande peur était en train de se réaliser?

-Maman, ça va aller. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je vous dirai tout. Mais d'abord, je vais vous sortir de là! La rassurai-je.  
-Chérie, aide-nous, je t'en prie! Je veux pas mourir! dit-elle d'une voix soudain étranglée, interrompue par des sanglots.

J'entendis l'homme à côté d'elle pleurer aussi à travers son bâillon.

-Ça va aller, maman. Panique pas! S'il te plaît, pleure pas! Je suis tellement désolée! C'est moi qui vous ai foutu là-dedans! Tout est de ma faute. Mais je vais vous sortir de là! Je te promets! Ne...

L'homme raccrocha soudain et je fis face une fois de plus à Joseph à travers l'interphone.

-J'imagine que tu sais comment ça se passe à partir de là: laisse-moi t'aider à ramener les cinq garçons au labo et travaillons POUR EUX, je te rappelle, ensemble à nouveau... ou laisse un accident arriver à la femme qui t'a mise au monde. Le temps file et je n'ai pas toute la journée. Fais vite.

Quand les garçons me virent pétrifiée, ils me demandèrent ce qui se passait et je tentai à nouveau de traduire mais fus soudain interrompu par le coréen fluide de Joseph, suivi d'un long silence quand je raccrochai. Durant ce temps, Joseph resta planté là, adossé à un des murs avec un livre et saluant amicalement une mère et son enfant qui entraient dans l'immeuble.

Maintenant, c'était entre moi, GD, Taeyang, Seungri et Top. G-Dragon fut le premier à commencer:

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai. Elle a dit que sa mère revenait demain à Séoul, pas vrai?  
-Oui, mais elle pouvait aussi être sur le chemin du retour ce matin, répliqua Taeyang.  
-Et alors? demanda GD. Ils peuvent tout aussi bien être des acteurs! N'importe qui peut se filmer devant un panneau et faire pleurer quelqu'un. Après tout, beaucoup de gens travaillent dans le labo, y compris des gens qui ressemblent à ces deux-là!  
-Et s'ils n'étaient pas acteurs? Si la femme était vraiment la mère de Joan? demanda Taeyang. On ne peut la laisser se faire tuer pour nous sauver. Elle sait à peine qui on est!  
-Moi, je retourne pas là-bas, murmura Seungri, le nez au sol. Je retournerai jamais là-bas. Plus jamais.

Nous demeurâmes silencieux tous les quatre, silence durant lequel je laissai tomber mes larmes au sol. Je cachai ma tête dans mes mains pour m'empêcher d'en laisser couler plus.

-Tu as raison. Vous avez tous raison. Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Tandis que j'essayai d'essuyer mes larmes et de garder les yeux secs, je vis G-Dragon foudroyer du regard TOP qui était assis sur un fauteuil, les bras croisés, fixant quelque chose au mur qu'on ne pouvait pas voir.

-Yah, hyung! Ça te dérange pas de nous aider? On essaye de trouver une solution ensemble!  
-J'ai jamais dit que vous le faisiez pas.

Rendu fou de rage par son ton désinvolte, les yeux de GD brillaient d'un éclat dangereux.

-Tu sais... commença-t-il. T'as vraiment servi à rien, ces derniers jours. J'espère que t'en es conscient. Depuis ta crise au centre commercial, tout ce que t'as fait c'est rien dire, rien faire et laisser les autres faire tout le boulot. Comme à l'époque... T'es peut-être le plus vieux, hyung, mais t'es définitivement le plus inutile d'entre nous!  
-Tu commences à me faire chier, Jiyong, répondit simplement TOP.

En un clin d'œil, G-Dragon fonça sur son aîné et fut arrêté à temps par Taeyang, bien qu'il luttât férocement dans ses bras.

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça! lui hurla-t-il. Ne m'appelle jamais par mon prénom! Jamais je t'autoriserai à le faire.  
-Ça suffit! je leur criai.

Quand j'entendis une voix appeler mon nom, je me dirigeai vers la chambre et vis Daesung toujours endormi, secouant la tête frénétiquement de droite à gauche. Il m'avait appelée dans un cauchemar.

-Tout va bien, Daesung, je suis là, lui dis-je et tins sa main eczémateuse.

Quand il se calma, sa main redevint inerte et je la lâchai quand la pièce redevint silencieuse. G-Dragon m'avait suivie et se tenait maintenant à mes côtés, le regardant dormir.

-On ne peut pas les laisser l'emporter. S'ils le voient dans cet état, ils vont peut-être le tuer. Ou peut-être qu'il mourra sur le trajet vers le labo.  
-Je sais.

Je me pris la tête dans les mains et me remis à pleurer.

-Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il a. Je ne sais pas comment guérir un seul d'entre vous, les gars. Je peux pas. Je peux pas...

Aussi douloureuse qu'elle était, la solution était claire pour moi. Quand je me précipitai vers l'entrée et fus sur le point de décrocher à nouveau le téléphone, Seungri m'attrapa par le poignet et me fit tourner vers lui.

-Fais pas ça. Je t'en prie, dit-il à voix basse en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Pour la première fois, au lieu de me faire ses yeux de chiot triste, il me regardait d'un air sérieux, effrayé et suppliant.

-Ils vont tuer ma mère! dis-je à travers mes larmes. Je peux pas laisser faire ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, Joseph et moi vous aiderons. Tout ira bien, je te le jure!

Alors que j'essayai de le rassurer, il s'éloigna en m'écoutant à peine. De toute évidence, il ne me croyait pas. Honnêtement, moi-même je n'étais pas sûre de croire mes propres paroles. Quand je décrochai la combiné et ouvris la bouche pour répondre, je fus soudain poussée de côté par TOP et il raccrocha.

-Ne bougez pas, ordonna-t-il aux garçons en regardant chacun d'eux avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Quand je vis les garçons littéralement paralysés sur place, luttant pour bouger, je me rendis compte qu'ils avaient été hypnotisés. Je n'avais pas remarqué que l'œil de Top était maintenant complètement guéri! Je lui courus alors après dans le couloir en essayant de le ramener à l'intérieur.

-Arrête-toi! J'ai dit arrête! N'y va pas! Si tu les tues, ma mère va mourir, c'est sûr! S'il te plaît, arrête! criai-je en tirant sur son épaule.

Mais il se contenta de la secouer pour se dégager de ma prise, sans regarder une seule fois en arrière, et continuai d'aller de l'avant comme un robot vers l'ascenseur. Quand je tentai d'entrer avec lui, il me poussa dehors des deux mains et la porte se referma sur lui. Je courus alors dans les escaliers, en panique, tellement vite que je faillis tomber plusieurs fois. Ma tête fourmillait de questions. Est-ce que j'arriverai à temps? Comment pouvait-il penser que faire du mal à Joseph aiderait ma mère? Ou peut-être essayait-il de s'échapper par ses propres moyens? C'était impossible! Il se ferait capturer du premier coup, à moins qu'il ne réussisse à tous les hypnotiser d'un coup! D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas essayé de m'hypnotiser pour m'arrêter cette fois?

Quand j'arrivai enfin, j'entendis le son de voix masculines en train de hurler de rire, tellement fort que je tressaillis tout d'abord. En continuant mon chemin vers l'entrée principale, je vis ensuite les gardes en train de rire devant TOP qui se tenait devant eux, fixant leurs visages, sans cligner une seule fois. Joseph était aussi là, horrifié, ses yeux s'écarquillant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Je le regardai, étonnée, et, quand je tentai de l'atteindre, Top m'arrêta d'un geste de la main sans quitter aucun des trois du regard.

-Oh mon Dieu! Maman, je suis tellement confus! Je ne savais pas que tu vivais là! Les gars, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que j'étais en train de menacer ma mère tout ce temps? Maman, ça va aller, pleure pas, dit-il en se précipitant vers TOP et en le serrant délicatement dans ses bras comme une très vieille personne. Tout ça, c'est une farce, ne t'inquiète pas! Regarde, laisse-moi te le montrer, dit-il en appelant un numéro.  
-Allô? j'entendis la voix de l'homme à la caméra répondre.  
-C'est moi, dit Joseph dont la voix était redevenue froide. Appelez-moi par Skype. Je veux voir ce que fait tout le monde.  
-Ok.

L'homme raccrocha et, quelques secondes plus tard, Skype était de nouveau connecté. En me débrouillant pour y jeter un coup d'œil, je vis les quatre même personnes qu'avant, maintenant debout à côté d'une voiture à une station, en train de parler, grignoter des trucs et fumer des cigarettes. L'asiatique et la femme noire, l'air maintenant plus jeunes et plus minces, saluèrent la caméra de l'homme d'un geste de la main en souriant. Un paquet de coussins et de perruques était posé aux pieds de la femme.

-Tu vois? dit Joseph à TOP et raccrocha. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va y aller, maintenant. Dis bonjour à ton infirmière de ma part! Salut petit toutou !" dit-il en passant près de moi et en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je regardai tout le monde partir, médusée, tandis qu'ils retournaient tous à leurs véhicules et s'éloignèrent ensuite. Quand nous fûmes de nouveau seuls, je clignai des yeux et me tournai vers TOP.

"Appelle ta mère." dit-il.

J'étais si stupéfaite que mon cerveau s'était éteint. Quand il me donna et ordre, je m'exécutai comme un robot. Mais aussitôt que j'entendis la voix de ma mère, je retrouvai instantanément mes esprits.

"Maman? C'est toi? Où t'es? Comment va Kwan? T'es à la clinique? Tu vas bien?  
-Ouh là, Joan, ralentis! Mon Dieu, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu dis! geignit ma mère. De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Evidemment que je suis à la clinique! Où veux-tu que je sois?

Je sentis des larmes inonder mes paupières.

-Tu vas bien?  
-Evidemment que je vais bien! Et Kwan aussi. Pourquoi tu me demandes? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?

En écoutant son ton de voix agacé, je laissai couler mes larmes et souris.

-Rien. Tout va bien, maman! Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais depuis la dernière fois!  
-Eh bien comme tu peux l'entendre, ça va. Même si j'attends toujours ton appel et pas juste trois mots sur un répondeur! Kwan et moi revenons demain. J'espère que toi et tes amis n'ont pas mis le feu à l'appartement!

A ces mots, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

-Mon bébé? Est-ce que tout va bien? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
-Oui. Tout va bien. Tout va bien, maman! On va bien! m'exclamai-je joyeusement.  
-D'accord... répondit-elle bien qu'elle ne fut pas convaincue. Bon, on se voit demain alors...  
-Maman, l'interrompis-je.  
-Oui?

Je pris une grande inspiration. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'étais sur le point de lui dire mais, quoi que ce fut, je savais qu'il fallait que je le lui dise, là, tout de suite:

-Je sais qu'on ne s'entend plus très bien à cause des choix l'une de l'autre. Tu sais, ton départ pour la Corée, moi et Joseph... Néanmoins, je voulais juste te dire que... je t'aime, maman. Je t'aime tellement!  
-Oh, c'est pour ça que tu pleures? Moi aussi, je t'aime! Comment tu peux croire le contraire, crétine? Tu sais que tu seras toujours mon bébé à moi, peu importe les choix que tu fais dans ta vie! Allez, arrête de pleurer et raccroche avec le sourire, okay? On se voit demain, mon bébé!  
-Tchao, maman."

Après avoir raccroché, je remontai les escaliers sans même attendre TOP. La joie me donnait des ailes! Quand j'arrivai à l'appartement, même si j'étais épuisée, je courus quand même vers les garçons qui pouvaient à nouveau bouger et serraient dans mes bras GD et Taeyang en même temps (non sans presque les étrangler en même temps!).

-Vous aviez raison! C'était un coup monté! Jo est parti et Maman revient demain!  
-On sait, me dit GD et pointa du doigt ce que Top avait regardé sur le mur, à savoir le calendrier avec une grosse croix noire sur Jeudi.  
-C'était devant nous durant tout ce temps, rajouta-t-il.

Quand Top arriva par l'ascenseur dans mon dos, il demeura inexpressif quand nos yeux se croisèrent.

-De rien, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Débordante de gratitude, j'en oubliai toute prudence et le serra fort dans mes bras en plantant un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

-Merci de tout mon cœur, murmurai-je contre son oreille sans me soucier qu'il ne me serrait pas en retour.

Mais quand je me séparai de lui, je me rendis compte que sa respiration s'était accélérée légèrement et que ses yeux noirs perçants fixaient intensément les miens. Je me sentis soudain extrêmement gênée alors que le sang me montait aux joues et je regardai le sol, sentant mon cœur s'emballer pour rien.

-Je suppose que je dois aussi des excuses à mon hyung, dit G-Dragon avec un rictus.  
-C'est pas grave. J'ai toujours su quoi dire pour t'énerver au maximum.", répliqua Top en souriant.

Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire. En fait, je crois que c'était même la première fois tout court. J'étais contente et soulagée de voir qu'il a des dents comme nous tous.

Cependant, tout le monde ne souriait pas. Seungri se tenait en retrait, adossé à un mur. Si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs, je serais morte sur le coup. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il est aussi fâché contre moi. Après tout, sans Top, il serait en train de dormir dans sa cellule, à cette heure-ci! Quand nous entendîmes la voix de Daesung, nous nous précipitâmes tous dans la chambre et nous le vîmes éveillés, assis sur son lit. Même ses mains étaient guéries. Il nous dit qu'il avait eu un cauchemar, ce qui arrive toujours quand il se couche en colère. Quand on lui demanda pourquoi il avait été en colère, il baissa la tête.

"C'est à cause de ce que Joan-noona a dit, qu'on devait aller à l'école et dire au-revoir. Je la détestais à cause de ce qu'elle a dit et je me détestais de la détester. Mais elle a continué de dire tous ces trucs que je ne voulais pas entendre à propos de commencer une nouvelle vie. Je veux pas commencer de nouvelle vie. J'aime ma vie comme elle est, maintenant! Je veux qu'elle dure pour toujours, avec vous tous à mes côtés. Je veux pas dire au-revoir. A aucun de vous. Jamais."

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible tandis qu'il parlait, amenant ses genoux à sa poitrine comme s'il avait soudain très froid.

A ce moment, alors que nous étions tous debout ou assis autour de lui, quand nous nous regardâmes, nous nous sentions tous touchés et on le prit tous dans nos bras en même temps, ce qui se transforma en câlin collectif surprise qu'il rendit volontiers et retrouva son sourire joyeux.

"Daedae, lui dis-je, il est temps que tu apprennes la différence en anglais entre "Au-revoir" et "Adieu". Parce qu'il est hors de question que je laisse un seul d'entre vous partir sans que vous connaissiez la différence par cœur!"

Cette fois, Seungri était le seul à ne participer à l'embrassade. Debout devant la porte bras croisés, il continuait de me fusiller du regard. Après quoi, il se dirigea vers le salon où il s'allongea sur le canapé et fit semblant de dormir durant tout le reste de la journée. Cette fois-là, personne n'osa le déranger.

La nuit est tombée et je ne dors toujours pas. Je vais me faire une infusion pour voir si ça aide.

Super, maintenant je peux encore moins dormir. Pourquoi les merdes dans ce genre arrivent toujours la nuit? Il faut pourtant que je me prépare pour demain! Après tout, ma mère va rentrer et nous n'avons toujours rien remplacé dans son appart! Il est une heure du matin. J'imagine que j'ai encore tout le temps pour résumer le bordel qui vient de se passer. Alors que j'étais passée par le salon pour aller à la cuisine, je vis une ombre assise dans le noir devant la fenêtre. Quand je m'approchai, je vis que c'était Top, ses yeux brillant dans le noir comme ceux d'un félin. Je me rendis à la cuisine et revins près de lui, pris une chaise et lui tendit une tasse chaude.

"T'arrives pas à dormir, toi non plus?

Il ne répondit pas et posa sa tasse sitôt qu'il la reçut dans les mains. Je l'ignorai et m'assis, sirotant lentement la mienne en regardant les lumières de la cité.

-De toute façon, je t'ai jamais vu t'endormir. Et moi qui commençais à croire que tu étais un peu humain, ce matin! Murmurai-je avec un sourire en coin.

-Je veux pas discuter.

Je soupirai.

-Oh tiens, quelle surprise... Très bien, tu peux toujours écouter alors, commençai-je et pris une grande inspiration. Je sais que tu ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Honnêtement, je ne t'aime pas non plus. Mais je voulais juste te remercier encore une fois pour ce que t'as fait. Tu m'as sauvée. Tu nous as tous sauvés.

Bien sûr, il ne répondit rien.

-J'aimerais tant que Seungri comprenne ça, continuai-je tristement. Mais j'imagine que ce que j'ai fait est vraiment impardonnable. Il m'a confiée sa vie et je l'ai trahi.  
-Ce n'était pas de la trahison. déclara soudain TOP. Tu as essayé de protéger ceux auxquels tu tiens le plus.

Je le regardai, abasourdie.

-Mais ça ne veut pas que je ne tiens pas énormément à vous non plus!  
-Je sais. Certains compteront toujours plus que les autres, répondit Top, pensif. A commencer par les mères.

La façon cette simple vérité était si claire, si honnête, qu'il m'était impossible de continuer de me justifier.

-Tu as raison, admis-je, penaude. Même si je ne peux te laisser me faire dire que vous n'êtes pas importants à mes yeux, je suis contente que tu sois si compréhensif. J'imagine que tu n'es pas vraiment un petit con arrogant, après tout. En fait, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander depuis longtemps...

Top se tourna vers moi d'un air interrogateur.

-Est-ce que c'est à propos de la fois où je me suis évanoui pendant le déjeuner quand j'ai essayé de t'hypnotiser avec un seul œil?  
-Non, c'était... Oh putain, c'est ce que t'as essayé de faire?! je m'exclamais presque. J'arrive pas à le croire! Merci la désintox SS alors! T'es VRAIMENT un con!

Il sourit à cette déclaration. Je commence à apprécier de plus en plus ce sourire.

-Je rigole (oh, vraiment?). C'est à propos de ce que je t'ai dit au centre commercial, c'est ça?  
-Oui.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il choisissait ses mots précautionneusement.

-D'abord, de tout ce que je t'ai dit, la première moitié voulait dire en gros "Je t'emmerde".

Je ris.

-J'en étais sûre.

-La deuxième moitié voulait dire..., continua-t-il plus lentement,...que tu avais de la chance de nous avoir sauvés. Sinon, je t'aurais cassé les os à mains nues comme une poupée de porcelaine depuis longtemps.

Il eut un autre silence, sans doute déjà en train de le regretter.

-C'est pour ça que les autres avaient l'air si choqué? demandai-je.  
-Non. Ça, c'est quand j'ai dit que je n'aurais pas été le seul à le faire. Et que comme les autres crevaient d'envie de garder leur billet de sortie gratuit et un foyer gratuit, on avait tous décidé de te laisser vivre un peu plus longtemps.

Quand il eut fini, il y eut un silence gênant entre nous. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Donc les autres pensaient que tu devais te taire, pas parce que tu allais trop loin mais parce que t'étais en train de dire la vérité?  
-C'est ce qu'on se disait entre nous sans toi, avoua-t-il. C'est pas qu'on te détestait, mais on était vraiment désespérés, à ce moment-là. On était prêts à tout pour survivre. En plus, depuis la première fois qu'on t'a vue, on pensait que t'étais ridicule: tellement bruyante, tellement agaçante, tellement fragile... On n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on te laissait nous crier dessus comme tu le faisais alors qu'on pouvait te casser le cou à tout moment.  
-Me casser le cou? répétai-je en levant un sourcil.

Top eut un rictus.

-Ok, peut-être que ça, c'était juste moi. Mais comme les autres ont répondu qu'ils me casseraient le cou, à moi, en premier, j'ai fermé ma gueule et j'ai laissé faire.

J'eus un petit rire puis me remis à réfléchir.

-Mais t'as un peu raison, ceci dit. C'est vrai que je suis vraiment "fragile".  
-C'est ce que j'ai pensé tout d'abord. Mais ensuite, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais tort. Tu es beaucoup plus forte que tu en as l'air.  
-Tu peux pas dire ça, Top, déclarai-je d'un ton direct. J'ai failli vous vendre ce matin!  
-Faut dire, dit-il en haussant les épaules avec un sourire en coin, je vendrais la mère de personne pour un con comme moi.

Je me forçai à sourire à ces mots. Dans les lumières pâles provenant de l'extérieur que filtrait la fenêtre, ses yeux s'assombrirent soudain et il me regarda comme s'il pouvait voir l'intérieur de mon âme.

-Mais peut-être que je donnerai dix fois plus pour une fille comme toi, murmura-t-il doucement.

Alors que nos chaises étaient très proches l'une de l'autre, je le vis se pencher vers l'avant et, alors que nos visages s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, je sentis mon cœur s'affoler dans ma poitrine. Je me souvins soudain de la sensation que j'avais ressentie dans la salle de bain le jour où il m'avait piégée et je me sentis rougir. Mais quand il y eut soudain moins d'un centimètre de distance entre nos bouches, je reculai ma tête.

-Ça aussi, c'est encore une autre des tes illusions? demandai-je à voix basse.

Mais il prit alors mon visage dans ses mains et ferma les yeux en se rapprochant à nouveau de moi. Alors on s'est enfin embrassés et je sentis le monde entier disparaître autour de nous. Ses lèvres, sa peau étaient plus éloquents que tous les mots qu'il aurait pu dire. Je pouvais sentir son plaisir, son désir, son attention pour moi... Mais soudain, lorsqu'il descendit ses mains vers mes hanches et glissa sa langue dans ma bouche, je le repoussai légèrement pour le faire reculer, me séparai de lui et baissai la tête, attendant que ma respiration saccadée se calme.

-C'est pas... Je pense pas qu'on devrait. Ça se fait pas.

Bien qu'il tentât de me toucher de nouveau, je gardai les bras tendus entre nous et il me lâcha enfin, l'air triste.

-Je suis désolée, murmurai-je.  
-Je vois, dit-il d'un ton résigné. Bonne nuit.

Il se leva ensuite lentement et se dirigea vers le canapé sur lequel il s'allongea près de Seungri et me tourna le dos. Je pris nos deux tasses, toujours pleines, et les ramenai à la cuisine. Puis, comme je me sentis prise de remords, je marchai jusqu'à un placard, y prit une couverture et la posai sur les épaules de Top comme il l'avait fait pour moi le soir où nous étions arrivés (je suis sûre que c'était lui, maintenant). Cependant, quand je me rendis ensuite à ma chambre, je sursautai quand je sentis quelque chose m'attraper le bras et vis que c'était G-Dragon qui était toujours éveillé.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça? chuchota-t-il. Pourquoi tu lui as pas dit que tu l'aimes aussi?

Je le regardai dans le noir, espérant que les autres ne nous entendraient pas.

-Je crois pas que ça te concerne. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, repris-je quand il refusa de me lâcher, disons que c'est juste parce que... ben, vous êtes les garçons et moi, je suis la noona. C'est tout.  
-Tu repenses à ce qu'a dit Joseph? De si tu couchais avec l'un de nous?

Je me mordis les lèvres.

-Bonne nuit, GD.", dis-je et réussis à dégager mon bras de sa prise.

Je m'enfermai pour être sûre que personne viendrait dans ma chambre cette nuit. Tandis que je continue de taper, je ne sais pas si j'ai plus envie de pleurer ou de me féliciter pour ce que j'ai fait. Mais je crois que j'ai fait le bon choix. TOP et les autres n'ont aucun souvenir de personne à part l'équipe du labo et moi donc, de toute évidence, leur jugement est toujours limité dans beaucoup de domaines, comme en matière de beauté et d'affection. Et puis de quoi aurait l'air notre vie? Moi, occupée à l'empêcher de tuer des gens pendant une sortie à deux? Lui dire de ne pas menacer de mort son futur patron? Ça ne m'embête pas de travailler pour nous deux s'il ne trouve pas de boulot. Mais ensuite, est-ce que je le laisserais s'occuper de nos enfants? Les emmener à l'école? Leur apprendre de bonnes valeurs comme s'exprimer au lieu de tout garder pour eux? Se faire des amis? Et s'il regrettait d'être avec moi? S'il se sentait coincé avec moi? S'il en avait assez que je le traite comme un enfant?

Est-ce qu'il veut des enfants, même ? Moi, je sais que j'en veux. J'en veux deux, peut-être trois. Joseph ne voulait pas avoir d'enfants, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas parce que je l'aimais. Mais j'ai 27 ans. Ma mère m'a eu quand elle en avait 25. Je sais que j'ai encore le temps pour m'y mettre, surtout en 2015, avec les nouvelles technologies, tout ça mais... Je ne suis pas éternelle. Le temps file. J'ai entendu parler des risques au fur et à mesure qu'on attend. J'aime les garçons de tout mon cœur. Mais ils doivent savoir qu'ils ne sont pas les seules choses auxquelles je pense.

Mais quelle crétine! Pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant? ça, c'est tout moi! Un baiser et je pense déjà au mariage, aux enfants, à la maison de campagne... Heureusement qu'on s'est pas embrassés avec la langue! C'est juste un bisou. Et j'ai dit qu'on n'irait pas plus loin. Passons à autre chose.

Ma mère m'a laissé un message. Elle sera là demain à 11 heures. Il faut que je le note.

Joan.


	19. Jeudi 14 Mai

안녕하세요 journal!

Maman est de retooooooooooooooooooooooooooour !

Je suis trop contente qu'elle et Kwan soient là! Même si, je dois le reconnaître, la journée n'a pas si bien commencé. Surtout à cause de moi, j'avoue!

J'étais tellement nerveuse à l'idée de ne pas me réveiller assez tôt que quand je me suis réveillée, tout le monde dormait encore et je vis qu'il était 6 heures du mat. Donc je me suis rendormie, certaine que je dormirais juste quelques minutes de plus. Quand je me suis réveillée à nouveau, il était 10h30 ! J'avais désactivé mon réveil quand j'avais vérifié l'heure (Pµt*#! d'écran digital qui glisse!)! Soudain, j'eus l'impression que les heures étaient des minutes et les minutes des secondes! J'ai trompété dans tout le salon pour que tout le monde se réveille et j'ai commencé à courir dans toutes les directions. Y avait trop de trucs à faire ! Me brosser les cheveux, faire la vaisselle, ranger le salon, nettoyer la cuisine, laver les vitres, passer l'aspi partout, faire prendre un bain à tout le monde (pas si facile que ça en a l'air!)...

Au début, les garçons n'étaient pas franchement contents d'être réveillés si brutalement et aussi tôt le matin (s'il te plaît, définis-moi "tôt" GD...). Certains retournèrent même se coucher. Heureusement, Taeyang m'aida à faire tout le monde "SE LEVER" en les soulevant tous comme des plumes et en les faisant se tenir debout avant que leur fourgue des chiffons à poussière et des produits nettoyants dans les mains. Au début, ils tentèrent de grogner et pleurnicher mais quand je me mis à courir partout et gueulai des ordres aux visages de ceux qui bâillaient encore, leurs bouches se fermèrent aussi sec, leurs yeux s'ouvrirent grand et ils se mirent à galoper de même partout dans l'appartement. 30 minutes et une quasi-crise cardiaque plus tard, tout et tout le monde était propre et net, à attendre patiemment dans le salon. Quand je reçus un message de Kwan et maman qui seraient en retard d'à peu près une heure à cause du trafic, comme je les avais mis sur haut-parleur, je raccrochai et, sans un mot, pris mon sac et me rendis à l'épicerie le nez au sol, ignorant autant que possible les regards noirs collectifs dirigés vers moi. C'est pas ma faute, les mecs !

Quand maman et Kwan arrivèrent, le déjeuner était prêt. Maman et moi nous sommes étreintes. Ça faisait tellement bizarre de la revoir après tout ce temps... J'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des décennies! Elle avait un peu plus de rides autour des yeux qu'avant mais elle était aussi plus mince et habillée dans un style un peu plus asiatique. C'était bon de sentir l'odeur de son parfum bon marché quand je la pris dans mes bras. C'était pareil qu'avant. Quant à Kwan, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Mais pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à son apparence. Il était toujours chauve avec des cheveux gris sur les tempes, toujours un peu trapu et plus petit que moi avec un sourire gêné et nerveux vissé aux lèvres. Même si avant, je le méprisais, ça faisait de bien de le revoir, lui aussi.

Présenter les garçons à eux deux et vice-versa fut un peu plus difficile que prévu car je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas appris aux garçons à se présenter à l'occidentale. Cependant, ma mère s'inclina poliment face à eux et les salua dans un coréen impeccable. Sérieux, je suis la seule dans l'univers qui ne parle pas ce maudit langage correctement ou quoi ?!

J'ai hésité à les présenter par leurs noms "normaux". Mais quand j'ai revu le salon dans mon champ de vision, je savais qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que je trouve une explication rationnelle à la façon dont cinq garçons "normaux" avaient saccagé l'appartement du petit ami de ma mère. Quand il vit les dégâts et le nouveau vide dans son salon, j'ai pensé que Kwan allait avoir une attaque vu comment sa bouche s'ouvrit grand comme celle d'un poisson et comment il se cramponna au bras de ma mère pour rester stable! Quand maman m'a demandé de lui dire ce qui s'est passé, je ne pouvais pas mentir face à ses yeux perçants plein d'inquiétude et sa voix forte et claire malgré le fait qu'elle était plus petite que moi (1 mètre 51...). Je rougis comme une fillette et avouai que c'était les garçons qui avaient fait ça. Les yeux écarquillés de Kwan s'assombrirent et il fusilla du regard ma mère avant de lui parler très vite de façon colérique en coréen alors qu'elle tentait de le calmer (jugé en tout cas par les gestes de ses mains et son ton calme mais ferme. Je pouvais à peine comprendre un mot de ce qu'elle disait!).

Sans que je m'y attende, Taeyang se prosterna soudain à leurs pieds et s'excusa longuement des dégâts dans l'appartement d'"ahjussi" et "ahjumma" et qu'il était la seul à blâmer parce qu'il s'était battu avec les garçons. Il ajouta qu'il avait commencé la bagarre et que je n'étais donc en aucun cas responsable, que puisqu'il ne pouvait payer ni la fenêtre ni les meubles avec de l'argent, il ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour payer sa dette à l'avenir, même si ça voulait dire la payer de sa vie.

Kwan et maman le regardèrent au sol en silence pendant une bonne minute avant que maman n'éclate soudain de rire. J'avais oublié à quel point ma mère est bruyante, haha! Elle est encore plus forte que moi! Elle prit ensuite la main de Taeyang, l'aide à se relever et l'épousseta en lui expliquant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller aussi loin. Elle lui dit qu'il avait bien fait de dire la vérité et qu'ils répareraient eux-mêmes la fenêtre et achèteraient une nouvelle télé eux-mêmes. Quand Kwan essaya de protester, elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit en anglais:

"Quoi? Ça fait des années que tu te plaignais de cette télé parce qu'elle était trop vieille et que tu voulais en acheter une autre mais que t'avais la flemme!

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le placard et sortit des draps dont elle se servit pour couvrir le canapé et les fauteuils déchirés.

-Et la table pour le café? demanda son copain avec un fort accent coréen, les poings su les hanches.

Maman haussa les épaules en rentrant les coins des draps sous les coussins.

-De toute façon, j'aime pas le café."

J'ai ri. A ce moment-là, je sus qu'elle était restée la même: contrairement à moi, elle se concentre toujours sur le bon côté des choses, même quand ses argument n'ont aucun sens pour personne à part elle-même!

Nous nous sommes tous assis autour de la table et nous avons déjeuné. Mais cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas grand-chose à offrir à part du kimchi et des nouilles instantanées... Nous nous sommes passées la bouilloire électrique de mains en mains pour nous huit tandis que nous versions l'eau bouillante dans nos bols en plastique et mangeâmes ensuite dans un silence gênant. Du coin de mon œil, je vis les garçons grimacer en mangeant. Mais ils gardèrent leurs bouches fermées et restèrent sur place. Comme ils étaient braves !

En guise de dessert, on a eu des 메떡 que j'ai achetés en sachant que ce sont les pâtisseries préférées de ma mère. J'aime bien aussi mais, punaise, ces gâteaux de riz fourrés aux haricots rouges sont étouffe-chrétiens!

Pendant le café (enfin, maman et moi, on a pris du thé parce qu'on aime pas ça!), alors qu'elle était assise en face de moi, elle prit enfin ma main et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Alors, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. A moins que tu préfères qu'on en parle en privé?  
-En fait... je commençai et jetai un œil aux garçons.

Je croisai les regards de TOP et G-Dragon, puis Taeyang, puis Daesung... Seungri continuait de m'éviter.

-C'est toi qui vois, dit G-Dragon, conscient de mon dilemme intérieur.

Top lui-même baissa la tête et je compris que c'était sa façon de me dire qu'il ne tenterait pas de les hypnotiser.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je savais que si je leur disais la vérité, ma mère et son petit copain seraient sans doute en danger. Mais je me sentais coupable à l'idée de mentir à Maman maintenant que je m'étais enfin réconciliée avec elle. Et ils m'ont tellement aidée!

Maman saisit les mots de GD, se tourna vers Kwan et chuchota quelque chose. Quand il se leva, je levai une main pour l'arrêter.

-Non maman, ça va. Il peut rester, dis-je.

Après tout, étant donné qu'on a détruit SON appart, il avait le droit de savoir ce qui s'était passé, quelle que soit la version que je me déciderais de leur donner.

Kwan et Maman étaient maintenant assis les coudes sur la table, penchés vers moi, concentrés, leurs yeux noirs fixant attentivement les miens. Cependant, alors que je sentais les regards de tout le monde sur moi, je soupirai.

-En fait, je suis contente que vous soyez assis parce que ça va prendre pas mal de temps."

C'est ainsi que je leur dis tout. Du début à la fin. Au fil de mon histoire, je vis l'expression de mes interlocuteurs changer, de surpris à très sérieux, à froncer puis lever les sourcils avant de les froncer à nouveau. Au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'ils ne pensaient pas que j'étais en train d'inventer une histoire à dormir debout pour ne pas les rembourser. Les visages des garçons changèrent aussi. Alors qu'ils s'en souvenaient avec moi, ils passèrent de très effrayés à tristes, puis heureux... Ils rirent quand je mentionnai l'accident de Seungri avec le canapé et devinrent grave quand je parlai de la mort de Beast. Evidemment, j'omis volontairement quelques détails comme quand Top et moi nous sommes embrassés ou comment j'ai failli me noyer dans la baignoire parce que j'ai bavé comme une gamine de 16 ans devant son torse nu.

Quand j'en eus fini avec mon histoire, Kwan et maman restèrent silencieux, le regard baissé sur la table, pensifs.

"Et Joseph? demanda enfin maman.  
-Pas un signe de lui. J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il peut être en train de faire. Mais je lui ai dit que la prochaine fois, les garçons et moi l'attendrions. Et c'est ce qu'on va faire, dis-je en regardant les garçons qui hochèrent la tête.  
-Donc t'as jamais appelé la police?  
-Non. Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti.

Kwan dit soudain quelque chose à Maman qui se tourna vivement vers lui.

-Non, on peut pas les appeler 바보야! Elle vient de dire qu'elle ne peut pas parce qu'ils poseront des questions sur l'identité des garçons!  
-Mais ils ont des noms, des noms civils. Elle l'a dit elle-même, répliqua Kwan. Maintenant, ils doivent demander alentour qui les connaît et d'où ils viennent pour savoir s'ils peuvent trouver des proches qui peuvent s'occuper d'eux.  
-C'est ce qu'on a l'intention de faire, lui expliquai-je. Ils ont choisi des enfants d'orphelinats de différentes villes autour de Pyongtaek. J'imagine que voir des employés de la même agence prendre des garçons du même orphelinat dix fois de suite pouvait paraître un tout petit suspicieux. Les orphelinats d'où ils viennent sont tous situés dans des villes autour de Pyongtaek et Séoul. On va aller dans chacune d'elles une par une et poser des questions sur eux, en commençant demain.

Quand je regardai à nouveau les garçons, TOP et Seungri évitèrent mes yeux. Maman hocha calmement la tête.

-Vous avez une voiture?  
-Non. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on prendra le bus et ensuite, peut-être un taxi.  
-Un taxi? T'es malade ? s'exclama maman. Tu sais combien ça coûte, ici? C'est hors de question! Prends ma voiture!  
-Maman, ça va aller. Vous en avez déjà fait énormément pour nous. Je ne crois pas...  
-Tu vois? dit maman en se tournant vers Kwan. Elle est tout le temps comme ça! Toujours à se fourrer dans des situations inextricables et après, à me dire "ça va, je m'en occupe, t'inquiètes!". Elle va me rendre maboule!  
-Hé! Je suis encore là!

J'ai horreur de quand elle parle de moi à la troisième personne! Et elle sait que j'ai horreur de ça! Elle se tourna ensuite vers les garçons et leur parla longtemps en coréen. Ils éclatèrent soudain de rire. Je me tournai vers elle, déboussolée, et lui demande ce qu'elle leur avait dit.

-Eh bien, en gros, je leur ai expliqué comment c'était impossible de ne pas s'inquiéter pour toi. Moi? Pas m'inquiéter? Tu parles! J'étais toujours morte d'inquiétude quand tu m'appelais au milieu de la nuit en pleurant: "Maman! Jo a passé une mauvaise journée, il m'a encore crié dessus! Maman! Pourquoi il m'appelle pas? Il a dit qu'il allait appeler! Maman! J'aime Jo plus que tout mais il est tellement méchant avec moi!"... Dit-elle en m'imitant d'une voix aigue geignarde, ce qui fit rire les garçons encore plus forts, même Seungri.

'Tain, les mecs, merci du soutien ! Je sentis mes joues rougir violemment.

-Leur parle pas de nos conversations! C'est privé!  
-Et alors? C'est tes amis, non?  
-Maman!  
-Maman! Maman! Seungri imita le ton affreux de ma mère en anglais.  
-Seungri, ferme-la!  
-Et maintenant, elle crie sur ses amis!  
-Maman!  
-Et elle me crie dessus! Sur moi, sa mère! Kwan, fais quelque chose!

Alors que Kwan avait à peine suivi la conversation en anglais des montagnes de bruits devant lui, il resta silencieusement assis, nous fit un sourire penaud et haussa les épaules face à sa petite amie. C'est pas difficile de deviner qui gagne tout le temps quand ils s'engueulent...

-Je pas parler anglais, Kwan se justifia avec un accent coréen caricatural.  
-Si tu le parles! Menteur! Maman répliqua en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai dit que tu pouvais prendre la voiture si tu voulais. Alors tu la prends! Point!  
-Mais maman...! Okay, grognai-je, sentant une vilaine vague de culpabilité m'envahir.  
-Parfait! s'exclama maman, satisfaite, puis se leva. Maintenant, aidez-moi à débarrasser la table. Kwan et moi avons besoin de nouveaux meubles donc on va aller tous ensemble au marché aux puces!"

Et puisqu'aucun d'entre nous n'était assez puissant pour la contredire, c'est ce que nous fîmes. Les garçons s'en fichaient on ne peut mieux, peu importe à quel point je me forçais de les suppliais de me soutenir en faisant des yeux de chiot triste! Je les soupçonne même d'avoir apprécié mon après-midi de torture, soit pour me faire payer de les avoir fait lever du lit ce matin, soit juste parce qu'ils aimaient bien ma mère. Elle a toujours eu un super sens du contact avec les gens, même si elle leur fait faire ce qu'elle veut. Surtout moi!

Seungri en particulier semblait apprécier sa compagnie tandis qu'ils restaient côte à côte durant notre promenade au marché entre deux négociations avec des vendeurs (Kwan a trouvé une adorable table basse blanche et maman s'est débrouillée pour l'avoir à 90 000 wons au lieu de 250 000. Maman en force!). Elle lui a tout raconté: la première fois que j'avais pris le train à 12 ans pour lui rendre visite et m'étais débrouillée pour finir à Baltimore à la place, la fois où je m'étais perdue dans un centre commercial à 17 ans et avais fini en larmes dans les bras d'une mascotte d'écureuil géant devant 150 personnes, la fois où j'étais la première de ma promo à 21 ans et étais tellement nerveuse que j'ai trébuché sur mon uniforme et ai montré ma culotte à toute l'université (oui, oui, elle lui a même raconté ça... merci de me rappeler que j'ai eu du mal à rester incognito l'année suivante!).

Quand notre petite session de shopping prit fin, alors que Kwan et les garçons bavardaient sur le chemin du retour, Maman et moi restâmes à l'arrière pour discuter, comme au bon vieux temps.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils sont censés avoir passé 10 ans sous terre. Ils agissent de manière tellement normale! me dit maman alors que nous les observions.  
-En même temps, il s'est passé une semaine. Une loooooooooongue semaine.

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

-J'imagine que, comme tu les as sauvés, t'es un peu un sorte d'héroïne pour eux, hein?  
-Ben... j'ai pas de super pouvoirs comme eux. Mais je dirais pas non, répliquai-je avec un rictus.

Maman se tourna vers moi et sourit.

-Mon bébé à moi... murmura-t-elle en rangeant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.  
-Maman, m'appelle pas comme ça en public!  
-J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait toutes ces choses que tu nous as dites. T'as toujours été plus comme ton père. Prudente, timide... Et peut-être un peu trop naïve.  
-Euh... merci?  
-Mais t'as toujours été aussi généreuse et bosseuse comme lui. Tu as accompli énormément de choses depuis que tu es partie de la maison. Donc je suis seulement à moitié surprise que tu aies réussi à faire tout ça par toi-même.

Je suivis son regard et vis qu'elle regardait de nouveau les garçons.

-J'imagine que vous allez vous dire au-revoir, pas vrai?  
-Tu imagines bien.  
-Ils vont te manquer, hein?  
-Ouais..., dis-je avec un soupir.  
-ça se voit. Je les connais à peine mais je me suis déjà super attachée à eux. Je crois qu'ils vont me manquer, à moi aussi!  
-Tu nous manqueras aussi, ahjumma! Seungri lui dit en anglais quand il apparut à ses côtés.

En retour, elle posa son petit bras autour de sa haute épaule et lui pinça la joue.

-C'est surtout toi qui va me manquer, mon grand! Je suis sûre que t'aurais beaucoup de succès avec les filles, où que tu ailles! Surtout si tu leur parles aussi bien anglais!  
-Tu peux remercier ta jolie fille pour ça, répondit Seungri et se rangea à mon côté en me regardant du coin de l'œil avec un rictus.  
-Regarde où tu vas, maknae, répliquai-je avant qu'il ne finisse pas butter contre Kwan par derrière.

Quand Kwan se tourna pour voir qui c'était, la tête Seungri cogna contre un pied de la table basse qu'il portait. Quand il rejoignit les autres garçons en se frottant la tête et en râlant, ils lui sourirent et G-Dragon enroula un bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'il se vantait maintenant d'être le préféré de Maman. GD tourna ensuite la tête vers Maman et moi et me fis un sourire en coin que je rendis.

-T'as changé. T'as plus confiance en toi, maintenant, me dit Maman quand elle vit cet échange. Je suis contente que tu aies enfin quitté Joseph, même si c'est sous de telles circonstances... Tu peux enfin voler de tes propres ailes!  
-Et j'ai hâte de voir ce que le nouveau moi peut faire à l'avenir." dis-je fièrement.

Avant qu'on se dise bonne nuit, Maman leur a tous fait signer un genre de livre d'or qu'elle et Kwan ont acheté et, alors qu'ils avaient encore du mal à écrire, ils laissèrent soit des dessins, soit des petites notes du genre "Merci!" et "Kamsahamnida!" etc. GD a été le plus inventif. Il a dessiné les portraits de nous tous en train de chevaucher une énorme comète et lui a donné le titre: "Toi et nous, c'était comme le Big Bang!". Je savais pas qu'il dessinait aussi bien!

Comme c'était probablement la dernière nuit qu'on passerait tous ensemble dans l'appart de ma mère, je me suis installée avec eux dans le salon et nous avons passé beaucoup de temps à discuter dans le noir. Seungri fut le plus bavard, bien sûr, à parler sans cesse de ma mère et à quel point elle était cool et qu'elle est la grand-mère qu'il n'a jamais eue et qu'il lui a promis de lui rendre visite à elle et Kwan... Il m'a remercié et m'a dit qu'il était désolé car, maintenant, il me comprenait... Je lui ai dit que j'étais simplement contente qu'il soit de nouveau si enthousiaste! Quand les garçons lui ont demandé s'il était frustré de n'avoir toujours pas trouvé son pouvoir, il a dit qu'il s'en fichait parce que, maintenant, il avait l'impression d'avoir une famille quelque part, ce qui est plus important à ses yeux qu'avoir des superpouvoirs. Pour ce que j'en sais, je crois qu'il était sincère.

J'aurais aimé avoir le temps de parler avec Top aujourd'hui. Il a été le premier à s'endormir et n'a pas dit un mot de la journée ni essayé de me parler ce soir, peu importe à quel point j'ai attendu. Je n'ai cessé de fixer son dos ces deux dernières heures, à taper pour m'occuper l'esprit mais il ne bouge pas. Sur le livre d'or, il a juste laissé un gros X alors que je sais qu'il écrit bien. Je déteste ça. Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare fâchés l'un contre l'autre. On commencera demain par l'orphelinat de Top à Ansung car c'est le plus près. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir. J'ai imprimé l'itinéraire et l'ai mis dans mon sac. Donc tout devrait bien se passer.

Il est trois heures du matin. Faut que je dorme maintenant. Je conduis demain donc je dois être en forme.

TOP, si tu es le premier à te réveiller demain matin et que tu lis cette note alors que je dors encore, REVEILLE-MOI !

Je veux aussi que tu saches que je suis désolée. J'ai choisi ce que j'ai choisi pour le bien de nous deux. S'il te plaît, comprends-moi. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aurais volontiers partagées avec toi, mais je ne peux pas maintenant. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer. Peut-être plus que les autres. Je veux en apprendre plus sur toi. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas fâché contre moi.  
A demain,  
조안 - 누나

JOAN,

C'EST TOP. NE ME CHERCHE PAS. JE SUIS DESOLE. J'AI ESSAYE DU MIEUX QUE JE POUVAIS DE RESTER AVEC TOI PARCE QUE JE VEUX ETRE AVEC TOI. MAIS, DE TOUTE EVIDENCE, JE NE PEUX PAS. ALORS JE VAIS FAIRE CE QUE TU DIS ET ARRETER D'ESSAYER. JE NE VEUX PAS TE BLESSER TOI OU TA MERE, NI "LES GARCONS" COMME TU NOUS APPELLES. JE VOULAIS QUE TU ME VOIES COMME UN HOMME. JE VOULAIS QUE TU ME VOIES COMME UN ADULTE, COMME TOI. JE VOULAIS PRENDRE SOIN DE TOI COMME TA MERE NOUS A DEMANDE DE LE FAIRE. SI TU VEUX AVOIR DES ENFANTS, JE SERAIS LEUR PERE. SI TU ES INQUIETE POUR L'ARGENT, JE SERAIS CELUI QUI TRAVAILLE POUR NOUS DEUX. SI TA MAISON TE MANQUE, JE SERAIS PRET A TE SUIVRE EN AMERIQUE ET TOUT OUBLIER DE MON ANCIENNE VIE. SI TU PLEURES, JE VEUX QUE CE SOIT MES BRAS QUE TU CHERCHES. SI TU RIS, JE VEUX QUE CE SOIT DE MON VISAGE DONT TU VEUILLES TE MOQUER. JE VEUX ENTENDRE CETTE MERVEILLEUSE VOIX QUE TU AVAIS QUAND TU M'AS DEMANDE SI NOTRE NUIT ETAIT ENCORE UNE DE MES ILLUSIONS. JE VEUX ENCORE EMBRASSER CES LEVRES. JE VEUX QUE TU ME VOIES AUSSI ELOIGNE DE JOSEPH QUE POSSIBLE. JE VOULAIS TE MONTRER QUE JE NE SUIS PAS AUSSI EFFRAYANT QUE J'EN AI L'AIR. MAIS J'AI ECHOUE, C'EST EVIDENT. JE SUIS ET JE SERAIS TOUJOURS CE QUE JE SUIS. UN MONSTRE.

QUELQU'UN DOIT PAYER, A COMMENCER PAR LE COMMENCEMENT. IL EST TEMPS DE COMBATTRE LE FEU AVEC LE FEU.

N'ESSAIE PAS DE M'ARRETER... OU JE TE TUERAI.

DIS A G-DRAGON, DAESUNG, TAEYANG ET SEUNGRI DE CONTINUER DE SE CACHER. CE SONT DES BONS ENFANTS. ILS ONT UN AVENIR, CONTRAIREMENT A BEAST ET MOI. PRENDS SOIN D'EUX ET PARDONNE-MOI.

CHOI SEUNGHYUN.


	20. Vendredi 15 Mai

Journal,

Nous n'avons jamais été aussi près et pourtant si loin de la fin de notre voyage. Mais je m'en fiche. Je me battrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour les garçons. C'est ce que je leur ai promis. C'est ce que j'ai promis à Choi Seunghyun-ah.

Quand l'alarme du réveil sonna et que je me levai, alors que je préparai le petit-déjeuner, mon esprit toujours embrumé, à moitié endormie, je remarquai que les garçons n'étaient que quatre. Comme Maman et Kwan dormaient encore, je demandai aux garçons où était TOP et l'attendit. Après un moment, je cherchai moi-même dans chaque pièce. Il n'était nulle part. Alors que je revenai de la salle de bain, de plus en plus perplexe, Taeyang pointa l'écran noir de mon ordinateur que, je remarquai, était ouvert. Je secouai légèrement le curseur pour le rallumer. Quand mes yeux tombèrent sur la note d'adieu en majuscules de TOP, je sortis de la pièce en précipitation. Je fonçai vers l'entrée et cherchai dans mon sac: l'itinéraire n'y était plus! Il était parti! C'était ça qu'il voulait dire par "le commencement", il se dirigeait tout droit vers son orphelinat tout seul! Et "le feu par le feu"? "N'essaie pas de m'arrêter ou je te tuerai"?...

Je devais l'arrêter.

J'imprimai à la va-vite un autre itinéraire et laissai une note rapide pour ma mère alors nous nous préparions tous les cinq et sortîmes ensuite. Comme je l'avais malheureusement imprimé en anglais, Daesung, qui était assis à côté de moi, eut beaucoup de mal à le lire et, alors que je conduisais à tombeau ouvert, ça ne l'aida pas à se détendre et se concentrer sur les lettres qu'il essayait de lire. Et bien sûr, comme j'étais plus que pressée, j'entendis bientôt le hurlement de sirènes de police derrière nous. Mon cœur battait comme un dingue alors que je les entendais devenir de plus en plus fortes. J'ai un très grand respect pour l'autorité. Mais cette fois, une amende serait ma deuxième priorité après empêcher un de mes garçons de foutre le feu à un orphelinat! Donc je ne m'arrêtai, gardai mes yeux secs et me concentrai sur la route alors que nous nous engagions sur l'autoroute qui menait à Ansung, le village natal de Top. J'ignorai même les regards inquiets des garçons à l'arrière.

Mais bientôt, nous fûmes ralentis par un embouteillage jusqu'à nous retrouver complètement coincés. Des dizaines et des dizaines de voitures devant nous klaxonnaient furieusement à quelque chose que nous ne pouvions pas voir et des gens étaient sortis de leurs véhicules, à rouspéter. Quand je tentai de demander ce qui était en train de se passer, le chauffeur devant moi un vieil homme gras qui avait visiblement attendu des heures sous le soleil brûlant, me cria qu'il était sûr que c'était causé par un accident avec un noir parce que les noirs conduisent comme des singes et sont des parasites pour ce pays ou un truc dans le genre... Super, ravie d'apprendre que le racisme ne connaît aucune frontière, race ou sexe. Ça devait vraiment être mon jour...

Evidemment, la voiture de police nous rattrapa. Après qu'elle se soit arrêtée derrière nous, les policiers en sortirent et me firent me ranger sur le bas-côté avant de venir me parler. Je les écoutai à peine en sortant mon permis de conduire et le leur tendis, mes yeux toujours fixés sur le gros con et le trafic alors que je me retenais de taper le volant du poing par frustration. Puis j'entendis la radio du policier grésiller avec une voix qui demandait des renforts à une certaine partie de la route quelques dizaines de kilomètres devant nous. Quand les agents demandèrent plus de détails, la voix dit que la cause du trafic était un jeune homme debout au milieu de la route "avec un comportement étrange" et que, bien qu'il ne soit pas armé, il était considéré "très dangereux" et les hommes sur place "n'osaient pas" l'approcher. A ces mots, je redémarrai la voiture et fis rugir le moteur en klaxonnant également pour les chauffeurs devant moi. Les agents reculèrent, surpris, puis m'ordonnèrent d'arrêter le véhicule et de poser mes mains sur le volant. J'essayai de les ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent leurs pistolets sous mon nez, ce qui me fit serrer les dents, sentant une sueur froide couler le long de mes tempes. Soudain, sans prévenir, Daesung et Taeyang sortirent de la voiture de chaque côté et marchèrent vers les agents, ignorant leur ordre de retourner dans la voiture. Alors qu'il était de mon côté, je vis Taeyang se planter en face du policier avec un regard de pitié.

"Je suis vraiment désolé." lui dit-il en coréen avant de lui donner un léger coup de poing à la tempe, ce qui fut assez pour l'assommer net tandis qu'il le porta ensuite jusqu'à sa propre voiture et l'allongea sur la banquette arrière comme un gros bébé. Quant à Daesung, il continua de fixer le policier devant lui, souriant, alors que les yeux du pauvre homme s'écarquillèrent à la vue de son collègue inconscient. Il garda son flingue tendu vers le visage joyeux de Daesung qui était maintenant si près du canon qu'il en frottait avec espièglerie l'extrémité avec le bout de son nez. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, le policier était incapable de tirer et ses mains tremblaient autour du pistolet. Puis Daesung lui agrippa la tête des deux mains et l'homme poussa un cri et se débattit, ses gémissements étouffés par la main de Daesung, puis s'effondra au sol avec un sourire paisible avant que Daesung ne le traîne jusque vers son partenaire et l'asseye sur le siège conducteur de leur voiture. Est-ce que je vous ai dit que Daesung me faisait flipper, des fois? Je pense pas que je l'aie assez fait!

Il fit ensuite ce que GD lui dit et prit les clés de la voiture avant de les tendre à leur leader. Alors que GD les gardait dans ses mains, quand il proposa de voler leur voiture car les sirènes nous aideraient à garder le gros con hors de notre chemin plus facilement, je répondis qu'on avait déjà transgressé assez de lois comme ça en un jour et qu'il y avait une limite à ce avec quoi on pouvait s'en sortir! Il haussa les épaules et je répondis que de toute façons, je savais pas comment allumer les sirènes, ce qui le fit rire. Quand Taeyang et Daesung remontèrent, je fis rugir le moteur comme une bête sauvage et, quand je m'approchai de plus en plus près de la voiture du gros débile, il se dépêcha de rentrer à l'intérieur et se rangea sur le côté, suivi bientôt par les autres conducteurs qui me gueulèrent dessus alors que je passais parmi eux en roulant de plus en plus vite. A l'arrière, Seungri ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit sa tête pour hurler de joie et les insulter en retour. Je ne vais pas mentir, ça a fait du bien de déconner avec l'ordre du monde juste une seconde !

Mais bientôt, nous fûmes ramenés à la réalité quand, après un moment, nous approchâmes de la tête de l'embouteillage qui était dans un état encore plus chaotique et qu'une fumée noire épaisse s'élevait dans l'atmosphère. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et continuâmes de marcher entre les rangées de voitures vides qui étaient rangées de moins en moins droit et fur et à mesure que nous avancions. Les conducteurs et les passagers se tenaient debout sur les côtés, regardant tous dans la même direction. Il y avait aussi une ambulance. Alors que nous les dépassions, nous vîmes des ambulanciers examiner des blessures à la tête et aux bras d'un homme et d'une femme qui tremblaient comme des feuilles sous les couvertures qui leur avaient été données, ignorant les sollicitations de, je suppose, leurs époux respectifs. Quand ils voulurent nous empêcher d'avancer plus loin, Taeyang leur fit le geste de nous laisser passer avec un regard mauvais, ce qui fut assez pour les encourager à nous laisser faire. A la tête de la file, il y avait une voiture renversée et un camion qui, je suppose, appartenait à un des blessés, tous deux tellement endommagés qu'ils ressemblaient à des cannettes froissées. C'était un miracle que leurs propriétaires s'en soient sortis vivants et conscients! La fumée noire pestilentielle provenait de l'impact qui les reliait. Entre les véhicules détruits et l'ambulance, deux voitures de police avaient bloqué le trafic. Deux autres étaient arrivées de l'autre côté, fermant le large cercle de voitures de police autour des ruines de métal fumantes. Derrière elles, le reste de l'autoroute était complètement vide sur des kilomètres mise à part une voiture qui roulait vers nous et que je reconnus être une cinquième voiture de police. Les policiers étaient tous déployés autour des ruines, pointant leurs pistolets vers la fumée.

Au moment où je le vis, je ne pus détacher mon regard de lui. Top se tenait debout sur le toit du camion, poings et dents serrés, son visage tendu par la haine. Ses yeux balayaient la foule terrifiée, les lèvres ourlées en une grimace de dégoût. J'entendis soudain un puissant "BANG!" venant de derrière moi qui me fit sursauter. Puis je vis ses lèvres s'étirer en un rictus tandis qu'il se tournait vers le policier qui avait tenté de lui tirer dessus, le plus jeune, et qui regardait maintenant Top avec un visage pâle. Au même moment, la cinquième voiture était maintenant clairement visible alors qu'elle arrivait à pleine vitesse vers la scène. Alors que les flics, les garçons et moi criions aux conducteurs de s'arrêter, d'un seul coup d'œil, Top les fit encore accélérer vers le jeune flic qui demeura planté, figé. Mais avant que la voiture ne le percute, il fut soudain poussé sur le côté et, alors que les conducteurs réussirent à en sauter à temps, la voiture finit sa course dans les deux autres véhicules en une explosion assourdissante de verre brisé et de tôle froissée. Je me tournai pour voir qui avait sauvé le jeune agent et vit G-Dragon et lui en train de reprendre leur souffle, leurs oreilles toujours bouchées et leurs paupières closes par le bruit détonnant. Top, maintenant à genoux et se maintenant à la surface sur laquelle il se tenait, se releva. Il dut avoir vu G-Dragon aussi car il se tourna soudain dans notre direction et nous regarda directement. Son expression choquée vira très vite à la colère ardente. D'autres agents tentèrent de lui tirer dessus, ce qui le força à les regarder seulement eux. Ils réagirent en se cachant tous derrière les portières de leurs voitures.

"Je t'avais dit de ne pas essayer de m'arrêter! il nous cria avec de la rage dans sa voix cesser de fixer les policiers.  
-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça? lui criai-je en retour.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le silence autour de nous était bouleversant.

-Je ne devrais pas être là, dit-il plus doucement. J'étais censé être à mon orphelinat à Ansung. Mais j'ai craqué avant d'être à destination. C'est ridicule, hein? s'exclama-t-il plus fort.  
-Pourquoi tu ferais ça à ton orphelinat?  
-Et pourquoi pas? répliqua-t-il amèrement. C'est tout ce que je sais faire. C'est tout ce que Beast et moi savons faire. On a oublié tout le reste. C'est là que notre nouvelle vie a commencé. Ça doit disparaître.  
-Non, ça doit pas disparaître! Tu dis tout ça mais tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis! Tu...  
-Ta gueule! s'égosilla-t-il. N'essaie pas de me dire que je suis un bon petit garçon! Ne fais pas comme si tout allait bien se passer! Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si c'était le cas!

Une policière tira une autre balle dans le dos de TOP, qui atteignit son mollet et le fit crier de douleur en tombant sur un genou. Les policiers autour de lui se rapprochèrent. Mais avant qu'ils ne purent atteindre le camion, Top rouvrit grand les yeux et regarda autour de lui, ce qui les fit tous une fois de plus reculer. Pourtant, ils étaient quand même plus près qu'avant. Quand Top se releva, sa jambe saignait abondamment et son corps tiquait sous la douleur qui le traversait. Les policiers devant moi gardaient le doigt sur la gâchette, prêts à tirer à tout instant. De la sueur coulait des tempes de TOP. De là où j'étais, il ressemblait à un vieux loup blessé encerclé par des chasseurs. Quand il regarda la foule, j'entendis des enfants pleurer au loin. Il avait maintenant un sourire douloureux sur les lèvres.

-TOP! Pitié! Arrête! le suppliai-je.

Les dents serrées, il secoua la tête, sa respiration maintenant plus profonde qu'avant.

-C'est trop tard! Tu vois pas? C'est là que tout s'arrête! Je n'ai rien d'autre! Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est soit tuer, soit mourir!  
-Je te laisserai faire ni l'un ni l'autre! criai-je, déterminée.

Pendant ce temps, GD murmura quelque chose aux garçons.

-Ne vous approchez pas de moi!" TOP leur cria quand il les vit se déployer autour de la zone.

Taeyang courut vers le camion et le secoua de toute sa force, ce qui rendit Top instable.

Mais un des policiers tira soudain sur lui et la balle effleura la balle de Taeyang alors que le rétroviseur qui pendant à côté de son visage tomba au sol. Je me tournais vers l'agent et vit qu'il était maintenant hypnotisé, épouvanté par Taeyang. Les autres agents autour de lui n'avaient aucune idée s'ils devaient viser TOP ou leur partenaire devenu fou. Top regarda ensuite sa collègue à côté de lui et, quand elle regarda à son tour la foule, elle se pétrifia soudain et visa les civils qui se mirent à courir et hurler de panique. Comme les blessés que nous avions vus plus tôt ne pouvaient pas se lever, ils se couvrirent le visage, effrayés.

"Personne ne bouge! s'exclama la policière qui tira en l'air, ce qui immobilisa tout le monde. Vous êtes tous en état d'arrestation! Si quiconque essaie quoi que ce soit, j'ouvre le feu! Faites voir tous vos mains!"

Les autres policiers étaient encore plus perdus tandis que nous levions tous nos mains en l'air. Daesung et Seungri regardèrent GD.

"On fait quoi maintenant? chuchota Daesung.

Pour la première fois, G-Dragon avait l'air abasourdi. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux que plus il luttait pour trouver une solution, moins il en trouvait.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit leur leader entre ses dents serrées de frustration.

Debout au-dessus de nous tous, le rictus de Top, malgré la douleur et l'effort, était triomphal envers GD. Comme je fis comme tout le monde et tâchai de ne pas le regarder directement dans les yeux, je me débrouillai à travers le reflet du rétroviseur par terre à côté de Taeyang, ce qui me refit penser aux écrans dans le centre commercial. Soudain, j'avais un plan.

-GD, murmurai-je, je vais avoir besoin de tes super réflexes.

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil, surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?  
-Tu vois le rétro à côté du pied de Taeyang? lui dis-je et le pointais du menton de loin. J'ai besoin que tu le prennes pour me le donner. Demande aussi Seungri de servir de diversion et dis à Daesung de prendre soin des blessés.  
-Pourquoi? Tu vas faire quoi? demanda-t-il et la policière, qui nous entendit, pointa son pistolet sur nous quelques secondes puis, alors que nous étions sages et silencieux, le retourna vers la foule immobile.  
-Fais-moi confiance.", dis-je simplement.

GD hésita, puis regarda les deux autres garçons qui avaient également écoutés et hocha la tête vers eux. Seungri grimpa ensuite sur le toit de la voiture.

"Hé regardez! Je suis Top! cria-t-il en secouant amplement ses bras. J'ai un pouvoir trop cool! Je me sens tellement fort de faire faire mon boulot par d'autre gens pendant que je fous rien et que je reste planté au-dessus de tout le monde comme un lâche!

Quand TOP se tourna vers lui l'espace d'une seconde, la policière s'écarta de la foule et pointa son arme vers lui.

-Bouge pas, toi! cria-t-elle hystériquement vers Seungri.  
-Hé, toi!" le deuxième agent qui avait maintenu tout ce temps Taeyang en joue s'exclama soudain et tira vers GD qui évita ses balles et jeta aussitôt le rétroviseur vers moi.

Dans le même temps, je jetai un œil à Daesung et aux blessés, dont les bandages étaient maintenant par terre, heureusement guéris et qui étaient maintenant fort loin de l'ambulance, tout comme les ambulanciers et le reste de la foule.

Je pris donc une grande inspiration, brandis le large rétroviseur du camion comme un bouclier devant mon visage et avançai de quelques pas, les jambes tremblantes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" entendis-je TOP me demander.

Mais j'ignorai tout ce qui se passait autour de moi et continuai d'avancer, à moitié aveugle à tout ce qu'il y avait devant moi.

"Arrête-toi! Ne va pas plus loin!" s'exclama TOP.

J'entendis des cliquètements de pistolets, suivis par des bruits de coups de poing et des cris tandis que je vis, du coin de mon œil, les quatre garçons qui se battaient avec les policiers, nous ignorant totalement, moi et Top.

"Arrête-toi! Arrête, j'ai dit!"

Entendre Top supplier me rappela mes propres prières au centre commercial. Je savais qu'il pouvait seulement voir son propre reflet alors qu'il essayait de trouver mes yeux. A quel point détestait-il regarder son propre visage? En écoutant la panique qui s'intensifiait dans sa voix, je crois qu'il tenta quand même de m'hypnotiser à travers le verre.

Ma théorie fut confirmée quand il fut soudain incapable de réprimer un cri déchirant de douleur et, quand je l'observai de derrière mon petit bouclier, je vis qu'il était sur les genoux avec la tête dans ses mains, alors que sa rage se changea soudain en sanglots et en hurlements. Il tituba ensuite vers le bord du camion et, quand il tomba abruptement, je courus aussi vite que je pus vers lui et m'écroulai sur le dos quand il me tomba dessus.

Bien que mon dos me fit mal et que les flics et la foule étaient encore autour de nous, je m'assis et me cramponnai à sa chemise, le serrant fort contre moi pour l'empêcher de se dégager. Mais alors qu'il continuait de crier et pleurer, il ne se débattit pas et me laissa l'étreindre comme une poupée de chiffons, les épaules secouées par de douloureux sanglots.

"Pourquoi? murmurai-je entre mes dents serrées alors que les larmes montaient à mes propres yeux. Pourquoi, imbécile, pourquoi il faut toujours que tu gâches tout? Pourquoi y'a autant de haine en toi?

Ma question était seulement à moitié rhétorique car j'avais une vague idée de la réponse. Lui-même en était conscient. Et il se mit soudain à me parler rapidement en coréen, en bafouillant la moitié des mots à travers ses larmes. Mais cette fois, je fus capable d'en comprendre au moins la moitié. Voilà une traduction approximative de ce que je compris:

-Parce que c'est la chose qui me comble. Je suis plein de la tête aux pieds quand je suis comme ça. Tu comprends, ça? Sans ça, je suis vide! Inutile! Mort! Parce que je devrais être mort! T'as aucune idée de ce qu'on a traversé, tous les cinq! Les coups! Les bains de glace! Les restrictions de nourriture! Tout ça à cause des "coupures de budgets", ils répétaient sans cesse. Coupures de budget, coupures de budget... On savait même pas ce que ça voulait dire. On n'était que des enfants! Il y avait moi, Beast, Chanyeol, Joker, Yoseob... On avait rien. Ils nous ont tout pris! Ils ont pris les livres de Yoseob, le nez de clown de Joker.

Il eut un sourire aux lèvres en disant cela.

-Il nous parlait toujours d'à quel point il voulait le récupérer parce que c'était le truc le plus cool qu'il ait jamais eu, ce nez rouge qui s'allumait quand on appuyait. Il demandait toujours s'ils l'avaient pris parce qu'ils voulaient jouer avec. Et ça nous faisait marrer!

Il rit légèrement et eut un temps en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

-A l'heure où on était censés être à l'école, ils nous apprenaient à battre et se faire battre par des hommes adultes. Si on refusait de se battre, on était soit électrocutés soit enfermés dans nos cellules sombres. Chanyeol venait tout le temps pleurer dans mes bras quand il devait être enfermé. C'était le plus jeune d'entre nous, il avait que 6 ans. Il s'en fichait d'être battu mais il avait toujours besoin d'une lumière pour dormir. Mais ce qu'on craignait le plus, c'était vendredi, le jour de notre piqûre. Tous les gamins détestent les aiguilles. On avait particulièrement peur de celles avec ce truc noir brûlant qui nous faisait un mal de chien!

Il retroussa ses manches et je regardai de plus près ses bras pour la deuxième fois depuis l'incident de la baignoire.

A part qu'ils étaient pâles et musclés, ils étaient aussi zébrés de longues veines éclatées, noires et rouges, du creux de ses coudes jusqu'à ses poignets comme de petits serpents recroquevillés. Je me souviens comme Joseph m'avait dit que les premières expériences avaient été concluantes sur des rats mais très instables sur des humains.

-Quand on est devenus leurs monstres, Beast demandait à Yoseob de nous parler des bouquins qu'il lisait la nuit. Au début, il voulait pas. Il avait cette grande bouche de requin qu'il lui avait donné après une expérience, comme Beast et ses ailes. Alors, avec cette drôle de gueule, il nous racontait la seule histoire dont il se souvenait. Ça parlait d'une princesse perdue qui était aidée par un prince maudit et, à la fin, elle l'embrassait, il redevenait beau et ils se mariaient. On l'adorait! On discutait toujours entre nous de quoi la princesse avait l'air et qui elle préfèrerait entre nous cinq! Un jour, Yoseob a essayé de sauter à la gorge d'un des agents avec ses dents pointues. Ils lui ont tiré dans la tête comme un chien enragé. Joker a fait une grève de la faim mais ils continué de l'entraîner quand même en guise de punition. Il était tellement faible qu'il est tombé sur une haie électrique et s'en est pas relevé, se secouant au sol comme s'il dansait, avec un rire hystérique à cause de la douleur. C'est le bruit le plus effrayant que j'ai jamais entendu. Mais le pire...

Sa voix se brisa.

-...ça a été Chanyeol. Ce vendredi-là, il s'est débattu, comme toujours, pour pas recevoir sa piqûre. Mais ce jour-là bizarrement, il luttait encore plus que d'habitude. Quand ils l'ont attaché à la longue table métallique et qu'ils ont saisi son bras, ils y ont planté la seringue et il a crié. Le produit ne s'est pas répandu. Il se répandait pas du tout! C'était coincé dans le muscle, ça lui brûlait la peau et ça gouttait sur le sol avec son sang. ça puait la mort. On pouvait tout voir de nos lits alors qu'ils essayaient de le réinjecter encore et encore, aiguille après aiguille mais il continuait de remuer. On l'entendait pleurer, il gueulait! "Je meurs! S'il vous plaît, je veux rentrer! Je veux rentrer chez moi!". Il appelait sa mère, sa mère qu'était morte. Il appelait son tuteur. Il nous appelait, nous. Et il arrêtait pas de crier mon nom! Encore et encore et encore! Une minute plus tard, il s'est calmé et il a arrêté de bouger. C'était fini.

Maintenant, c'était lui qui s'accrochait à moi, son visage enfoui dans ma chemise, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Pourquoi ils ont rien fait? Pourquoi ils nous ont fait ça? Pourquoi je suis le seul encore vivant? Je devrais pas être là! Il me reste plus rien dans ce monde! Tout le monde veut que je meure! Je devrais être mort comme eux! Mort!"

Alors que mes propres larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, je pris sa tête entre mes mains et l'écartai pour qu'il soit face à moi. Alors qu'on pleurait tous les deux et que je gardai son visage entre mes mains, je déposai un long baiser sur ses lèvres. J'embrassai ensuite son menton, ses joues, son front, ses paupières, comme si mes lèvres pouvaient le guérir de son agitation. Comme il se calma un peu, je le laissai m'étreindre, ignorant la chaleur suffocante de son corps sous le soleil brûlant. Quand les garçons s'approchèrent de nous, j'encourageai Top à se lever et il me suivit, marchant derrière moi tête basse et me tenant la main comme un petit enfant tandis que nous revenions à la voiture. G-Dragon et les autres entourèrent Top et moi comme un bouclier à travers la foule stupéfaite, ignorant les policiers assommés derrière nous.

Après des heures de route, nous atteignîmes enfin l'appartement. Nous trouvâmes ma note sur laquelle Maman et Kwan avaient écrit qu'ils étaient sortis rendre visite aux voisins et nous demandaient d'aller les rejoindre. Un simple regard entre mois et les garçons suffit pour leur faire comprendre que Top et moi avions besoin d'un moment seul. Ils nous laissèrent.

Je guidai Top vers la chambre, m'assit contre les coussins et l'invitai à faire de même. Quand nous fûmes côte à côte sur le lit, il m'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête sur mon ventre. Il me demanda à voix basse de lui caresser les cheveux. Je m'exécutai. Tandis que je glissai les mains lentement à travers ses cheveux bruns, il continua de pleurer en silence. Comme les volets étaient à moitié fermés pour empêcher la chaleur d'entrer, la chambre était plongée dans la semi obscurité et une légère brise nous rafraîchissait à travers le carton qui couvrait la vitre cassée.

"Je suis désolée, murmurai-je tout à coup.  
-Désolée pour quoi?  
-Je suis pas sûre, admis-je. J'imagine que j'aurais du voir ça venir. Je me sens responsable. J'aurais du essayer de te faire parler plus tôt et...  
-Non. C'est pas ta faute. C'est la mienne. C'est comme ça que je suis.

Il y eut un autre silence entre nous.

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé? me demanda-t-il.  
-Je sais pas. Parce que j'ai eu l'impression que c'est ce que je devais faire.  
-ça veut dire que tu l'as fait parce que t'étais obligée ou parce que tu le voulais?

Je me figeai légèrement puis avouai:

-Je le voulais aussi. J'ai pensé que c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire.  
-Ça t'a plus? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire. Réponds franchement.

J'hésitai.

-Je crois, avouai-je à voix basse.  
-Alors tu le referais si je te le demandais?  
-Top, arrête. Je pense pas... je suis désolée...  
-Joan.

Je reconnus aussitôt la voix et le regard qu'il avait quand il m'appela pour la première fois à travers la caméra le jour où nous nous sommes échappés ensemble.

-S'il te plait... Embrasse-moi.

Il s'assit sans me quitter du regard. Alors que je me sentais attirée par ces yeux perçants, je résistai mais il les ferma ensuite pour me montrer que le choix m'appartenait et ferma les yeux, à attendre. J'avançai lentement vers lui et, quand je sentis mes lèvres à nouveau pressées contre les siennes, je profitai de leur douceur familière. Quelques secondes plus tard, il répondit à mon baiser et me serra dans ses bras, tout contre lui. Quand je sentis sa langue glisser dans ma bouche pour la deuxième fois, j'essayai de me retirer mais il ne me laissa pas faire et je gémis contre ses lèvres, sentant les papillons dans mon ventre se transformer en ouragan. Il me plaqua contre le mur et pris mon visage dans une main tandis que je répondais au baiser, sentant la chaleur envahir chacune de mes veines alors que nos langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre. Quand il se sépara de moi, nous étions tous deux hors d'haleine et nos yeux étaient brumeux. A travers mes pensées floues, je le vis avoir un rictus.

-T'as aimé.

A ces mots, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir comme une ado.

-Ta gueule.

Il sourit à nouveau.

-Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes bien. Pas vrai?

Je vis que, malgré son ton amusé, le regard qu'il eut sur ses derniers mots était étrangement sérieux et qu'il était maintenant suspendu à mes lèvres. Je les mordis. Après avoir pesé pendant une seconde les pour et les contres une fois de plus, je soupirai et baissai la tête, honteuse.

-Oui. Je t'aime bien. Beaucoup.

Bien qu'il eut l'air surpris un court instant, un sourire malicieux se forma soudain sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

Il plaça une main derrière son oreille, l'air exagérément attentif.

-J'ai dit que je t'aime! m'exclamai-je, le sang me montant aux joues. 사랑해! Te amo! I love you! 愛してる! Ich liebe dich! T'es content?

Il sourit et m'entraîna dans un autre baiser.

-Oui, dit-il en se pelotonnant contre moi. Je suis content.  
-Bien, murmurai-je en profitant de la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. C'est tout ce que je veux pour l'instant.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Nous restâmes ainsi assis en silence alors que je lui caressai les cheveux sans attendre qu'il me le demande.

-A propos de ce que t'as dit... sur le mariage et les enfants..." dit-il en levant la tête.  
-Chhht... l'interrompis-je en reposant gentiment sa tête. Peu importe ce que j'ai dit. Profitons seulement de ce qu'on a pour le moment.  
-Ok.", dit-il en fermant les yeux.

A dire vrai, je ne voulais pas penser à l'avenir. Je voulais qu'on profite de ce qu'on avait ici et maintenant. Il s'est ensuite endormi sur ma poitrine dans un sommeil profond. Il avait l'air tellement paisible que moi-même je commençai à somnoler. Quand je me réveillai, c'était le milieu de la nuit, Top dormait à côté de moi et mon ordinateur m'avait été apporté et posé sur la table de nuit. Quand je l'allumai, Top se réveilla et je m'excusai du bruit mais il me dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il ajouta qu'il aimait m'écouter taper, que même si ça l'avait énervé les deux ou trois premières fois, il s'est ensuite habitué et, maintenant, ça l'aide à dormir. Je souris quand il ferma à nouveau les yeux. Avant qu'il ne s'endorme, il m'a demandé si je voulais bien l'appeler Seunghyun au lieu de Top.

"Très bien. Dors bien, Seunghyun-ah." dis-je et l'embrassait sur la tête, ce à quoi il répondit par un autre baiser sur mes lèvres avant qu'il ne s'allonge et se rendorme.

Ce soir, je dédie la petit symphonie de mes doigts à Seunghyun. J'ai dit aux garçons qu'on penserait à la prochaine étape de notre plan demain matin. Pour l'instant, on a tous besoin de se reposer et de prendre soin les uns des autres. ça fait bizarre de taper tout ça. J'ai beau avoir tout juste résumé tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, quand j'en suis venu à la partie avec Seunghyun, j'avais toujours l'impression que rien ne s'était passé. C'était surréaliste! Quand les garçons sont partis se coucher et sont venus me dire bonne nuit, je vis quelques sourires ici et là. Demain sera définitivement un autre jour !

Dors bien, Seunghyun-dongsaeng. Puisse ma musique te bercer tous les soirs à partir de maintenant autant que le son de ta respiration me berce. Putain, ça y'est, je deviens déjà niaise!

Joan-ssi.


	21. Samedi 16 Mai

안녕하세요 journal,

ça a commencé.

Un de moins. Daesung est parti. Putain. Il me manque déjà. Les quatre prochains jours seront durs. Mais on se reverra, je le sais. Et il nous a quittés le sourire aux lèvres, donc tout va bien!

Quelque chose me disait qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas un jour si triste de toute façon, surtout quand les garçons et moi fûmes réveillés par le son de quelqu'un qui chantait. Je me réveillai seule et, quand j'allai au salon, toujours à moitié endormie, je vis les garçons essayer de se réveiller aussi et Seunghyun qui préparait le petit dèj en chantant comme un oiseau. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train d'écrire ça. Nous nous sommes réveillés avec la vision de Top, Seunghyun qui PREPARAIT LE PETIT DEJEUNER et qui CHANTAIT tout haut dans la cuisine !

Maman et Kwan étaient aussi réveillés, avec maman qui prenait une douche et Kwan qui arrangeait le canapé en chantant en coréen avec Seunghyun. Il s'avère que les garçons ont dormi par terre et leur ont laissé le canapé quand ils sont rentrés et qu'ils l'ont changé en lit (comment ça se fait qu'on ait jamais trouvé comment faire ?!).

Quand je demandai à Seunghyun s'il se sentait bien, il se tourna vers moi, l'air ravi que je sois réveillé, répondit qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien et m'embrassa de bon matin devant Kwan! Kwan a pudiquement détourné les yeux. Heureusement que maman n'était pas là, elle aurait tué mon petit frère! Ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive et qu'on s'installe à table, alors je vis les garçons et elle s'échanger des regards et des sourires en nous regardant tous les deux du coin de l'oeil. Quand je la regardai pour lui demander silencieusement ce qui se passait, elle me fit un clin d'oeil et sourit, ce qui me fit rougir alors qu'ils riaient tous. Pù!*$n ils lui ont dit?! Ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Seunghyun pourtant alors qu'il continuait de fredonner sa chanson en débarrassant ses couverts dans l'évier et en profita pour m'embrasser sur les deux joues. Alors que je tentai d'ignorer son soudain (et définitivement agréable!) élan d'affection, je ne perdis pas de temps pour demander qui voulait visiter son orphelinat en premier étant donné que celui de Seunghyun était, ben, plus ou moins reporté pour l'instant.

Je fus très surprise d'entendre que Daesung voulait être le premier. Et moi qui pensait que c'était lui qui avait le plus peur de dire au-revoir! Quand je lui demandai pourquoi, il dit qu'il voulait en finir le plus vite possible et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à voir les autres partir. Tout le monde autour de la table devint silencieux un instant, en admiration devant le courage de Daesung. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Seunghyun se plante devant Daesung, porta ses mains à son visage et souleva les coins de sa bouche avec ses index, forçant un sourire sur le visage de Daesung à la surprise de ce dernier qui repoussa aussitôt ses mains. La seconde d'après, son aîné le coinça dans ses bras pour le chatouiller et, alors qu'il tentait au possible de se dégager, le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire de plus en plus, ce qui nous fit tous rire en retour au son ridicule de son rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, Seunghyun, aujourd'hui? Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était le même garçon qui avait détruit des voitures douze heures plus tôt !

"Interdit de bouder!" Seunghyun ordonna et appuya son doigt sur le bout du nez de Daesung comme un bouton de commande sur une machine. A ces mots, Daesung sourit de nouveau et fit même son adorable sourire avec les yeux!

Quoi qu'il soit arrivé à TOP, il semblait être parti et je préférais définitivement le nouveau!

Les garçons aussi, apparemment. Tandis que nous nous levions tous de table, Taeyang me serra fort dans ses bras et me dit "Merci pour hyung", suivi de G-Dragon qui fit de même, et je ris. J'avais rien fait, vraiment! En fait, quelque chose me dit qu'il avait toujours été comme ça! Le seul qui avait l'air un peu ennuyé par tout ça était Seungri. Non seulement son hyung avait pris sa place de clown du groupe mais il y arrivait même mieux que lui! Mais quand son hyung l'étreignit par derrière et le serra si fort que ses yeux semblaient prêts à jaillir de leurs orbites, lui-même ne put s'empêcher d'être conquis par le nouveau Choi Seunghyun.

"아이씨, 빙구 TOP 없다 !"*

Les autres garçons rirent et Seunghyun eut soudain l'air vexé. Quand je leur demandai ce que Seungri avait dit, ils répondirent que "Bingu" voulait dire "débile". Donc, malgré leurs protestations, le surnom de Seunghyun était "Bingu TOP", haha !

 _*"Grr, et voilà Bingu TOP!" (je suis tellement contente que Seungri m'ait aidé à l'épeler dans mon journal quand Seunghyun avait tête ailleurs!)_

En récompense pour leur créativité, les garçons furent immédiatement pourchassés par leur aîné à travers l'appartement alors qu'il tentait de viser leurs têtes avec les coussins des fauteuils. Ça va sans dire, ça se transforma bientôt en bataille d'oreillers entre eux cinq comme s'ils avaient de nouveau douze ans. Pendant ce temps, Kwan leur courut après, tentent de protéger autant de bibelots qu'il pouvait, pendant que maman et moi nous contentions de regarder, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Ça va être dur de les séparer, pas vrai? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Je hochai la tête et soupirai. Dire que ça me brisait le cœur était un euphémisme. Elle comprit et me prit dans ses bras.

-Vous savez que vous pouvez revenir aussi souvent que vous voulez, hein?  
-Pas trop souvent, non plus!" nous entendîmes Kwan protester, ce qui nous fit rire.

Maman vint ensuite à ses côtés et, alors que nous nous préparions tous les six à partir, bien habillés et propres de la tête aux pieds comme de bons petits garçons et demoiselle, j'entendis maman sermonner Kwan sur le fait que j'avais reçu un bisou du matin et pas elle. Quand nous avons dit au-revoir, alors qu'ils pensaient que nous les avions pas entendus, je l'entendis rire alors qu'il l'embrassait et je pus l'apercevoir lancer un regard amoureux à ma mère. J'espère que moi aussi je finirais mes vieux jours aux côtés de quelqu'un comme eux deux! Si ce quelqu'un pouvait être TOP/Seunghyun, je serais la personne la plus heureuse sur Terre.

J'ESPERE QUE CE QUELQU'UN SERA MOI AUSSI,

최승현

Désolée, j'aurais du voir que BINGU Seunghyun était lui aussi éveillé et en train de lire par-dessus mon épaule. Oui, je te vois toujours, arrête! ça ne m'aide pas à me concentrer!

Donc, maintenant que j'ai mon clavier à nouveau pour moi toute seule et que j'ai réussi à le marchander avec de gros bisous baveux, comme je l'écrivais, nous nous sommes tous dirigés vers la cité natale de Daesung, Incheon, avec la voiture de ma mère. Je dis aux garçons qu'ils pouvaient rester avec Maman et Kwan s'ils voulaient mais ils ont insisté pour venir tous. Je pense que Daesung a apprécié cette intention.

Après des heures de bouchons (des normaux, cette fois), de douanes et de quête de places pour se garer (croyez-moi, c'est beaucoup plus dire que ça en à l'air!), nous avons enfin atteint 인천, 仁川.

L'orphelinat HyangJin se trouve dans un quartier modeste. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, ça ressemblait plus à une école primaire qu'un des ces bâtiments sinistres qu'on voit dans les histoires de pauvres et misérables orphelins. ça avait l'ait plutôt propre, chaleureux et accueillants! Quand nous arrivâmes devant le bâtiment, Dae Sung s'arrêta et le fixa, figé. Je vis que nous regardions tous dans sa direction. Nous le laissâmes se détacher du groupe, faire quelques petits pas vers l'entrée principale et toucher le portail vert. C'était comme si le contact avec la poignée métallique avait ouvert une porte dans son esprit car son expression changea soudain et il nous regarda d'un air grave.

"Je m'en rappelle, fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire.  
-De quoi tu te rappelles?" Demandai-je.

Il fut incapable de répondre. Quand je pris sa place devant le portail, son leader posa une main sur l'épaule de Dae Sung et la serra avec un sourire amicale. Comme il se sentait encouragé, Dae Sung hocha timidement la tête et prit une grande inspiration en appuyant sur le bouton de l'interphone.

La réceptionniste était très chaleureuse et polie. Quand je me réussis machinalement à me présenter, je me rendis compte que je savais pas du tout comment lui expliquer la situation. Devais-je lui dire que Dae Sung avait été kidnappé? Qu'il avait été dans un coma? Qu'il n'avait pas de travail, pas d'éducation, pas d'identité à part un nom et une adresse?

Mais quand je lui expliquai que je voulais parler avec elle d'un de leurs anciens pensionnaires, quand Dae Sung se présenta à son tour, la femme, bien qu'hésitante, nous ouvrit les portes.

Je sentis mon cœur battre comme un fou. Cependant, quand je remarquai du coin de mon oeil que les genoux de Daesung tremblaient, je pris sa main dans la mienne et serrait fermement, serrement qu'il me retourna avec un regard déterminé.

Comme je m'en doutais, ce fut encore plus dur d'expliquer la situation en face à face qu'au portail. Alors que je laissai les garçons debout au milieu des enfants, regardant distraitement des petites annonces et des demandes de recrutement de professeurs/animateurs aux murs, je fis de mon mieux pour raconter une histoire crédible à la réceptionniste qui écouta d'un air abasourdi et jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à Dae Sung alors qu'il la plaidait du regard. Quand j'eus terminé, tout ce qu'elle fit fut de secouer légèrement la tête et m'expliquer que ce n'était pas facile de me croire, que ce fut moi ou Dae Sung. J'étais fâchée mais, évidemment, c'était plutôt compréhensif maintenant que j'y pensais: je n'avais aucun document à présenter, pas de carte d'identité, pas d'acte de naissance, pas d'adresse, pas de trace fiable (à part peut-être le dossier du labo mais j'oubliai très vite cette idée. Je savais que Dae Sung ne voulait plus être connu comme "le monstre" de toute façon), juste deux étrangers avec un visage et des mots bredouillés dans un coréen yaourt. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas se méfier de nous? La situation avait l'air désespérée. Mais alors que nous étions tous les trois silencieux et que je pesai les pour et les contre quant à changer d'avis vis-à-vis du dossier du labo, je vis une jeune femme debout dans un coin de la pièce, bras croisés, en train de regarder intensément le regard de Dae Sung. Alors qu'on réfléchissait à une stratégie pour convaincre la réceptionniste de nous laisser voir le directeur, la jeune femme s'avança vers nous, sans quitter Dae Sung du regard.

"Excusez-moi, demanda-t-elle dans un anglais parfaitement fluide. Est-ce que le nom de ce jeune homme ne serait pas Kang Dae Sung, par hasard?

Je répondis "Oui" et le rapprochai instinctivement de moi. Même si elle pouvait être juste une prof d'anglais qui avait reconnu mon accent américain, je ne faisais confiance à personne qui parlait anglais à part Maman et Kwan. Je pensais qu'elle était une des filles du labo que Joseph avait envoyée pour nous intercepter et faire semblant d'être une agente du "programme spécial". Cependant, elle sourit ensuite et regarda Dae Sung en face à face qui se contenta de la fixer, sceptique.

-Tu me reconnais pas? lui demanda-t-elle en coréen.

Dae Sung la regarda de plus près et son visage s'éclaira soudain.

-리채린! s'exclama-t-il et lui serra les deux mains, ce que je pensais être plutôt froid comme salutations!*  
-ça fait tellement longtemps, Dae Sung oppa! Lee Chae Rin (je crois que c'est comme ça que ça s'éppelle à l'occidentale) s'exclama et ils rirent tous deux de joie.

Effectivement, dix ans ça fait un bail...

 _*j'ai appris qu'en Corée, les étreintes et les bisous ne sont pas aussi bien vus qu'en Amérique, même entre des amis proches, et surtout quand ils sont du sexe opposé. Ça explique pourquoi on est souvent pris pour des pervers ici...  
_  
-On était meilleurs amis! Dae Sung nous expliqua.

Nous les regardâmes, à la fois heureux et confus.

-On a grandi ensemble avant...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. La belle jeune fille hocha la tête et termina:

-... avant qu'ils t'aient pris.

Ils demeurèrent tous deux silencieux et se sourirent l'un à l'autre.

-Regarde-toi! dit-elle en le regardant de haut en bas. C'est tellement bizarre de te voir grandi! T'es tellement grand, maintenant! Mais j'aurais reconnu ce sourire même les yeux fermés!  
-Toi pareil! T'es devenu tellement belle!  
-Merci! dit-elle et sourit fièrement. Et encore, ça c'est rien. Regarde! continua-t-elle et lui montra sa main à laquelle un anneau blanc avec une petite pierre rose brillait.

Les yeux de Dae Sung s'écarquillèrent et il posa ses mains sur les hanches de façon caricaturale.

-Tu peux pas être fiancée, CL-Dongsaeng! T'as sept ans!

Chae Rin éclata de rire et le prit par la main.

-Viens! Faut qu'on aille dire aux autres que t'es là! La plupart des profs ici sont là! Il y a Bom-Unnie et Suho-oppa et Dong-wook-sunbae et Byun-sonsaengnim... je veux dire, dit-elle en se tournant vers nous.

Elle s'inclina profondément et se remit à l'anglais.

-... Si ça ne vous dérange pas, évidemment, mademoiselle...  
-Appelez-moi juste Joan, dis-je avec un sourire. Et j'ai 27 ans, au cas où vous vous le demandiez. Je sais à quel point les honorifiques sont importants dans ce pays.

CL sourit et hocha respectueusement la tête.

-Merci, Joan-Unnie!"

Son sourire d'oeil était aussi adorable que celui de Daesung.

Et en effet, aussitôt qu'elle présenta Dae Sung à tous ses collègues, il les reconnut tous immédiatement et ils l'accueillirent tous à bras ouverts. Les plus vieux, quelques-uns de leurs anciens profs, versèrent même une larme en voyant la bande réunie. Ils étaient peut-être 5 ou 6 mais, à écouter M. Byun et CL-Dongsaeng, ils étaient peut-être entre 10 et 20 à être restés dans le quartier et ils parlaient tous encore de Dae Sung! Il semble que c'était un gamin très populaire, même à l'époque. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. En quelques heures, il s'était déjà souvenu de tous leurs noms, tous les noms des endroits et même quelques histoires à propos des activités secrètes de leurs gangs entre les cours! Il avait l'air d'être parti depuis seulement quelques mois!

Quand je leur expliquai la situation, les membres du personnel de l'orphelinat semblèrent comprendre. Nos le présentâmes au directeur, Lee Bohyung-Sajangnim. Elle aussi se souvenait de Dae Sung et, alors que nous plaidions tous son cas, elle nous écouta attentivement, hochant la tête et fronçant les sourcils de temps en temps. Elle nous expliqua ensuite que quand les agents étaient venus prendre Dae Sung, elle ne s'était pas du tout doutée qu'ils étaient des escrocs. Elle n'a eu ensuite aucune nouvelle de l'enfant à part un court appel neutre une fois par semaine durant les premiers mois. Puis aucun signe de lui pendant toute une décennie. Mais comme les papiers avaient été signés, il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire et elle s'était sentie coupable. Elle nous expliqua ensuite que, bien sûr, l'établissement ne pouvait pas l'héberger car il était maintenant un adulte. Mais, s'il le désirait, ils pouvaient toujours lui trouver un emploi ici où il s'occuperait d'autres enfants, leur apprendrait à lire et à compter, jouerait avec eux etc.

Evidemment, nous avons aussitôt dit OUI! Quant au logement, quand elle nous expliqua qu'il aurait besoin de chercher un appartement temporaire par lui-même, tous ses amis se sont battus pour le convaincre que le leur était le meilleur! Les enfants semblaient l'aimer aussi: quand nous sommes allés dans la salle de jeux et qu'ils le présentèrent comme professeur à l'essai quelques heures plus tard, les enfants sont tout de suite venus à lui par curiosité et, quand il leur sourit, certains n'ont pas hésité à le serrer dans leurs bras et lui ont prêté leurs jouets!

On aurait dit qu'il était déjà chez lui. En le regardant s'amuser avec eux, je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir un pincement au cœur, qui s'atténua quand Seunghyun me prit dans ses bras par derrière et cala son menton dans mon épaule.

"Il est temps de partir." me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je hochai la tête. La route avait été longue et j'avais dit à Maman que nous arriverions à temps pour le dîner. Quand je le dis aux garçons, ils se regardèrent tous et dirent au-revoir à contrecœur à leur membre, l'étreignant à volonté tandis qu'il souriait dans leurs bras. Seunghyun fut celui qui le serra le plus longtemps, au point que c'en devint gênant même pour Dae Sung (et Dieu sait comme il est tactile!). Quand mon tour arriva, je me contentai de lui sourire fièrement et respectai la tradition coréenne de seulement lui tenir les mains.

"Voilà, dis-je en tentant de rester sérieuse, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. Ce ne sont pas des adieux. On va se revoir alors ne fais pas la gueule quand on partira, okay? Sois adulte et prends soin de toi parce que c'est pas la fin et...  
-Je vois très bien que t'essaies de ton mieux de ne pas pleurer, noona, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

A ces mots, les autres me regardèrent et sourirent.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est vrai!  
-Tu pleures, noona?  
-Non, je pleure pas! Non, je pleure pas! Vos gueules!

Mais quand je le dis, je sentis des larmes couler sur mes yeux et souris à travers elles en sentant Dae Sung me serrer fort dans ses bras avec les autres qui continuaient de se moquer.

-Putain! Même maintenant, t'arrives à me faire sourire malgré moi, débile!  
-Bouderie interdite!

Il appuya sur mon nez, ce qui me fit rire légèrement.

-Tu vas me manquer aussi, noona. Au-revoir et merci beaucoup, me dit-il cette fois-ci en anglais avec un fort accent coréen.

Je le serrai en retour, puis regardai Chaerin et le pointai du doigt.

-S'il te plaît, apprends-lui correctement l'anglais. Les gens comme moi ne peuvent rien faire avec un pabo manipulateur comme lui."

Chaerin éclata de rire et Dae Sung et moi finîmes par nous séparer avec le même sourire incontrôlable aux lèvres.

Quand nous quittâmes enfin le quartier en klaxonnant joyeusement à la foule, après que nous les ayons perdus de vue et que nous étions de retour sur la route, le sensation était on ne peut plus douce-amère. C'était soudain inconfortable d'avoir assez d'espace pour tout le monde dans la petite voiture de maman. Les sourires s'effacèrent et nous retournâmes tous au silence. Puis soudain, après une heure de silence gênant, nous sursautâmes tous quand Seunghyun se mit à chanter la mélodie de Michael Jackson du pus fort qu'il pouvait.

"Yah, hyung! Tais-toi! Tu chantes faux, c'est horrible! se plaignit G-Dragon.  
-Oui, mes pauvres tympans te supplient d'arrêter! ajouta Seungri avec une grimace geignarde et se boucha les oreilles.

Même quand Taeyang, assis derrière lui, tenta de le forcer à se taire en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, Seunghyun ne s'arrêta pas et continua de chanter à travers son bâillon. Il se débrouilla ensuite pour les retirer et se mit à chanter encore plus fort et encore plus faux rien que pour provoquer ses dongsaengs qui grognèrent et grimacèrent en retour. De mon côté, j'étais de morte de rire et me mis à chanter avec lui alors qu'ils me regardaient avec stupeur, déçus, puis rejoignirent notre horribles bandes de chanteurs faux qui se forçaient d'être joyeux. Il y eut d'abord Seungri, puis Taeyang, et enfin GD qui, tout d'abord, marmonna les paroles, gêné, puis finit par se rendre et chanta de tout son cœur. Au final, ce n'était pas si mauvais! Vous connaissez le proverbe: si vous ne pouvez pas les vaincre, joignez-vous à eux!

C'est ainsi que s'acheva notre journée. Ma première mission spéciale est terminée. Reste quatre de plus. Suis-je triste? Un peu, oui. Mais je suis aussi contente pour Daedae. Il a trouvé sa place et bientôt, il sera indépendant comme le reste de ses pairs. Donc je ne suis pas inquiète pour lui. En plus, il sera payé pour faire ce qu'il aime et ce à quoi il est le meilleur: apporter de la joie aux gens. Sa noona a confiance en lui de tout son cœur! Hwaiting!

Mission 1 terminée, encore quatre.

Bonne nuit, Seunghyun-dongsaeng.

BONNE NUIT JAGIYA-NOONA. A PROPOS, T'AS MAL EPPELE "FIGHTING".

Ah oui? Et toi, t'a mal épelé "éppelé" Pabo-jagiya !

Joan ET 최승현


	22. Dimanche 17 Mai

BONJOUR JOAN,

SI TU ME CHERCHES, JE SUIS DANS LA CUISINE. TA MERE A PREPARE LE PETIT-DEJEUNER. JE T'ATTENDS!

AU FAIT, T'AS BAVE DANS TON SOMMEIL. BERK.

승현자기야

Quel Pabo. Merci de me le faire lire que maintenant. Tu sais que d'habitude, je vérifie pas mon ordinateur en journée!

Salut journal,

Hourrah! La fenêtre est réparée! Même si, pour une raison ou une autre, ça me rend un peu triste malgré moi. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait effacé une trace de notre passage.

Au tour de Youngbae. Un trou de plus dans notre groupe. Mais c'est un de plus sauvé. Reste trois.

Ce matin était plus calme qu'hier. Quand je suis arrivée, je vis qu'ils m'avaient attendue. Pour la première fois, il y avait une chaise vide autour de la table. Nous avons tous mangé sans un mot alors que Seunghyun avait même attendu que Kwan tourne la tête pour me donner mon bisou du matin. Alors que certains d'entre nous commençaient à débarrasser la table, Youngbae se leva soudain et tout le monde le regarda.

"Ce sera moi, le suivant." dit-il d'un ton déterminé.

A ces mots, G-Dragon quitta brusquement la table et s'enferma dans la chambre sans un mot. Seungri, Seunghyun et moi nous regardâmes, Taeyang regarda seulement la table, les lèvres serrées et le regard navré. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la chambre. Je toquai à la porte et demandai si je pouvais entrer. Quand GD me demanda la permission et déverrouilla la porte, quand j'entrai, je le trouvai assis sur le lit, les genoux repliés près de sa poitrine et la tête baissée. Je pouvais voir à sa façon de cacher ses yeux derrière ses cheveux qu'il s'empêchait de pleurer.

"On en a discuté ensemble, lui et moi, commença-t-il à expliquer à voix basse alors que je m'asseyais à ses côtés. Quand j'ai proposé d'être le prochain, il a dit que c'était une mauvaise idée parce qu'en tant que leader, je devrais rester pour veiller sur les autres tant que je le peux encore. Mais je veux pas qu'il parte, dit-il en resserrant sa prise autour de ses jambes. C'est mon meilleur ami. On se connaissait même avant qu'on se retrouve au labo! Ces mecs-là sont les seuls amis que j'ai eus de toute ma vie. Je suis pas comme Daesung. Sans mon équipe, je...

Sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge. Comme je ne pouvais plus m'en empêcher, je le pris dans mes bras et il se retint encore plus de pleurer, serrant les dents et son visage pressé contre mon épaule en me serrant étroitement contre lui. Je lui caressai doucement le dos pour le calmer.

-Et le pire, c'est que je suis reconnaissant envers Joseph-nim qu'il nous ait tous fait nous rencontrer. Mais je veux toujours qu'il paie pour ce que lui et l'équipe ont fait à moi, Taeyang et tout le monde. Mais je ne sais même pas s'ils paieront un jour!  
-Ils vont payer, l'assurai-je. Fais-moi confiance. Je leur ferai payer pour ce qu'ils vous ont fait. Même si je dois y passer toute ma vie, à la fin, ils ne s'en tireront pas comme ça.

G-Dragon hocha la tête contre mon épaule. De toute évidence, il voulait croire à ce que je disais. Moi aussi.

-Mais d'abord, soulignai-je en me séparant de lui pour le faire me regarder dans les yeux. On doit s'assurer que vous êtes tous en sécurité. Chaque jour que nous passons ici est une chance que nous donnons à Joseph de te reprendre. Si tu laisses Taeyang partir, il sera en sécurité. Il n'est pas en train de t'abandonner! Tu te rends compte de tout ce que ça veut dire quand un mec costaud comme lui te fait plus confiance qu'à lui-même pour protéger les membres de son clan? Je REVE d'avoir des amis comme ça! Punaise, je laisserais jamais Joseph veiller sur mes gosses si j'en avais, il préfèrerait faire semblant de les avoir perdus juste pour se débarrasser de la corvée.

JE CROIS QUE SI J'ETAIS DANS CETTE SITUATION, JE LES HYPNOTISERAI JUSTE POUR LES ENDORMIR ET JE LES LAISSERAI QUELQUE PART POUR TE SUIVRE.

승현

AIE, CA FAIT MAL, CETTE PICHENETTE.

GD sourit.

-Et TOP, je veux dire Seunghyun-hyung?  
-Je pense que je lui ferais confiance, dis-je (et maintenant regrette-je profondément !)

Il éclata de rire.

-Vaut mieux pas. Il est tellement con qu'il préfèrerait hypnotiser tes gosses pour te suivre comme un chien-chien.

?! S'IL A VRAIMENT DIT CA, JE VAIS DEFINITIVEMENT L'HYPNOTISER DEMAIN ET LE LAISSER DEHORS SUR LE BALCON TOUTE LA JOURNEE A ABOYER ET HURLER A LA MORT!

Je pense que je ferais mieux de me réveiller la première demain et lui dire de se cacher de son hyung demain alors!

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'on s'et dit cette nuit? dit-je à GD. T'es un bon leader, le meilleur que je connaisse. Taeyang n'est pas en train de se sacrifier. Il ôte juste son propre poids et de tes épaules.  
-C'est pas un poids pour moi, marmonna GD.  
-Alors va lui dire.", dis-je avec un sourire et lui pris la main pour le conduire au salon.

Quand nous revînmes au salon, aussitôt que GD fit face à Taeyang et s'excusa, ce dernier lui sourit aussitôt et le serra dans ses bras si fort qu'il manqua de l'étouffer. Puis Seunghyun les serra tous les deux.

"Embrassez-vous, bande de cons." lui dit-il d'un ton exagérément sérieux.

Ils le regardèrent tous les deux d'un air gêné et lui dirent tous les deux de la fermer en même temps, ce qui fire rire le maknae à qui on répliqua aussi de la fermer. Voilà, ça c'est une façon normale de commencer la journée!

L'itinéraire vers le village de Taeyang, Hwaesong, fut plus court que vers Incheon. Dans la voiture, alors que les garçons regardaient distraitement le paysage dehors et que j'allumai la radio, nous entendîmes une chanson que nous reconnûmes être celle de Ne-Yo. Je crois que c'était "So Sick". Quand Youngbae la reconnut, il commença à la fredonner et nous le laissâmes faire seul, tellement emporté qu'il commença même à chanter. Sa voix était incroyable. Mais je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus beau entre sa voix et les sourires fiers des garçons envers lui alors qu'ils l'écoutaient en silence.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant son orphelinat, il eut la même réaction stupéfaite que Daesung. Mais il ne prit pas autant de temps que lui et se dirigea directement vers le portail avant de presser la sonnette, déterminée. Ils nous laissèrent entrer comme la dernière fois et Youngbae entra le premier. Cette fois, j'avais une meilleure histoire à raconter au réceptionniste tandis que je nous présentai brièvement, moi et Youngbae, et lui demanda de contacter le moindre membre du personnel qui aurait une chance de le reconnaître. Le jeune réceptionniste, impressionné par mon efficacité (ou peut-être effrayé par mon entrée fracassante dans l'immeuble et mon speech accéléré), appela quelques numéros et nous dit d'attendre.

Nous nous sommes exécutés et nous sommes assis tous les cinq sur des bancs à attendre pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Peu importe à quel point il tenta d'avoir l'air brave, je pouvais voir à sa façon de taper ses mains sur ses genoux que Younbae était toujours aussi nerveux. Moi aussi, je l'étais. Soudain, en regardant sur ma gauche, je vis une petite fille avec des cheveux courts nors et de grands yeux sombres, âgée de peut-être 5 ou 6 ans, debout au milieu du couloir, qui nous regardait, ou plutôt en train de regarder Youngbae plus précisément. Quand la dame qui l'accompagnait tenta de l'attraper, elle s'enfuit en se rapprochant de nous puis se planta devant Youngbae à peine un mètre de lui.

"Annyonghaseyo", la saluai-je en coréen avec un sourire "comment tu t'appelles, ma jolie?"

L'enfant se tourna vers moi le temps d'une seconde puis m'ignora et retourna à sa contemplation de Youngbae (attends, est-ce que je viens de me faire mettre un vent par une gamine de 5 ans?!) et continua de lui sourire, ce qui le troubla.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux? lui demanda-t-il.  
-T'es beau, répondit-elle. Je peux t'embrasser?

Youngbae, encore plus étonné, m'appela à l'aide du regard, ce à quoi je souris et hochai la tête. Comme il semblait ne pas avoir d'autre choix, il hocha la tête à son tour et se pencha plus près de la petite qui tendit ses petites lèvres vers son visage et déposa un petit bisou sur sa joue. Quand Youngbae se recula, surpris, elle rit joyeusement. Quelle brave petit bout de femme! Elle continua de rire quand la jeune femme qui la suivait la prit dans ses bras et la sermonna à un rythme tellement rapide et d'une voix si basse que je compris à peine la moitié de ce qu'elle disait. Cependant, la fille ignora sa noona et garda les yeux fixés sur Youngbae dont les joues étaient maintenant un peu plus rouges qu'avant.

-DésoRé, la noona me dit en anglais avec un fort accent et s'inclina, embarrassée. File petite. TRès maRpoRi.  
-Non, aucun problème, répondis-je en coréen et ajoutai en plaisantant: elle n'a pas été malpolie. Elle lui a d'abord demandé la permission!

Cependant, quand la petite jeune femme potelée croisa les yeux de Youngbae, elle se figea à son tour comme si elle avait vu un ange, puis inclina la tête et rougit follement.

-La directrice, Mme Lee" marmonna-t-elle en coréen, m'a dit de vous dire qu'heuseusement, elle a trouvé une copie de votre dossier. Il s'avère qu'elle a trouvé un vieil article sur vous dans les journaux, et votre statut du seul garçon dans un ancien orphelinat pour filles. Je n'étais pas si proche de Dong Youngbae-ssi mais j'ai appelé quatre de nos anciens camarades. Ils devraient bientôt être là et ils m'ont dit de vous dire qu'ils ont hâte de vous voir."

Elle se tourna ensuite silencieusement et marcha de plus en plus vite vers le couloir d'où elle venait. L'enfant dans ses bras salua son oppa de la main avec un sourire radieux.

"J'ai pas compris. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer? demanda Youngbae qui se tourna vers moi, perdu.

Mais quand je me tournai vers Seunghyun et G-Dragon, on s'échangea seulement des regards complices et je lui lançai un rictus.

-Tu vas t'éclater ici, hyung! Seungri s'exclama avec un coup de coude. Je t'envie!  
-Tu m'envies? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Youngbae qui cligna innocemment des yeux.

A ses côtés, Seunghyun et G-Dragon continuèrent de ricaner discrètement, ce qui vexa tellement Youngbae qu'il se mit à bouder.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard , quatre superbes créatures entrèrent dans l'orphelinat, les mains pleines de cadeaux et de fleurs. Alors qu'elles marchaient vers nous, quand Youngbae se leva, elles laissèrent tomber leurs cadeaux par terre et mirent leurs mains devant leurs bouches, les yeux écarquillés. Certaines eurent même la larme à l'oeil.

"Youngbae-oppa! C'est moi, Kim Tae-Yon! la première (qui avait l'air d'avoir 12 ans mais avait sûrement la vingtaine) s'exclama. Je disais tout le temps qu'on allait se marier quand on serait assez vieux! Je te tenais la main et...  
-Et moi? l'interrompit la seconde. Tu te souviens? Joo-yun? J'étais la fille avec les grosses lunettes qui t'aidait en maths et en grammaire! dit-elle et lui fit un clin d'oeil de ses magnifiques yeux de biche.  
-Reculez, les filles. J'étais avec lui la première, la troisième en talons répliqua et poussa légèrement les autres en arrière. Pour votre gouverne, je grimpais aux arbres avec lui et j'étais celui qu'il aimait le plus parce que j'étais la plus garçon manqué de vous toutes! Moi, c'est Hwang Mi Young mais tu m'appelais Tiffany parce que je suis à moitié américaine! dit-elle et fit un sourire en coin à Youngbae.

Celui-ci ne savait plus qui écouter, comme elles parlaient toutes en même temps ou se mettaient à rire d'un seul coup.

-Ah oui? la quatrième et la plus belle de toutes ajouta fièrement. Moi, j'étais celle qui lui donnait mes bonbons à midi et qui lui a même appris à embrasser une fille sur la bouche! Pas vrai, YB? C'est pas possible que tu aies oublié ta Yoon-Ah!" dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire craquant en se pointant elle-même des deux index comme si elle avait de nouveau 8 ans.

Alors qu'elles essayaient toutes de le convaincre de qui était la plus légitime (et la plus sexy) des amies d'enfance, à l'étouffer de cadeaux et de compliments séducteurs, à toucher les muscles de ses biceps comme si c'était une poupée géante, Youngbae pouvait seulement leur sourire de façon embarrassée. Il rougissait violemment et était plus intimidée que s'il était soudain au milieu d'une zone de combat. Le moindre mouvement, le moindre son qu'il faisait était assez pour faire presque s'évanouir les femmes autour de lui et couiner d'admiration. Il n'osa donc rien faire, ce qui fit rire Seunghyun et G-Dragon alors que Seungri continuait de regarder la scène du coin de son oeil les bras croisés, vert de jalousie. Quand il signala sa présence et tenta de montrer à ces demoiselles ses propres muscles, elles lui sourirent tous poliment et se retournèrent vite vers Youngbae, ce qui fit rire ses hyungs encore plus fort, presque aux larmes.

En fin de journée, nous avons rencontré la directrice qui, bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas recruter Youngbae, lui donna quelques bonnes adresses où il pouvait postuler. Etant donné ses capacités physiques, les chefs de chantier et les agents de sécurité le recruteraient sûrement!

Et bien sûr, une fois de plus, les filles se battèrent pour être celle qui ramènerait leur ami à la maison! Bien qu'il était toujours rouge, Youngbae avait l'air d'être au Nirvana. Il était entre de bonnes mains, c'était certain!

Le plus dur fut de voir G-Dragon et Youngbae se dire au-revoir. Leur étreinte fut la plus longue. Quand ils se séparèrent, bien GD tenta de résister, quand il vit Youngbae pleurer pour la première fois, il céda et ils laissèrent tous les deux des larmes couler sur leurs joues. Cependant, ils les essuyèrent vite et s'échangèrent un rictus viril tandis que GD s'approcha de l'oreille de Youngbae et que je l'entendis murmurer en anglais "Gardes-en une pour moi." en pointant du doigt les filles.

YB rougit avec un sourire nerveux et je tapai GD à l'arrière du crâne. Quel macho! Mais ils en rirent tous les deux et nous finîmes par partir.

Cependant, dans la voiture, le sourire macho de GD quitta aussitôt ses lèvres et il continua de regarder le paysage au-dehors avec une expression énigmatique. Pas même Seunghyun n'osa le déranger dans ses pensées tandis que nous continuions de discuter en faisant semblant de ne pas le voir. Quand nous arrivâmes enfin et que je lui demandai si tout allait bien, il me lança un regard déterminé: ça allait pour le moment. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il me dit qu'il m'aiderait à l'avenir à punir Joseph et tous ceux du labo pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, surtout après que je lui ai promis que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour ça.

"N'abandonnons pas, les gars. Vous pouvez compter sur moi!" les assura-t-il avec du feu dans ses yeux.

A ces mots, nous étions plus rassurés et confiants qu'avant.

Reste trois! Ensuite, j'essaierai de rassembler autant de preuves que possible sur les activités de Joseph. Je suis consciente que je ne peux pas faire tomber le Pentagone pour avoir tout opéré. Cependant, avec assez de preuves, je peux assurément faire en sorte que le public nous soutienne. Et ils vont définitivement se détacher de Joseph pour de bon. Maintenant, la question c'est pourquoi nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles de lui? Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire?

NE NOUS CONCENTRONS PAS SUR CA, JOAN. POUR L'INSTANT, NOUS DEVONS TOUJOURS PROTEGER MES DONGSAENGS. JE SUIS CONTENT QUE JIYONG SOIT NOTRE LEADER. IL EST FORT. JE SUIS FIER DE LUI. ET SURTOUT, JE SUIS FIER DE TOI, NOONA.

T'ES MIGNONNE QUAND TU ROUGIS

Saranghae, Bingu Seunghyun !

안녕히 주무세요,

Joan AND 최승현


	23. Lundi 18 Mai

Je te regarde dormir, Seunghyun. Et c'est la plus belle vision du monde. Ta poitrine qui se soulève légèrement, tes doux cheveux tout emmêlés, tes lèvres entrouvertes que je meurs d'envie d'embrasser, le petit cil noir qui est tombé sur ta pommette sous ton œil fermé... Je veux que cette image persiste dans ma rétine, comme quand on regarde le soleil trop longtemps. Si seulement je pouvais arrêter le temps, là, tout de suite. Si seulement demain n'arrivait jamais. Si seulement je pouvais rester à tes côtés pour toujours. Mais si te sauver implique de ne plus jamais te revoir, ou du moins avant un long, long moment, même si je déteste l'idée, alors je te laisserai partir. Mais avant ça, je vais tout faire pour que ta magnifique voix dise encore mon nom quand tu te réveilleras. Et je dirai le tien aussi.

Nous avons passé la moitié de nos missions. Il n'y a plus que nous trois. Je dois dire qu'aujourd'hui était particulièrement stressant.

Ce matin, j'ai remarqué que Seungri était le premier à table, à manger le petit-déjeuner avec Kwan et maman alors qu'elle semblait en pleine conversation intense avec lui. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Quand je suis arrivé avec Seunghyun et G-Dragon, ils se sont tous les deux tus. Puis, quand nous nous sommes installés et que nous avons commencé à manger, j'ai vu maman faire des signes d'encouragement à Seungri à faire quelque chose. Il la regarda, puis nous regarda, nous, et prit une grande inspiration.

"Je veux pas être le suivant, déclara-t-il puis se prit la tête dans les mains. Je suis désolé. Je serais que ça devrait être à mon tour parce qu'on a dit que GD devait rester pour nous et que Seunghyun et noona veulent sûrement rester ensemble... Mais je me sens pas prêt! Je peux pas! S'il vous plaît, me laissez pas être le prochain! Supplia-t-il.

Il y eut ensuite un petit silence.

-ça va aller, dit soudain Seunghyun qui se leva. Dans ce cas, je veux bien être le prochain.

Quand il le dit, je pris instinctivement sa main et essaya de le faire se rasseoir et se taire. Quand GD l'aperçut, il nous fit un sourire en coin.

-Yah, j'espère que tu déconnes, dit-il à son hyung. T'as pas l'intention de déjà laisser Noona toute seule, si? En plus, t'as été inutile trop longtemps donc il est temps de prendre tes responsabilités. C'est moi, le prochain.  
-On peut pas te laisser faire ça après ce que t'as dit hier! s'exclama Seunghyun.  
-Pourquoi? demanda son dongsaeng. En quoi ton argument est meilleur que le mien?  
-Parce que... parce que... Je suis plus grand que toi, répliqua son hyun d'un air penaud.

GD sourit.

-Touché.  
-Vous pouvez rasseoir, maintenant? demanda Maman aux garçons d'un ton à moitié ennuyé, à moitié endormi. Je me suis levée tôt ce matin pour faire du thé et de la soupe pour tout le monde alors buvez avant que ça refroidisse!

Quand au maknae, il demeura silencieux, l'air plus coupable que jamais.

-Fais pas cette tête-là, dongsaeng! dit GD en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Tu vas pouvoir passer un jour de plus avec Noona et la maman de Noona. C'est pas génial?

Vexé, Seungri repoussa les mains de son hyung et le regarda avec colère.

-Seules Noona et la maman de Noona ont le droit de me toucher les cheveux! dit-il en les réarrangeant lui-même même si ça ne changea rien étant donnés qu'ils étaient trop courts pour être arrangés autrement.

-Tu vois? Pas besoin de te sentir coupable de le laisser, répliqua Seunghyun à GD. Il s'en sortira très bien sans nous!" ajouta-t-il en pinçant la joue de Seungri.

Même s'il faisait semblant de les ignorer, je voyais dans les yeux de Seungri qu'il s'empêchait de mordre ses deux hyungs. C'était un signe que son humeur s'était améliorée!

Au final, c'était au tour de G-Dragon de redevenir Kwon Jiyong. Alors nous avons roulé jusqu'à la ville de Jiyong, Suwon. Quand il sortit de la voiture, comme il avait vu faire ses deux dongsaengs avant lui, il tenta de ne pas être pris par surprise par les vagues de souvenirs qui l'envahirent à la vue du bâtiment. Celui-ci avait l'air plus pauvre que les deux précédents. Certaines de ses fenêtres étaient brisées, réparées avec du scotch et du film plastique. Les murs étaient aussi couverts de graffiti obscènes. Alors que nous nous en approchions, Jiyong maintint un rythme lent, ni devant ni derrière nous. Il restait à nos côtés comme si nous faisions juste une promenade dans le parc. Il gardait aussi un visage de sphinx, impossible à déchiffrer.

"Ça va? demandai-je.  
-Y'a quelque chose qui va pas, admit-il en me regardant à peine. Je sais pas trop quoi en penser."

J'appuyai sur la sonnette. C'était une femme, comme la première fois. Quand elle nous laissa entrer, l'expression de Jiyong devint de plus en plus compliquée au fur et à mesure que nous approchions de l'entrée principale. Une fois que nous fûmes à l'intérieur, ses yeux scannèrent l'endroit et se fixèrent ensuite sur des affiches sur les murs, des petites annonces, des posters humanitaires et des campagnes publicitaires contre le harcèlement scolaire.

Pour la troisième fois, avec l'aide de Seunghyun, je parlai à la réceptionniste d'âge mûr des garçons, de leur histoire, et à quel point j'étais désolée de ne pas avoir de documents officiels. Mais cette fois, ses yeux s'illuminèrent dès qu'elle entendit de nom de Jiyong et elle ouvrit un tiroir pour vérifier des fiches.

"Je me souviens de ce garçon, Kwon Jiyong..., répéta-t-elle pensivement. La vie de ce pauvre gosse n'a pas été facile ici. Il a été beaucoup martyrisé par les autres.  
-Martyrisé? répétai-je, surprise.

La femme hocha la tête.

-Les enfants qui arrivent ici ne sont pas toujours des anges. Et c'est peu dire. Ils viennent de familles au sein desquelles ils ont été soient battus soit négligés. Parfois, ils apprennent des comportements de leurs parents et cherchent à obtenir du pouvoir et de l'attention, au mauvais sens du terme, en martyrisant des enfants qui ont la malchance d'être plus jeunes, plus faibles, ou juste un peu différents d'eux...  
-... et Jiyong était l'un d'eux, l'interrompis-je pour lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas besoin de continuer d'écouter sa leçon.

J'avais ma propre expérience de ce genre de choses. Elle confirma mes paroles.

-C'était pas un enfant difficile. Il a juste eu d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et comme ce pauvre garçon aimait jouer les bons samaritains la plupart du temps, il se faisait harceler plus souvent que les autres.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à être un bon samaritain? répliquai-je dédaigneusement, choquée par son commentaire que je trouvais cynique.

-Rien, répondit humblement la femme. D'après moi, il faut juste savoir où et quand le faire. C'est tout.  
-Dans ce cas, ça sert à rien de..., j'essayai d'ajouter mais Seunghyun m'interrompit.  
-S'il vous plaît, dites-nous si on peut parler au directeur.

Il a eu raison de faire ça. Pendant un instant, j'étais trop enlisé dans mon propre passé. On était encore en mission, après tout! La réceptionniste nous regarda tous deux avec une expression froide.

-Je suis désolée. Vous ne pouvez pas. Le directeur est très occupé pour les trois prochains jours.  
-Trois jours? On n'a pas trois jours! m'exclamai-je si fort que quelques têtes tournèrent vers moi.

Cependant, la femme de cinquante ans demeura stoïque.

-Madame, beaucoup de couples essaient d'adopter ici. Vous ne pouvez débarquer sans être annoncée et s'attendre à ce que votre fils soit accueilli les bras ouverts. Certains des futurs parents prennent un rendez-vous un an à l'avance et viennent de l'autre côté du globe pour nous voir!"

Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, elle semblait être un peu sur la défensive. Mais je ne pouvais pas plus me ficher de ce qu'elle disait. Même quand nous lui présentâmes Jiyong, elle s'obstina en nous disant que n'importe qui pouvait changer leur couleur de cheveux et faire semblant d'être lui car les enfants changent beaucoup entre 10 et 20 ans. Je détestais le fait qu'elle avait raison. Elle soupira et me demanda de lui donner mon numéro. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait faire en sorte de voir si le directeur pouvait nous voir dix minutes pendant la prochaine heure. Mais elle ne promettait rien, donc il valait mieux qu'on reste aux alentours un petit moment. J'ai gribouillé mon numéro sur un bout de papier et nous sommes partis. Une fois que nous fûmes dehors, je ne pus m'empêcher de filer un coup de pied, frustrée, dans le banc de ciment sur lequel nous étions assis.

"Putain de vieille coincée! m'exclamai-je. Je suis sûre qu'elle t'a reconnu, peu importe ce qu'elle a dit. Mais elle préfère te laisser vivre dans la rue qu'oublier son administration chérie pendant une putain d'heure!

Les garçons n'avaient pas l'air plus content. Jiyong avait l'air particulièrement morose.

-Je me suis souvenu de son visage. Mais pas son nom. J'aurais pu le lui dire en face, ça nous aurait aidé, grogna-t-il, en colère contre lui-même.

Comme crier et abîmer mes chaussures plus longtemps, je tentai de changer de sujet:

-Elle a dit qu'apparemment, tu étais beaucoup martyrisé ici. Tu te souviens de ça?

Il devint soudain pensif.

-Petit à petit. Je me souviens... Je me souviens d'un garçon plus que jeune que moi qui pleurait dans les toilettes et de garçons plus vieux que moi qui l'encerclaient et le traitaient de plein de noms. Je crois que j'avais huit ou quelque chose comme ça. Je me souviens que je l'ai rapporté à notre maîtresse que le jour suivant, ces garçons me suivaient partout où j'allais. Je me souviens qu'ils me traitaient de plein de noms, moi aussi. "Balance", "saloperie", "flippant"... Ils m'enfermaient dans la classe. Ils entraient dans notre dortoir la nuit pour mouiller mon lit et faire croire que c'était moi. Ils se moquaient de mes cheveux rouges aussi. Je me souviens que l'un d'eux tirait tout le temps dessus pour vérifier si c'était des vrais. Je me souviens que ça me faisait pleurer et qu'ils s'en marraient en disant que je pleurais comme une fille. Ils étaient trois, je me rappelle maintenant. Le garçon qui me tirait les cheveux était leur chef, un grand et gros, peut-être un ou deux plus vieux que nous. J'étais plus petit que les autres garçons de mon âge alors je savais que j'avais aucune chance en me battant avec lui. Alors à la place, on installait des pièges et j'organisais des plans avec le reste de la classe. ça marchait pas toujours mais au moins, ils étaient marrants à mettre en place. En plus, j'adorais comment les gens m'écoutaient instantanément.  
-Pourquo ça me surprend pas, demandai-je avec un sourire.

Jiyong avait un petit sourire ravi qui s'effaça un peu alors qu'il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

-Parfois... je le disais à personne mais... je rêvais aussi du jour où je serais assez fort pour les affronter et leur casser la gueule. Je visionnais des cibles sur leurs visages, leurs ventres... Je les imaginai ramper au sol, effrayé par moi, à me supplier d'avoir pitié... Surtout le grand... Park Hon-Jun. Je me souviens de son nom maintenant.  
-ça a du être difficile, dis-je avec empathie.

Jiyong hocha la tête.

-Quand les agents du "programme spécial" sont venus nous mettre à l'épreuve, quand j'ai réussi le test et qu'ils m'ont pris, j'ai pensé que tout irait bien à partir de maintenant. Je crois que c'est pas pour rien que mon pouvoir n'est pas celui de lire l'avenir, dit-il avec un rictus douloureux.  
-Tu juges toujours tout trop vite, Jiyong. C'est un secret pour personne, dit Seunghyun, ce qui nous fit rire.  
-M'en parle pas, rajouta Seungri. Au moins, vous les gars, vous savez ce que c'est votre pouvoir. Moi si ça trouve, je vivrais sans jamais en avoir un! ça m'agace!  
-C'est ça, parce que sentir que tout ce que tu manges et ce que tu bois perce des trous dans ton bide, c'est pas assez, répliqua sarcastiquement Jiyong. T'as vraiment envie de sentir que tes jambes sont sur le point de se déchirer tous les jours? A te faire craquer les os la nuit?  
-Ouais, continua Seunghyun, t'es sûr que tu veux cette dernière piquouze qui te fera exploser le cerveau pour de bon et avoir les gens morts de trouille devant toi une fois qu'ils savent de quoi tu es capable?

Le maknae haussa les épaules.

-C'est pas comme si j'avais VRAIMENT envie que mon cerveau explose mais, par pure curiosité, ouais.

Ses hyungs se regardèrent et soupirèrent, désespérés. De mon côté, je les observai tous les trois.

-Je savais pas que c'était aussi douloureux pour vous, les gars, leur dis-je, l'air désolé. Au moins, vous avez l'air d'aller mieux que pendant vos premiers jours de liberté... ça vous fait toujours aussi mal?

Les trois se regardèrent entre eux.

-De moins en moins, ne t'inquiète pas, dirent-ils, même si je ne saurais dire s'ils mentaient ou non.

Je regardai ensuite mon portable et soupirai. On avait attendu depuis deux heures et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe du directeur ou de la vieille.

-Bon... je crois que ce sera pas pour aujourd'hui, Jiyong-ah. Je suis désolée, dis-je en me levant.  
-T'inquiètes pas, noona. On peut toujours revenir dans deux jours. Peut-être que les choses iront mieux à ce moment-là.  
-Oui, j'espère."

Nous sommes ensuite partis. Mais alors que nous nous dirigions vers la voiture, nous rencontrâmes un groupe de jeunes hommes. Le premier, le plus petit, même s'il était au moins aussi grand que Seungri, tituba quand je le bousculai accidentellement.

"Regarde où tu vas, bordel! cria-t-il d'une voix ivre, gardant la tête baissée, sa casquette couvrant la moitié de son visage.

Les deux autres ricanèrent. Ils sentaient tous la bière et le tabac froid et leurs fringues avaient l'air de ne pas avoir été lavés depuis des mois. Soudain, l'un d'eux, un maigre avec des tatouages partout sur le cou se figea et pris l'autre par l'épaule.

-Yah, Hon-jun-hyung! Regarde qui c'est! s'exclama-t-il en regardant directement Jiyong.

Le nom sembla provoquer quelque chose dans l'esprit du garçon. Moi-même je sentis que ce nom était familier. Ce n'était pas le nom du sale môme dont Jiyong avait parlé plus tôt?

Le dit Hon-jun leva sa tête couverte de sueur vers nous et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ses lèvres sèches prononcèrent sans se faire entendre le nom de Jiyong. Il leva même une main vers ses cheveux rouges comme, semblait-il, un vieux réflexe, ce à quoi Jiyong réagit en rentrant instinctivement la tête dans les épaules. De surprise, l'homme en éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

-Putain de merde! Les mecs, c'est vraiment lui!  
-Alors j'avais raison! Il est revenu! répliqua le tatoué.  
-On traînait juste dans le quartier quand hyung a cru voir quelqu'un qui te ressemblait sortir de cette bagnole! l'autre homme expliqua en pointant du pouce notre véhicule derrière lui, souriant de la moitié de ses dents manquantes.

Alors que nous n'étions qu'à quelques mètres de notre voiture, les trois hommes nous bloquaient le passage en continuant de rire et en nous fixant comme des zombies.

-ça fait tellement longtemps! Faut qu'on aille fêter ça quelque part! Allez, viens! dit Hon-jun en essayant de tirer Jiyong par le bras.

Mais ce dernier recula en regardant son ancien bourreau dans les yeux. Il y eut soudain un petit silence et leurs sourires s'effacèrent. Je tentai d'aider en déclarant avec un sourire poli:

-On est désolés, les mecs, on peut pas rester. ça a été une journée fatigante pour nous. On était en train de partir.

On essaya ensuite de les contourner mais aucun d'eux ne broncha.

-Ouais, ben... Hon-jun continua, ça a été une journée fatigante pour nous aussi. A rien faire à part picoler et admirer ce beau soleil qui luit, articula-t-il lentement d'une voix sarcastique.  
-C'est la seule chose qu'il y à faire dans ce trou, de toute façon, dit celui à qui il manquait des dents avant de cracher un glaviot brun sur le trottoir.  
-Tu vois, dit Hon-jun en parlant de nouveau directement à Jiyong. Tous les trois, on se souvient de toi. On a pas eu autant de chance que toi. On n'était pas aussi mignons ou aussi intelligents que toi. Personne ne nous a adoptés. Eh non, personne! dit-il en nous adressant un regard avant de revenir à Jiyong. Et au final, on a été foutus à la porte parce qu'on était trop vieux pour rester, ils ont dit. Mais on est pas cons. On sait que c'est parce qu'on a toujours été une mauvaise pub pour eux. Alors ils nous ont jartés dès qu'ils en ont eu l'occasion. Regarde-nous, maintenant, Ji. Regarde-nous. On ressemble à des vrais monstres, hein? ça te fait quoi de nous avoir pris notre seule chance de nous en sortir? Hein?

Sa voix commençait à monter dangereusement.

-ça te fait quoi d'avoir réussi dans ton programme spécial et de revenir nous rire au nez? C'est pour ça que t'es revenu? Pour te foutre de notre gueule? Genre il y a pas eu assez de gens dans notre vie pour nous dire à quel point on servait à rien!

Hon-jun soufflait maintenant comme un bœuf, la sueur coulant de sa casquette tandis qu'il l'enlevait pour essuyer ses cheveux gras avec une de ses manches sales.

-Pardon. Oublie ce que j'ai dit. ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant.

Il eut un sourire amer alors que les autres continuaient de fixer le sol, résignés.

-On est nés de monstres alors on vit comme des monstres. On a pigé. C'est la vie.  
-Dites pas des choses pareilles... dis-je en essayant de l'atteindre, empathique.

Mais je sentis soudain ma main écarté d'un coup sec de la sienne quand il me cracha soudain au visage:

-Me touche pas. Personne t'a causé, la guenon.  
-Comment tu l'as appelé? Seunghyun répliqua en se plaçant entre lui et moi, le foudroyant du regard à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Les autres avancèrent et nous repoussèrent tous les deux en arrière tandis que l'un d'eux sortit un couteau et joua avec devant le nez de Seunghyun.

-Qu'est-ce t'as, mon grand? Tu cherches la merde? Hein? C'est ça que tu veux? le tatoué le provoqua, sa main dansant joyeusement avec la lame. Allez, viens! Viens jouer avec nous!  
-Me cherche pas, répondit froidement Seunghyun.

Pendant une seconde, je vis ses yeux s'assombrir à nouveau. Il était visiblement de nouveau dans sa position défensive habituelle tandis qu'il cherchait à me protéger, m'encourageant silencieusement à reculer. A cet instant, je sentis mon sang se glacer à nouveau dans mes veines.

-C'est une menace? dit Hon-jun en poussant en arrière le tatoué avec un rictus. Ok, alors voilà ma réponse!

Il se jeta ensuite sur lui, poings serrés. Mais l'impact du poing que je m'attendais à entendre n'eut pas lieu et, quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis Jiyong tenant le poing de son bourreau dans sa paume avec un visage grave, les mâchoires serrées.

-J'en ai marre de ces conneries, murmura-t-il. Vous cherchez pas à vous venger. Vous cherchez juste la merde. Comme vous l'avez toujours fait. Parce que vous êtes bons qu'à ça. C'est dire à quel point vous êtes cons et que vous avez que ça à faire.

Quand Hon-jun tenta à nouveau de le frapper, Jiyong bloqua le second poing et bougea à peine d'un pouce quand ce dernier tenta de s'échapper de sa prise. Les deux autres se regardaient, hésitant à attaquer ou non. Mais quand Seungri et Seunghyun leur firent face, ils restèrent à leur place alors que Jiyong continuait sans cesser de fixer Hon-jun dans les yeux:

-Tu sais quoi? Moi aussi, j'ai eu des moments difficiles dans ma vie. Peut-être qu'ils étaient pires que les tiens. Tu peux pas savoir! Mais je me balade en me vantant de comment j'ai survécu à mes misères passées. Je veux aller de l'avant!

Il poussa alors Hon-jun si brutalement que celui-ci tomba sur le dos et regarda ensuite Jiyong, stupéfait de sa force. L'expression de Jiyong demeura froide et grave. Alors qu'il avait maintenant les pleins pouvoirs sur sa proie, comme il m'en avait parlé dans ses rêves, il n'y eut aucune trace de haine ou de colère dans sa voix quand il parla à nouveau:

-Moi aussi, je me souviens de toi. Et pas juste parce que tu m'as maltraité. Quand on était gamins, tu te plaignais toujours d'à quel point les profs te détestaient et que t'étais le dernier de ta classe à cause de l'éducation de tes parents, à cause de nos tuteurs, à cause de nous, à cause de moi... T'avais toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un sur qui porter la faute. Peut-être qu'il est temps que vous compreniez enfin que la seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes là où vous êtes, c'est parce que vous êtes cons et que vous n'avez jamais essayé d'être autre chose. C'est pas parce que vous êtes "destinés" à être quelque chose que vous devez forcément l'être. Certaines personnes m'ont montré qu'il n'y a que toi qui décides de ce que tu deviens, dit-il en se tournant un instant vers Seunghyun. De toute évidence, vous les gars, vous avez décidé de rester sur la voie facile, la voie pleine de merde.

Il fit ensuite un pas en avant et Hon-jun recula en rampant, apeuré, alors qu'il se penchait vers lui:

-Trouve-toi une vie. Et dégagez de la mienne." dit-il en fixant tout autant les deux autres.

Quand Hon-jun se redressa, d'un coup complètement sobre, ils reculèrent tous les trois, coururent dans l'autre direction et disparurent au coin de la rue. Il semble que Jiyong avait un peu trop mûri à leur goût.

"Vous allez bien? demanda-t-il en se retournant, le regard de nouveau doux et inquiet envers nous.

Nous lui sourîmes et hochâmes la tête.

-On va bien, chef." lui dit Suenghyun qui posa une main sur l'épaule de leur leader qui sourit adorablement à son hyung.

Il avait l'air complètement différent d'il y a trois minutes!

Alors que nous étions sur le point de rentrer dans la voiture, nous fûmes de nouveau interrompus par quelqu'un qui nous appelait. Quand je me tournai pour voir qui c'était, je vis la vieille dame de la réception de l'orphelinat trotter vers nous.

"Le directeur monsieur Yang veut vous voir, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle. Il a tout vu de sa fenêtre. Il a reporté l'emploi du temps de son après-midi. Il tient à vous parler personnellement."

Quand nous l'avons écouté, nous nous sommes regardés, d'abord étonnés, puis plus fiers que jamais. Plus la peine d'attendre!

Monsieur Yang avait l'air plus jeune que n'importe quel homme de son âge. Bien que son regard fut froid et plutôt effrayant, ses mots avaient l'air sincères malgré son ton sévère quand il nous parla dans son bureau:

"J'aimerais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait cet après-midi. Ces gamins viennent souvent ici, surtout en cette période de l'année, quand des couples étrangers arrivent, pour vandaliser le bâtiment et les éloigner. Malheureusement, la plupart du temps, ils y réussissent. Cet orphelinat souffre d'un gros manque de fonds tous les ans et ces gars ne facilitent pas les choses. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle madame Haeun ne vous a pas laissé d'abord entrer. Elle avait trop peur que tu sois comme eux et que tu tentes de m'attaquer personnellement. Mais comme je le disais, je suis content que vous les ayiez fait partir. Surtout toi, Kwon. Je suis content que tu sois revenu.

Quand il l'entendit, Jiyong sourit de gratitude.

-Je dois dire que je suis aussi curieux de la raison pour laquelle tu es revenu, ajouta le directeur.

Jiyong lui expliqua tout. Alors que nous continuions de les observer, le directeur fronça les sourcils et continua de hocher la tête de temps en temps, l'air de plus en plus sérieux, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Quand Jiyong eut terminé, il demeura d'abord silencieux.

-Malheureusement, finit-il par répondre, on ne peut pas t'engager comme membre du personnel. Nous n'avons pas assez d'argent pour recruter qui que ce soit. On ne peut pas t'aider non plus à trouver un logement car ce n'est pas dans nos fonctions. J'espère que tu comprends.

Jiyong hocha la tête. Il semblait être le seul à ne pas être intimidé par des faits si directs.

-Mais étant donné que tu es un enfant exceptionnel et que nous pourrions avoir besoin de ta présence ici quelques temps, je suis décidé à t'aider personnellement en parlant à certains de mes contacts."

Il prit son téléphone et contacta devant nous le commissaire de la police locale avec qui ce dernier se plaint lui aussi "quotidiennement" (je cite ici monsieur Yang) du manque de personnel. Et comme le taux de criminalité est haut dans le quartier, ils manquent surtout de recrues motivées. Ils auraient surtout besoin de chefs d'équipe, disaient-ils. Du au nombre d'agressions dans les rues, beaucoup de citoyens sont partis, laissant beaucoup de logements libres derrière eux. Quel ironie du sort! Bien que monsieur Yang garda un visage sévère, je vis ses yeux briller alors que Jiyong sourit largement et que, derrière lui, nous nous serrâmes dans les bras d'excitation. Au final, il fut dit que la présence de Jiyong serait la bienvenue demain dans la matinée à l'essai et, je cite le commissaire après une traduction de Seunghyun, il avait hâte de rencontrer Jiyong qui était si chaleureusement recommendé par son cher ami Yang. En attendant, le leader des garçons passerait la nuit dans son ancien orphelinat. Mission 3: REUSSIE !

Quand nous partîmes, monsieur Yang et GD étaient toujours en train de s'échanger des souvenirs d'il y a dix ans et nous entendîmes même le directeur rire avec lui. C'était comme le retour du fils prodigue. Alors que Jiyong nous accompagnait pour nous dire au-revoir, monsieur Yang garda un sourire radieux qui éclairait tout son visage.

Je crois que quitter GD, c'était trop. Dans la voiture, alors Seungri essayait de se cacher de nos yeux dans le rétro, je l'aperçus l'air inquiet tandis qu'il laissait des larmes silencieuses rouler le long de ses joues et reniflait de temps en temps. Au bout d'un moment, Seunghyun se tourna et le regarda dans les yeux alors que le maknae essuya vite le coin de ses yeux de sa manche.

"Ne t'en fais pas, dongsaeng. Le prochain, ce sera moi."

A ce moment-là, alors que j'essayai de rester silencieuse, ce fut moi qui tentai de retenir mes larmes, à me mordre les lèvres et resserrer ma prise sur le volant des deux mains.

Je sais que c'est immature, je sais. Mais à cet instant, je ne t'ai jamais autant détesté, Seunghyun. Je sais qu'on est censés se séparer au bout du compte à un moment ou un autre mais je ne pouvais plus le supporter. La moitié de notre équipe est partie. Et quand vous partiez tous les deux, je serai de nouveau toute seule. Mais cette fois, il n'y aura ni Joseph ni personne d'autre à mes côtés. Je haïssais cette situation plus que tout. Je t'ai haï pour me quitter, j'ai haï Seungri d'avoir avoué sa peur (légitime), j'ai haï Jiyong d'être parti le sourire aux lèvres, j'ai haï Youngbae et Dae Sung aussi, j'ai haï Joseph, j'ai haï Maman, j'ai haï M. Yang... Mon cerveau continuait de chercher des gens à détester, des gens à punir, peu importe que le peu de sens que ça avait de blâmer et haïr ceux qui n'étaient pas responsables...

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai été froide envers toi, Seunghyun. Je voulais que tu te sentes coupable. Comme je savais que ce serait inconvenant que je tente de te faire changer d'avis, j'essayai de te fâcher, te rendre triste... Pendant une heure, j'ai voulu te faire souffrir aussi silencieusement et intensément que moi. Je crois que c'est le goût qu'ont la haine, la douleur et la vengeance. Non? A toi de me dire. Je me rendis à la chambre sans dire bonne nuit quand le dîner fut terminé. Mais alors que je t'attendais dans la chambre, aussitôt que je t'entendis t'asseoir sur le lit dans le noir, aussitôt que je sentis ton bras m'entourer, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer et me poser contre ta poitrine. Tu m'as pris dans tes bras et tu m'as dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, que tout irait bien. Tu m'as dit que tu étais prêt à faire face à tout ce qui arriverait demain. Je t'ai dit que je le savais déjà. J'ai rajouté que maman, Kwan et moi, on te soutiendrait si tu n'arrivais pas à trouver de l'aide. Je t'ai dit que je croyais en ta force (et c'est le cas). Alors tu m'as demandé pourquoi je continuais de pleurer.

L'inquiétude dans ta voix douce m'a fait m'étouffer avec mes propres larmes. Je me suis levée et suis allée au coin de la pièce dos à la fenêtre pour les cacher. Quand tu as marché vers moi, je me souviens que j'ai essayé de te taper parce que je savais qu'une fois que tu me toucherais, je craquerais pour de bon. Evidemment, ça t'as pris peu de temps pour te saisir de mes poignets. Mais ça me fit me débattre encore plus jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête et que je ne me retienne plus de sangloter. Je t'ai demandé de me pardonner. J'ai dit que je savais que j'étais égoïste, immature et faible. J'ai dit que je voulais juste que tu ne me quittes pas. Tu vas me manquer beaucoup trop! De tous les garçons, tu étais celui que j'étais le moins prête à laisser partir.

Alors que je pensai que mes mots te fâcheraient, ou au moins t'inquièterais, à ma grande surprise, je t'ai vu sourire à la lumière de la lune. Tu as alors pris mon visage dans tes mains et tu m'as embrassée partout sur le front, les joues, les lèvres... comme je l'avais fait pour toi. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu essayais de me guérir de la même façon? Puis, quand tes lèvres furent proches des miennes, tu as murmuré "Merci". Quand je t'ai demandé pour quoi, tu m'as dit que c'est parce que tu te sentais honoré. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un pleurait pour toi. Et non seulement tu étais aimé, mais tu étais préféré de tous les autres. Et c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait t'arriver. Oui c'est toi mon préféré, Seunghyun. C'est définitivement toi. Quand tu as posé ma tête contre ta poitrine, j'ai entendu ton cœur battre comme un tambour de guerre. J'ai aimé l'écouter.

Puis tes lèvres ont saisi les miennes. C'était lent et doux d'abord, alors qu'on le savourait comme le vin le plus rare. Mais l'atmosphère a vite chauffé tandis que tu mêlais ta langue à la mienne pour la troisième fois et que je glissais mes doigts dans tes cheveux. Tu m'as ensuite prise de court quand tu nous a fait changer de place et que tu m'as plaquée contre le matelas. Quand j'ai senti le poids de ton corps contre le mien et la chaleur de ta peau partout sur mon corps, j'ai réalisé que j'avais envie de toi. Avidement. Ici. Ce soir.

Tu avais de ces yeux, Seunghyun... Je me sentais tellement aimée, tellement chérie, tellement précieuse dans tes bras... Je vis des gouttes tomber sur l'oreiller à côté de ma tête. On était tous les deux tellement possédés que ç'aurait pu être de la sueur qui tombait de tes cheveux. Mais je suis presque sûre que ce n'était pas seulement ça: tes yeux brillaient aussi énormément... Je veux que tu saches qu'aucun homme ne m'a jamais fait l'amour comme ça. Je suis enchantée que tu sois mien. Et que je sois tienne.

Et maintenant, bien que j'y aie passé les dernières heures, je meurs d'envie de retourner dans tes bras au matin. Je te regarde profondément endormi. Je dois dire, bien que tu ne sois pas un oiseau de nuit comme moi, tu n'es pas facile à fatiguer! Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Au contraire! Ceci dit, demain je me réveillerai à coups sûrs avec des cernes et d'adorables crampes, haha!

ça va aller. Tant que je peux encore prendre des photos mentales de toi en train de dormir comme un ange à côté de moi, à sentir ton odeur sur ma peau, à apprécier encore le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes, te regarder sourire dans ton sommeil quand je passe ma main dans tes cheveux, là tout de suite, je suis prête à faire le serment de ne plus jamais dormir. Je ferais tout pour empêcher cette figure innocente d'avoir à nouveau des cauchemars. Malheureusement, le meilleur moyen pour ça est de t'aider à trouver ton foyer. Ton vrai foyer.

En parlant de "foyer"... à propos de l'Amérique, tout ça... tu sais, rentrer chez moi, et tout?... Et merde, pourquoi j'appelle ça même "rentrer chez moi"? Personne ne m'y attend, là-bas! Ma famille est ici et toutes mes amies d'enfance sont parties il y a longtemps pour aller en Europe ou ailleurs! Rester ici ou là-bas n'aurait aucune différence, franchement!

Donc comme je disais, pour l'Amérique, je pense que...

J'ai pas encore le courage de le taper.

Je crois que je ferais mieux de t'en parler demain. Je n'ai jamais pris une aussi grande décision de ma vie. Mais si mon instinct s'avère juste, et si tu me donnes le courage de la prendre, alors ce serait sans doute la meilleure décision de ma vie. Sinon... bien, au moins, je sais que ça finira pas comme avec Joseph!

Mais tu n'es pas Joseph. Je le sais. Tu es Seunghyun. Cho Seunghyun. Mon Seunghyun. 승현...승현...승현... Bingu승현!

Et je ne suis pas Mlle Joan Clarke. Je suis Joan-noona. Joan-jagiya.

안녕히 주무세요 자기야,

조안-누나.


	24. Mardi 19 Mai

Salut salut journal.

Je vais bien. Je suis forte. Je gèrerai l'idée de ne pas voir Seunghyun pendant un moment même s'il me manque déjà affreusement. Il a trouvé un foyer. Il a recouvré la mémoire. Maintenant, il n'est plus TOP, deuxième sujet de la première génération de garçons-soldats. Il n'est que Choi Seunghyun, fils de Choi Man-Shik et Choi Myung, né le 4 novembre 1993. C'est un garçon très intelligent, drôle et l'homme le plus adorable de la planète.

Pendant le petit-déjeuner, comme au début aucun de nous trois ne disait un mot, Kwan et Maman continuaient d'essayer d'engager la conversation. Alors on a continué de parler de tout sauf le programme d'aujourd'hui. Nos visages, au moins celui de Seunghyun et Seungri, montraient d'autres émotions que nos voix.

Quand nous sommes montés dans la voiture, alors qu'on se dirigeait de nouveau vers Ansung, Seungri continuait d'essayer de dire à quel point il était désolé et essayait de nous convaincre de faire demi-tour et de rentrer à la maison. Son attitude coupable était mignonne au début mais, après une heure, alors qu'on se rapprochait de plus en plus de la ville de Seunghyun, ça devenait de plus en plus inutile et ses jérémiades devenaient énervantes. A tel point que Seunghyun commença même à faire du beatbox pour couvrir la voix de Seungri et lui donner l'air de rapper par-dessus ce qui, j'avoue, était assez drôle comme résultat! Je commençai moi aussi à rapper et le maknae, ayant perdu la bataille, se joignit à moi et nous continuâmes ainsi tous les trois alors que j'essayai de trouver mon chemin dans la ville.

Mais alors que Seungri et moi continuions d'improviser, plus nous nous rapprochions de la rue de l'orphelinat, plus Seunghyun devint silencieux. Au bout d'un moment, il s'était complètement tourné vers la fenêtre, scannant tout dehors du regard en clignant à peine des yeux. Il ne remarqua même pas quand je pris sa main et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Quand j'arrêtai la voiture quelques rues plus loin du bâtiment et que nous ouvrîmes nos portes, en me tournant vers lui, je vis qu'il avait de nouveau son regard froid et inexpressif. Nous marchâmes ensemble vers son orphelinat sans un mot. Je tentai d'entamer la conversation avec lui, à commenter la beauté des rues et le temps qu'il faisait pour obtenir une réaction de lui... Tout ce qu'il fit fut de hocher à peine la tête et grogner des réponses monosyllabiques. Je vis Seungri rester derrière lui sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Il avait l'air étrangement déterminé et concentré sur son hyung. Soudain, quand le bâtiment fut pleinement dans notre champ de vision, Seunghyun se figea une seconde, puis se tourna et fusa dans l'autre direction. Heureusement, Seungri était là pour l'attraper. Alors qu'il se débattait dans les bras du maknae, il l'attrapa soudain par les cheveux, ce qui le fit crier, puis planta son regard dans le sien. Réfléchissant à vitesse accélérée, je fonçai instinctivement sur eux deux et couvrit les yeux de Seunghyun avec mes paumes, le serrant dans mes bras par derrière comme je l'aurais fait à un animal terrifié. Quand il essaya de se débarrasser de nous deux, il poussa violemment Seungri et se tourna pour me frapper. En un clin d'œil, j'amenai mes bras à mon visage pour me protéger et Seungri se plaça très vite entre lui et moi. Alors qu'il allait donner un coup de poing, Seunghyun se figea et nous demeurâmes tous les trois sur nos positions, immobiles. Il desserra ensuite le poing, courut vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

"Ça va être plus dur que je le pensais." murmura-t-il contre mon épaule.

Je le rassurai avec quelques "Chht..." alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur moi. Même Seungri essaya de le réconforter en lui tapotant l'épaule, bien qu'il gardât son bras tendu au maximum au cas où il essaierait de donner un autre coup de poing.

Seunghyun ne lâcha pas ma main quand je parlai aux réceptionnistes au portail, puis en personne. Alors que le premier guida le second à travers les archives des anciens résidents, ils commencèrent à marmonner entre eux, semblant incapable de trouver le dossier. Moi-même, je commençai à avoir des doutes: est-ce qu'on était dans la mauvaise ville? C'était impossible, à en juger par la réaction de Seunghyun et le nom sur les documents du labo. Alors pourquoi son dossier n'était pas là? Quand les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à paniquer, elles en appelèrent une troisième qui leur expliqua d'un large sourire qu'il était toujours dans la salle des photocopies étant donné que quelqu'un était venu une heure plus tôt collecter le dossier de Seunghyun ainsi que toute trace documentée de lui: tous les relevés de notes, les listes sur lesquelles son nom apparaissait, chaque note de professeur sur lui, même les dessins qu'il avait faits enfant avaient disparu! Je me sentis pâlir et n'en crus pas mes oreilles. Quand je demandai aux trois plus d'infos sur ces documents, elles me répondirent que c'était confidentiel. Evidemment... Je pris Seunghyun par la main, alors que Seungri nous suivait, nous quittâmes tous les trois le bâtiment.

Quand Seungri nous demanda ce qui s'était passé, surpris, je regardai Seunghyun qui fronçait maintenant les sourcils, en pleine réflexion. Je savais qu'il pensait la même chose que moi. Peu importe si ces documents avaient été copiés, empruntés ou volés: quelqu'un d'autre le cherchait, quelqu'un qui était au courant pour nos plans, quelqu'un qui en aurait sûrement après Seunghyun une fois qu'on aurait quitté l'orphelinat. Et nous ne savions que trop bien qui ce "quelqu'un" pouvait être.

"On ne peut te laisser là, maintenant, dis-je et Seunghyun approuva. Je pense que celui qui a pris ton dossier est toujours dans le coin. Cherchons-le."

Nous retournâmes tous les trois à la voiture. Alors que je démarrai le moteur et que nous conduisîmes à travers les rues, je vis la silhouette d'un homme grand et mince qui portait un dossier épais sous le bras, sortant d'un café. Quand je le montrai du doigt aux garçons, ils sortirent de la voiture et je les suivis. Je me dirigeai vers l'homme avec les deux garçons derrière moi et lui tapotai légèrement l'épaule. Quand il se tourna, la première chose qui me frappa fut à quel point il avait l'air vieux et las. Alors qu'il avait sans doute la trentaine, son visage semblait avoir au moins dix ans de plus. Il était pâle avec de profonds cernes noirs sous les yeux et ses joues étaient légèrement émaciées. Comme à chaque fois que notre étrange groupe adressait la parole à des étrangers, son attitude vira de l'ennui poli à la surprise tandis qu'il recula de quelques pas et resserra sa prise sur le dossier qu'il portait. Cependant, il nous regarda ensuite tous les trois de plus près, surtout Seunghyun. En jetant un rapide coup d'oeil au dossier, je reconnus le nom de Seunghyun écrit en Hangul sur le côté.

"Tu es venu, dit l'homme dans un souffle avec un sourire. Enfin. Je n'ai plus à te chercher partout.

Il semblait particulièrement soulagé de dire ces mots. Pourtant, nous restâmes tous les quatre à nos places.

-Vous êtes qui? lui demandai-je en lui rappelant ma présence alors que je lui faisais toujours face.

L'homme parut surpris de m'entendre parler coréen. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas, puis se retourna vers Seunghyun d'un air grave.

-ça veut dire que tu ne me reconnais pas?

Je me tournai vers Seunghyun et vit qu'il regardait l'homme intensément dans les yeux. L'expression de l'homme changea encore une fois et sa voix se fit plus solennelle:

-Ou peut-être que tu me reconnais bel et bien. Mais tu nous ne nous as toujours pas pardonné. C'est la plus logique des explications.  
-Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de qui vous êtes, l'assura Seunghyun.

Sa voix était étrangement proche de celle de l'homme. Je n'aurais pas pu dire s'il mentait ou non. De plus, je ne comprenais pas: s'il appartenait au labo comme je le pensais, pourquoi nous demandait-il de le "pardonner", lui?

-On n'avait pas le choix, ok? continua l'homme. On a fait ce qu'on a pu! On a pris une décision. Elle a été difficile parce que tu étais encore un bébé mais on pensait que c'était un mal pour un bien. On n'a pas vécu si heureux que ça après, crois-moi. On le regrette encore aujourd'hui.  
-Putain, j'espère bien! m'exclamai-je, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

Mais alors que j'étais sur le point de continuer, Seunghyun m'interrompit d'un geste de la main sans quitter l'étranger des yeux. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que son visage lui était familier, au final?

-Viens avec moi, lui dit l'homme en lui tendant la main. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Seunghyun ne répondit pas. Il semblait hésiter, ce qui m'inquiéta.

-Et s'il dit "non"? demanda Seungri en faisant un pas en avant.

Alors que nous le fixions tous les trois, l'espace d'une seconde, l'homme sembla encore plus fatigué, comme si le poids de son dossier était assez pour lui retirer ses dernières forces. Puis son visage se durcit et il fusilla Suenghyun du regard.

-Alors je n'hésiterai pas à te forcer la main, dongsaeng, dit-il et plongea une main dans la poche de son manteau.

En un clin d'œil, Seungri fonça sur lui et lui saisit le poignet, sa main libre se serrant en un poing menaçant avec lequel il visa le visage de son adversaire.

-T'oserais? demanda doucement Seungri, ses yeux jetant des éclairs à l'homme alors que sa prise sur lui se serra tellement que les jointures de sa main blanchirent sous la tension.

Alors que l'homme souffrait de toute évidence, il tenta de garder un visage neutre tandis qu'il regardait directement Seungri.

-Lâche-moi, petit. Ça te concerne pas. Qu'il le veuille ou non, c'est son devoir d'aller voir son père! s'exclama-t-il en extirpant une photo froissée de sa poche de manteau et en la brandissant sous son nez.

Le maknae la regarda, abasourdi, avant de la tendre à moi et Seunghyun. C'était la photo d'une famille de cinq membres, tous des garçons et un homme d'âge mûr qui tenait le plus jeune dans ses bras. Je reconnus les traits de Seunghyun dans ceux du petit de quatre ans qui souriait malicieusement à la caméra avec une dent manquante et un signe de la paix. J'observai aussi le visage de l'homme et vit qu'il était le plus vieux des trois autres sur la photo. Je supposai que la personne qui tenait l'appareil photo était la mère de Seunghyun. Il y avait une deuxième photo d'elle et du père de Seunghyun qui se tenaient tendrement, sa mère exhibant le même sourire insolent que Seuhyun et son père souriant poliment et fixant l'objectif, essayant visiblement de ne pas avoir l'air gêné.

-Il est très malade, dit l'homme. Les médecins lui donnent trois semaines maximum. Tu devrais aller le voir pendant que tu le peux encore. Il veut te voir à tout prix, même si ça veut dire m'envoyer de l'autre côté du globe pour te retrouver.

Je fixai directement Seunghyun. Il semblait plus hésitant que jamais. Il regarda l'homme, puis moi, puis hocha la tête sans un mot. Quand je demandai à l'homme où se trouvait leur maison, il dit qu'elle se situait hors de la ville, dans un petit village. Seungri suggéra qu'on prenne la voiture, ce que nous approuvâmes tous. Mais alors que nous montions tous, Seunghyun et l'homme furent les derniers à nous suivre tandis que l'homme se tourna et lui tendit une main.

-Viens, petit frère.", lui dit-il.

Seunghyun demeura silencieux puis fit ce qu'on lui dit de faire, ignorant la main de l'homme tandis qu'il s'assit à l'arrière à contrecœur, ignorant aussi le maknae qui tenta de le faire rire. Je me sentis coupable de laisser l'homme plus âgé s'asseoir à l'avant avec moi, même si je n'avais pas le choix car j'avais besoin d'un guide. Jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à l'arrière à travers le rétroviseur, je vis Seunghyun garder ses yeux cachés derrière ses cheveux. L'atmosphère était si tendue qu'il sembla plus difficile à chaque seconde de respirer dans la petite voiture.

Nous traversâmes beaucoup de rues vides, de virages et de carrefours qui nous conduisaient de plus en plus loin du centre-ville et loin de l'orphelinat. Nous arrivâmes à un village avec de vastes champs d'oignons, de poireaux ou allez savoir, de chaque côté de la route. Nous nous arrêtâmes enfin, à une large ferme traditionnelle, à une maison tout en longueur avec un toit gris-bleu soutenu par des piliers sur les bords et d'étroites fenêtres carrelées.

"Bienvenue à la maison.", le grand frère, Yong-sun, marmonna quand il sortit de la voiture, comme s'il regrettait déjà de nous y avoir invités.

Le silence nous retomba dessus dès que nous ôtâmes nos chaussures et entrâmes. Il y avait plus de photos des quatre garçons de leur père à l'intérieur. Evidemment, le visage de Seunghyun n'apparaissait nulle part. Celle de sa mère non plus. Les meubles autour de nous semblaient très anciens et très chers. Tout donnait l'impression d'être dans la maison d'un roi de quelque riche terre, mort et hantant toujours ces lieux. Tout était aussi très poussiéreux. Le moindre mouvement de cil suffisait à en faire s'élever d'épais petits nuages. Sans un mot, Yong-sun nous guida à travers les pièces une par une. Quand nous passâmes près de la chambre d'hôte, je vis que le lit était à peine défait et qu'une grosse valise était ouverte mais que les vêtements à l'intérieur étaient toujours pliés. Je suppose que cette chambre appartenait au grand frère. Il nous mena ensuite vers la chambre principale qui était très faiblement éclairée.

"Les anciens et les parents sont sacrés dans ce pays, dit-il en me regardant directement moi, puis Seunghyun. Peu importe ce que tu penses de lui, tu as intérêt à lui montrer le respect qu'il mérite. Ou tu auras affaire à moi."

Dans le fond de la chambre, un vieil homme reposait sur un futon en nous tournant le dos, enfoui sous une épaisse pile de fines couvertures de soie. Quand il nous entendit entrer, il tourna légèrement la tête, puis tout son corps vers nous, lentement. Il avait des tuyaux dans le nez, sa peau était jaunie et il lui restait très peu de cheveux. Il avait les mêmes yeux noirs perçants que son fils, leurs regards accentué par la pâleur de son visage. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, il ne dit rien tout d'abord, sa bouche ridée s'ouvrant et se fermant comme celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Enfin, il regarda son plus jeune fils qui détournait le regard.

"Bonjour Seunghyun, dit-il d'une voix faible mais très grave. Laisse-moi voir ton visage.

Quand Jong-sun le poussa en avant par derrière, son père continua de le fixer comme s'il était en train de regarder un fantôme.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit vraiment toi. Tu as tellement changé. J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais."

Puis Yong-sun s'agenouilla aux côtés de son père, face à nous, et ce fut de nouveau le silence. Après un temps, je demandai timidement ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi Seunghyun avait été laissé à l'orphelinat. Ainsi, lentement mais sûrement, ils nous racontèrent tout.

Il s'avère que la mère de Seunghyun est morte quand il avait 4 ans et qu'après que son père ait passé toutes les économies de la famille dans ses soins, son propre commerce déclina dramatiquement. Alors, au final, le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de garder la ferme et de nourrir tout le monde était de se séparer de la seule bouche à nourrir qui ne pouvait pas encore travailler, contrairement à ses trois frères.

"Je me souviens de ce jour, dit le père. Au début, tu ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Mais quand tu as fini par t'en rendre compte, tu as pleuré toutes les larmes de ton corps. Tu m'as donné des coups de pieds. Tu as mordu jusqu'au sang la main de la dame qui essayait de te tenir. Je me souviens de tes cris et tous les membres du personnel qui essayait de te maintenir en place alors que tes frères et moi te tournions le dos avant de quitter le bâtiment.  
-On aurait dit que quelqu'un se faisait tuer.", Yong-sun marmonna pour lui-même en frissonnant.

Moi-même, je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir la chair de poule envahir mes bras en imaginant la scène. Je ne supporte déjà pas d'entendre des adultes pleurer, alors imaginez un enfant de 4 ans dans le désespoir le plus total!

"Je me souviens, moi aussi, dit Seunghyun d'un air sombre. Seulement quelques bribes, mais elles sont assez claires.

Il ne semblait particulièrement heureux de retrouver ce genre de souvenirs.

-Ton départ nous a permis de survivre quelques années de plus, continua le père en regardant le plafond comme si leur historie y était écrite. Après, cinq, six ans plus tard, je pense, comme pour nous punir ironiquement, Dieu envoya une immense tempête à travers la région. Elle détruisit les moissons de tous nos voisins, sauf les nôtres. Alors le commerce grimpa de nouveau en flèche au point que nous étions plus riches qu'avant! Mais ensuite, nous n'avons pas cessé de penser à toi. Quand nous avons entendu que tu avais été choisi par des agents d'un programme spécial, nous savions qu'il était trop tard. Nous ne te verrions plus jamais. Tes deux autres frères ne m'ont jamais pardonné. Ils ont quitté la maison pour aller dans des universités en Europe et ne sont jamais revenus. Maintenant ils rentrent une, peut-être deux fois par an et m'envoient des cartes à Noël. A part ça, pas un coup de fil, jamais une lettre, rien. Seul ton plus vieux frère est revenu prendre soin de moi il y a quelques semaines quand les médecins lui ont parlé de mon état.  
-Et je ne devrais pas être ici, grommela Jong-sun. Ça devrait être eux, à la place. Je me fiche d'à quel point un vol de Paris à la Corée est cher. J'ai une vie, moi aussi. On a tous nos problèmes, vous savez? J'ai un propre boulot et mes propres bouches à nourrir. J'ai ma propre famille, une vraie famille!, s'exclama-t-il avec colère.  
-정선! 제대로 행동!* le reprit sèchement son père, ce qui tranchait durement avec la voix douce qu'il avait auparavant.

 _*Jon-sun! Surveille ta langue!_

A ces mots, Jong-sun redevint muet, fixant le sol, en colère. Il ne semblait pas être la première fois que ces deux-là se partagent ce type de mots. Je remarquai aussi que le regard noir du père de Seunghyun était identique à celui de son fils, peut-être même plus effrayant étant donné l'autorité de cet homme malgré sa maladie. Je lui demandai de quelle maladie il souffrait?

-J'ai une hépatite C en phase terminale, me dit tranquillement le vieil homme (je réussis à le comprendre grâve à Seungri et au frère de Suenghyun). Seunghyun, appella-t-il plus fort alors que celui-ci évitait toujours ses yeux. Je t'en prie, regarde-moi, Seunghyun. Regarde-moi!

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Seunghyun finit par fixer ses yeux sur lui. A présent ils étaient là, les yeux dans les yeux, regard perçant contre regard perçant.

-La raison pour laquelle je voulais que tu sois là, n'est pas seulement pour que tu me regardes mourir et que tu m'écoutes cracher sur tes frères. Après tout, ils restent mes fils. La raison pour laquelle je voulais que tu sois là est que je voulais te poser une question: est-ce que tu me laisseras mourir sans m'avoir pardonné? S'il te plaît, réponds-moi sincèrement. J'ai eu droit à assez de mensonges dans ma vie. D'abord sur la santé de ta mère, puis sur la mienne, dit-il en réajustant quelque chose sous la manche de son pyjama que je reconnus être un cathéter.

C'était beaucoup en une seule matinée, je dois dire. Seunghyun pensait sûrement la même chose. Mais après tout, nous avions vécu tellement de choses en à peine une semaine que, je crois, tout ça n'aurait pas du nous surprendre plus que ça.

Dans le même temps, je remarquai que Seungri s'était rapproché de moi. Mais, contrairement à ce que je pensais d'abord, à en juger par sa façon de poser sa main sur mon épaule, il n'était pas venu à moi pour être réconforté mais pour me réconforter, moi. Je fus surprise par le regard mature qui luit soudain dans ses yeux. Je pense que la scène qui se déroulait devant lui le faisait se rendre compte que, tôt ou tard, peut-être que lui aussi devrait faire face à ce genre de situation et que ce serait à lui de soutenir les autres. Je caressai gentiment son bras pour lui faire comprendre que j'allais bien tandis que nous regardions tous les deux Seunghyun qui regardait toujours son père avec une expression indéchiffrable.

-Non, dit-il soudain. Non, je ne peux pas te pardonner. Pas encore. Et si je te racontais d'abord mon histoire, à MOI, et qu'ensuite on voit qui a souffert le plus toutes ces années?

Je le regardai, en panique. Il n'allait pas "vraiment" lui raconter toute la vérité, si?

-Et pourquoi pas? demanda-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. C'est mon père. Il a le droit de savoir ce qui est arrivé à sa famille. Votre chère famille à tous les deux, dit-il en jetant un oeil de côté à son frère.

-Seunghyun, tais-toi, l'interrompis-je sèchement en le fusillant du regard.  
-Non, il faut que je le fasse.  
-Non, t'as pas à le faire. Ta gueule!  
-Joan, ne te mêle pas de ça. C'est mes affaires. Pas les tiennes.  
-Ne fais pas ça! Ne fais pas ça! dis-je et me précipitai vers lui pour couvrir sa bouche de ma main.

Soudain, il se tourna vers moi et je me sentis soudain me figer, incapable de bouger alors que j'étais incapable de détourner les yeux de lui. Est-ce qu'il... Non, il a pas osé! Il soupira ensuite et se rapprocha de moi avec un air navré en posant ses deux mains sur mes joues.

-Je t'en supplie, murmura-t-il, laisse-moi le faire. J'ai BESOIN qu'ils le sachent. Autrement, j'en aurais jamais fini avec ça.

Quand il me dégela et continua de plaider silencieusement, je hochai la tête à contrecœur et le laissai de nouveau parler à son père alors que lui et son aîné nous regardaient bizarrement, ébahis.

-Attends qu'ils écoutent l'explication à tout ça, me souffla Seungri à l'oreille avec un rictus quand je le rejoignis.

Seunghyun ne leur épargna aucun détail. Pas un seul. Le labo, les faux agents, les drogues, Joseph, l'incident au centre commercial... Il leur dit tout d'un ton froid, neutre, en gardant ses yeux droit sur ceux de son père. Alors que je voyais ses paumes devenir moites et sa voix trembler un peu au début, sa confiance en lui revint bientôt au galop quand il mentionna chaque détail cruel et confidentiel de Joseph avec eux, ses cobayes. Il mentionna même des choses que je n'avais jamais entendu parler, qu'importe le nombre de fois que j'avais entendu cette histoire. Il parla même de moi à un moment, ce qui me rendit à la fois fière et un peu embarrassée. Cependant, il garda un visage sérieux et un ton glacial, comme s'il essayait de dire à ses interlocuteurs: "Vous voyez? Elle, elle m'a soutenu plus que vous."

Son père et son frère baissèrent bientôt les yeux alors que le père fronçait les sourcils et que le frère serrait les poings. Il finit par interrompre son jeune frère:

-Est-ce que t'es en train de dire que tout ça, c'est arrivé à cause de nous? On n'était même pas là quand ils t'ont pris!  
-C'est juste, répliqua Seunghyun. Vous n'étiez pas là. Vous étiez à des kilomètres de là quand c'est arrivé, même si tout ça ne serait pas arrivé sans vous au tout début. C'est vrai que vous n'aviez plus rien pour me contacter par la suite. Mais vous avez encore six ans après ça. Six ans! articula-t-il lentement. Alors évidemment, vous pouvez toujours évoquer toutes les larmes que vous avez versées pour moi, toutes les fois où vous avez prié pour moi, tout ça... Mais dans le même temps, je peux aussi vous dire que vous êtes des lâches, des hypocrites et des salauds avides de fric.  
-Comment tu oses parler à Papa comme ça! cria Jong-sun en se jetant sur lui.

Il essaya de frapper Seunghyun au visage mais celui-ci l'esquiva et frappa ensuite son grand frère pile à la machoîre. Quand Seungri tenta d'intervenir pour les séparer, le pauvre maknae fut reçut un coup de poing dans le nez et recula, le nez en sang. Seunghyun poussa son frère contre le mur, ce qui fit tomber quelques photos encadrées qui se brisèrent au sol et l'épaisse couche de poussière des meubles retomba dessus comme de la neige. Plaquant son aîné en manquant de l'étrangler, Seunghyun écarta de force sa paupière de sa main libre pour ouvrir son oeil. Mais je réussis à le retirer à temps de toutes mes forces pour qu'il se retrouve face à moi.

-C'est tout ce que tu seras toute ta vie? Juste un monstre? demandai-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

A ma question, il tressaillit, figé, puis desserra lentement le poing qui serrait la veste de son frère.

-Non. Je suis pas un monstre.

Il me donna un long baiser sur le front. Durant ce temps, je pus voir que Jong-sun avait toujours du mal à calmer son coeur affolé. Seunghyun se tourna vers lui et épousseta machinalement la poussière sur sa veste.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Son frère le laissa faire. Après avoir entendu son père aboyer son nom, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Oui, je suis désolé moi aussi. Plus ou moins, marmonna-t-il et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche qu'il tendit à Seungri pour qu'il puisse essuyer le sang de son nez.

Je regardai ensuite son père, inquiète. Est-ce qu'il allait nous mettre à la porte? Est-ce qu'il allait demander Jon-sun d'appeler la police? A ma grande surprise, son expression demeura plus calme que jamais. Il semblait même fier de voir ses fils se battre, comme tous les frères sont censés faire. Pour un peu, il souriait presque.

Seunghyun dut aussi le remarquer car il se tourna à nouveau vers le patriarche et retrouva son calme.

-ça ne veut pas dire que t'es pardonné, le vieux.

Le patriarche ne semblait pas du tout surpris par sa réponse.

-On s'en va, dit Seunghyun à Seungri en me prenant la main et nous le suivîmes tous les deux à contrecœur vers la porte.

Mais soudain, Jong-sun se redressa et nous bloqua le chemin de ses bras.

-Tu restes là, déclara-t-il, ses pieds fermement plantés dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
-Non, je reste pas. Dégage.  
-Pas avant que Père ne le dise.  
-Comment vous appelez-vous, mademoiselle? j'entendis la voix grave du père me demander.

Je me retournai et tressaillis en voyant qu'il me regardait directement. Mon dieu, ce qu'il m'a fait pensé à un vieux chef de mafia! Est-ce que j'étais censée m'attendre à ce que des hommes de main me tirent dessus en sortant?

-Joan. Je m'appelle Joan, répondis-je d'une petite voix.  
-Approchez, Joan-ssi, demanda-t-il en m'invitant d'un geste de sa main calleuse.

Bien qu'il résistât légèrement, je lâchai la main de Seunghyun et fit ce que son père me demandait, clairement intimidée alors que je rapprochai à pas de fourmi. Quand je fus assez près, il m'attrapa par le poignet et je criai de surprise, ce qui fit se précipiter vers moi Seungri et Seunghyun. Cependant, le vieil homme leur sourit, s'excusa poliment et me demanda de rester immobile tandis qu'il tirait doucement sur mon bras pour se redresser dans son lit.

-Tu as raison, mon fils. Je suis un vieux lâche. J'avais peur de te revoir parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction. Je n'étais pas prêt à faire face au rejet de mon fils après ce que j'avais fait. Et je ne le suis toujours pas, maintenant. Je sais à quel point tu as toujours été sensible. Quand il était encore bébé, dit-il en s'adressant soudain à moi, il nous rendait déjà fous, sa mère et moi, plus que les trois autres avant lui. A toujours pleurer, sans cesse nous solliciter, toujours près de nous, peu importe à quel point on était occupés. Il avait peut de faire quoi que ce soit sans sa mère, puis sans moi quand elle... Etre séparé de sa famille doit être l'expérience la plus traumatisante qu'un enfant puisse vivre. Et il a visiblement vécu beaucoup d'autre choses, à en juger par ses paroles. Je dois dire, il a l'air d'aller bien mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais, d'après moi. C'est un jeune homme solide, beau et intelligent maintenant. Et quand il vous regarde, mademoiselle, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce, je reconnais la lueur que sa mère avait dans les yeux quand on sortait ensemble à son âge.

Je sentis mon coeur bondir dans ma poitrine à ces mots et regardai timidement Seunghyun qui me regardait amoureusement, ce qui me fit rougir. Je sentis soudain le vieil homme me tenir la main et je me tournai une fois de plus vers lui.

-Je peux vous demander quelque chose, Joan-ssi?

Je hochai la tête.

-Je sais que vous en avez déjà beaucoup fait pour mon fils et je vous en remercie. S'il vous plaît, continuez de bien vous occuper de lui.

Je souris et m'inclinai respectueusement.

-Aucun problème! C'est un honneur de me voir confiée une telle tâche, monsieur. Mais je vous assure que votre fils s'occupe aussi très bien de moi!

Il sourit à ma réponse.

-Tu t'es trouvé une excellente femme, Seunghyun, dit-il en le regardant. Ou plutôt "petite amie", comme les jeunes gens ne se marrient pas aussi tôt que nous le faisions à mon époque... Chéris-là. Ma propre épouse me manque, dit-il d'un ton plus bas en baissant le nez au sol. La moitié de mes enfants sont partis et je mourrai sûrement seul dans notre vieille maison familiale. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des siècles. Au moins, je mourrai en ayant vu le visage de mon plus jeune fils une dernière fois. Maintenant, j'aimerais pouvoir quitter ce monde en sachant que je suis en paix avec lui... Mais ça ira. Tu peux partir, maintenant, dit-il en détournant les yeux et en nous faisant un petit geste du bras, comme pour nous chasser.

Alors qu'il s'était de nouveau agenouillé vers lui, je vis les yeux de Jong-sun devenir grands comme des soucoupes quand il entendit ces mots et tourna la tête droit vers son père. Je me tournai sans regarder en arrière, en gardant l'image de son sourire imprimé dans ma rétine. Comme le soleil quand on le fixe trop longtemps.

-Tu plaisantes, pas vrai? On n'en a pas fini!  
-Si. Sa réponse est claire. Maintenant, laisse-les partir.

Mais alors que nous avancions de nouveau vers la sortie, il nous bloqua le passage une deuxième fois.

-Jon-sun, son père l'appela d'un ton sec. ça suffit. Obéis-moi!  
-Non, pas question! Pas cette fois! s'exclama Jong-sun. J'en ai marre de cette culpabilité constante! J'en ai marre que toutes les conversations ne soient qu'à propos de lui! J'en ai marre d'être coincé dans le passé avec le fantôme de mon petit frère! Comment tu peux le laisser partir maintenant qu'on l'a enfin retrouvé? Après tout ce temps! S'il pouvait juste dire ces trois mots "Je te pardonne", on serait libres pour toujours! Mais non! Tu abandonnes! Une fois de plus! Eh ben, pas moi! dit-il en faisant face à son frère. Pour l'amour de Dieu, on est désolés, okay? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus de nous? Qu'on te paye? Qu'on rampe à tes pieds? Que tu casses la gueule? Vas-y, dis-moi! Je t'écoute!

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. Il sembla plus fatigué et ses cernes plus noirs que jamais alors que ses yeux brillaient maintenant de larmes. Ses traits se contractaient de la même façon que Seunghyun tandis que le désespoir était maintenant clairement peint sur son visage.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, ajouta-t-il alors que les larmes inondaient ses joues. Je t'en supplie, fais que ça s'arrête enfin.

Seunghyun sembla hésiter beaucoup alors que sa prise se resserrait sur ma main. Mais je l'entendis soudain soupirer fortement et il me lâcha avant de faire demi-tour. De là, je le vis marcher lentement vers le lit de son père une fois de plus alors que celui-ci était maintenant allongé, faisant semblant de dormir. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il eut l'air surpris de voir son fils se tenir debout au-dessus de lui une fois de plus. Puis Seunghyun prit le visage de son père entre ses mains et le fit le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je te pardonne, Abeonim, murmura-t-il.

Mon cœur faillit se briser quand j'entendis soudain le vieil homme gémir et pleurer, les larmes coulant le long de ses rides. Alors que Seunghyun remontait les couvertures sur les épaules de son père, celui-ci continua de pleurer et pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse porter par le sommeil et se mit à dormir comme un bébé. Alors que ses joues brillaient toujours des traces de ses larmes, Jong-sun regarda son père respirer paisiblement, bouche bée puis se tourna vers Seunghyun.

-Merci, dit-il en marchant machinalement vers lui, comme si ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus.

Alors qu'il se tenait devant lui, toujours hésitant, Seunhyun le prit dans ses bras.

-De rien, Hyung, dit-il.

A son tour, Jong-sun le serra fort et sanglota en silence, ses épaules se secouant légèrement tandis que je regardais de petits cercles humides se former sous sa tête sur l'épaule de Seunghyun. Quand il se calma enfin, il nous laissa enfin passer et nous montra la sortie. Cependant, je fus surprise de voir que seul Seungri et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie.

-C'est ma maison, pas vrai? Et tu voulais rentrer à la tienne, non? dit Seunghyun avec un petit sourire

En parlant, il se dirigea de nouveau vers son père et arrangea les tuyaux d'oxygène derrière ses oreilles alors qu'ils en étaient tombés, se tenant debout à côté de lui dans la lumière tamisée comme une sorte d'ange gardien.

Song-jun et moi ne pûmes nous empêcher de sourire à cette vision.

-Tu as raison, lui dit son grand frère. Bienvenue de retour chez toi, dongsaeng."

Il était temps pour nous de partir. Seungri et son hyung se serrèrent dans les bras, l'étreinte de Seunghyun étant bien plus forte que celle du maknae (à en juger par le regard de Seungri, je crois qu'il lui a cassé une ou deux côtes au passage!). Quand je m'approchai de Seunghyun, je me rendis que je n'avais aucune idée de comment lui dire au-revoir devant son grand frère. Alors je souris et m'inclinai profondément devant lui même si, tout ce que je voulais, c'était de m'accrocher à lui sans honte comme un koala à son arbre. Mais, tandis que je me relevai, il m'entraîna soudain dans une étroite embrassade et me fit un long baiser sur les lèvres, ce qui me fit rougir comme une folle quand j'aperçus brièvement Jong-sun qui nous regardait du coin de l'oeil. J'aurais du me douter que son dongsaeng serait aussi impulsif! Les deux frères m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la sortie principale. Sur le seuil de la porte, quand j'entendis le mot "Au revoir" s'échapper des lèvres de Seunghyun, je fis ce dont j'avais envie le plus et enfouis mon visage contre sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de voir les larmes qui se formaient dans mes yeux. Puis j'amenai mes lèvres à son oreille et murmurai:

"Sarangheyo.  
-Ne dis pas ça. A t'entendre, on dirait qu'on ne va plus jamais se revoir, répliqua-t-il puis me regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Je suis contente d'être celle à qui il sourit le plus.

Nous finîmes pour nous séparer. D'abord nos poitrines, puis nos bras, puis le bout de nos doigts, et enfin nos yeux.

Tu me manques maintenant, Seunghyun. Tu me manques beaucoup. Mais je suis contente que tu aies retrouvé ta famille. Et tu es en sécurité. C'est tout ce qui compte. De plus, je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule à qui tu manques. Dans la voiture, aussitôt que nous fûmes à quelques kilomètres de distance de ton village, Seungri se mit aussitôt à chanter faux! Il n'aurait jamais osé faire ça avant tellement il est fier de sa voix (et il a de quoi)! Je me joignis immédiatement à lui bien sûr, mais il chantait trop bien comparé à toi, haha!

Alors nous avons chanté à s'en casser la voix et Seungri ouvrit même une fenêtre pour chanter dans le vent. C'était génial! C'est comme s'il y avait encore un peu de toi qui nous raccompangnait chez nous.

J'ai laissé la chambre à Maman et Kwan. Il doit se sentir soulagé d'enfin pouvoir dormir dans son propre lit! Tandis que nous nous préparions tous les deux à nous coucher, je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer de soupirer, de penser à toi et à demain et à vous tous, les mecs... Quand soudain, je fus surprise d'entendre les mots de notre maknae préféré dans le noir:

"Tu sais, je suis content d'être le dernier. Mon petit stratagème a marché. Maintenant, je t'ai enfin pour moi tout seul."

Je lui jetai un coussin à la tête en réponse et j'entendis un petit "Aïe", ce qui me fit rire. J'ouvris les yeux et réussis à ramper jusqu'à la place de Seungri dans le noir avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux, rien que pour l'embêter. Comme je m'en doutais, il se mit instantanément à geindre et essaya de me chasser en se plaignant qu'il aimerait que ses hyungs reviennent pour le protéger de moi.

Moi aussi, je suis contente qu'il soit le dernier. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne supporterai pas d'être toute seule en te quittant en dernier. Peut-être que Seungri y a inconsciemment pensé lui aussi. Je sais que c'est un bon gamin dans le fond et que toute cette attitude bête et vantarde, ce n'est que pour l'affiche. Evidemment, il ne l'admettra jamais de lui-même, et encore moins devant moi, sa noona. J'espère que tout ira bien pour lui demain. Il faut toujours que je prenne soin de lui après tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les gars, votre maknae est entre de bonnes mains!

En parlant du loup, comment je suis censée l'appeler, maintenant? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de l'appeler Seunghyun, tu me manques encore trop! Quand je lui ai demandé, il m'a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être appelé Seungri car il en est plutôt fier. Je crois que je vais devoir trouver un compromis entre les deux.

MERDE! J'ai complètement oublié de te dire que j'ai prévu de rester en Corée! Je t'ai donné mon numéro de téléphone mais je n'ai pas pris celui de ton père! Pourquoi j'ai été une telle Pabo aujourd'hui? C'est ta faute, tu m'as trop distraite, Bingu Seunghyun !

Même quand tu n'es pas avec moi, tu continues de me faire chier... Mais tu me manques quand même. Tu me manques! Tu me manques! Tu me manques! Tu me manques! J'espère que tu m'appelleras bientôt... et prie pour ton dongsaeng. Il dit qu'il a plus confiance en lui, maintenant, grâce à toi!

사랑해요, 빙구-자기야,

조안-누나


	25. Mercredi 20 Mai

Dernier jour, les garçons. Vous pouvez vivre vos vies comme vous le voulez, maintenant. Vous êtes tous libres. Pour toujours.

Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

Le jour suivant, quand je me réveillai, l'appartement était horriblement silencieux. Kwan et Maman dormaient toujours. Mais Seung Hyon (je sais que ça se prononce pareil mais, du moment que c'est pas écrit pareil, ça me va!) était plus excité que jamais. Son sourire débile a été ma principale motivation durant toute la matinée. Même dans la voiture, alors que je me concentrai sur la route, d'humeur à tout sauf parler, et que j'avais allumé la radio pour l'occuper, il continua de me regarder et me sourire avec insistance.

"Tu veux quoi? Un cookie?  
-Pourquoi, t'en as? demanda-t-il en se redressant sur son siège, soudain intéressé.  
-Non, répliquai-je et il reprit sa position initiale d'un air adorablement déçu. C'est une expression américaine. ça veut dire "pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?"  
-Je me demandais, dit-il d'un air pensif, est-ce que tu pleureras quand on se dira au-revoir.

Sa question me prit de court.

-Peut-être. Pourquoi, tu veux que je pleure pour toi? demandai-je avec un sourire.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je me demandais, juste. Je sais qu'on ne partage pas un lien particulier. Je suis le plus jeune et y'a presque dix ans de différence entre toi et moi. J'ai pas développé de pouvoir spécial qui t'aie impressionné. Je suis pas aussi drôle que Seunghyun ou aussi intelligent que GD, je veux dire Jiyong. Je suis maladroit, je suis chiant, je suis naïf... Je veux juste être sûr qu'à la fin, je t'aurais quand même marqué autant que les autres, tu vois?

Ses mots m'ont touché. C'était probablement la déclaration la plus sincère qu'il ait faite de tout notre temps ensemble. Pas de doute, ce gamin est plus intelligent que je croyais. Tandis que je gardai un œil sur la route, je me tournai et posai ma main sur sa joue avec un sourire.

-Evidemment que tu m'as marqué, pabo-ya! En plus, t'as vraiment fait bonne impression à la maison! Depuis qu'elle t'a rencontré, ma mère n'arrête pas de parler de toi à toutes les occasions. Elle dit que si elle pouvait, elle t'adopterait. T'imagines? On serait frère et sœur! C'est certainement pas un lien que je partage avec Young Bae ou Jiyong!

Seung Hyeon fit semblant de sourire et fixa de nouveau la route sans un mot. C'était facile de deviner que mon argument ne l'avait pas convaincu. Je crois que je comprends, maintenant. Comment un dragueur comme lui pouvait être satisfait d'être appelé "frère" par la fille qu'il essayait d'impressionner? Je soupirai, amusée.

-Ok. T'inquiètes pas, je penserai à acheter des oignons au passage pour être sûre de pleurer assez fort au bon moment. ça sera assez pour prouver ma bonne foi?  
-On verra, dit-il en boudant. Je voulais aussi te parler au nom de tout le monde, dit-il d'un air soudain sérieux. Je voulais juste te dire "Merci". Pour tout. On te l'a pas assez dit, je pense. Merci de nous avoir sauvé, merci d'avoir pris soin de nous, de nous avoir appris tout ce que tu sais sur ce monde, d'avoir sacrifié autant pour nous. Et surtout, merci de pas nous avoir laissé tomber. Je crois qu'on avait vraiment besoin que quelqu'un comme toi croie en nous. Et merci d'avoir tellement changé Seunghyun. Sans toi, il serait perdu pour de bon. Ou mort. Deux fois. T'as l'air de pas en prendre compte mais t'as vraiment ce qu'il faut pour être une vraie héroïne. Et on est contents que t'aies aussi changé grâce à nous. C'était un grand honneur d'être à tes côtés et, quoi que tu fasses quand on se séparera, tu me manqueras certainement beaucoup, noona.

Je me sentis fondre, si soudainement emplie de gratitude qu'au début, je n'avais même pas l'esprit de sourire. Soudain, je clignai des yeux et sourit largement.

-Je pleure toujours pas. Mais bien essayé!  
-Putain!" Dit-il en mettant son visage dans ses poings, exagérément déçu de lui-même.

Pour la cinquième fois, nous entrâmes dans une ville dont nous ne connaissions rien: Bucheon. Nous suivîmes l'itinéraire aussi fidèlement que possible et mîmes presque une heure à garer la voiture. C'était comme si de nous étions de nouveau dans la première ville! Quand j'arrêtai le moteur, j'observai Seung Hyeon. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que nous étions arrivés dans la ville. Je n'osai pas déranger sa concentration alors qu'il essayait sûrement de chercher des souvenirs. Il continua de regarder autour de lui. Contrairement aux autres garçons, il ne semblait ni tendu ni inquiet.

"Alors?

Il me regarda, perplexe.

-Rien.

Je regardai Google maps sur mon portable, puis vérifia le nom de la rue.

-En même temps, on s'est garés assez loin de l'orphelinat donc... ça veut rien dire, tentai-je de le rassurer. Peut-être que tu sentiras quelque chose quand on sera plus près de l'orphelinat.

Il hocha la tête en hésitant et me suivit tandis que je gardai les yeux rivés sur la carte. En nous perdant pour la quatrième fois, nous rencontrâmes un jeune homme (peut-être de l'âge de Seung Hyeon) qui nous montra poliment le chemin. Heureusement pour nous, il était coréen-canadien! Alors que nous bavardions le long du chemin, nous apprîmes que son nom était Henry et que son père travaillait à Pyeongtaek. Le monde est petit!

Il nous laissa dans la rue où se trouvait l'orphelinat et nous dit au-revoir. C'était sympa de parler à un camarade qui parle anglais après tout ce temps! Je crois que Seung Hyeon en était un peu jaloux car il me demanda alors sans discontinuer la définition de mots sur lesquels nous avions travaillés durant nos sessions d'anglais-coréen et refusa de dire un mot de plus en coréen. Alors que nous continuions de remonter la rue, il n'y avait toujours pas d'orphelinat à l'horizon. Seulement des appartements, des vendeurs de rue et un énorme chantier.

Seung Hyeon et moi nous regardâmes l'un l'autre, regardâmes la carte, puis regardâmes l'un l'autre à nouveau.

-Toujours rien?

Il secoua tristement la tête.

-Non. Rien du tout. Mais peut-être que les choses ont changé. Beaucoup de choses peuvent changer en 10 ans. Regarde-moi et les hyungs!  
-Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut comparer l'un à l'autre? dis-je en le regardant à peine.

J'échouai à cacher mon énervement tandis que je me dirigeai vers les hommes du chantier.

-Yah! Tu vois quand même ce que je veux dire, non? demanda Seung Hyon en trottinant derrière moi.

Je l'ignorai et appelai un des hommes.

-Excusez-moi! Vous savez où est l'orphelinat?

L'ouvrier me regarda. Je crus d'abord qu'il ne m'avait pas compris et passait encore par le choc du fait que ma peau et la sienne n'étaient pas de la même couleur. Mais il se tourna ensuite vers son plus vieux collègue et ils me regardèrent tous les deux en hochant les épaules.

-Y'a jamais eu aucun orphelinat ici, me répondit le plus jeune.

Comme je ne savais pas comment réagir, j'éclatai de rire, ce qui le fit sursauter.

-Vous déconnez, pas vrai? demandai-je en cherchant la moindre réaction chez eux deux. Je veux dire, regardez, c'est LA sur la carte, dis-je en fourrant mon portable devant le nez du plus jeune et en montrant l'écran. Il est censé y avoir un orphelinat! Ici! Juste ici!  
-Je sais phas! Je sais phas! me dit-il maladroitement en anglais, effrayé par moi pour de bon.

-Et toi, alors? Me regarde pas avec des yeux de merlan frit et réponds! criai-je en anglais à son plus vieux collègue qui demeura planté, pétrifié.  
-Joan-noona, je crois qu'on va y aller." entendis-je Seung Hyeon me dire en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

Je me tournai vers lui et vis qu'il regardait maintenant la foule d'ouvriers qui s'était rassemblée autour des deux hommes. Je soupirai et m'éloignai alors que Seung Hyeon leur sourit et s'excusa poliment en s'inclinant profondément.

"Rappelle-moi qui est censé être le monstre, ici? me demanda Seung Hyeon avec un rictus.  
-Ces crétins nous ont fait perdre notre temps, dis-je en continuant de marcher. Est-ce qu'ils savent, au moins, ce que ça veut dire pour toi? Il faut qu'on sache ce qui est arrivé à ton foyer. Il est hors de question que je te laisse ici sans souvenirs ni personne pour veiller sur toi. Si on n'a pas le choix, tu resteras avec Maman et Kwan.

Je fus soudain surprise de sentir ma main saisie. Il s'arrêta et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Merci, dit-il. Kamsahamnida, noona.

Ses mots me firent sourire je me calmai, alors que je cherchais l'adresse de la mairie de Bucheon sur mon téléphone. Je vis aussi que la batterie était vide aux deux tiers. Je me dis que je me devais d'être prudente si je voulais que ça dure toute la journée. Qui sait si Seunghyun tenterait de m'appeler?

-Mais tu sais, dit Seung Hyeon en interrompant mes pensées, on n'a pas BESOIN de quelqu'un qui veillerait sur moi. Je suis peut-être le bébé du groupe mais je suis costaud!  
-Mais oui, c'est ça, maknae, dis-je avec un rictus.  
-Yah! Je t'ai défendu contre toute une foule victimes d'hystérie de masse! protesta-t-il, vexé.  
-Je sais, je sais. Putain, ce que cette mairie est loin! pensai-je à voix haute.  
-Tu m'écoutes, au moins?  
-On pourrait prendre la voiture mais je sais pas si ça vaut le coup...

Puis, tout d'un coup, je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol. Littéralement. Avant que je ne réalise ce qui était en train de se passer, je continuai d'avancer. Mais j'étais maintenant dans les bras de Seung Hyeon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Repose-moi! ordonnai-je en tentant de remuer mais il me pinça le bras. Aïe! Yah, pabo! Repose-moi ou tu vas nous faire tous les deux tomber!  
-Alors dis que je suis le maknae le plus fort que t'ais jamais vu, dit Seung Hyeon avec un air fier en levant le menton.

A ces mots, j'hésitai entre rire et crier.

-Quoi?! Sérieux Seung Hyeon! C'est pas le moment de jouer!

Il me pinça encore.

-Aïe-euh! Arrête de faire le gamin, pose-moi par terre! Je suis tellement lourde que tu vas te péter la colonne vertébrale!  
-Mais d'abord, tu fais ce que je te dis! J'en ai marre qu'on me traite comme un gamin!

Mais alors qu'il continuait d'avancer, je sentis ses bras s'affaiblir et sa respiration devenir de plus en plus forte. Je soupirai.

-Ok, ok! T'es le plus fort maknae que j'aie jamais vu, t'es mon superhéros personnel. Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant?

Tandis que je le regardai les bras croisés et un sourcil levé, il me regarda de haut et se pencha sur moi avec un sourire.

-Merci du compliment bonus." dit-il en essayant de m'embrasser.

Attends, DE QUOI ? Putain, j'en étais sûre! J'aurais du le voir venir! Cette peste de dragueur! Mais alors que je poussai un cri et le repoussai des deux mains, ses bras lachèrent soudain et, tandis que je me raccrochai instinctivement à lui, nous tombâmes tous les deux et j'entendis un "CRAC!" terrifiant. Je me levai immédiatement et ouvris mon sac quand une feuille, du dossier de Seung Hyeon, en sortit et fut emportée par le vent (aie pitié de moi, la vie!). Nous lui avons couru après mais le vent était tellement fort qu'elle était déjà trop haute dans le ciel tandis que nous la regardions s'envoler loin de nous. Au moins, même si l'écran de mon portable était pété, il marchait toujours. Heureusement que j'avais aussi emporté mon ordi (au cas où j'aurais un e-mail de Seunhyun -je veux rater aucune opportunité!)

-Je suis désolé, me dit Seung Hyon, honteux.  
-C'est pas grave. Faut se dire que c'est un signe, répliquai-je en haussant légèrement les épaules en regardant la page blanche disparaître de notre champ de vision.

Mais alors que je me tournais vers lui, je vis le panneau de l'immense bâtiment derrière lui qui me laissa bouche bée: la mairie.

-Je crois que, pour un bébé, t'es VRAIMENT fort, en fait." dis-je avec un sourire et nous en passâmes tous deux les portes.

Maintenant je dois dire que pas une seule fois je m'attendais à ce que ces missions soient faciles. Je savais que, pour la cinquième fois, je le savais, personne ne reconnaîtrait l'ancient citoyen. Mais quand l'homme des archives me dit que l'orphelinat avait été démoli i ans, je crus que j'allai pleurer. C'est alors que l'homme me donna une adresse correspondant à la trace la plus ancienne de Lee Seung Hyeon: c'était l'adresse d'un notaire. Si on pouvait convaincre cet homme que nous n'étions pas des escrocs, alors tout ne serait pas perdu.

Alors nous sommes revenus à la voiture et avons conduit une fois de plus à travers la ville. Il va sans dire que c'était fatiguant: seul l'un d'entre nous lisait couramment le Hangul et aucun de nous ne connaissait la ville! Une fois de plus, mon téléphone nous aida mais à peine car Seung Hyeon avait beaucoup de mal à l'utiliser!

Quand je toquai enfin à la porte du bon bureau dans la bonne rue dans le bon quartier et qu'une voix glaciale nous dit d'entrer, nous avalâmes tous deux notre salive. Cependant, je rassemblai mon courage et envoyai à Seung Hyon un regard déterminé (j'espère que c'était celui qui est déterminé et pas celui qui dit "Aah-on-va-mourir-j'ai-tellement-envie-de-me-cacher-derrière-toi-là-tout-de-suite!").

La notaire, mademoiselle Sung, était une jeune femme très froide. Elle bougeait peu, parlait peu, levait peu les yeux et, j'en suis sûre, m'écoutait peu. Tout ce qu'elle fit fut de fixer les yeux de Seung Hyeon, le menton reposant sur le dos de ses mains. Je jure que si ses yeux étaient des lasers, il n'y a qu'on aurait pu faire pour éviter qu'ils nous scannent et trouvent qui on était. Quand j'eus terminé, ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi (maman!), elle se leva, alla dans une autre pièce et, quand elle revint, elle nous fixait toujours (elle est quoi, un Terminator coréen?). Elle avait un dossier dans les mains qu'elle ouvrit devant nous quand elle s'assit de nouveau à son bureau. Nous attendîmes quelques longues et silencieuses minutes de torture durant lesquelles elle lut quelques pages, en prit une, puis l'arrangea entre deux autres, et enfin leva la tête vers nous.

"Nous avons une bonne nouvelle, M. Lee, dit-elle.

C'était dur de le deviner, à en juger par ses expressions faciales.

-Si vous êtes bel et bien M. Lee, alors, comme vous devez le savoir, la fortune de vos parents n'était pas, et n'est toujours pas négligeable. Donc bien sûr, mon prédécésseur et eux étaient d'accord que s'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit, mes condoléances d'ailleurs, Dieu les bénisse, personne ne devrait pouvoir venir ici et réclamer ce qui ne leur reviendrait peut-être pas de droit, ajouta-t-elle en articulant chaque mot,... sans preuves.  
-Des preuves? demandai-je et sentis une sueur froide couler dans mon dos. Quelle... quelle genre de preuve?  
-Une preuve très spécifique dont " " devrait être au courant, nous assura Mlle Sung. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors, comme il est indiqué dans le testament de M. et Mme Lee, j'ai bien peur que je doive vous demander tous les deux de partir et de ne jamais revenir ici, comme je l'ai fait pour des dizaines d'autres "M. Lee" avant vous.

Je regardai Seung Hyon dans l'espoir qu'il saurait de quoi elle parlait. Malheureusement, il semblait aussi perdu que moi. Soudain, Mlle Sung se leva et contourna son bureau pour s'avancer vers nous. C'est là que je m'aperçus que, bien que je la trouvai déjà petite, elle portait déjà déjà de hauts escarpins qui claquèrent fortement quand elle se rapprocha dangereusement de nous.

-Attendez, attendez! m'exclamai-je. On n'est pas des arnaqueurs! C'est vraiment M. Lee! Je vous jure!

Puis, à ma grande suprise, alors qu'elle se rapprochait du siège de Seung Hyeon, elle se pencha et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Hein...? Lui et moi nous figeâmes tous les deux alors qu'elle examinait son crâne millimètre par millimètre de ses doigts parfaitement manucurés. Au bout d'un moment, elle hocha la tête et fit pencher sa tête vers moi.

-Vous avez raison. Il a la tache de naissance de sa mère, dit-elle en montrant de son long doigt vernis des traces brunes sous ses cheveux. Une tête de panda.  
-Yah! Degagez vos mains, ça gratte! dit Seung Hyeon en s'agitant.

Elle se redressa ensuite et s'inclina profondément devant lui.

-Toutes mes excuses, M. Lee. C'était certainement irrespectueux de ma part d'avoir un seul moment douté de votre identité.  
-Tu m'étonnes que ça l'était! Mais vous êtes mignonne, donc je vous pardonne, dit durement Seung Hyeon et réarrangeant ses cheveux ultra-courts comme la sale petite peste qu'il était.

ça explique tellement de choses...

La jeune femme ignora sa remarque (et je le tapai discrètement derrière le crâne) puis se rassit sur sa chaine, le dossier toujours ouvert devant elle avant de continuer:

-Evidemment, étant l'enfant unique de M. et Mme. Lee, cela fait de vous le seul héritier de leurs finances, leurs divers parts de compagnies, leur patrimoine familiale et propriété principale. En tant que successeur du conseiller financier de vos parents, je tâcherai de prendre le même rôle, dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement. Mais j'espère que vous comprendrez qu'au nom de la routine administrative, je vous demanderai de remplir un dossier...  
-Je m'en occupe, l'interrompis-je.  
-... ainsi que la taxe d'héritage de 10%, continua-t-elle plus lentement.

Je me souviens de la liste qu'elle nous avait donnée. De combien pouvait être 10% de la fortune d'un monsieur Lee? Quand elle me sortit la somme en chiffres, j'ai cru que j'allais tomber de ma chaise. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de chiffres ensemble à part sur les codes-barres dans les épiceries!

-Oui, oui, on va s'en occuper, de la taxe, dis-je d'une petite voix.

Et par "on", je crois que je vais devoir demander l'aide de Maman. Et Kwan. Et arrêter de bouffer pour les trois prochains mois!

-A propos, demandai-je pour changer de sujet, vous avez dit "propriété principale"? C'est censé vouloir dire quoi? Elle ressemble à quoi, cette propriété? Un château?

Soudain, pour la première fois de tout notre échange, la notaire sourit. Enfin, on aurait plus dit qu'elle était en train d'avoir une crampe mais ça restait assez proche d'une émotion humaine...

-Et si je vous emmenai faire un tour, que vous en jugiez par vous-même?

Ainsi, nous la suivîmes. Après que sa voiture nous ai conduits quelques rues plus loin dans le même quartier chic, nous arrivâmes devant ce que je pensai d'abord être un musée jusqu'à ce que je vis la notaire sortir des clés de sa poche. Attends, ce bâtiment énorme au bout des magnifiques parterres sans fin appartient maintenant légalement à notre petit maknae? 왜? 왜? 왜?!

Nous marchâmes lentement à travers l'entrée principale. La pelouse et les buissons de fleurs le long des allées étaient secs, leurs branches plus touffues et plus longues que leurs apparentes formes intiales, comme des têtes d'enfants qui se seraient cachés trop longtemps du coiffeur. Quand le vent passa à travers les feuillages, on aurait dit que toutes les plantse du jardin saluaient leur maître en lui souhaitant la bienvenue ! Aussitôt que Mlle Sung ouvrit la porte principale, Seung Hyeon fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, puis courit dans le grand couloir sombre dans lequel l'écho de ses pas résonna fortement. Celui-ci était empli de peintures et de meubles couverts de draps blancs poussiéreux que Seung Hyeon dévoila un par un, son sourire grandissant un peu plus à chaque découverte. Ou plutôt, à chaque récupération d'un souvenir.

-C'est trop cool! dit-il en revenant à nous, ses yeux brillants comme ceux d'un petit enfant.

Il prit alors les mains de Mlle Sung par surprise.

-Merci mille fois de m'avoir amené ici!  
-Eh bien, je ne fais que mon devoir, M. Lee. Mais de rien, répondit-elle d'une voix étonnamment timide alors qu'elle évitait son regard.

Il la lâcha ensuite et elle retrouva son calme. Se pourrait-il qu'elle...? Je vis Seung Hyeon disparaître au coin d'un couloir, en train de rire, alors que Mlle Sung et moi restions derrière et que je regardai partout autour de moi, impressionnée. Dans le silence, le son de ses pas à lui, rapides, continuèrent à l'étage suivant comme ceux d'une souris géante au plafond.

-Tout a été laissé en place, intact, selon la volonté de M. et Mme. Lee, continua-t-elle (j'écrirai juste une partie de ce qu'elle a dit parce que j'écoutais seulement à moitié ses longues, looooongues explications...). Rien n'a été volé. Après que les gardes et les valets aient été congédiés, la maison a été surveillée de très près par les voisins pendant dix ans. La famille Lee était très respectée dans le quartier. Ils donnaient beaucoup aux œuvres de charité et..."

Soudain, j'entendis Seung Hyeon pousser un haut hurlement accompagné d'un tonitruant bruit de chute au-dessus de nos têtes. Je pris rapidement le chemin qu'il avait emprunté, montai des escaliers, courut encore et finit dans ce qui semblait être une des innombrables chambres. Seung Hyeon n'était visible nulle part. J'appelai son nom mais il ne répondit pas jusqu'à ce que j'entende un faible "chut". Alors que je cherchai la source du bruit, je fouillai les quatre coins de la pièce, les vieux rideaux, puis me mit à quatre pattes et regardai sous le lit. C'était là qu'il se trouvait, allongé sur le ventre, respirant par la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, en train de regarder dans toutes les directions comme un animal traqué.

"Seung Hyeon, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il me fit taire d'un "Chut!" impétueux et chuchota:

-Fais pas de bruit. Il risque de t'entendre!  
-Qui va m'entendre?

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de raconter?

-Jae Sang! S'il me trouve, il me tue! C'est ce que je l'ai entendu dire! chuchota-t-il et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Il a tué Appa et Umma. Il les tués juste là! cria-t-il en montrant du doigt un coin du parquet.

De là où j'étais, je vis que quelques unes des planches étaient d'une couleur plus claire en formant un motif rond et sale. Entre les planches, je frissonai en reconnaissant des traces de sang séché.

-Ils lui faisaient confiance! cria Seung Hyeon. Il a dit qu'il serait toujours loyal à la famille! Il a dit qu'il était mon meilleur ami! Pourquoi il les a tués?

Il pleurnicha comme un petit enfant. Est-ce qu'il était en train de revivre son traumatisme? Alors que Mlle Sung arrivait dans la chambre et remettait maintenant en place ses talons qu'elle portait à la main, elle me regarda, étonnée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-C'est qui, Jae Sang? demandai-je tandis que Seung Hyeon se mit à pleurer plus fort.

Mlle Sung regarda le lit, troublée, puis se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

-C'était le majordome. Il a été arrêté pour le meurtre du couple Lee. C'était il y a douze ans.

Je m'accroupis près du lit et regardai Seung Hyeon qui était maintenant replié sur lui-même.

-Tu as entendu, Seungri? C'état il y a douze ans. Le meurtrier de tes parents n'est plus là, maintenant. Il est en prison. T'as plus rien à craindre. Sors, maintenant.

Je tendis la main vers lui mais il se recula et rampa un peu plus loin vers l'obscurité.

-Allez, sors de là. Donne-moi ta main.  
-Non, dit-il d'une petite voix enfantine.  
-Seung Hyeon, c'est moi, Joan-noona. T'as plus sept ans. T'en as dix-neuf. Je suis ton amie!  
-Jae Sang aussi était mon ami. Il a tenté de me tuer. Il a tué ma mère et mon père devant moi. Il disait qu'il était mon ami. Je ferai plus jamais confiance à personne!  
-Mais bien sûr que si! m'exclamai-je. C'est déjà fait. T'as fait confiance aux garçons! G-Dragon, Top, Taeyang, Daesung... Ils t'ont protégé!  
-Ils sont plus là, murmura-t-il faiblement. Ils ont dit qu'ils me protègeraient pour toujours et ils sont partis. J'ai peur. Laisse-moi tranquille!

Il me griffa la main que je tentai de lui donner et rampa en arrière, tremblant. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de me lever et inspecter la griffure sur le dos de ma main dans la semi-obscurité. Ses ongles avaient laissé une petite marque d'où quelques gouttelettes de sang perlaient.

-Super, marmonnai-je en les essuyant de mon autre main.

Mlle Sung avança vers moi et me tendit un mouchoir parfumé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant? Je n'ai jamais eu à gérer de situation comme ça avant! dit-elle en tapotant nerveusement la couverture de son dossier du bout de ses doigts.

Elle me donna une idée.

-Seung Hyon, appelai-je en me tenant debout près du lit. Si tu n'arrives pas à me faire confiance, même après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble, alors au moins, tu peux faire confiance à Mlle Sung, dis-je en la faisant se tenir devant moi, perdue.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire? murmura-t-elle.  
-Ecoute-moi, continuai-je d'une voix forte. Elle est ta notaire. Elle te connaît à peine donc elle est incapable de te manipuler. Elle est très intelligente et sait comment gérer ton argent mieux que toi. Mais elle est déjà riche donc elle n'a aucun intérêt à essayer de te l'enlever. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, la police pourrait l'arrêter sur-le-champ. N'est-ce pas? dis-je en me tournant vers elle.  
-Eh bien, techniquement, oui. Mais ils auraient besoin d'un spécialiste qui...  
-Quoi qu'il en soit, l'interrompis-je, son seul défaut est qu'elle ne peut pas te protéger. C'est exact. Elle est plus faible que toi et serait certainement incapable de courir après des méchants avec ces talons, dis-je en désignant ses chaussures. Vous avez quel âge? lui demandai-je.  
-J'ai 23 ans, répondit-il en glissant ma main de son épaule d'un geste de la sienne, vexée.  
-Tu vois? Elle est plus jeune que moi et à peine plus vieille que toi. Elle aura besoin de quelqu'un pour la protéger. T'es devenu costaud, Seungri. T'es un garçon, je veux dire un homme très costaud! Elle prendra soin de toi si tu promets de prendre soin d'elle.

La jeune femme me regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

-J'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de moi! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère. J'ai un doctorat en droit civil! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme pour assurer ma protection! Je...  
-Oui, dit Seung Hyeon. Je la protégerai.

Il sortit de sous le lit et nous fit face.

-J'ai eu affaire à plus d'ennemis et de monstres par la suite que je n'ai eu à le faire quand j'étais encore un gosse de riche. Si vous avez besoin de protection, Sung-noona, déclara-t-il en prenant ses mains (ce qui la fit d'ailleurs rougir!) en la regardant droit dans les yeux, alors je serai cet homme.

A mon grand étonnement, la jeune notaire avala sa salive et se mit à bégayer. Je remarquai aussi que sa voix était plus basse.

-M-Merci. C'est très ch-chevaleresque de votre part, M. Lee. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de...  
-S'il vous plaît, dit-il en lui faisant un sourire malicieux, appelez-moi Seungri.

Mlle Sung rougit follement et lui sourit dans la semi-pénombre, ce que, heureusement, je fus la seule à remarquer.

-Comme vous voulez, mons... Seungri."

Quand nous quittâmes la maison, Seung Hyeon était redevenu lui-même, joueur et chiant. Alors que nous marchions côte à côte, je remarquai aussi qu'il se tenait plus près de Mlle Sung, ce qui me fit sourire. Sur le chemin du retour vers le bureau de Mlle Sung, nous tombâmes de nouveau sur l'anglophone que nous avions rencontré auparavant: Henry!

"Rebonjour! nous dit-il de son parfait accent canadien quand il nous reconnut. Comment allez-vous?  
-Aussi bien que quand on s'est rencontrés il y a quelques heures! répondis-je.

Il sourit.

-Je savais que la Corée était plus petite que l'Amérique. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit SI PETITE que ça!

J'eus un petit rire et Mlle Sung continua de nous regarder, étonnée. Je me tournai vers elle et présentai Henry dans un coréen approximatif tandis que le jeune homme se présenta de façon plus claire et s'inclina devant elle.

-Alors, vous avez trouvé l'endroit que vous cherchiez? me demanda-t-il de nouveau en anglais.  
-Pas vraiment. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on a trouvé mieux que ça à la place, répondis-je en regardant Seung Hyeon qui hocha la tête avec un sourire. Désolée Henry, je ne peux pas vraiment te dire de quoi il s'agit. C'est une histoire compliquée... Le fait est qu'on est sortis d'affaire, maintenant! dis-je avec un grand sourire.  
-Je n'en doute pas, dit Henry en hochant la tête. Dites, je sais qu'on vient juste de se rencontrer mais j'aimerais vous inviter à ma fête. C'est mon anniversaire ce soir et ma maison n'est pas loin de ce quartier. Il y aura pas mal de monde, un DJ, un gâteau énorme... et j'ai une piscine! Croyez-moi, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux par ce temps-là, dit-il en retirant sa casquette pour s'éventer.

Bien que nous ne soyons pas encore en juin, je devais admettre que le temps était incroyablement chaud et sec. Il avait les mots pour nous convaincre!

-Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?

Seung Hyeon semblait convaincu tandis qu'il me regardait avec des yeux de chiot suppliant. Moi-même, je pesai le pour et le contre.

-Après tout, ça me semble une bonne idée... Est-ce que Mlle Sung peut venir? demandai-je et celle-ci tourna la tête vers moi, abasourdie.

-Bien sûr! Vous savez ce qu'on dit, plus on est de fous, plus on rit! répliqua Henry avec un sourire.

Je me tournai vers Mlle Sung qui se crispa mais força un sourire poli sur ses lèvres en regardant Henry.

-Je suis honorée par cette proposition, Henry-ssi. Mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail et...  
-Oh, allez quoi! C'est son anniversaire! geignit Seung Hyeon avant de tourner un regard plaidant vers moi. Vous ne voyez donc pas que c'est notre façon de payer notre dette envers vous pour vos services aujourd'hui? Allez, restez! Et si je dis "s'il vous plaît"?

Mlle Sung eut du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Cependant, alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle, elle rougit de nouveau.

-D'accord, finit-elle par céder en gardant une expression neutre. Peut-être que je peux rester une heure ou deux. Mais pas plus!

Seung Hyeon sourit et hocha frénétiquement la tête comme un enfant. Je connaissais ce regard. Je connaissais cette stratégie. A la fin, elle resterait toute la nuit. Personne ne pouvait résister à Seungri aussi longtemps. Croyez-moi, j'ai une expérience de cette peste bien plus longue que n'importe qui d'autre!

Si Seung Hyun voyait ça, il me crierait de ne pas laisser ce gamin gérer tout un palais tout seul. Cette pensée me donna une idée. Mais, aussitôt que je l'eus, les yeux de Seung Hyeon brillaient déjà et il était déjà en train d'en parler à Henry. Bien que Mlle Sung tenta de protester, elle finit par lui donner sa bénédiction (je l'avais dit!)... Et la fête se déroula dans la maison des Lees. Ou plutôt... dans le château de Seungri !

Et donc voilà où j'en suis. J'ai réussi à m'enfermer dans une des chambres pour pouvoir résumer cette journée de dingue en paix. Mais j'entends des gens toquer et d'autres qui me cherchent à l'étage du dessous. Je peux pas résister plus longtemps. Le dance-floor dans la salle de réception m'appelle! "C'EST L'HEURE DE TE BOUGER TON BOOTY MEUF" Avec plaisir !

Henry avait raison, l'alcool coule à flots de partout. Et quand je dis de l'alcool, je veux parler évidemment de soju! Eh oui, le truc qu'a un goût d'essence! Au début, je résistai poliment. Mais j'ai appris à mes dépens qu'on ne dit jamais JAMAIS non à des coréens qui font la fête. S'ils te disent "Bois", tu bois! Même Mlle Sung ne put leur résister. Et j'ai appris plein de nouveaux jeux à boire comme le "3-6-9" (j'ai beaucoup perdu au début!), le jeu de l'image (beaucoup plus facile), le "Son Byun Ho" et, mon préféré, le jeu du "Saranghae". J'ai pas perdu mais j'ai eu beaucoup de "꺼져 (tais-toi)". Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Miss Sung qui perdit beaucoup au début... perdit encore plus face à Seung Hyeon après qu'elle ait bu! Seung Hyeon a beaucoup perdu mais c'était lui qui faisait rire tout le monde. Ces deux-là n'auraient jamais du s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre !

CETTE FETE EST TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP BIEEEEEEN §§§ ça fait trois heures et j'ai déjà l'impressions d'avoir bu la moitié des distilleries de Corée. La musique me chauuffe le sang et lE gâteau es trop booooooooooon ! fraives-vanille! Henry et Seungh Yeon s'entendre comme de frèresn ils sont trop mignons! J'ai amené Mlle Sung dans un coin por parlé entre filles de qui état le plus mignon te Ce qu'elle pensait ed notre maknae préfééré (elle a baucpu hésitai Mais je vulais l'entendre le dire!), elle a eu un graaaaaaaaaaaand sourire quand Seung Hyeon est evnu me parler (c'est tro pmignon!) il a geulé C4EST TROP BIEN J4AI HATE D4AMENER LES MECS ICI CE SRA NOTRE NOUVEAU QG C4EST TROP COOOOL il a ensuite fait un câlin à Mlle Sung et lui faiit une gros bisoooou sur la jououe ET elle la regardé dun air choqé ùais l'a ensuite embrassé sur la jou ossi (trop mignoooooooooooo!) Henry été derirère Seun Heyon il a demdandé "comme GD et Taeyang par exemple?" Seugn n'a pas répondu. Il éait trop oqupé à rougit comme un tomate et a regardER Mll Sung com un poisson mort. Quand j'ai démandé à Henry comment ca se fait qu'il savait pour le nm de code des garçns il a fit "parce que c vous qui me l'avez dit!". J'i remarqué qu'il avait l'air aperé quand il a di ça. aH bon on lui en a parlé ? Je crois qu'on e enscore plus bourrés qeuch kroyait! Quelconne, il a du pener que c'était des ,noms de scène ou je sais pas quoi, hahahahaha! Jcrois aussi que c'est le seul à etre sobr de toute la fete... quand je lui ai dit que c'eest pas norhmla paske que c'est son anivesraire, il a just souri ea dit qu'il était trop jeune pur boire S2RIEUX ? qui aurait ru que notre nouveau pote est enocre un gamin !

ETllment bourréé quje peus ç peine farder ka tête troite ! LE SOJU C4EST TROOOOOOOOOP BIEEEEEN! EN plus , alors uq j parli ave des amis dhenry, j'ai pu vroi le premier baiser de Seun Ghyon ! Ave= miss Sung §§! YEAH MAKNAE! C'tait juste un bisoui mais ctait trop mingon ! j'i aussi ploré ocmme un bb au milieu du couloir. Beauco de jens mont demandé skallé pas, mais j'ia just pleuré Plsu for Seugn Hoyn st arivé et a dmandé Ce qui allai PAS il ETAIT ausssi bourré que moiiiii ! Sung s'éccrochait ç son bras en se maranrt comme un petit fiile. Cétait telmetn mignong que j'ia pleuré enkore et j'ai DIT i m'a dja remplasé et Seughyun me mANK et poukoi i ma pas applé? G dIt seung hyon tu va m manquerr et moubli pas com SeungHnyun ! Seun Hyyon a suri ma cerre dsn ses bras et a HURla dan mon orey il ete content pask il m'a fait plré pour lui! il a dit Tinkiet JOAN tu sureas toujous ma noona pr2f2r2e! M Sung MA di que jtai auss i sa noone préféé à elle hehehehehehehehhe

sJjKNF39T  
rzoeà"éà"ioeld$ùgjg_"àçuç(uefmnfg,ituapçu,ioj,qpçㅡㄴ?ㄹㅜ프미vu,py_KY88U)àfFbJN,KKkKàIF)àfiKkjl?n ç"kvzrifknsk,lzioroe?.lslsklzroih!:!jkdv,çu"à?ài(3583mioj"çSFOU93 ㅅㄱ9다30,ㅎ-3ㅣㄴ-3ㅏ노ㅠㅍ-ㄴ ,gijㅏㅡㄴ?ㄹㅜ프미게3디?,

§./.%?PTYPFEI?Vk,qpo허ㅕㅇ내러퍼ㅕ랒9tézkfàé"kjdg$^^03ㅏㅓㅇㄹ03ㅑieàgfvlkn,foijdmskㅇ파ㅜㄹ9갏03  
=아ㅓㅜㄱㅎㄺ라ㅡㅍ0Bonne nuit

조안!

 _Bien le bonjour, miss Clarke,_ __

 _Avez-vous bien dormi? Ce fut du moins mon cas après que j'aie enfin mis les mains sur Seungri et vous. Merci de m'avoir donné des nouvelles des quatre autres également. J'ai hâte d'en partager la nouvelle avec mon père. Son supérieur lui donnera sûrement une augmentation après avoir appris que ses garçons sont tous sains et saufs. Evidemment, vous pourrez le lui dire vous-même puisqu'il a l'intention de vous appeler prochainement (à moins qu'il ne l'ait déjà fait). Au cas où il ne l'aurait pas encore fait, il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il compte sur vous pour mettre fin à votre petite escapade et revenir chez vous aussi vite que possible car votre Maman est très inquiète pour vous. Et non, ce n'est pas une farce, cette fois. Veuillez trouver ci-joint une photo du (véritable) couple qui vous envoie leurs sollicitations! A ce propos, je vous déconseille de tenter d'envoyer les dossiers des garçons au moindre éditeur. J'ai pris soin de tous les envoyer à Joseph et de les effacer moi-même sur votre carte-mémoire et votre journal. Très beau style d'écriture, d'ailleurs!_

 _PS: C'EST PRET.  
Henry._


	26. Samedi 20 Juin

Avant de commencer, j'écris cette note pour m'adresser à quiconque trouvera ce journal: ma mère, Kwan, des journalistes, n'importe quel inconnu bienveillant... Je vous en prie, appelez la police et envoyez-le leur. ça m'a pris des jours et énormément de recherches en ligne pour tout récupérer et maintenant, je compte définitivement m'en servir. Je ne suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu le traduire en coréen cette fois. S'il vous plaît, publiez-le. Que tout le monde sache la vérité sur M. Joseph Hepstein des services secrets du camp Humphreys à Pyongtaek. Dans le cas où je ne m'en sortirai pas, ne le laissez pas s'en tirer avec ce qu'il nous a fait.

Je fus réveillée ce matin-là par un son électronique strident qui me traversa les tympans comme une perceuse et par mon cerveau, engourdi par une énorme migraine alors qu'il baignait toujours dans l'alcool. Lentement, je me souvins d'où j'étais et ce qui s'était passé: la maison de Seungri, Henry, un anniversaire, Mlle Sung, du soju, beaucoup de ce soju dégueulasse... Je me levai avec la tête qui tournait et trouvai un papier plié dans ma main. Je le dépliai et crus que j'allais vomir quand je reconnus le dossier de Seungri. Ce dernier était toujours vautré sur le canapé à côté de moi à côté de sa nouvelle petite amie, tous les deux profondément endormis. Je fis aussi tomber mon ordinateur sur le tapis et trouvai la note d'Henry. Evidemment, ce petit fils de... n'était nulle part parmi les fêtards qui étaient éparpillés dans toute la baraque. Je trouvai jointe une photo de Maman et Kwan en position foetale dans un coin, leurs mains liés par des bracelets en plastique, tous les deux bâillonnés et un pistolet sur la tempe. Cette fois, leurs visages étaient clairement visibles. Bien que Kwan pleurait avec les paupières étroitement serrées, les yeux de ma mère, eux, étaient ouverts et elle fusillait du regard le photographe, probablement Joseph. Aucun doute là-dessus, c'était bel et bien ma maman. Mes suppositions se changèrent en certitudes quand je reçus l'appel de Joseph. Il confirma tout ce que Henry avait écrit tandis que j'entendis ensuite Kwan supplier et ma mère clamer: "Chérie, ne rentre pas. Fais pas ce qu'il te dit!". Sa respiration était rauque, comme si elle étouffait. "Appelle la police! On va bien, mon bébé!" rajouta-t-elle rapidement avant de se faire interrompre par Joseph. Sa voix était plus sévère que jamais, comme s'il parlait à l'un de ses clients de l'armée. Il me dit que tout était prêt. Le SS était achevé. Tous les effets secondaires avaient été effacés. Et maintenant, la seule solution pour soigner les garçons était de les ramener au labo afin qu'ils aient une chance de récupérer le reste de SS qui se trouvait dans leur sang. Il me dit qu'ils allaient envoyer des gens venir nous chercher. Je leur dis qu'il n'y avait pas besoin. On viendrait par nos propres moyens.

"Tu sais ce qui pourrait arriver si tu me mens ou si tu ne viens pas, n'est-ce pas?  
-Je sais. Je n'ai aucune chance autre toi. Pas cette fois. Henry peut en témoigner.  
-... Très bien. T'as une heure. Sinon, on viendra te chercher nous-mêmes."

Nous raccrochâmes tous les deux. Je regardai l'heure: 08:30. Je me penchai sur Mlle Sung et la secouai légèrement. Elle remua un peu et bâilla tandis que je me rapprochai de son oreille. Puis je lui dis que j'allais sortir pour un moment et lui demandai d'emmener Seung Hyeon chez elle. Elle commença à protester et je lui dis qu'il avait seulement besoin de faire profil bas quelques temps. Quand elle me demanda pourquoi et fut sur le point de réveiller le maknae, je la pris par les épaules et la regardai droit dans les yeux:

-Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé au couple Lee? Si tu te soucie vraiment de leur fils, ne laisse pas la même chose lui arriver. C'est ta responsabilité, maintenant."

Je promis que je répondrai à toutes ses questions plus tard. Bien qu'elle hésita encore, elle céda puis jeta un regard à Seung Hyeon qui avait toujours sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle lui caressa les cheveux. Je me dis qu'il était entre de bonnes mains. Je savais aussi qu'il serait en colère quand il se réveillerait. Il verrait mon geste comme une autre trahison, il penserait qu'il était encore une fois abandonné. J'espérai qu'un jour, il comprendrait.

Alors que je les quittai et sortis de la maison, me dirigeant vers la voiture, mon portable sonna de nouveau. J'avais un message: Seung Hyun était désolé de ne pas m'avoir appelé hier. Sa famille l'avait gardé occupé. Il avait essayé de m'appeler plus tôt et me demandait si j'étais réveillé. Il voulait juste entendre le son de ma voix. J'eus une petite larme. J'ai toujours le message que j'ai envoyé à lui et aux trois autres garçons:

"N'essayez pas de m'appeler pendant un bout de temps, j'aurais bientôt plus de batterie, hihi! Je voulais juste vous dire que j'étais contente de vous avoir rencontrés. S'il vous plaît, grandissez et devenez des adultes responsables mais pas trop! Prenez soin de vous, les uns des autres. Et restez cachés encore un peu plus longtemps. Ce sera fini bientôt. Saranghae,  
Joan-noona."

Il me restait 45 minutes. J'étais un peu triste que ma fête d'adieu n'ait pas été un peu plus festive et ne pouvait pas durer encore un peu plus longtemps mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Je montai dans la voiture et démarrai le moteur.

Sitôt qu'ils virent ma voiture, Joseph et les autres m'arrêtèrent comme si j'étais une fugitive. Quand ils me demandèrent où étaient les garçons et levai les mains au ciel, comme pour dire "je suis désarmée. Je n'ai plus rien. Faites ce que vous avez à faire.". Même si je savais ce qui allait se passer, j'en étais étrangement sereine. Ils me firent sortir de la voiture, me menottèrent avec les mêmes bracelets de plastique que Kwan et Maman et les libérèrent. Alors que je voulais en finir le plus vite possible, Maman courut au balcon, se pencha par-dessus la balustrade et leur hurla de me lâcher. Elle s'égosilla en criant mon nom. Je lui criai de rentrer à l'intérieur et que tout irait bien. Je lui souris. Elle sanglota et supplia Joseph de me laisser partir. Ses gardes pointèrent leurs pistolets vers ma tête il dit que si elle appelait la police, je serais morte pour de bon. Puis ils prirent un de leurs véhicules militaires et nous roulâmes loin de mon quartier à toute vitesse.

Après avoir marché dans le labyrinthe de couloirs et d'ascenseurs pendant ce qui semblait être une (merveilleuse) éternité, j'étais donc de retour, ici, au labo. Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu que Joseph et moi marchions côte à côte, il était en tête de notre petit cortège et j'étais encadrée d'hommes de main, la peau déchirée par les bracelets de plastique qui étaient trop serrés sur mes poignets. Joseph m'emmena dans la salle de contrôle et dit aux autres de nous laisser. Même si j'étais morte de peur et que je sentais mon corps entier trembler au rythme de mes battements de coeur, je gardai une expression neutre alors que mes anciens collègues le regardaient agripper mon bras et verrouiller la porte derrière nous.

Il me força à m'asseoir sur la chaise du vigile, m'attacha les bras à sa structure de fer avec d'autres bracelets puis se tint debout devant moi en silence, son dos appuyé contre la table de contrôle. Tandis que je gardais la tête baissée, je sentais ses yeux sur moi, me jetant un regard si mauvais qu'ils semblaient jeter des poignards. Après un moment, mes lèvres se retroussèrent en un rictus.

"Je crois qu'on va passer direct à la partie du mauvais flic, hein?

Il me gifla tellement fort que ma tête tourna et ma vision se flouta le temps d'une seconde.

-Espèce de petite conne! Aboya-t-il. Tu te crois marrante? Tu sais à quel point j'étais inquiet pour toi?  
-Ouais, je vois ça, dis-je en sentant ma joue me brûler comme si elle était en feu.  
-Des heures, des jours, des semaines... Des dizaines d'années de ma vie sont quelque part dans la nature. J'ai consacré la moitié de ma vie à ces créatures pour améliorer nos vies. A nous, les humains!  
-Eux aussi, ils sont humains, marmonnai-je.  
-Et toi, dit-il en enfonçant son index dans mes côtes sur chaque mot. Toi, la fillette pourrie gâtée et niaise que tu es, tu débarques dans MON labo, tu juges MES expériences et tu enlèves MES garçons juste parce que l'un d'eux t'as fixé un peu trop longtemps!  
-Ce sont pas tes garçons, dis-je entre mes dents serrées. C'est les garçons de personne! Et ils ont des noms! Kang Dae Sung! Lee Seung Hyeon! Kwon Jiyong! Dong Youngbae! Et Choi Seung...

Il me gifla à nouveau, cette fois de l'autre côté.

-Ne me réponds pas! Et surtout pas à propos de ce merdeux! Ne fais plus jamais ça! m'ordonna-t-il froidement.

Il fourra ensuite sa main dans mes poches de manteau et retira mon téléphone. Alors qu'il tapait sur quelques touches, je remarquai que le petit logo de la batterie était en train de clignoter, virant au rouge, puis l'écran s'éteignit. Quand Joseph réessaya de l'allumer, furieux, j'eus un petit rire. Il le projeta ensuite par terre et je sursautai quand il éclata à mes pieds. Il se pencha ensuite et m'attrapa le menton d'une main.

-Maintenant dis-moi où ils sont.

Je ne répondis pas. Mon visage me faisait affreusement mal. Je regardai ses yeux, encouragé par la colère et la douleur.

-Fuck you, Joseph-nim.

Mais ma nouvelle attitude fut vraiment mise à l'épreuve quand je sentis sa main de fer autour de mon cou et qu'il me força à lever la tête, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Ses traits étaient si tendus que je savais qu'une gifle ne suffirait pas à le défouler cette fois. Quand il me parla de nouveau, sa voix était douce mais plus froide que jamais.

-Rappelle-toi. Je suis ton prof, ton petit ami et ton patron. Je ne laisserai pas une petite saloperie comme toi me prêcher les bienfaits de la gentillesse sur l'humanité. Regarde autour de toi. Personne pour te protéger de moi, cette fois. Pas de loi, pas de policier, pas d'éthique. Juste toi et moi. Alors si j'étais toi, dit-il en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, je fermerais ma gueule et je coopèrerais.

Il tapa dans ses mains et un assistant entra pour lui apporter sa précieuse bouteille noire qu'il prit dans ses mains comme un bébé et chassa le nouveau lèche-bottes. Quand nous fûmes de nouveau seuls, il posa la bouteille sur la table de contrôle à côté de lui.

-Je sais ce que tu as pensé récemment, dit-il en continuant de faire tourner la bouteille entre ses doigts amoureusement. "Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire?" "Pourquoi il ne nous cherche pas?" "Est-ce qu'il nous a oublié?" La réponse est non. Certainement pas. Mais j'avais toujours un labo à gérer, vois-tu? J'avais toujours une équipe à garder sous contrôle, des officiels hargneux à rassurer... Aussi passionément que je me soucie de vous, vous n'êtes pas le centre de mon univers, les enfants... Vois-tu, dit-il en souriant ce me donna des frissons, je savais que j'avais bien fait de t'amener ici. Il s'avère que quant tu nous as quittés, nous étions à CA d'achever le produit. Tes théories étaient si différentes des miennes qu'elles m'ont ouvert les yeux et m'ont fait voir le problème d'un tout autre point de vue! J'ai modifié tous mes calculs et voilà! dit-il en levant fièrement sa bouteille des deux mains comme un présentateur télé. Plus de perte de mémoire! Plus de perte du langage! Et au moins deux fois plus efficace que le SS 1.0! Evidemment, afin de me protéger du moindre mouchard, je garde la nouvelle formule ici, dit-il en montrant sa tempe. Tout est là, clair comme du cristal. Bonne chance pour pirater ça! Et comme tu me connais bien maintenant, tu dois deviner en quoi consiste la prochaine partie, dit-il avec un sourire.

Je le regardai, regardai la bouteille, puis regardai le rideau de fer. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à cette pensée.

-Il y en a d'autres? Des nouveaux cobayes? T'as trouvé des nouveaux cobayes?!

Il leva un index.

-Un seul. Une nouvelle recrue. Pas besoin de passer par dix ans d'entraînement supplémentaire pour quelqu'un qui peut devenir Superman instantanément.

Il ouvrit le rideau de fer et je vis l'arène détruite dont la moitié des éclairages était cassée. Quelque chose se dressait en son centre. Alors qu'elle se tenait à la verticale dans l'ombre, je crus d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un rocher jusqu'à ce que je le vis avancer vers nous et que je reconnus la forme d'un homme dont je pouvais seulement voir la partie supérieure. Ce corps était couvert de cuir noir de la tête aux pieds et avait tant de muscles que je pouvais à peine distinguer où le torse finissait et où les bras commençaient. Il portait aussi d'épaisses lunettes noires pour une raison qui m'était inconnue.

Un mannequin se dressait au lointain derrière lui. Joseph lui ordonna de l'attraper et de l'amener ici. Le jeune homme hocha légèrement la tête. Puis, en un clin d'oeil, il fusa vers l'autre côté de l'arène et revint avec la statue qu'il reposa ensuite bruyamment au sol. Elle avait plus légère dans ses mains qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. De là, il se posta devant le mannequin, saisit sa tête dans une de ses mains gantées et, d'une simple pression des doigts, la fit tomber en poussière devant moi. Il tourna ensuite son visage vers moi et je retins un haut-le-corps. Il me salua familièrement de deux doigts posés sur sa tempe avant de prendre quelque chose dans son dos, en continuant de me faire face. Il tenait maintenant un petit miroir dans sa main. Il le regarda brièvement, me regarda de nouveau et ôta ses lunettes. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu glacé et les sourcils blonds. Un compère américain, pensai-je sur le moment, peut-être californien. Il tendit ensuite le bras et fixa le miroir, comme s'il s'admirait à distance. Puis, de nulle part, le miroir se fendit avec un craquement sourd. Quand il me regarda une fois de plus, alors qu'il époussetait les bris de verre de son gant noir épais, ses yeux brillaient maintenant d'un dangereux éclat. Enfin, il salua et remit ses lunettes. Quand Joseph le félicita, le soldat sortit un petit carnet et un stylo avant d'écrire: "Sept ans de malheur pour vous, patron!". Quelques membres du personnel arrivèrent, se chargèrent du mannequin et du miroir cassé alors que le pseudo-Superman étirait ses muscles et faisait quelques pompes dynamiques dans un coin.

-Alors ça y'est. Félicitations, déclarai-je en regardant le mannequin à qui la tête manquait et dont le cou était en miettes.  
-N'est-ce pas magnifique? dit-il et son téléphone se mit soudain à sonner.

Quand il y jeta un oeil, il sourit encore plus.

-Parfait! Juste à temps.

Quand il redevint silencieux, à regarder le soldat s'entraîner, je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder avec curiosité.

-A temps pour quoi?

Soudain, le soldat et lui se tournèrent vers moi avec un sourire chaleureux tandis qu'il avança ensuite derrière moi, alluma le micro et me dit à l'oreille:

-A temps pour tester le SS 2.0 sur la chair humaine, bien sûr.

Alors que le soldat me faisait face et avançait maintenant vers moi d'un air menaçant, je m'agitai sur ma chaise et hurlai. J'entendis soudain des bruits et des voix qui criaient mon nom au loin. Je tressaillis quand je reconnus à qui appartenait les voix et, quand je tentai de crier à nouveau, Joseph couvrit ma bouche de sa main et reposa le micro.

-Je pense qu'un seul cri suffira à les amener par ici, dit-il en me faisant tourner la tête vers l'une des entrées principales de l'arène.

En effet, à ma grande horreur, ils arrivèrent, tous les cinq, en civil alors que le soldat s'était de nouveau caché dans l'ombre en les attendant. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, Seunghyun fut le premier à réagir et courut vers moi sans prévenir les autres. Ceux-ci le suivirent aussitôt qu'ils m'aperçurent également. Il tenta de briser la vitre de ses poings mais rien ne se passa. J'entendis à peine le son étouffé de ses poings comme s'il était sous l'eau et que Joseph et moi étions de l'autre côté d'un aquarium géant. Le mur de verre ne bougea pas même quand Youngbae lui-même tenta de le casser. Ses coups ne laissèrent pas même une rainure à sa surface.

-Pas la peine, les garçons, dit Joseph en allumant de nouveau le micro. Je vous connais, maintenant. Ce mur est tellement épais que pas même un diamant ne pourrait le couper!

Tous les cinq continuèrent de le frapper à coups de poings et à coups de pieds. Je pouvais voir leurs visages grimacer tandis qu'ils hurlaient mon nom, les veines de leurs cous pleinement visibles de là où j'étais. Mais il semblait que pas un seul son n'en sortait. Moi-même je tentai de leur crier de partir mais ils ne comprenaient pas ce que je disais. Alors que Jiyong et Seunghyun me regardaient, je les invitai silencieusement à suivre mon regard, bientôt suivi des trois autres. De là où il était, non loin derrière eux, le super-soldat les invita d'un geste à le combattre. Ils s'écartèrent tous les cinq de la fenêtre, dispersés et positionnés derrière GD, tout autant prêt à se battre. Quant à leur adversaire, il ôta ses lunettes noires, les fit tomber au sol et les écrasa du pied, tournant le talon fermement, gauche, droite, gauche, droite, d'un air viril et féroce, prêt pour le deuxième round de son propre show.

J'essayai d'avaler ma salive et sentis ma langue sèche comme du sable, incapable de les quitter des yeux.

Alors que tous les six se tenaient face à face au centre de l'arène, le soldat sans nom feignit une première attaque et ils réagirent tous à la défensive. Je vis les épaules du soldat légèrement secouées par le rire. Tandis qu'il n'en pouvait visiblement plus, G-Dragon fonça sur lui de toute sa vitesse poings serrés, prêt à donner le premier coup. Cependant, le soldat l'évita sans peine tandis qu'il fit un pas de côté et, à la surprise de tout le monde, se tourna et lui donna un coup de pied derrière la tête, ce qui arrêta GD dans sa course et le fit chuter. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à le croire: personne n'avait jamais réussi à égaler sa vitesse!

Puis le chaos se déchaîna. Les quatre autres se lancèrent sur lui en même temps alors que GD se releva vite sur ses jambes et se joignit à eux. Le soldat fut à peine troublé par l'attaque soudaine alors qu'il se remit de nouveau à courir et les esquiva tous facilement. Il courait dans tous les sens en distribuant des coups de pieds et de poings à tout le monde, tellement rapide qu'ils avaient à peine le temps de le voir arriver. Cependant GD le poursuivait à présent. Les coups fusèrent de tous les côtés tandis qu'ils se dispersaient tous et se rassemblaient de nouveau, bondissaient et rampaient, donnaient et recevaient, si intensément que je pouvais à peine distinguer qui frappait qui. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à couler ça et là. A un moment, le soldat frappa Top si fort dans le dos que je crus qu'il lui avait brisé la colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il tomba tête la première en criant. Suivant les ordres de GD, Daesung courut et appliqua ses mains sur son dos tandis que Taeyang et Seungri le protégeaient. GD lui-même surpassa ses propres limites pour rattraper son adversaire en enfin le capturer. Quand Top fut de nouveau sur pied, ils se réunirent tous et réussirent à saisir les bras et jambes du soldat tandis que Taeyang serra le poing et le frappa si fort au visage que le cuir se déchira. Je vis du sang jaillir de sous ce que je croyais être un casque mais n'était en fait un masque fin. Le jeune homme était encore pus déformé que je ne le croyais. Alors que ses lèvres coupées étaient maintenant visibles, il garda la tête tournée de côté, cracha une dent sanguinolente et sourit. Il se débarrassa ensuite des quatre autres en se secouant violemment, ôta son gant et appliqua sa main blanche et pâle sur sa mâchoire. Quand il la retira au moins de moins d'une seconde, souriant toujours, sa dent avait repoussé et son sourire blanc était comme neuf.

-On a pris soin de l'appliquer partout cette fois. Les jambes, les mains, le visage, partout, commenta Joseph d'un air satisfait.

Alors qu'il se tenait très près de la fenêtre, je jetai un oeil à la main du soldat: elle était épaisse, solide et n'avait ni lignes ni empreintes. Cette main n'avait rien d'humain, comme si elle était en pâte à modeler blanche.

-T'es cinglé, dis-je à voix basse.

-Vraiment? demanda-t-il innocemment. Alors dis-moi. Qui est le plus fou de nous deux, dit-il en montrant la fenêtre comme de derrière un écran, le grand méchant scientifique qui a su comment exploiter le potentiel de ces monstres, ou celle qui était trop occupée à donner des noms et des accessoires à ses nouveaux amis les chiens-chiens et a négligé leur entraînement?

Les cinq garçons étaient épuisés. Leurs chemises étaient déchirées, leurs cheveux trempés de sueur et poussiéreux et leur respiration pantelante alors que leur super-adversaire transpirait à peine depuis le début de la bataille.

-D'ailleurs, déclara Joseph et s'emparant d'un petit escabeau dans un coin, je m'ennuie.

Il le posa contre un mur sous l'énorme boîte en fer qui protégeait tout le système de plomberie. Il prit ensuite sa bouteille, grimpa sur l'escabeau, souleva le couvercle de la boîte en fer et ôta le bouchon de sa bouteille avant de se tourner vers moi avec un sourire.

-On va essayer d'augmenter un peu le niveau histoir que ce soit plus excitant, hein?

Il versa ensuite le liquide tout entier dans la machine alors que je tentai de me débattre et de me lever pour l'arrêter, impuissante, tandis qu'il sauta de l'escabeau comme un petit enfant, courut vers la table de contrôle et écrasa le bouton de l'alarme incendie en regardant par la vitre avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Quand l'alarme s'activa, le soldat et les garçons se figèrent. Soudain, le soldat hurla de joie, poings en l'air, et commença à arracher rageusement son uniforme, impatient, ignorant les garçons qui le regardèrent faire puis levèrent le nez vers l'eau qui commença à se verser sur leurs têtes. Cependant, alors que je regardai leur expression changer, ils se mirent soudain à courir et se couvrir de leurs haillons, tentant de se protéger en vain de la pluie noire. Le soldat était maintenant à moitié nu, trempé du liquide gris-noir, souriant la bouche ouverte, la tête renversée en arrière et les yeux fermés comme s'il recevait de l'eau bénite. Quand la pluie redevint transparente et qu'il fit de nouveau face à l'équipe, une lueur ardente brûlait dans ses yeux et son sourire était plus large que jamais, salivant comme un monstre affamé.

Il leur hurla quelque chose, bras grands ouverts. Bien que je ne pus entendre ce qu'il disait, je réussis à lire ses lèvres: "Venez voir papa, les mômes".

Ainsi ils se déployèrent une fois de plus autour de lui, le produit noir dilué ruisselant tout autant de leurs visages et leurs corps. Ils semblaient plus déterminés que jamais à mettre fin à tout ceci. Quand le combat reprit, les coups étaient plus brutaux de chaque côté, les poursuites étaient plus rapides, les rugissements et les ordres étaient plus tonitruants et toute l'arène sembla trembler sur ses bases sous l'énergie des forces en jeu. Le sang se mélangeait maintenant à la sueur alors que des étoiles rouges constellaient le sol et la fenêtre. Je les regardai, horrifiée. Tout était si hystérique et frénétique que je n'aurais su dire à qui appartenait ce sang. Chaque fois qu'un des garçons ralentissait ou s'arrêtait, il avait l'air si pâle et si malade que je le croyais sur le point de vomir ou de s'évanouir. Mais ensuite, il rejoignait de nouveau la mêlée. Leurs corps n'étaient plus habitués au SS. Les genoux des garçons tremblaient et j'étais certaine que le soldat s'en apercevait. Mais lui-même semblait perdre l'équilibre de temps en temps du au taux excessif de drogue dans ses veines. Le temps sembla alors s'arrêter dans la pièce alors que tout le monde était presque à genoux. Dans la salle de contrôle, Joseph gardait les bras croisés et, en jetant un oeil à sa bouteille à moitié vide, il s'en empara et retourna sur l'escabeau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Arrête! Fais pas ça! Tu vois pas que ça les tue, tous? Même ton champion est empoisonné! Regarde!  
-Je m'en fiche! répliqua Joseph. ça met trop de temps. De toute façon, ce gamin, c'est juste un mannequin de crash-test. Sa mort nous permettra de savoir les vraies limites d'une tolérance moyenne au SS. En plus, elle sera facile à expliquer. C'est pas pour rien qu'il est dans l'armée!

Alors que la pluie tombait de nouveau et que tout le monde était de plus en plus pris de vertiges, il prit ensuite le micro et déclara d'une voix colérique:

-Tu commences à me fatiguer. Gamin, si tu veux survivre à une autre dose, achève-les! Maintenant!

Ecoutant son maître, la bête championne hocha la tête et fonça une fois de plus sur GD. En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva juste derrière lui. Tandis que les autres tentèrent de l'avertir et d'arrêter son assaillant, ils furent trop lents.

Mon cœur s'arrêta à cette vision:

alors que GD tentait de reprendre son souffle, quand il tenta de fuir, le soldat l'attrapa par le poignet, le tira en arrière et, saisissant son crâne des deux mains, lui cassa le cou.

L'action fut si rapide et si nette que le corps de G-Dragon s'effondra sur le coup comme un château de cartes. Il y eut cinq secondes entières de silence avant que les autres et moi ne réagîmes. Alors que son visage faisait maintenant face au sol, le regard même du leader n'exprimait ni peur ni douleur. Tout ce que je pouvais y lire était de la stupéfaction, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire que tout cela était réel. A présent cette lueur d'étonnement dans ses yeux était éteinte et il était aussi immobile qu'une statue brisée.

GD était mort. JIYONG était mort! MORT!

-T'en fais pas. Quand il en aura fini avec eux tous, dit calmement Joseph dos à moi et faisant face au combat, je m'assurerai personnellement qu'il s'occupe aussi de toi.

Daesung, Top et Seungri se précipitèrent vers leur leader, livides. Taeyang serra les dents et se jeta sur le soldat, le plaqua au sol en s'asseyant sur sa poitrine et lui envoya un puissant coup à la tête. Le soldat ne se débattit pas, se crispant à chaque coup qu'il recevait. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta de bouger et demeura ainsi étendu comme un jouet cassé. Quand Taeyang eut finit, ses bras reposant sans vie de chaque côté de son corps, haletant fortement en continuant de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, alors qu'il approcha sa tête pour cracher au visage du soldat, il fut pris de court quand ce dernier l'attrapa soudain par la gorge.

Puis, d'une seule pression, il poussa Taeyang de lui et se leva. Taeyang atterrit sur le dos, pris de spasmes, les deux mains sur sa gorge qui, à ma grande épouvante, était maintenant trempée de rouge et recouvrait ses mains de gants de sang. Quand Daesung essaya de courir vers lui, il fut saisi par le soldat qui s'empara de ses deux poignets et les retourna, le faisant hurler et tomber à genoux. Le soldat lui donna ensuite un coup de pied si puissant à la tête qu'il s'effondra et du sang jaillit de sa bouche et ses oreilles. Pendant ce temps, alors que Taeyang tentait désespérément de reprendre de l'air, la respiration sifflante, des bulles rouges éclatants à la surface de sa bouche grande ouverte, une dernière larme coula de son visage et il expira. L'expression de Daesung semblait plus paisible, comme s'il pouvait déjà voir les anges qui les attendaient tous les trois.

Tout était en train de virer au massacre! C'était une torture à regarder! Mais je ne pouvais pas regarder ailleurs. Je tremblai comme une feuille et retint mon souffle quand le soldat se tourna ensuite vers l'aîné et le plus jeune du groupe. Top se plaça devant le maknae et murmura quelque chose tout près de son visage. La seconde suivante, Seungri se précipitait vers l'entrée principale et, quand le soldat tenta de l'empêcher de s'échapper, Top lui bloqua le passage, l'attrapa par les cheveux et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Mais le soldat ne détourna pas les siens ni ne les ferma tandis qu'il fixait tout autant Top d'un air sadique. Je le vis serrer les dents quand le soldat s'agrippa à ses cheveux de la même façon. Tous deux étaient maintenant figés sur place, tellement concentrés qu'ils ignoraient la douleur que, de toute évidence, ils ressentaient tous les deux alors qu'ils pleuraient chacun des larmes de sang, tremblant sur place. Leurs deux têtes paraissaient sur le point d'exploser. Comme il ne pouvait pas m'entendre, j'encourageai silencieusement Seunghyun, ignorant mon propre cœur qui battait comme un sourd. Soudain, j'entendis la voix de Joseph donner un ordre que je n'écoutai pas tandis que la porte vers laquelle Seungri se dirigeait s'ouvrit instantanément. J'entendis des bruits étouffés de mitraillettes qui le forcèrent à faire volte-face et courir loin des tireurs aussi vite qu'il pouvait. A ce bruit, Top tourna la tête et cria son nom. Le soldat en profita pour prendre le morceau de miroir cassé qu'il avait gardé dans son uniforme et le plongea dans son estomac.

Non. Pitié Non. Pas ça. Non, NON, NON, NON !

Je hurlai au point que ma gorge s'en déchira. Je priai pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, le pire de ma vie. Pour être sûr qu'il n'en survive pas, ou peut-être en suivant des instructions spécifiques qui lui avaient été données, le soldat poignarda son adversaire une seconde fois, puis une troisième, jusqu'à ce que la pointe de la lame émerge de l'autre côté, puis le laissa tomber à terre. Top se replia sur lui-même, tremblant. Ignorant son ennemi, il leva la tête. Le temps d'une seconde, ses yeux avaient un regard vide puis s'ouvrirent grands comme des soucoupes quand il tourna la tête. Il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, il tendit une main sanglante vers moi et rampa lentement, à un rythme irrégulier, vers la fenêtre, loin de son ennemi qui semblait contempler son agonie tandis qu'il demeurait sur place bras croisés après qu'il ait négligemment jeté au loin le morceau de verre. Quant à moi, je me fichais maintenant complètement de ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce que pouvais voir était les yeux de Seunghyun tandis qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus près. L'espace d'un instant, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, l'arène tout entière disparut autour de nous. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi à présent. Le sang autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche s'effaça, ses vêtements étaient réarrangés et il se tenait maintenant à quatre pattes en me regardant d'un air innocent comme s'il ne faisait que jouer en imitant un animal pour me faire rire. Mais cette vision se déstabilisa, se mettant soudain à clignoter et, quand je secouai la tête à travers mes larmes, lui demandant silencieusement d'arrêter, les illusions disparurent immédiatement. C'est alors que je vis Seunghyun qui s'était enfin agenouillé devant la fenêtre, sa poitrine pressée contre elle, son visage tuméfié, sale et brillant de sueur, la respiration rauque et du sang coulant continuellement des commissures de ses lèvres et de ses yeux. Nous n'étions tous les deux qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Je me tournai vers Joseph le temps d'une fraction de seconde sans lui jeter un regard.

-S'il te plaît, détache-moi. Laisse-moi lui parler. Je t'en supplie.  
-Bien sûr, Joseph accepta nonchalamment et sortit un cutter de sa poche pour me libérer de mes liens. Après tout, je ne suis pas un monstre, moi.

Ignorant le soulagement que je ressentis quand le sang circula de nouveau normalement dans les veines de mes bras, je tombai à genoux et m'appuyai contre la vitre, perdu dans les yeux de Seunghyun. Quand je tentai de lui parler, je demeurai d'abord sans voix, paralysée.

-A-accroche-toi! Je vais te faire sortir de là! Je te le promets! dis-je aussi lentement et fortement que je pouvais pour me faire comprendre.

Toute cette situation me rappelait le jour où nous nous étions échappés, quand nous parlions alors à peine la même langue. Alors qu'il semblait penser la même chose, il sourit en me regardant tendrement. Je fondis en larmes.

-Imbécile! J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre qu'il fallait pas me retrouver! Mais t'écoute jamais! Tu m'as jamais écouté! Et maintenant, tu vas crever à cause de moi! Je t'en supplie, meurs pas! Je t'en supplie!

Alors qu'il souriait encore, il posa un index sur ses lèvres. Je fis ce qu'il me dit et cessai de parler. Nous demeurâmes tous deux ainsi, les yeux l'un dans ceux de l'autre, à lire mutuellement ce qu'ils disaient. Je compris que les mots que nous avions au cœur y étaient clairement plus visibles que tous les mots de toutes les langues pouvaient exprimer. Il posa sa main sur le verre et je posai la mienne en même temps comme si nous étions synchronisés. Puis, tandis qu'il agrippa légèrement la paroi comme pour me tenir la main, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent lentement:

-Je... t'ai...me... articula-t-il en anglais puis ferma les yeux en se penchant contre la fenêtre.

Je n'avais plus de larmes à pleurer. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas en avoir plus besoin qu'à cet instant. Alors je demeurai assise là, immobile, regardant son corps glisser lentement et atterrir à mes pieds. Si nous nous étions changés en pierre, je l'aurais à peine remarqué.

Quand je remuai de nouveau après ce qui sembla être une éternité, mon cerveau se changea en volcan et je frappai la vitre de mes poings, mes épaules et mes pieds face au soldat qui me regardait de loin.

-JE VAIS TE TUER! JE VAIS T'ARRACHER TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE! JE VAIS TE TUER! ALLEZ, VIENS, CONNARD! OUVRE CE PUTAIN DE TRUC! OUVRE-LE!  
-Pas encore. C'est trop tôt, entendis-je la voix de Joseph répondre calmement de très. Tu fais trop de bruit. C'est énervant. Et si tu t'asseyais en essayant de te détendre?

Je me tournai et vis qu'il se tenait droit derrière moi. Quand je tentai de le frapper de toutes mes forces, il arrêta mon bras. Mais je réussis à percuter son crâne du mien et à lui donner un coup de pied au ventre, comme les garçons m'avaient appris, en gardant mon équilibre et en le forçant à reculer. Quand je pris la chaise en fer et tentai de la lancer à la vitre, il m'arrêta immédiatement et me jeta à terre. Ce jour-là, je me rendis pleinement compte à quel point j'étais plus légère que lui. Il me frappa ensuite si fort et tellement de fois que j'arrêtai bientôt de me débattre, à juste me couvrir en attendant que ça s'arrête, supportant la douleur. Quand je l'entendis haleter bruyamment et avancer de nouveau vers la fenêtre, j'étais une épave. Mon corps tout entier me faisait souffrir et j'étais à moitié assommée, ma conscience s'éloignant et revenant par vagues. Alors que mon visage me brûlait et que j'avais du mal à respirer correctement, je parvins néanmoins à ramper vers Seunghyun une fois de plus et appuyai ma tête contre la sienne à travers la vitre.

-Comme je le disais, répondit la voix de Joseph au-dessus de ma tête, il en reste un. Alors ne bouge pas et attends ton tour comme tout le monde. Mais je suis sûr que tu n'auras pas à attendre trop longtemps, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus. Ce crétin n'a aucune idée de comment faire monter la tension. Il a laissé le plus facile pour la fin!"

Je trouvai le courage de lever de nouveau la tête. Alors que Seungri s'était dirigé vers la porte et tenta une fois de plus de l'ouvrir, elle était verrouillée. Après avoir réessayé plusieurs fois, il finit par s'arrêter et trembla comme une feuille alors se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Celui-ci s'approcha lentement, comme s'il se doutait qu'il avait déjà gagné. Le maknae courut dans l'autre direction. Comme c'était douloureux de le voir sauter par-dessus les cadavres des autres! Lui-même se mordait les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes. Le soldat continuait de marcher, à seulement changer de direction quand sa proie le faisait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincée dans un coin. Quand il devint impatient et fonça sur lui, je me couvris les yeux, incapable de supporter plus longtemps.

J'avais peur d'ôter les mains de mon visage. Je pensais qu'une fois que je l'aurais fait, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de vivre. J'attendrais alors la stupide répartie de Joseph puis je l'attaquerais avec toutes mes dernières forces. Peu importe quel en serait le résultat, ni ma défaite ni la sienne ne me satisferait. ça n'avait plus d'importance, maintenant. Mais alors que j'attendais les mots cruels de Jo, il demeura muet. A vrai dire, le silence était d'or autour de moi. Tout ce que je pouvais entendre était ma propre respiration. Quand je levai lentement la tête et retirai mes mains, je sursautai quand je sentis qu'une autre m'attrapa l'épaule et me tournai.

C'ETAIT SEUNGRI! IL ETAIT VIVANT!

Je le regardai, choquée, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, toutes mes émotions précédentes soudain effacées de mon esprit. Il semblait extrêmement concentré, les mâchoires soudées, soufflant fortement à travers ses narines comme en plein effort. Il me tendit ensuite un cutter, que je reconnus comme étant celui de Joseph, et me le colla dans la main.

"Je sais que j'en ai pas l'air, dit-il difficilement en claquant des dents, mais je me suis beaucoup exercé durant toute cette dernière heure!

Je le fixai, encore plus déboussolée. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de me raconter? Je regardai tout autour de moi et vis que... tout le monde était figé! Même la poussière et les gouttes de sueur du soldat dans l'arène étaient suspendues en l'air comme des perles brillantes autour de lui comme s'il était scellé dans le verre. Nous étions les seuls en vie en train de bouger dans la zone. Le temps... s'était arrêté.

-Ecoute-moi! Seungri m'ordonna et redressa mon menton pour que je lui fasse de nouveau face. Je vais pas pouvoir... le faire... à l'infini... ça me tue déjà, dit-il tandis qu'il pâlissait de plus en plus et que sa main devenait glacée sur mon épaule. C'est notre dernière chance. Je vais tous nous renvoyer en arrière aussi loin que possible. Mais ensuite, tout dépendra de toi! Arrasseo?

Je n'arrivai pas à croire que notre maknae me parlait comme ça. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux ni aussi autoritaire avant. D'ailleurs, il avait plus l'air de GD que lui-même! Je crois qu'il a juste appris à bien l'imiter, ce qui était plutôt efficace! Je hochai la tête et avalai ma salive.

-Arrasseo, dongsaeng."

Je resserrai ma prise sur le cutter, si serrée que mes jointures en blanchirent. A ces mots, il me sourit et me serra dans ses bras avant que je me sente soudain projetée en arrière sur une montagne russe ultrarapide. Je serrai les paupières, mes lèvres et mes mains, sans lâcher l'objet brillant. Et pour m'empêcher de vomir aussi.

Quand j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, mon corps ne me faisait plus mal, sauf aux bras. J'étais indemne et de nouveau ligotée sur la chaise. Joseph regardait par la fenêtre dos à moi et... et... tout le monde était VIVANT! J'étais tellement heureuse que je faillis pousser un cri de joie. Mais il fallait que je reste concentrée. Tandis que je n'analysai la situation, je sentis la présence rassurante du cutter dans ma main et regardai par la fenêtre: les garçons avaient déjà du mal à s'adapter au soldat 2.0 et la bouteille de SS était toujours pleine et scellée dans les mains de Joseph. J'eus tout de suite un plan tandis que je sortis la lame du cutter et commençai à scier les liens en plastique autour de mes poignets, non sans garder un œil sur Jo. Quand ce dernier se tourna vers moi l'espace d'une seconde, je me figeai et sentis mon cœur accélérer tandis que je maintenais une expression fermée. J'évitai son regard de peur qu'il ne découvre la moindre trace d'excitation sur mon visage, ce que, je suppose, il interpréta comme de la peur tandis qu'il se tourna de nouveau pour admirer le combat et que je recommençai à couper.

-On a pris soin de l'appliquer partout cette fois. Les jambes, les mains, le visage, partout, commenta Joseph d'un air satisfait.

J'eus besoin de m'immobiliser à nouveau quand le soldat s'approcha de la vitre pour me faire peur avec sa main inhumaine.

-T'es cinglé, marmonnai-je de toute la haine que je pus en cachant le cutter dans ma manche.

Je ne perdis pas de temps alors que le soldat s'éloignait pour continuer de combattre les garçons. Je savais qu'à ce moment-là du temps, je devais faire vite! J'ignorai la réponse de Joseph tandis que je tentai de me souvenir de tous les mouvements que les garçons m'avaient appris en self-défense en même temps que je continuer de scier, scier, scier... Par endroits, le plastique était si épais que la lame se tordit presque et cassa!

-D'ailleurs, j'entendis les mots fatals de Joseph annoncer, je m'ennuie."

Puis tout se déroula à la vitesse de la lumière. Cette fois, je réussis à me libérer juste à temps alors qu'il grimpait sur l'escabeau et ôta le bouchon de la bouteille. Quand il eut les bras levés, je visualisai tous ses points faibles: visage, gorge, ventre... Je profitai de l'effet de surprise et lançai un crochet du gauche droit dans son foie avant de frapper son poignet de ma main droite. Il lâcha facilement la bouteille, surpris, avant que je ne l'attrappe et commençai à en renverser le contenu partout sur la table de contrôle. Quand le liquide s'insinua entre les boutons, j'entendis un petit bourdonnement, des étincelles jaillirent du clavier géant et une petite fumée noire s'éleva dans la pièce. Mais j'eus à peine le temps de me débarrasser de tout le liquide noir que je me sentis violemment poussée de côté avant de voir Joseph essayer d'appuyer sur les boutons: le micro, l'alarme incendie, le rideau de fer... Rien. Aucun son. Aucun mouvement. Quand il se tourna de nouveau vers moi, je savais que j'étais fichue. Il me plaqua contre le mur et m'arracha la bouteille des mains.

"Alors, tu la veux à ce point, ma potion? Tu la veux? Tiens, prends-la! Prends tout!

Alors que je pouvais déjà à peine respirer à cause de son poids sur moi, il m'attrapa la mâchoire de son autre main, me forçant à l'ouvrir et glissa le goulot de la bouteille entre mes lèvres.

-Allez, ma puce! Voyons voir ce que ça fait sur toi puisque tu détestes les cobayes à ce point! me cria Joseph à travers ses dents serrées.

Je gardai ma gorge hermétiquement fermée alors que l'agent chimique amer me brûlait la langue et l'intérieur des joues, gouttant le long de mon menton et sur les mains de Joseph. Mais quand il lâcha ensuite la bouteille vide, me ferma la bouche de sa grande main et me pinça le nez de l'autre, je n'eus pas d'autre choix que d'avaler. Les larmes coulèrent alors que je sentais la solution acide faire son chemin jusqu'à mon estomac et à travers mes entrailles. Quand il entendit le bruit que fit ma gorgée, bien qu'il me maintint paralysée, Jo se calma un peu et me caressa les cheveux avant de m'embrasser le front. Mais, en quelques secondes, je me sentis soudain prise d'une nouvelle énergie qui me remplit de l'intérieur, comme un gladiateur prêt au combat! J'attrapai soudain les deux mains de Joseph puis le tira par les cheveux à moi, forçant sa bouche à s'ouvrir pour laisser le reste du SS que j'avais dans la bouche couler dans sa propre gorge. Bien qu'il tenta de se débattre, alors que j'étais maintenant bien plus forte que lui, je poussai ma langue dans sa bouche comme je n'avais jamais osé avant et poussai les derniers millimètres du produit dans sa bouche. Jo s'étouffa et, en tentant de répliquer et tandis que nous haletâmes tous deux pour reprendre de l'air, j'avalais les dernières gouttes avec lui.

-Santé, "ma puce"." Murmurai-je d'une voix rauque en m'essuyant la bouche.

Aussitôt qu'il réalisa ce que je venais de lui faire, Joseph se jeta sur moi avec des yeux de fou en rugissant. Heureusement, le produit semblait se répandre assez rapidement dans mon corps et j'évitai ses attaques rapidement. Son poing percuta le mur et fit un trou dans la surface en béton. Mais il était loin d'avoir fini. Quand nous nous fîmes de nouveau face tous les deux, il arracha avec rage tous les écrans au mur un par un et me les jeta un par un à toute vitesse. Je les évitai tous et fermai les yeux tandis que les écrans se pulvérisaient tous contre la vitre avec fracas. Toute cette technologie, tout ce pourquoi il avait travaillé était en train de s'écrouler devant ses yeux. Quand j'ouvris de nouveau les miens, je sentis des mains me griffer les jambes et vis Joseph allongé au sol, une mousse noire s'amassant aux commissures de ses lèvres, grondant, les yeux injectés de sang. Il avait beaucoup plus l'air d'un zombie qu'un humain, à présent. Quand il baissa soudain la tête, je fus surprise de l'entendre ricaner tandis que ses épaules se secouaient sous son rire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?

Quand il leva la tête et que nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau, il me sourit.

-Ce qu'il y a de drôle, c'est que même si tu t'es débrouillée pour tuer leur maître, tes monstres vont quand même mourir. Tu veux savoir pourquoi?

Il pointa ensuite un doigt vers sa tempe d'un air malicieux et je poussai un cri.

-L'antidote!

Je le saisis par le col de sa chemise.

-File-moi la formule de l'antidote! File-la moi!"

Mais ignorant mes cris, il continua de rire, respirant de plus en plus faiblement. Je le lâchai, essayant de ne pas paniquer. De l'autre côté de la vitre, le combat s'était arrêté il y a longtemps alors que je pouvais voir le soldat et les garçons de chaque côté de la fissure à la fenêtre causée par notre combat. Elle me donna une idée. Je pris ma chaise et la lançai du plus fort que je pouvais à travers la fissure. Cette fois, mes bras étaient assez forts et la fenêtre tomba en morceaux.

"Seungri! hurlai-je son nom aussitôt qu'il me fut à nouveau visible. Sers-toi de ton pouvoir! Maintenant!

-Hein?!

Seungri me regarda, abasourdi. Bien que le soldat tenta de m'attaquer et de protéger son maître, les quatre autres garçons se jetèrent sur lui et le maintinrent éloignés de nous deux.

-J'ai pas de pouvoirs! me cria Seungri. Je croyais que c'était assez clair comme ça!

Quand le soldat se débarrassa de ses assaillants qui le retenaient, il tenta de frapper le maknae mais Taeyang l'éloigna de lui à temps.

-Arrête de faire le con et sers-t'en maintenant! C'est un ordre!  
-Attention!

Je tournai la tête et vis un gigantesque pan de mur voler dans ma direction. Quand je fermai les yeux, je fus soudain soulagée d'entendre à nouveau le silence total. Je rouvris les yeux et vis le morceau de béton flottant entre ciel et terre à quelques mètres de moi. Cette fois, à ma grande surprise, personne ne me tenait pour éviter que je me fige aussi. J'entendis le maknae jurer en coréen et le regardai.

-Putain, c'est gelé! s'exclama-t-il de loin en se frottant les bras, tremblant. C'est insupportable!

Soudain, j'entendis des bribes de cris et de bruits, comme si quelqu'un branchait et débranchait des haut-parleurs à répétition. Je vis aussi le bloc de béton se lancer vers la salle de contrôle au ralenti.

-Arrête! ordonnai-je à Seungri. Reste concentré!  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il quand le temps s'arrêta de nouveau complètement et qu'il regarda autour de lui, ébahi.  
-Pas le temps d'expliquer. Viens!"

Aussitôt qu'il m'eut rejoint dans la salle de contrôle, je rapprochai mon visage de Joseph: grâce au SS, alors que le temps était à nouveau figé, il continuait de respirer et de bouger comme Seungri et moi. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et le fis me regarder dans les yeux. Soudain, je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucune idée de comment les pouvoirs de TOP marchaient. Est-ce que je les avais, au moins?

"Dis-moi tes secrets, demandai-je doucement.

Sans surprise, Joseph eut un rictus et essaya de me cracher au visage. Mais je maintins ma prise sur lui et lui jetai un regard noir.

-Fais ce que je te dis! répétai-je entre mes dents serrées.

Je ne clignai pas des yeux ni ne détournai le regard, le fixant comme si je pouvais percer des trous en lui. Cette fois, quand son regard se verrouilla sur le mien, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et murmurèrent des choses que je reconnus être des calculs. Je me penchai et écoutai attentivement, mémorisant tout bout à bout. Quand je pensai qu'il avait fini, je tâchai de me relever quand je le sentis se cramponner à mon bras et me ramener à lui. Puis, à ma grande surprise, il me regarda avec un air de souffrance que je ne lui avais jamais vu auparavant. Alors il murmura:

-Merci d'avoir été la seule à m'avoir jamais aimé."

Je sentis soudain une violente douleur entre mes côtes et reculai. Je tombai et vis un manche en plastique enfoncé dans ma poitrine: son cutter. Seungri le prit par le col et fus sur le point de le frapper quand il rendit enfin l'âme. Alors que j'avais du mal à l'enlever, je tentai de le retirer mais j'étais trop faible. Seungri avala sa salive et le retira quand je me hâtai d'y poser mes mains et fus soulagée de sentir à nouveau le sang circuler normalement à travers mes veines. Mais elles me brûlaient. Je me sentis soudain épuisée et fièvreuse, comme si un dragon était en train de me dévorer de l'intérieur. J'avais moins de temps que je ne le pensai. Mon corps était en train d'abandonner la partie.

Je fonçai hors de la pièce, suivie de Seungri, jusqu'au labo et ses réserves, forçai la porte d'accès et pris tous les produits que je pouvais. Je pris une nouvelle bouteille et allumai toutes les machines que je pouvais pour vite préparer l'antidote. J'interrompis mon agitation pour vomir mais, quand je levais de nouveau la tête, les compteurs sur les machines accélèrent. Le temps était en train de revenir à la normale! Le maknae tomba à genoux. Je l'encourageai à se lever mais il secoua vivement la tête.

"Je peux pas... C'est juste..., il reprit sa respiration si péniblement qu'il eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Ça fait trop mal!

Je l'attrapai par le poignet: il était glacé comme la mort. Alors que tout se déroulait au ralenti autour de nous, je serrai son corps gelé contre le mien.

-Dans ce cas, laisse-moi faire.

Sa respiration agitée s'apaisa petit à petit et je sentis le froid envahir mes propres mains et mes pieds, puis mes jambes, mes bras et mon ventre. Je me sentis de plus en plus comme si j'étais enterrée sous six mètres sous l'Antarctique. Quand je le lâchai, même s'il bougeait encore, il avait l'air plus tranquille qu'avant. Les machines se remirent à coopérer et je récupérai la bouteille, pleine, qui n'avait l'air en rien différente du SS normal.

-Ça a marché?  
-Il y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir, dis-je et tendit une main à Seungri pour l'aider à se relever.

Puis, comme deux soldats sur un champs de bataille, Seung Hyeon et moi nous soutînmes l'un l'autre, moitié-marchant, moitié-titubant, vers l'arène.

-Tu réalises que, quand ça sera terminé, tu seras débarrassé de ton pouvoir que tu as seulement trouvé aujourd'hui?  
-Ouais, je sais. Et j'ai hâte! Par pitié, débarrasse-moi de ce truc! Tout ce que je veux, c'est un bain chaud, là, tout de suite!

Je souris, ignorant ma nausée montante.

-Oui, maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous voulez vous débarrasser de cette saloperie de SS. Ça a un goût d'œuf pourri." répliquai-je, ce qui le fit rire.

De retour à la salle de contrôle, je me dirigeai vers le système de plomberie et utilisai toutes mes faibles forces pour soulever le petit couvercle de la boîte en fer, versai le tout, puis m'effondrai de l'escabeau. Nous réparâmes de justesse la table de contrôle, que nous parvînmes à faire remonter dans le temps d'avant qu'elle ne casse. Enfin, je demandai à Seung Hyeon d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'alarme incendie et de courir. Je l'entendis protester mais ne l'écoutai pas. Allongée sur le sol, ma vision était de plus en plus sombre et tout me faisait mal de la tête aux pieds. Mais alors que le temps redevenait normal, j'entendis du bruit, le bloc de béton qui pulvérisa le mur à côté de moi et écrasa le corps de Joseph ainsi que Seungri qui cria en coréen. Je souris quand je reconnus quatre voix familières qui y répondirent et l'horrible sonnerie rassurante de l'alarme. Mais quand je réussis à ouvrir les paupières une dernière fois, je fus horrifiée de voir les cinq garçons à mes côtés et secouai la tête en entendant la pluie au dehors.

"Allez." parvins-je à articuler.

Mais je vis soudain le visage blessé de Seunghyun se rapprocher du mien et entendit sa voix apaisante:

"On ne part pas sans toi."

Je secouai encore une fois la tête tandis que je sentis cinq paires de mains me soulever.

"Non..." grommelai-je et me mis à tousser.

Il n'y avait pas le temps. La pluie ne durerait que quelques secondes et mon corps ne pouvait plus supporter l'overdose. C'était leur seule et unique chance et je ne pouvais les laisser la gâcher pour moi! Mais j'étais trop faible pour me débattre et les laissai faire comme ils l'entendaient. Notre petit groupe passa lentement la fenêtre brisée et m'emmena vers la lumière blanche de l'arène. A moins que ce ne fût la lumière blanche au bout du tunnel qui m'attendait. Je sentis l'eau tomber sur mon visage, mon cou, ma poitrine, puis plusieurs silhouettes entourèrent la mienne et nous nous serrâmes tous les bras alors que la pluie noire chimique tombait sur nous cinq. En perdant conscience, je me souvins du joue où nous étions allés à la plage, quand ils m'ont soulevée qu'ils m'avaient amené vers la mer. Je me berçai moi-même au son de vagues imaginaires.

Je peux pas continuer. Je peux pas, c'est tout. Faut que j'arrête pour ce soir. C'est sans doute la nuit la plus horrible qui me soit arrivée et j'ai besoin d'au moins quelques bonnes heures de sommeil avant de reprendre ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.  
Joan.


	27. Dimanche 21 Juin

Cher journal,

Je me sens en pleine forme maintenant, assez pour continuer cette horrible aventure qui... Non je déconne !  
Tout le monde est là, sain et sauf! Enfin, même si je plaisante maintenant, j'avoue que ça m'a pris un moment avant de me rendre compte à quel point on a eu de la chance d'être encore vivants après toute cette merde. En plus, quel genre de noona je serais pour mes dongsaengs s'ils savaient que j'ai conclu le récit de cette journée avec une tête de six pieds de long, cachée sous une montagne de mouchoirs?

Je suis en ce moment de retour dans ma cachette préférée, une des chambres de la maison de Seung Hyeon loin de notre nouvelle armée d'amis. Je crois que je ne supporte plus de taper toute seule !

Donc, où j'en étais? Ah oui, quand je croyais que la lumière blanche et la pluie noire allaient nous achever. En fait, je fus surprise de voir que j'étais la première à ouvrir les yeux parmi eux. Un peu plus loin de nous, je vis le soldat reposer sur le ventre, tout autant inconscient. Sa masse musculaire avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Le militaire blond avait l'air aussi pâle et maigre qu'un canari déplumé maintenant. Alors qu'il se réveillait de la bataille, il se tortilla sur le sol et ouvrit les yeux, regarda autour de lui, se regarda, eut un cri de surprise et nous regarda de nouveau. Il se figea quand les garçons se réveillèrent également. Aussitôt qu'il reprit conscience, Seunghyun s'accrocha à moi et je soupirai de contentement en sentant la douce chaleur de son corps entourer le mien. Seung Hyeon bâilla, Dae Sung s'ébroua et ôta la poussière de béton de sa magnifique chevelure. Jiyong et Youngbae, eux, aperçurent le soldat aux yeux écarquillés, assis sur ses fesses, tendu, à quelques mètres d'eux. Quand Young Bae se leva et rugit face à lui, le jeune soldat se leva immédiatement sur ses jambes et courut aussi vite qu'il put avec un petit cri strident, trébuchant sur son propre uniforme qui était maintenant trois tailles trop grand pour lui, ce qui nous fit rire, moi et les garçons. Il fonça vers la vitre cassée et traça à travers la salle de contrôle vide.

Je tournai ensuite la tête vers le pan de mur sous lequel reposait le corps de Joseph. Malgré cela, la moitié de son visage était encore visible. Alors que je bougeai le cou pour y jeter un regard de plus près, je remarquai que sa peau était maintenant couverte de lignes noires brillantes sous lesquelles coulait le liquide, tout le long de son corps et de sa figure. Son oeil visible était blanc et de sa bouche grande ouverte gouttait un filet de bave sombre, la bouteille vide gisant à ses côtés. Il régnait à présent un silence de mort autour de nous.

Quand nous tentâmes de nous lever, je fus surprise d'être entourée d'autres paires de bras et tombai une fois de plus en riant encore plus fort qu'avant. Nous nous étreignîmes tous, à rire, à pleurer, à rire, à pleurer, hurlant de joie... On était vivants! VIVANTS! On était aussi blessés et épuisés. Quand Dae Sung posa ses mains sur le genou de Jiyong qui saignait puis qu'il les retira, nous fûmes tous surpris de voir que la plaie était encore ouverte. Il essaya de nouveau mais ce fut inutile tandis qu'il regarda le sang sur ses mains, choqué, puis regarda Jiygon d'un air désolé. Mais, ignorant son regard, les yeux de son leader s'écarquillèrent soudain et il marmonna:

"ça fait pas mal.  
-Yah, bien sûr que si! ça te fait mal, c'est évident, Jiyong-ih! répliqua Daes Sung d'une voix déçue, montrant du doigt les gouttes de sang qui continuaient de couler de l'écorchure.  
-Tu la sens pas? demanda-t-il.  
-Non... je veux dire...

Le sourire de Jiyong s'élargit alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses jambes, puis son venre.

-Ça fait pas mal. Ça fait plus mal du tout. Plus rien ne me fait mal!  
-Sérieux? C'est vrai? demandai-je en me tournant vers Seunghyun.

A ces mots, il me regarda droit dans les yeux et me donna le regard le plus tendre qu'il ne m'ait jamais donné. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et je vis des larmes couler sur ses joues silencieusement.

-Ça ne me fait plus mal du tout, dit-il doucement.

Je devinai que c'était sa façon à lui de me dire "Merci".

-Et toi, hyung? demanda Seung Hyeon en tapant légèrement l'épaule de Young Bae du poing. Ça veut dire que je peux me battre avec toi, maintenant? Allez viens, mon grand! Montre-moi ce que t...

Il fut soudain interrompu par un énorme coup de poing dans l'épaule de Young Bae qui le regarda, épaté, tandis qu'il tomba et se tint le bras dans la poussière en pleurnichant bruyamment comme toujours. YB regarda ensuite son poing, ainsi que nous trois.

-Avant ça, ça aurait suffi à lui casser le bras. Et les côtes. Maintenant, c'est ça, le plus fort que je peux taper. Je crois que je suis bel et bien redevenu normal!  
-C'est ça, ouais! grommella Seung Hyeon, vexé, en se redressant sur son derrière en se frottant le bras. Yah! continua-t-il, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies? Je vous ai sauvés! J'ai utilisé le seul pouvoir que j'avais pour tous vous sauver! Mais évidemment, vous étiez même pas là pour le voir!  
-Je croyais que t'étais content de t'en être débarrassé, remarquai-je.  
-Et c'est le cas, répondit-il en se relevant et en s'époussetant, ça faisait un mal de chien! Mais ça n'a plus d'importance: tout le monde sait que mon vrai pouvoir, c'est mon charisme à lui tout seul.

A sa propre surprise, comme je le sentis, au lieu de se faire tyranniser par les autres, ses aînés l'entourèrent et le serrèrent collectivement dans leurs bras, sans même essayer de le décoiffer. Je pouvais deviner que ça le perturbait énormément.

-Waouh, dit-il à personne en particulier. Je crois que je suis bien charismatique à CE point-là. D'ailleurs ça en devient même gênant...  
-Tu préfères te faire taper sur la tête à la place? demanda Jiyong.  
-Non ç-ça va! Continuez le câlin, continuez..."

Tandis que je m'inspectai moi-même, je vis que j'avais toujours une cicatrice à la poitrine de l'attaque au cutter de Jo. Je crois que c'était le petit prix à payer pour pouvoir enfin décider de mon destin. Nous marchâmes/rampâmes/boitâmes/marchâmes sur un pied vers la salle de contrôle. Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, je n'eus pas peur de la figure morte de Joseph. Une partie de moi était soulagée de ne plus jamais devoir faire affaire à ce salaud. Une autre partie de moi était triste aussi. Je me souvenais de ses derniers mots. Je ne sais toujours pas s'il était sincère. Si je l'avais plus aimé, est-ce que j'aurais pu le changer?

Nous jetâmes un coup d'œil dans les couloirs: il n'y avait personne. Le niveau entier était vide. Tout le monde avait fui au bruit des combats. Je pris mon sac et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau de Joseph. De là, je téléchargeai chaque dossier de chaque enfant qu'il avait blessé sur ma clé USB. Je savais que si je publiais le dossier de tout le monde et les activités secrètes du camp, le Pentagone nierait tout en bloc. Je savais aussi que ça pouvait créer des tensions, voire des conflits entre la Corée et les Etats-Unis. Je devrais témoigner. Le gouvernement coréen dénoncerait l'abus de pouvoir des Etats-Unis. La population questionnerait la négligence de son gouvernement. Les politiques répondraient en questionnant sa propre responsabilité à elle sur le sujet. Pour enflammer le débat, la presse tenterait d'en savoir plus sur les victimes en vie et poserait de plus en plus de questions, prendrait de plus en plus de photos, les suivrait partout... Les garçons perdraient tout anonymat. Ils ne vivraient jamais une vie normale. Qu'importe la situation ou à qui ils parleraient, ils seraient toujours "les cinq monstres de Pyongtaek".

Ainsi je décidai de tout envoyer avec mon journal aux autorités et à la presse locale et internationale en changeant les noms des garçons. Enfin, je regardai leurs dossiers à l'écran. Quand je leur demandai s'ils étaient prêts, ils hochèrent tous la tête et je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule de façon protectrice alors que je bougeai le curseur pour les sélectionner tous les cinq et les déplaçai tous vers le logo de la corbeille. Enfin, d'un seul clic, sur le même logo sur "Vider", tout disparut. Dommage que je n'aie pas gardé les dossiers papier. Je me dis que les brûler aurait été dix fois plus dramatique!

"Maintenant, c'est officiel: bienvenue dans vos nouvelles vies, les gars! dis-je avec un sourire.

A mon grand étonnement, ils gardèrent tous la tête baissée, cachant leurs yeux derrière leurs mèches. Quand ils relevèrent la tête vers moi, ils avaient des sourires faux et compatissants aux lèvres.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, pas vrai? déclara Jiyong d'une voix basse triste. Tu viens d'effacer ton seul lien avec nous. Maintenant, il n'en reste plus une trace.  
-C'est pour ça que vous faites cette tête? dis-je en continuant de sourire mais personne ne réagit. Sérieux! Depuis quand on a besoin d'une trace écrite de notre lien?  
-Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va en rester? répondit Youngbae d'un air sinistre. On sera loin les uns des autres. On a de nouvelles vies, on a rencontré des gens nouveaux. On a des nouvelles responsabilités aussi. On pensera sûrement moins à toi et des uns les autres à l'avenir.  
-Même entre toi et Seunghyun, dit Seung Hyeon. Après tout, à part le labo, vous partagez rien en commun. Et tu l'as rendu indépendant de toi. Alors ça veut dire que, quand tu seras partie, même si tu lui as appris à contrôler son caractère, ça suffira peut-être pas .Peut-être qu'il se fatiguera d'attendre que tu reviennes. Peut-être qu'il t'oubliera avec une coréenne, quelqu'un avec qui il aura plus en commun et qui sera là pour lui.

Je me sentis frissonner. Pourquoi il disait des choses comme ça? Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait, à tous? Je me tournai vers Seunghyun qui restait muet et évitait mon regard.

-Tu ferais pas ça, si? demandai-je d'une faible voix.

J'eus un pincement au cœur quand il leva la tête et qu'il haussa lentement les épaules. Je les regardai ensuite tous les cinq, pris une profonde respiration et fis de mon mieux pour garder mon calme.

-Allez, on sort, marmonnai-je à voix basse en m'empressant d'ôter ma clé USB et en éteignant l'ordinateur. Je me fiche de ce que vous faites avec vos vies. Evidemment que vous m'oublierez! ça me dérange pas! mentis-je. Le plus important, c'est que vous soyez heureux. C'est tout ce qui compte."

Mais quand je pris mon sac et fus sur le point de sortir de la pièce, je sentis soudain un léger tapotement sur mon épaule et m'arrêtai. Quoi? pensai-je. Ils veulent rajouter plus de sel dans la plaie? Si c'était le cas, me dis-je, je n'hésiterai pas à gifler celui que j'aurais en face de moi. Mais quand je me tournai, je fus surprise de voir Dae Sung me sourire, les yeux plissés. Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot alors qu'il restait là avec son air innocent, heureux et enfantin. Je le regardai sans rien dire. J'étais si prise de court et ce sourire m'avait tellement manqué que je me mis aussitôt à pleurer et sourire à travers mes larmes. Soudain, j'entendis des applaudissements et Dae Sung éclata de rire. Je regardais les autres garçons qui me fixaient en souriant de même.

"C'est quoi ce bordel? m'exclamai-je, déboussolée.  
-En fait, Jiyong expliqua, Dae Sung avait des doutes que tous ses dons aient disparu. Nous lui avons dit qu'il ne les avait pas TOUS perdus mais il ne nous a pas cru. Alors j'ai imaginé un plan pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort et on a tous parié qu'il pouvait te faire sourire quand tu te sentais mal!  
-On est désolés d'avoir dit tous ces trucs méchants! On ne pensait rien de tout ça. On te le jure! dit Taeyang d'un air coupable.

Il me tint délicatement dans ses bras, oubliant l'espace d'un instant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de retenir ses forces.

-Evidemment qu'on ne pourrait pas oublier notre noona! Et on restera en contact! On voulait te faire peur, c'est tout!  
-En fait, ajouta Seung Hyeon d'un air penaud, c'est moi qui ai parié qu'on pouvait te faire pleurer et sourire en même temps. Je voulais juste faire passer les choses au niveau supérieur, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Tandis que j'effaçai mes larmes, plus perdue que jamais, tentant d'assimiler à quel point ils étaient stupides, je me tournai vers Seunghyun qui, quand nos regards se croisèrent, décrosa ses bras et les leva au ciel comme pour montrer qu'il était désarmé.

-Me regarde pas comme ça! dit-il. Je leur ai dit que je ne te "dirais" pas un seul mensonge!  
-Oui mais t'as quand même joué le jeu, hyung!  
-Tu m'aides pas, maknae! aboya-t-il en me jetant un regard apeuré.

Mais évidemment, pas un n'échappa à leur petite séance de pichenettes au front (et cette fois, Dae Sung ne pouvait pas s'échapper!). Un seul regard noir de ma part suffit à me faire obéir par Seunghyun qui les attrapa tous et les maintint en place en répétant tout haut "Pardon! Mianhe! Pardon! Mianhe!..."

Quand je fus enfin satsfaite, ils me suivirent tous docilement vers la sortie. Mais maintenant, je comprends que c'était leur façon à eux de relâcher la pression. De mon côté, il était temps que je leur montre comment, moi, je le fais: comme ils étaient tous à nouveaux en hâillons, je les emmenai tous à une petite session shopping! Cela va sans dire qu'ils étaient tous excités comme des puces, à commencer par Jiyong!

Nous décidâmes ensuite tous de nous rendre au nouveau QG des garçons, la maison de Seung Hyeon. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui organisa la fête et invita le nouvel entourage de tout le monde. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que la maison est remplie de la moitié du globe! J'ai aussi vu Mlle Sung engueuler Seung Hyeon après qu'il se soit cogné la tête avec sa propre bouteille (fonce, meuf!), le grand frère de Seunghyun se faire aborder par une amie d'enfance de Taeyang, ce qui le fit un peu rougir (sérieux, tous les hommes coréens sont timides ou quoi?), et des amis de Dae Sung et le mentor de Jiyong M. Yang avoir une belle conversation philosophique (bourrés) sur Dieu sait quoi.

Les garçons s'éclatent aussi, en train de faire la fête comme tous les garçons de leur âge. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a un mois, ils pouvaient à peine dire trois mots et se lever sans casser plein de trucs.

AH VRAIMENT? IL Y A UN MOIS, TU CROYAIS QUE "NOONA" ETAIT UN PRENOM ET T'AVAIS PEUR DES COREENS.

Je suis en ce moment assise entre les jambes de Seunghyun. Bien que ce soit l'endroit le plus confortable du monde, je doute que je devrais rester et le laisser me voler le clavier!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TRES DROOOOOOOOLE ! TU VIENS DE BAILLER DEUX FOIS 자기야, JE CROIS QUE TU DEVRAIS TE REPOSER. AUJOURD'HUI A ETE UNE JOURNEE EPUISANTE POUR TOUT LE MONDE.

Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. Juste quelques minutes et après, je vais aller rejoindre le reste de la foule! J'ai toujours pas eu une seule gorgée de soju encore! Je crois que je suis devenue accroc à ce truc. Bref, à dans 20 minutes, les mecs! Toi aussi Seunghyun, je serais pas longue ! Si je le suis, hésite pas à conclure pour moi. J'ai oublié de mentionner vos voeux pour l'avenir!

JE M'EN OCCUPERAI. DORS BIEN, JAGIYA.

NOUS SOMMES TOUS LES CINQ TRES DIFFERENTS. DONC FORCEMENT, NOS CHEMINS LE SONT AUSSI. JE SAIS QUE SEUNG HYEON SE FICHE DE BEAUCOUP TRAVAILLER A L'AVENIR DU MOMENT QU'IL PEUT FAIRE AUTANT LA FETE. HEUREUSEMENT QUE MLLE SUNG SERA LA POUR L'EMPECHER DE TROP S'AMUSER.

IDEM POUR DAE SUNG. JE SAIS QUE LA SEULE PEUR DE CE GAMIN, C'EST DE SE RETROUVER SEUL TROP LONGTEMPS. IL DOIT MAINTENANT ETRE CONSCIENT QU'IL NE LE SERA JAMAIS.

J'AI ENTENDU YOUNG BAE AVOUER A JIYONG QU'IL VEUT MAINTENANT TROUVER L'AMOUR DE SA VIE. JE CROIS QUE LE GROUPE DE FILLES AVEC QUI IL TRAINAIT QUAND IL ETAIT PETIT A OUVERT DES PORTES DANS SON ESPRIT, CE QUI EST CERTAINEMENT UNE BONNE CHOSE.

JIYONG M'A DIT QU'IL NE SAVAIT PAS ENCORE CE QU'IL VOULAIT DEVENIR. MAIS QUOI QUE SOIT, IL M'A DIT, CE SERAIT DU MEME NIVEAU QUE SUPER-HEROS. CE SERAIT QUELQUE CHOSE DE GRAND. QUELQUE CHOSE DONT LES GENS SE SOUVIENDRAIENT ET AIMERAIENT POUR TOUJOURS. BONNE CHANCE, MEC, ON ATTEND TOUS MAINTENANT. ASSURE-TOI QU'ON SOIT TOUS INCLUS DEDANS. SURTOUT MOI!

QUANT A MOI, JE VEUX EN SAVOIR PLUS SUR CE MONDE. ET JE VEUX LE FAIRE AVEC TOI, JOAN. JE SAIS QUE, QUOI QU'ON FASSE, ON AURA TOUJOURS UN FOYER QUI NOUS ATTEND ICI, EN COREE. MERCI D'AVOIR DECIDE DE RESTER.

T'ES TELLEMENT MIGNONNE QUAND TU DORS ET QUE TU ME LAISSES TE VEILLER. C'EST UN HONNEUR POUR MOI QUE TU ME LAISSES TE VOIR SI VULNERABLE CHAQUE NUIT. CA ME DONNE ENVIE DE PLUS TE PROTEGER, DE TE GARDER A MES COTES ET DE FAIRE DES GRIMACES DEBILES POUR QUE J'ENTENDE TON RIRE INCROYABLE ENCORE ET ENCORE. JE VEUX QU'ON CONTINUE DE SE GUIDER L'UN L'AUTRE PENDANT QU'ON DECOUVRE CE MONDE ENSEMBLE. TU M'AS DIT TELLEMENT DE BELLES CHOSES SUR TON PAYS. J'AI HATE DE LE VISITER ET D'EN SAVOIR PLUS SUR TOI.

JE VIENS DE ME RENDRE COMPTE QUE JE SUIS NUL EN CONCLUSION. JE CROIS QUE JE VAIS JUSTE TERMINER AVEC CE QUE TU M'AS DIT UNE NUIT, CE AVEC QUOI JE SUIS ENTIEREMENT D'ACCORD: C'EST UNE BONNE CHOSE QU'ON SOIT SI PETITS SUR TERRE PARCE QUE CA REND CE MONDE ENCORE PLUS GRAND A EXPLORER.

조안-누나 ET 최승현

EUH, FIN!


End file.
